


Eine Slytherin-Harry-Geschichte: Die Kammer des Schreckens

by Nightmary



Series: Slytherin-Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parenting, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Original Character(s), Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smart Harry, dramatic Draco, narrow-minded Ron, smart Hermione, tough Millicent
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine Titel werden nicht kreativer. Bereits hier gepostet: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55c7d41200020018342f478d/1/Eine-Slytherin-Harry-Geschichte-Die-Kammer-des-Schreckens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Kapitel: In dem Harry über seinen Besuch bei seinen Verwandten nicht gerade glücklich ist, sich auf sein zweites Schuljahr vorbereitet, Severus übel gelaunt ist und ein neuer Lehrer seinen ersten Auftritt hat

Im Ligusterweg 4 gab es eine einfache Regel: Die Existenz eines Neffen des das Haus bewohnenden Ehepaares, bzw. Cousins des gemeinsamen Sohnes, war eine Tatsache, die entweder verschwiegen oder geradeheraus verleumdet werden sollte. Ebenso ewig unaussprechlich war die Tatsache, dass betreffende nicht-existente Person nicht „normal“ war. Die Familie Dursley hielt viel davon „normal“ zu sein, dass also ein Teil ihrer Familie nicht-“normal“ war, war nicht möglich. Nicht in der Art heiler Welt, in der sie lebten.

Nun war aber eine ärgerliche Folge der nicht-existenten Verwandtschaft der Dursleys und einer Abmachung zwischen Mrs Dursley und einem gewissen Mann, dessen Dasein sie ebenso leugneten wie die eines Neffen, dass die Familie verpflichtet war, besagte nicht-existente Verwandtschaft einmal im Jahr sieben Tage lang bei sich aufzunehmen. Und gut zu behandeln, wollten sie nicht Ärger mit zwei weiteren Männern haben, die sie niemals gekannt zu haben versichern würden, würde jemand sie mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen.

Dieses also waren die Gründe dafür, dass Petunia, Vernon und Dudley Dursley sich in einer eigentlich ganz angenehmen Woche in den Sommermonaten mit dem Dasein ihres nicht-existenten Neffen Harry herumschlagen mussten, der an diesem Morgen mit ihnen am Frühstückstisch saß und sie auf eine ganz sicher unverschämte Art und Weise ansah, um sie wieder und wieder mit der Tatsache zu konfrontieren, dass seine Nicht-Existenz eventuell doch keine war.

„Schau nicht so, Junge.“, brummte Vernon ärgerlich über seinen mit Rührei und Speck gefüllten Teller hinweg dem nicht-existenten Neffen zu. Seiner Meinung nach hätte diese Person an ihrem Tisch mit der niemals-existent gewesenen Schwester seiner Frau Petunia und dessen niemals-existent gewesenen Mann bei dem Vorfall sterben sollen, bei dem diese beiden unglücklichen Anhängsel seiner Familie umgekommen waren. Geflissentlich überging er bei seinen Gedankengängen und dem Kauen seines Frühstücks, dass dieses nur auf seinem Teller sein konnte, weil der nicht-existente Neffe es am Morgen zubereitet hatte, um sich seine Anwesenheit zumindest zu geringem Teil zu verdienen.

Der Junge wandte den Blick ab und seinem Teller zu, auf dem er Toast mit Marmelade und ein paar frische Tomaten hatte, was wiederum seine Tante übermäßig reizte. Der ihnen aufgelastete Sohn ihrer Schwester schien dem Rest der Familie mit seiner Ernährung immer wieder sagen zu wollen, dass er sich besser ernähren würde, oder zumindest dachte, er würde dies tun und sich deswegen für besser hielt als ihren geliebten Sohn und ihren ebenso geliebten Ehemann. Dabei war ihr Neffe der eindeutig nicht-normale, eindeutig weniger gute. Nur ein Blick auf die Dinge, die er in ihr Haus gebracht hatte, Dinge, die sie, Petunia Dursley, niemals in ihrem Haus zugelassen hätte, wäre es nach ihr gegangen, musste dies doch klar machen.

Da war dieser furchtbare Vogel, den der Junge zu wer-weiß-was für schrecklich un-normalen Dingen einsetzte, wie um Kontakt zu seinen sicherlich schrecklich un-normalen Freunden aufzunehmen. Dann natürlich die drei Bücher, die er dieses Jahr dabei hatte mit Titeln, die bereits deutlich machten, welchen Unfug ein Leser in ihnen finden konnte, Unfug, an den normale Menschen mit einem gesunden Verstand niemals glauben würden.

Die letzten Jahre war der Besuch des Jungen noch in Ordnung gewesen, unangenehm, aber in Ordnung. Doch dieses Jahr... dieses Jahr hatte er lauter neue Flausen im Kopf. Nun, er zeigte sie nicht, er redete nicht von ihnen, aber sie wusste, dass er sie im Kopf hatte. Sie wusste es, weil sie ihre Schwester gesehen hatte, nachdem diese zum ersten mal aus der Schule, auf die der Junge im letzten Sommer gegangen war, heimgekehrt war.

Auch der Sohn der Dursleys betrachtete den derzeitigen „Gast“ in ihrem Haus ausgesprochen missmutig. Seit er ein kleiner Junge war, war diese Person einmal im Jahr zu ihnen gekommen. Seine Mutter und sein Vater konnten den anderen nicht leiden und sie hatten ihn immer ausdrücklich vor ihm gewarnt. Aber im Grunde war ihm nie wirklich gesagt wurden, welche grundlegende Verdorbenheit in seinem Cousin lag. Manchmal sagte seine Mutter, dass ihre niemals gewesene Schwester (die Ursache des regelmäßigen Eindringlings) eine Verrückte gewesen sei, manchmal, dass sie und ihr Mann Drogen genommen hätten. Gestorben seien die beiden bei einem Autounfall, sicherlich sturzbetrunken, und aus Gründen, die weder Petunia noch Vernon ihrem Sohn Dudley je sagten, mussten sie seit diesem Unfall seinen Cousin einmal im Jahr bei ihnen aufnehmen.  
Wahrscheinlich war nicht zu wissen, was mit dem Jungen nicht stimmte (außer, dass er komplett bescheuert aussah und sicher strohdumm war und überhaupt Dudley selbst weit unterlegen), was den Sohn der Dursleys wirklich störte. Denn alle Informationen, die Harry Potter, seine Lebensumstände und die tote Tante Dudleys betrafen gehörten zu den wenigen Dingen, die Dudley nicht von seinen Eltern bekam. Dudley hasste es, wenn ihm irgendetwas verweigert wurde.  
Außerdem nervte ihn die Tatsache, dass sein Cousin/der Junge schon wieder eine ganze Woche lang sein zweites Schlafzimmer in Anspruch nahm und er den anderen dafür nicht einmal piesacken durfte. Seit einem ihm tief im Gedächtnis sitzendem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren, bei dem er seinen nicht-existenten Cousin bei dessen natürlich auch nicht stattfindenden Besuch bei ihnen im Garten mit Steinen als Wurfgeschossen ausgerüstet auf den Baum gejagt hatte, woraufhin der düster aussehende Mann, der den Jungen manchmal zu ihnen brachte und abholte, ziemlich wütend und ziemlich furchteinflößend geworden war, hatten Dudleys Eltern ihm verboten den anderen zu verletzen oder offen zu ärgern.

 

Harry Potter, der seiner ihn zu ignorieren bemühten Verwandtschaft gegenüber saß, hatte nicht viel mehr Freude an dem Essen als seine Tischnachbarn. Doch ihn tröstete die Tatsache, dass die Woche, egal wie lang sie sich sicher für alle Beteiligten anfühlte, bald vorüber sein würde. Sein Pate würde ihn heute abholen und dann konnte er ein ganzes Jahr nicht angeschaut werden, als wäre er irgendwie giftig, wahnsinnig oder abstoßend.

Die Dursleys gaben ihm immer wieder das Gefühl falsch zu sein, eine Art von Unmensch, der nicht existieren sollte. Weswegen jeder Kontakt mit ihnen stets unangenehm und befremdlich gewesen war. Es war irgendwie schade, dass seine einzige lebende Blutsverwandtschaft kein Interesse an ihm hatte. Und das sie nicht ein wenig sympathischer war. Zum Glück hatte er viele andere Menschen um sich, seine Freunde, seine Bekannten, seinen Paten und ihren Mitbewohner, der ihm fast ein zweiter Pate war und auch seine Nachbarn bei sich daheim.

Er leerte seinen Teller schnell, um rasch in einen Dursley-freien Teil des Hauses zu verschwinden.  
Beim Aufstehen hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die drei anderen merklich aufatmeten, nun da der Eindringling in ihrer Mitte wieder an einen Ort entfloh, wo er leichter ignoriert werden konnte. Warum er einmal im Jahr zu diesen Leuten kommen musste, war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel.

 

Das Zimmer, das 51 Wochen im Jahr als eine Art Abstellkammer für Dudley fungierte, und in dem Harry die eine übrige Woche des Jahres schlief/wohnte, war sichtlich nicht wirklich dazu gedacht einem elfjährigem Jungen als Unterkunft zu dienen. Doch wenn nicht die Androhung vom Zorn von Severus Snape, der mit Harry und dessen Paten Remus Lupin zusammen wohnte, die Dursleys davon abgehalten hätte, wäre er sicher nicht einmal in einem eigenem Zimmer gewesen. Der Mann hatte die Begabung beinahe jedem Angst einzujagen, wenn er es wollte, vor allem, wenn betreffende Person einem der Menschen drohte, denen er gegenüber loyal war. Weswegen das eine mal, als er seinen Zorn auf die Dursleys hatte niedergehen lassen, reichte, um Harrys „Familie“ dazu zu bringen, ihn mehr oder weniger in Ruhe zu lassen und ein Bett und regelmäßiges Essen zu geben, wenn er bei ihnen war.

In Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer hatte Harry in diesem Jahr eine kleine Ecke freigeräumt, gleich neben dem alten Bett, das sein Cousin nicht mehr hatte haben wollen (auf das er aber auch gleichzeitig ungern verzichtete, da er es immer noch „brauchte“). Hier lagen die paar Dinge, die er dieses mal mitgenommen hatte: Drei Bücher, zwei davon Schulbücher, da er am Anfang der Ferien wenig gegen den Berg an offenen Hausaufgaben getan hatte, ein Paar Bögen Pergamentpapier, zwei Federkiele und ein Fässchen einfacher schwarzer Tinte.

Auch eine kleine Tüte mit Leckereien waren in dem Zimmer für seine Eule Hedwig, die ihn schon zweimal diese Woche kurz besucht hatte und die zu verwöhnen Harry begonnen hatte, nachdem sie innerhalb der ersten drei Ferienwochen sooft herumgeflogen war, um Briefe von ihm an seine Freunde aus der Schule zu schicken, dass sie sich (bestimmt auch nach eigener Meinung) eine Pause und eine Belohnung verdiente. Erst hatte sein Tante protestieren wollen, als sie Hedwig bei ihrem ersten Besuch bei ihm entdeckte, doch Harry hatte geschworen, sich um sie zu kümmern, keinen Dreck zu machen und auch (seinetwegen) sie nicht am helllichten Tag fliegen zu lassen, wo neugierige Nachbarn (die die perfekte Normalität seiner Verwandtschaft hinterfragen könnten), die davon fliegende Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel oder einer kurzen Nachricht an ihr Bein gebunden sehen konnten.

Alles in allem war sein „Besuch“ bei den Dursleys dieses Jahr doch ganz okay. Harry begann das Kapitel über feuerempfindliche Pflanzen in seinem Kräuterkundelehrbuch zu lesen und sich Notizen für seine Hausarbeit in dem Fach zu machen.Die Lehrerin, Professor Sprout, war die einzige gewesen, die allen Schülern unterschiedliche Themen für ihre Aufgaben gegeben hatte. Keiner hätte dies wohl erwartet, auch weil das Fach bei der kleinen leicht pummeligen Lehrerin eigentlich als einfach galt und sie oft ein Auge zudrückte bei „zusammen“ erarbeiteten Hausaufgaben... Nun, sie war auch Hauslehrerin des Hauses, das für strebsames Arbeiten und Fleiß stand. Sie hatten Lose gezogen und im Grunde war Harry ganz froh über sein Thema.

Seine Freunde hatten da durchaus weniger Glück gehabt. So hatte Millicent zum Beispiel, deren Enthusiasmus für theoretische Kräuterkunde nicht existierte, ein staubtrockenes Gebiet abbekommen, das sich mit historischer Betrachtung der Benutzung von Magenleidenheilpflanzen befasste, während Draco, der in Kräuterkunde sein fast schwächstes Fach hatte, einen anspruchsvollen komplexen Arbeitsauftrag zur Drachenrotalge bekommen hatte, an dem er, wie er Harry, Millicent und ihrer zweiten gemeinsamen Freundin Hermine anvertraut hatte, als sie sich zu einer zwanglosen Nachfeier seines Geburtstages getroffen hatten, sich die Zähne ausbiss. Sie hatten an einem Tisch bei Florian Fortescues Eisladen gesessen und gemeinsam Eis gegessen und miteinander geplaudert, nachdem sie alle Draco noch einmal zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatten.

Nur Hermine war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, noch ganz am Beginn der Ferien, im Prinzip schon mit allen Aufgaben fertig gewesen, die sie aufbekommen hatten. Obwohl sie meinte sie müsse hier und da sicher noch etwas korrigieren, wozu Millicent die Augen verdrehte und Draco meinte, dass sie ihm doch vielleicht, sozusagen als nachträgliches Geschenk, die Verwendung der Drachenrotalge oder die Lösungen ihrer Zauberkunstaufgaben näherbringen könnte.

Hermine hatte natürlich nichts dergleichen getan (schließlich würde er so nichts lernen), aber später hatte Harry sie im Gespräch mit Draco zwei- dreimal Dinge wie „Trank aus zermahlenen getrockneten Blättern“, „historischer Farbstoff“ („Ich habe das in „Eine historische Abhandlung über Pflanzen in der zauberischen Malereikunst des 16. und 17. Jahrhunderts“ gelesen.“) oder „Chlorophyllanteile“ sagen hören. Er vermutete, dass das der Arbeit seines Freundes einen kleinen Aufschwung gegeben hatte. Millicent hatte derweil eine kleine streunende Katze aufgelesen und hatte sie auf ihrem Schoß drapiert, wo diese sich ausgiebig streicheln ließ, obwohl die Streunerin sich das im Normalfall wohl nie erlaubt hätte und niemand außer Millicent wohl auch je auf die Idee gekommen wäre, es zu versuchen.

Harry vermisste die drei. Es war sehr seltsam gewesen, zu sich nach Hause zurückzukehren und dort nicht mehr jeden Morgen auf die vertrauten Gesichter seiner Freunde oder Schlafsaalnachbarn zu treffen. Nicht Schule zu haben war natürlich nicht schlecht, aber gleichzeitig fehlte ihm Hogwarts doch. Das Schloss war schließlich fast ein zweites Zuhause. Und er war gewöhnt daran den Tag umgeben von seinen Mitschülern zu beginnen und zu beenden.

Hogwarts war ein Ort ständigen Kommen und Gehens und pausenloser Gespräche, mal laut, mal im Flüsterton, tagsüber und des Nachts das Heim der leise umherziehenden Geister und des wachsamen Hausmeisters in Begleitung seiner alten Katze. In dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin hörte man abends bisweilen Lebewesen aus dem See dumpf gegen das dicke verzauberte Glas klopfen, das es vom See trennte und die Porträts an den Wänden führten leise Gespräche oder schnarchten. Laut Hermine war in Gryffindor ebenfalls oft zu später Stunde noch einiges zu hören. Kurzum in Hogwarts hatte man immer das Gefühl, das irgendwo etwas los war.

In dem Haus, in dem er seit fast zehn Jahren mit Severus und Remus lebte war es hingegen immer recht ruhig und verhalten. Das Dorf, in dem sie lebten war auch recht klein und viele Bewohner blieben meist innerhalb ihrer Familien und Freundeskreise und waren zudem alle mindestens ein Jahrzehnt älter als Harry selbst.

Nun hier hatte er zwar einen Gleichaltrigen, den er jeden Tag sah – Dudley – aber wirklich angenehm war das auch wieder nicht. Lustig allerdings war, wie anfällig die Dursleys dieses Jahr auf einige Worte reagierten. Harry war nicht ganz klar, ob sie wirklich glaubten, er könne sie nun, da er an seiner Schule begonnen hatte Zauberei zu studieren und anzuwenden, gezielt mit einem Zauber verschwinden lassen oder in Frösche verwandeln, aber sie schienen ein wenig auf der Hut vor ihm zu sein. Und sie wussten schließlich nicht, dass er gar nicht zaubern durfte. Allerdings war es auch seltsam wie widersprüchlich sie sich nach einem Moment von scheinbarer Angst vor ihm wieder verhielten, als wäre er eben doch nur ihr verleugneter Verwandter, den sie weit fort wünschten.

Harry zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor, auf dem er vorgestern begonnen hatte, den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben, den sie über die Ferien aufbekommen hatten. Von allen Lehrern war Severus, Professor Snape zu ihm zu sagen, kam Harry immer noch komisch vor, derjenige, der die längste Arbeit gefordert hatte. Und obwohl Harry sowohl das Fach als auch den Lehrer gut leiden konnte, verfluchte doch ein Teil von ihm seit Beginn der Ferien den Auftrag sechs Seiten Pergament zu dreißig Zentimetern Länge und 24 Zentimetern Breite mit seinem Wissen über die Auswirkungen und Einflüsse verschiedener Zubereitungsmethoden einzelner ausgewählter Zutaten bei Heiltränken zu füllen. Vor allem da irgendein Teil von ihm den Anspruch hatte eine wirklich gute Arbeit abzuliefern und nicht nur ein paar kopierte Informationen aus seinem Lehrbuch.

„Die Temperatur bei der Wellhornschnecken geschmort werden und die Geschwindigkeit beim Umrühren des unfertigen Tranks während deren Zugabe wirken sich maßgeblich auf die Potenz des Heiltranks aus und interessanterweise auch auf die Wirkungsweisen der Mixtur. So kann eine lange bei niedriger Hitze geschmorte Schnecke bei inneren Heilungen effizienter sein, eine hingegen kurz bei hoher Hitze geschmorte für die äußerlichen geeigneter.“, schrieb er und erinnerte sich an ihre erste Stunde, in der sie einen Heiltrank für Furunkeln hergestellt hatten.

Eine weitere Zutat, die ihm ins Auge gefallen war, war Eisenhut. Sie sollten mindestens zwei Zutaten explizit erwähnen, maximal fünf Zutaten, um nicht zu allgemein zu schreiben. Nun war aber der Trank, der ihm bereits seit Vergabe der Aufgaben im Kopf herumging, und bei dem ihm Eisenhut eingefallen war, der Wolfsbanntrank, den er durch Remus kannte, der ihn einmal im Monat um den Vollmond herum zu sich nahm. Aber dieser Trank für Werwölfe war nicht offiziell Teil der Heiltränke, da umstritten war, ob ein Trank, der ein Leiden nicht wirklich linderte, sondern nur ein Bewusstsein förderte und es einem Werwolf ermöglichte bei Vollmond mehr oder weniger friedlich und im Besitz seiner eigenen Gedanken zu sein, wirklich zum Bereich der Heilung zählte. Andererseits war es ein Trank mit dem sich Harry wirklich gut auskannte und er wusste auch, dass Severus der Meinung zugeneigt war, er solle zu den Heiltränken gezählt werden. Er könnte auch einfach die im Lehrbuch unter Heiltrankzutaten aufgeführten Alraunen schreiben oder zermahlene Kuri-Nüsse. Er hatte zwar bisher nicht mit Alraunen gearbeitet, aber müsste ja auch nur nachlesen, was sie bewirkten und dies dann anhand eines Beispiels näher erläutern. Was einfacher wäre. Aber...

Harry nahm seinen Federhalter vom Beistelltisch, den er zu Beginn der Ferien freigeräumt hatte von allen möglichen Kleinteilen von Dudleys zerbrochenen Spielsachen (sein Cousin neigte zu Wutausbrüchen, bei denen er seine Sachen zerstörte und ließ sich dann durch seine Eltern besänftigen, indem sie ihm neue Dinge kauften).

Er benetzte den Kiel mit Schreibtinte aus einem kleinem blauen Fass und begann über Eisenhut zu schreiben.

Nun, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.

 

Harrys Plan, die Zeit totzuschlagen und die Aufgaben etwas voranzubringen, ging auf, als er einige Zeit später seine Tante rufen hörte, aufblickte und sah, dass es draußen bereits um einiges dunkler geworden war und sich der Abendhimmel ankündigte. Er packte seine Dinge schnell zusammen und ging nach unten, wo er seine missbilligend dreinschauende Tante und Remus antraf, der von Kopf bis Fuß gegen alles ging, was Petunia Dursley für anständig hielt. Seine Haare waren derzeit schulterlang und offen, er trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang unter dem eine sichtlich abgetragene Weste und eine bequem – unmodische Hose hervorschauten. Außerdem hielt er einen Besen in seiner linken Hand und seinen dunklen Zauberstab in seiner rechten, die er locker neben sich baumeln ließ. 

An seinem einem Ohr hing der seltsam wirkende Ohrring mit dem Zahn eines Drachen, ein Geschenk eines Mannes aus Russland, den Remus bei einer Recherche zu einem Buch über nordasiatische und osteuropäische Fauna und Flora kennengelernt hatte, und ein paar der Strähnen seines Haars waren mit geflochtenen hellen bunten Bändern durchzogen, die er von seiner letzten Reise mitgebracht hatte.

Man hätte meinen können die Kombination dieser Dinge sähe recht bescheuert aus, aber Harrys Pate schaffte es irgendwie sie miteinander zu verbinden auf eine Art und Weise, dass er weder zu alt noch zu jung für seine Aufmachung schien und ganz natürlich und sympathisch wirkte. Nun nicht unbedingt sympathisch aus Sichtweise von Petunia, der Remus zu unkonventionell war.

Dennoch bemerkte Harry auch die Müdigkeit in den Augen seines Paten und die sich bildenden Falten um Augen und Stirnpartie. Der Vollmond war nicht lange her und es schien die Verwandlung zum Werwolf war dieses mal besonders kräftezehrend gewesen.

Neben Remus schwebte Harrys Besen scheinbar schwerelos in der Luft und ließ Petunia noch mehr als der so unnormale Mann die Brauen zusammenziehen. Von allen Abarten des nicht-Normalen war Zauberei zweifellos die Schlimmste.

Harry rannte zu seinem Paten, der ihn erblickte und lächelte. „Harry.“, sagte er und nickte kurz, „schön, dich wieder zu sehen.“ dann umarmten sie einander einen Moment. Petunia betrachtete sie beide, als wären sie irgendwie ansteckend oder auf besondere Art und Weise widerwärtig, doch Harrys Pate blieb unbeeindruckt, reichte dem Jungen seinen Besen und wandte sich dann der Tante zu.

„Petunia. Wir gehen jetzt. Wie immer war es eine Freude.“, und er sagte den letzten Satz so, dass er nicht ironisch oder spöttisch klang, sondern von Herzen ehrlich. Wie jedes Jahr, wenn Remus höflich und freundlich gegenüber seiner Tante blieb, schwankte Harry zwischen Bewunderung und Unbegreifen darüber.

Harrys Tante verzog die Lippen zu einem falschen bemühten Lächeln, mehr aus Reflex denn absichtlich, und dann beeilte Harry sich das Haus seiner Verwandten gemeinsam mit seinem Paten zu verlassen.

Vor der Tür bewegte Remus leicht seinen Zauberstab und Harry wusste, dass sein Pate wortlos einen Zauber wirkte, der sie vor Muggeln wie seiner unliebsamen Verwandtschaft verbergen würde. Dann bedeutete er ihm auf seinen Besen zu steigen. In seinem ganzen Körper fühlte Harry die Vorfreude darauf zu fliegen. Seit er im letzten Jahr im Flugunterricht festgestellt hatte, wie es sich anfühlte auf einem Besen durch die Luft zu gleiten, konnte er es jedes mal kaum erwarten erneut zu fliegen.

Vorher waren sein Pate und er (und wenige male Severus und er) mit dem Bus oder einem Taxi zu den Dursleys gekommen und wieder zu sich heimgekehrt. Einmal waren sie auch appariert, aber es gab sehr strenge Regeln diesbezüglich, wollte man in ein Gebiet, das von Muggeln bewohnt war. Zu Fliegen hingegen... Es gab wenige Dinge, die Harry besser vorkamen, als die Idee den Besuch bei seiner Verwandtschaft mit einem Flug zu beginnen und zu beenden.

Remus stieß sich von Boden ab und Harry folgte ihm, fühlte, den Wind in den Haaren und die Sonne, die nun langsam unterging tauchte die Welt in einen rötlichen Schimmer. Das war es, was er ewig hätte tun können: Auf einem Besen sitzen, die Welt unter sich klein werden sehen und den Horizont zum Ziel haben. Sein Pate flog voran und sie überquerten erst Little Winging, dann einige kleinere Orte und eine Stadt, deren Häuser hoch waren, doch niemals höher als sie auf ihren Besen, bis die Landschaft langsam immer grüner wurde und Hügel und Wälder sich abzeichneten nur durchzogen von dem hie und da auftauchendem und wieder verschwindendem blau von kleinen Flüssen und Seen.

Als sie erste Meerluft erreichte, wusste Harry, dass sie bald da sein würden und Remus gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie landen sollten. Sie beugten sich leicht nach vorne und sanken dann nach unten auf eine Baumgruppe zu. Und Harry war stolz auf seine sehr gute Landung, als sie schließlich auf dem Boden ankamen. Ein kleiner Weg war ganz in ihrer Nähe, kaum mehr ein Trampelpfad, den sein Pate betrat.

„In Ordnung.“, sagte Remus, „Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit. Den Rest gehen wir zu Fuß.“

Llanbedr, der Ort, in dem das Haus stand, in dem sie wohnten, unterlag als Dorf, in dem Muggel und Zauberer nah beieinander lebten und viele ihre Privatsphäre suchten, einigen besonderen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Nur ein Bewohner des Ortes oder ein mit einer temporären oder permanenten Erlaubnis ausgestatteter bestätigter Besucher konnte Llanbedr einfach so betreten. Mit Ausnahme von gelegentlichen Post- oder Paketboten, die jedoch selten in den Ort kamen, weil innerhalb Llanbedrs selten Post aneinander geschickt wurde und zumindest die Zauberer oder diejenigen mit Zauberern in ihren Familien sich der Eulenpost bedienten. Nur wenige Bewohner von Llanbedr wussten nicht um die Existenz der Zaubererwelt und viele der Nicht-Zauberer, die in dem Ort lebten hatten Verwandten oder Ehegatten, die Zauberer oder Hexen waren.

Wer nicht von der Zaubererwelt wusste, wusste auch nicht, um den Schutz, der auf dem Ort lag, obwohl er auch sie betraf. Die Magie, die hinter den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen lag, existierte schon länger und wurde von den Anwohnern instand gehalten und regelmäßig kontrolliert und auch das Zaubereiministerium warf ab und zu ein Auge auf Llanbedr, wenn auch nicht immer ohne Zähneknirschen, denn der Ort unterlag seinen ganz eigenen Idealen und Regeln.

Der Pfad, dem Harry und Remus nun, die Besen in der Hand und Harrys kleinen Rucksack auf dessen Rücken, folgten, war einer der Wege, die einen Bewohner leicht in das Dorf kommen ließen. Harry kannte ihn und sah bald die vertrauten hohen Bäume, deren Anzahl stetig zunahm. Der dichte Wald, in den sie hineingingen, lag ganz in der Nähe von dem Hügel, auf dem das Steinhaus stand, in dem sie wohnten. Manchmal ging Harrys Pate bei Vollmond hierher, wenn er die Gestalt eines Wolfes angenommen hatte.

Die Leute in Llanbedr wussten größtenteils nicht, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war, abgesehen von Harry, Severus und einer ihrer Nachbarin Polly McGregor. Letztere da sie sich schon oft abends um Harry gekümmert hatte, wenn die beiden Männer nicht da waren, weil Severus als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitete und Remus wegen des Vollmonds den Wolfsbanntrank, der ihn als Werwolf sein Bewusstsein behalten ließ, aber nicht ungefährlich machte, genommen hatte und in seiner verwandelten Gestalt im Keller des Hauses in einem Korb lag und auf den Morgen wartete. Oder durch den Wald stromerte. Dennoch hielten die Leute von Llanbedr sich nachts vom Wald fern, auch wegen einiger Gerüchte um wilde Tiere.

Tatsächlich hatte Remus als Wolf schon einmal einen Bären, zwei Füchse und einige andere Wesen getroffen. Ein wenig erinnerte Harry der Wald Llanbedrs fast an den Wald bei seiner Schule, dem Verbotenem Wald, der Teil der Gelände Hogwarts' war. Aber der Verbotene Wald war ein Mischwald mit vielen Nadelgehölzen, während in Llanbedrs Wald die Laubbäume überwogen und kleine Farne den Boden an vielen Teilen gänzlich bedeckten.

Während sie den Weg langgingen, fragte Remus Harry nach der Woche bei den Dursleys, erzählte ihm von einer neuen Katze ihrer katzenliebenden Nachbarin Mrs Figg und von einem Buch, das er möglicherweise demnächst korrigieren würde, über die Geschichte der Sprache der Kobolde und der Zusammenhänge mit der Entwicklung ihrer Kultur.

„Ein ziemliches Randthema“, meinte Harrys Pate und schüttelte dann den Kopf, so dass der Ohrring mit dem Drachenzahn hin und her baumelte, „Wenige Zauberer können sich für andere magiebegabte Wesen interessieren. Gut, Drachen sind spannend, viele junge Leute sehen in ihnen eine Art ausreizbare Gefahr, einige eine Möglichkeit und Kobolde akzeptieren wir als Genies auf den Gebieten der Einschätzung des Wertes von Dingen, wir lassen sie unsere Vermögen verwalten und uns von ihnen beraten. Alles andere außer Meermenschen und Hauselfen, die viele ignorieren oder nur nutzen, ist entweder Objekt der Forschung oder potentielle Gefahr, vor der wir uns zu schützen lehren, aber machen wir uns Gedanken um ihre Kultur? Ihre Wünsche und Träume? Die Art wie sie denken, die Dinge, die sie können, von denen wir nichts wissen?“

Harry hörte ihm zu und dachte dabei an die Erfahrungen, die er gemacht hatte. Kobolde kannte er auch nur aus Gringotts, der Zaubererbank in der Winkelgasse, einer großen Einkaufsstraße in London, die sie bald wieder besuchen würden, um die Bücher für Harrys nächstes Schuljahr und andere Dinge, die er in seinem zweiten Jahr für Hogwarts brauchen würde, zu kaufen. Sie waren eher klein, hatten große Ohren, feine Finger und scharfe Augen und sie verstanden wirklich viel von Edelsteinen, Schmuck und dem Geldgeschäft. Möglicherweise könnte er ja einmal welche von ihnen in ihrer Sprache miteinander sprechen hören, nur um zu wissen, wie sie dann klangen. Er selbst konnte neben Englisch nur ein wenig Latein, ein paar Brocken Französisch, die er durch seinen Freund Draco gelernt hatte, der öfter mal mit seiner Familie nach Frankreich fuhr, Bruchstücke Deutsch, die ihm Remus einmal beigebracht hatte, als er ein Buch übersetzte, und beherrschte weder die Sprache der Kobolde noch die der Hauselfen oder der Meermenschen. 

Erfahrungen mit einem Drachen hatte er gesammelt, als er im letzten Schuljahr auf Norbert gestoßen war, den kleinen norwegischen Stachelbuckel, ein Drachenbaby, das der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, mit dem Harry und seine drei besten Freunde befreundet waren, ausgebrütet hatte und behalten hatte wollen, bis sie ihn überzeugten, dass dies nicht möglich war. Allein schon als Baby war Norbert mit einer großen Zerstörungsfähigkeit ausgestattet und wuchs schneller als man es ihm hätte zutrauen wollen. Falls Drachen eine Sprache hatten, dann sicher eine, die über Feuer und Rauch und Fauchen und Beißen bestand, Dinge die Norbert mit Vorliebe getan hatte. Harry hatte großen Respekt vor Charlie Weasley, einem jungen Mann, der bereits ein Abgänger der Schule war und in Rumänien mit Drachen arbeitete. Wohlgemerkt den ausgewachsenen Exemplaren.

Meermenschen wiederum kannte Harry nur aus Büchern. Angeblich lebten auch im See von Hogwarts einige von ihnen, doch obwohl er oft an dem See gesessen hatte und durch ein großes Fenster unter dem See, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum lag, in dem er mit Millicent und Draco Schach spielte oder Bücher las, direkt in die Tiefe hineinblicken hatte können, hatte er noch nie einen vom Meervolk gesehen.

Auch Hauselfen kannte er mehr vom Hörensagen. Sie waren oft Bedienstete von reicheren Zaubererfamilien. Harry wusste, dass Dracos Familie einige Hauselfen in ihrem Anwesen hatte und Mr. Peters, der ganz am Rand von Llanbedr und ein ganzes Stück von Harry, Remus und Severus entfernt lebte, hatte einmal einen alten Hauself namens Grumpy gehabt, den er ein, zweimal im Dorf gesehen hatte. Grumpy war klein, gebeugt und grauhäutig gewesen, hatte fast so viele Falten wie Mr. Peters selbst, große Augen, die er zukniff und große Ohren, die herunterhingen. Er war lange schon taub, wusste Harry noch. Vor ein paar Jahren dann war Grumpy am Alter gestorben, Mr. Peters, der zu dem Elfen durchaus eine Bindung aufgebaut zu haben schien, hatte ihn hinter seinem Haus begraben und keinen weiteren Hauselfen gesucht.

Über Remus Erzählung und Harrys Gedanken hinweg waren sie schließlich bald am Rand des Waldes angekommen. Ein paar Minuten später schon gelangten sie zu dem größer-werdendem Landweg, der zu ihrem Haus führte. Inzwischen hatten sie die unsichtbare Barriere, die Llanbedr von der umliegenden Landschaft abschnitt durchschritten und Remus ließ mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstab und einigen gemurmelten Worten ihre Besen und Harrys Rucksack, den er an dessen Besen gebunden hatte, vorausfliegen. Aus dem Schornstein ihres Hauses, das Harry bereits erblicken konnte, kam weißer Dampf, Severus war zu Hause und hatte wahrscheinlich schon ein Abendessen zubereitet. Und zwar nicht eines der Art wie Harrys Tante Petunia ihrem Neffen eine Woche lang gequält gezwungener-weise aufgetischt hatte, sondern ein richtiges Essen, ein warmes gutes Abendbrot, das auf Harry und Remus wartete.

Auch Remus hob leicht und erwartungsfroh die Nase, um den Vollmond herum waren seine Sinne meist etwas geschärft und er konnte sicher bereits riechen, worum es sich bei dem Essen handelte. Harry sah ihn lächeln, es war etwas Gutes. Als er jünger gewesen war, hatten sie beide immer ein Spiel daraus gemacht, wenn Remus etwas sah, roch oder hörte, dass Harry nicht wahrnahm.

„Was hörst du?“, hatte Harry zum Beispiel gefragt und dann „Ist es... ein Geräusch von einem Tier?“

„Nein“, hatte Remus erwidert und geschmunzelt.

„Dann... ist es ein Geräusch von einem Menschen?“

„Nicht ganz.“

„Ist es ein Geräusch, dass durch einen Menschen entstanden ist?“

„Ja.“

„Mh.“, hatte Harry gemacht und Severus, der bei einigen Gelegenheit neben ihnen ging, warf dann Dinge ein wie „Ist es etwas Musikalisches?“

„Ja.“, erwiderte dann Remus und Harry ging „Ein Lied?“ „Ein Instrument, das jemand gerade spielt?“ „Eine Aufnahme?“ „Eine Kassette?“ durch, bis er und Severus schließlich auf das Grammophon von Mrs Brown kamen, dass gerade einen Walzer abspielte, zu dem Mrs Brown mit dem Fuß klopfte, während sie einen Kuchen machte.

Es hatte Harry immer beeindruckt wie viel Remus wahrnehmen konnte. Aber dennoch war ihm auch klar gewesen, welchen Preis sein Pate dafür zahlen musste. Ein Werwolf zu sein bedeutete viele Schmerzen, ausgegrenzt zu werden oder sich isolieren zu müssen und zu wissen, dass man eine große Gefahr für die werden konnte, die man liebte. Und viele Zauberer waren beispielsweise dagegen, dass Werwölfe Kinder groß ziehen durften, Arbeit in der Zaubererwelt bekamen oder überhaupt am Leben gelassen wurden. Zum Glück gab es keine Gesetze, die diese Dinge durchsetzten.

 

Freilich hatte sich ihr Haus in der einen Woche, in der Harry fort gewesen war, nicht viel verändert, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre er ewig nicht bei sich zu Hause gewesen. Schließlich konnte eine Woche Dursleys sich fast so lang ziehen wie eine Ewigkeit wie es mit allen eher unangenehmen Dingen im Leben war. „Zeit ist relativ.“, hatte Severus zu einem Kommentar dieser Art einmal zu Harry vor ein paar Jahren gesagt und Remus hatte erklärt, dass Zeit abhängig vom Standpunkt des Betrachters sei. Zum Beispiel käme Harry es doch sicherlich immer vor, als vergehe ein Tag sehr schnell, wenn es ein sehr schöner Tag war, eine Stunde bei einem guten Buch, einem schönen Spiel war scheinbar viel kürzer als die dreißig Minuten in denen sich ihre Nachbarin Mrs Figg bemühte Harry die Grundlagen der Mathematik beizubringen, die ihn langweilten und wenig interessierten. 

Nun würde aber jemand der nicht Harry war und diese Zeit anders verbrachte ein ganz anderes Gefühl von der Geschwindigkeit in der der Tag, die Stunde oder die Minuten vergingen haben, eben weil er etwas sehr Schönes, sehr Ermüdendes oder für ihn nur Alltägliches machte. Außerdem veränderte die Anzahl an Ereignissen, die innerhalb einer Zeitspanne von statten gingen die scheinbare Dauer dieser Zeitspanne. Manche Tage schienen vollkommen ereignislos und vergingen fast unbemerkt und blieben nicht im Gedächtnis, an manchen Tagen wiederum passierte aus Sicht Harrys zum Beispiel so viel, dass sie ihm möglicherweise viel länger und ausgefüllter vorkamen.

Dann hatten Severus und Remus eine Diskussion über die Beeinflussung von Zeit in der Zaubererwelt und derer möglichen Folgen begonnen, die Harry zu theoretisch und unverständlich wurde und er hatte aufgehört ihnen zuzuhören und stattdessen angefangen etwas zu zeichnen. Aber der Gedanke davor war ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Severus begrüßte sie knapp aus einem Sessel heraus, der in der Ecke des Esszimmers stand und senkte dann seine Nase wieder in ein dickes Buch, das er sich sicher aus ihrem großen Bücherregal im Wohnzimmer geholt hatte, in dem oben die älteren und viel gelesenen Bücher über Zaubertränke, -sprüche und Zutaten jeder Art standen, über Remus' kleiner Ecke mit Romanen, den verschiedenen Lexika und Verzeichnissen und dem großen Atlas, in dem Harry ihr eigenes Haus fand, wenn er ihn aufschlug und mit dem Finger auf die obere linke Ecke der ersten Seite tippte, woraufhin sich Llanbedr leuchtend von einer Karte von Europa abhob und sich vergrößerte.  
Ganz unten standen dann Harrys eigene Bücher, einige Gartenratgeber und diverse Sachbücher. Die Bücher, an denen Remus als Korrektor mitgearbeitet hatte und einige speziellere Bücher zu Fachgebieten der Magie waren in den Regalen in Remus und Severus eigenen Zimmern, bei Harry standen einige seiner Schulbücher seit Ende des Schuljahres auf den drei Regalbrettern, die bei ihm neben dem Nachttisch an der Wand hingen.

Es gab Kartoffelbrei mit paniertem Gemüse, Pilzsoße und frischen Tomaten und es schmeckte sehr gut, auch weil Severus' Kartoffelbrei der beste war, den Harry kannte. In Hogwarts hatte es zwar im ganzen Jahr über gutes Essen gegeben, aber der Kartoffelbrei dort war eben doch nicht so gut wie der von Harrys dunkelhaarigem, hakennasigem Mitbewohner.

Remus und Harry aßen ruhig und gaben beide ein Kompliment an Severus, das dieser nickend und sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst annahm, auch wenn er natürlich versuchte, diese Zufriedenheit nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Es war schön und angenehm und das warme Essen tat gut, denn obwohl es Sommer war, war es doch am Abend recht kühl. Harry wusste, dass Severus sich durchaus bewusst in das Esszimmer gesetzt hatte, um die Gesellschaft seiner beiden Mitbewohner zu teilen und es war ein schönes Gefühl, die beiden Männer, die durchaus seine Väter hätten sein können, neben sich zu wissen.  
Dieses schöne Gefühl war es auch, dass er hatte, als er schließlich schlafen ging.

 

Ein paar Tage später besuchte sie ihre Nachbarin, Polly, samt zwei ihrer Katzen und selbstgebackenem Kuchen. Sie kam gerade zurück von einem Kurzbesuch bei ihrem Sohn Fergus. Der junge Zauberer lebte in Glasgow. Polly, die die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens in Llanbedr verbracht hatte, das nicht nur sehr viel kleiner war, sondern auch sehr viel ungewöhnlicher, wenn man bedachte, das das Dorf ein Ort war, an dem Zauberer, Squibs und wenige Muggel zusammenlebten. Und dass in Llanbedr das ungeschriebene Gesetz galt, das ständig irgendwo Magie im Gange war. Natürlich gab es auch in Glasgow Zauberer, aber alles war viel verborgener und Zauberer und Muggel waren sehr unter sich. Außer dem Umgang mit Magie war Polly vor allem, wieder einmal, wie sie meinte (sie war bereits einmal in Glasgow gewesen vor längerer Zeit), die Vielzahl an Gebäuden und Geschäften aufgefallen. Sie hatte einiges an Dingen gekauft und auch Fotos gemacht, die sie Harry und Remus zeigte, Severus hatte mit einem Blick deutlich gemacht, kein Interesse zu haben, während sie zu viert im Garten saßen und den Kuchen aßen.

Harry erzählte ihr von der üblichen Woche bei den Dursleys und unterhielt sich mit ihr über das Exemplar von „Huckleberry Finn“, das sie ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und das vorher ihr eigenes gewesen war, voller kleiner Zeichnungen am Seitenrand, die teilweise richtig gut waren. Er hatte noch nicht viel gelesen, aber er mochte das Buch. Auch weil die Figuren alle recht ungewöhnlich waren. Es war ein sehr persönliches Geschenk. Und er machte ihr Komplimente für ihre Bebilderung. Polly verstand es, Buchszenen zu zeichnen, die einem beim Lesen ins Auge fielen, verdeutlichen und wiedergeben konnten, was man sich selbst vorstellte, ohne die eigenen Ideen von den Szenen zu stören. Harry zeichnete selbst öfter einmal und als er jünger gewesen war, hatte Polly manchmal mit ihm zusammen etwas gezeichnet.

Remus hingegen berichtete ihnen beiden von dem letzten Projekt bei dem Verlags, für den er als Korrekturleser arbeitete. Wobei der Beruf sehr viel mehr umfasste, als nur nach kleinen inhaltlichen oder grammatikalischen Fehlern zu suchen. Harrys Pate musste oft Zaubersprüche, Rezepte für Tränke oder Tipps für den Umgang mit Pflanzen auf ihre Wirksamkeit testen, verreisen, um Quellen nachzuprüfen oder vor Ort Fakten zu bestätigen und mit manchen Autoren oder Übersetzern einen Briefaustausch führen, darüber wie sie diese oder jene Stelle in ihren Werken meinten, wo es Missverständnismöglichkeiten geben könnte oder wenn sich etwas als falsch oder fehlerhaft erwies.  
Er war in diesem Fall recht viel unterwegs gewesen. Und anscheinend hatte er sich während der Arbeit gut mit dem Autor vertraut gemacht. Der ziemlich eigen war, recht eloquent, aber dennoch kein Mann vieler Worte, weder in seinem Buch noch von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Harrys Pate meinte, sein Werk wäre gut, aber es würde wahrscheinlich eher unbekannt bleiben, weil es seinem Autor in seiner Art ähnlich sei.

Nachdem Polly sich verabschiedet hatte, verbrachte Harry dann etwas Zeit mit Severus bei den Beeten bei ihrem Haus. Sie hatten dieses Jahr neben etlichen Pflanzen, die als Zaubertrankzutaten dienten, auch mehrere Gemüsebeete, um die sich meistens Remus kümmerte. Viel war bereits geerntet, aber ein paar Dinge wurden auch gerade erst reif und sowohl die zwei Kürbisse als auch die Zucchini würde Remus erst ernten, wenn Harry und Severus bereits in Hogwarts waren. Da das Wetter gutes Gartenwetter war, war der Tag genau der richtige, um sich um einige der Pflanzen zu kümmern. Außerdem hatte Severus drei neue Pflänzchen gekauft, die sie gemeinsam einsetzten. Er machte daraus auch wie so oft eine kleine Lernstunde für Harry, indem er ihn die Pflanzen identifizieren ließ, ihm ihren Gebrauch erläuterte und dann nach den besten Orten fragte, um sie zu pflanzen. Der Mann war beileibe kein großer Gärtner im Großen und Ganzen, Remus war der eigentliche Gartenenthusiast, aber meist hatte er doch sichtlich Freude daran, diese oder jene Pflanze zu pflegen und bereits ihren Gebrauch im Kopf zu bestimmen.

Und er war vor allem Dingen, das wusste Harry nur allzu gut, sehr stolz auf mehrere der exotischeren Zaubertrankzutatenlieferanten. Ihn bei der Arbeit im Garten zu helfen oder zu beobachten war schön. Wenn auch manchmal anstrengend. Vor allem freute Harry es, wenn Severus ihm eine schwierigere Aufgabe anvertraute und ihm damit zeigte, dass er ihn für kompetent genug hielt, diese zu erfüllen, andernfalls würde er ihm sie nicht zuweisen.

Severus Laune war außergewöhnlich gut. Die drei neuen Pflanzen waren eine großartige Errungenschaft, da er sie günstig und in guter Qualität hatte bekommen können und zwei bereits eine Weile lang gesucht hatte. Eine der Pflanzen hatte er nicht selbst besorgt, Remus hatte sie von einem seiner Bekannten geschenkt bekommen, der wusste, dass sein Mitbewohner eine blaue Münzwurzel suchte. Severus meinte zwar zu Remus Kommentar zu dem beiliegendem Brief, in der Bekannte schrieb, die Pflanze beim Kartenspiel gewonnen zu haben und nicht gebrauchen zu können, das der Mann zweifellos ein Idiot sein müsse, sie nicht zu schätzen, aber natürlich hatte er bestimmt kein Problem damit, sie selbst anzupflanzen.

Harry pflanzte die Münzwurzel, pflegte das Kräuterbeet und erntete ein paar Tomaten. Danach aßen sie im Haus mit Remus Abendbrot, der die frischen Tomaten gleich im Salat verarbeitete.

Im Anschluss spielten sie drei Partien Zaubererschach im Wohnzimmer, wobei sie je eine Runde aussetzten. Für gewöhnlich spielte Severus selbst im Grunde nie, aber er schien einen wirklich guten Tag zu haben, so dass Remus ihn dazu überreden konnte, sich ihm und Harry anzuschließen. Harry gewann das Spiel gegen seinen Paten knapp und verlor gegen Severus, der sich als sehr guter Spieler entpuppte. Remus wiederum besiegte den anderen schließlich zuletzt im längsten der drei Spiele, sodass jeder von ihnen einmal gewonnen hatte. Harrys Mitbewohner schienen schon öfter gegeneinander gespielt zu haben, denn sie konnten einander gut beurteilen. Es war für Harry spannend zu beobachten, wie sie einander auf dem Spielfeld in diese oder jene Fallen zu bringen versuchten, bis schließlich Remus Severus mit einem Springer und seiner Dame Schachmatt stellte. Und er sah wie sehr beide das Spiel gegeneinander reizte. Obwohl Severus verlor, war er am Ende nicht weniger zufrieden mit der Partie, merkte Harry und verstand es gut, denn es war ein sehr schönes und herausforderndes Spiel. Auch wenn er sehr müde war, konnte er das doch erkennen. Und er sah beide lächeln, als sie ein weiteres Spiel begannen, während er selbst ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte und schlafen ging.

 

Er hätte gedacht, die gute Laune könnte anhalten, aber am nächsten Morgen schien Severus dann doch eher weniger guter Stimmung zu sein, als Harry in der Früh in die Küche kam. Harrys Pate machte gerade ein kleines spartanisches Frühstück. Remus schien ein wenig nachdenklich und schaute leicht besorgt zu ihrem gemeinsamen Mitbewohner hinüber. Währenddessen runzelte dieser die Brauen beim Lesen des Tagespropheten, der Zeitung der Zaubererwelt, die er bevorzugte. Er wirkte als hätte Remus oder irgendein Hausgeist, der heimlich bei ihnen wohnte, in den Kaffee gespuckt, den er ihm auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt hatte, an dem er saß. Neben der Tasse lag ein geöffneter Brief und Harry hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass die schlechte Laune mit dem Lesen des selbigen zusammenhing und nicht damit, dass Remus Severus noch mehrfach im Schach besiegt hatte. Wenn Harrys Pate der Grund für seinen leisen Ärger, denn man fast in der Luft fühlen konnte, gewesen wäre, würde er anders reagieren. 

Er und Remus verzogen sich mit vier Brötchen, zwei Teller und Messern und Butter und Marmelade ins Esszimmer. Remus hatte Severus noch einen Teller mit ein paar Scheiben Brot mit Frischkäse auf die Theke gestellt, das dieser meist vorzog und Harry einen Kakao gemacht. Er selbst hatte eine Tasse frischen Tee aufgebrüht. Wenn Severus schlechte Laune hatte, ließ man ihn am besten eine Weile für sich allein.

„Wir gehen heute in die Winkelgasse.“, sagte Remus zu Harry nach dem Essen. Harrys Brief war bereits in der Woche angekommen, in der er bei den Dursleys gewesen war. Sein Pate hatte gemeint, dass sie in diesem Jahr wirklich sehr früh dran wären. Zum Glück hatte Severus Professor McGonagall gebeten den Brief nach Llanbedr zu schicken, falls Harry bei seinen Verwandten wäre. Petunia wäre wohl wenig über Eulenpost von der Schule begeistert gewesen.

Wirklich gelesen hatte Harry den Brief allerdings noch nicht. Hausaufgaben konnten der Schulzeit doch ein kleinen Dämpfer geben. So sehr er sich darauf freute, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, so wenig war sein Enthusiasmus gegenüber einer Liste mit neuen Schulbüchern und Materialien nach dem ersten Schuljahr. Er war auch irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen. Schließlich war es nicht so, als hätte er nichts mit seiner Zeit anzufangen. Aber viel Neues konnte ohnehin nicht hinzu gekommen sein, da sie mehrere Sachen weiterverwenden würden.

„Was ist mit Sev? Kommt er mit?“, verwendete Harry seinen Spitznamen für Severus, den er nur Harry und Draco verwenden ließ, letzteren weil er sein Patensohn war.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten Severus heute in Ruhe lassen. Er muss ein paar unerwartete und obendrein unangenehme Angelegenheiten regeln und will sicher lieber hier bleiben. Aber ich habe einen Brief von der Mutter von deiner Freundin Millicent erhalten, die vorschlägt, dass wir heute gemeinsam eure Sachen für das zweite Schuljahr einkaufen gehen. Sie scheint eine sehr praktisch veranlagte Frau zu sein.“

Harry dachte an Millicent, seine bodenständige und gnadenlos ehrliche Freundin, die oft tat, was ihr richtig erschien, egal, was andere dazu sagen könnten. Irgendwie konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass ihre Mum, von der sie mehrfach geredet hatte und mit der sie gemeinsam mit einer Schar Haustiere irgendwo südlich von London in einer kleineren Stadt lebte, in der Tat eine praktisch veranlage Frau war. Vor allem, wenn Millicent nach ihrer Mutter kam.

„Und möglicherweise treffen wir noch auf andere Mitschüler von dir. Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Einkaufen der Schulsachen. Das Wetter in London soll angenehm werden, Geschäfte die eine Ferienpause hatten, öffnen wieder und bei „Flourish & Blotts“ findet ein Ausverkauf statt, weil einer der Autoren eine Autogrammstunde gibt.“

„Oh gut. Dann sehen wir ja vielleicht Draco oder Hermine. Oder Theo, Neville, Blaise... wenn wir Pansy sehen, muss ich mich irgendwie verstecken. Sie ist seit Ende des Schuljahres damit beschäftigt zu versuchen, herauszubekommen, was Draco, Hermine, Milli und mir zugestoßen ist und wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass Professor Quirrell ins St. Mungo's musste. Wir haben sie getroffen, als wir Dracos Geburtstag nach gefeiert haben, ich habe dir doch davon erzählt, und sie hat nicht aufgehört zu versuchen uns Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.“

Harrys Pate runzelte bei der Erwähnung von Harrys ehemaligem Lehrer die Stirn. Professor Quirrell hatte sich am Ende als ein Verbündeter Voldemorts herausgestellt, des dunklen Zauberers, der Harrys Eltern getötet hatte und Harry töten wollte, dabei jedoch beinahe umkam und seither mehr zu einem Gerücht als einem lebendigem Mann geworden war, bis er durch den Lehrer versucht hatte, unsterblich zu werden und sich von dem fehlgeschlagenem Tötungsversuch zu erholen. Quirrell hatte in Harrys erstem Schuljahr zweimal versucht Remus' Patensohn umzubringen und allein die Erwähnung seines Namens ließ ihn sich Sorgen machen.  
Harry wusste darum, doch erstens glättete sich die Stirn seines Paten bald wieder und zweitens war er zu froh darüber, Milli und vielleicht auch ein paar seiner anderen Freunde wiederzusehen, dass er sich nicht selbst Gedanken machen wollte.

 

Sie überließen Severus also sich selbst und reisten über das Flohnetzwerk zum Tropfendem Kessel, einem Pub, in dessen Hintereingang der Zugang zur Winkelgasse verborgen war. Harry klopfte sich gerade noch Asche aus seinen Sachen, da wurde er auch schon in eine Umarmung eines dunkelhaarigen kräftigen Mädchens gequetscht, die ihm fast sämtliche Luft raubte. „Hallo Harry, toll dich zu sehen.“, sagte Millicent und ließ ihn dann sicher auch zur Erleichterung von Remus, der leicht besorgt ob der Atmung seines Patensohns schien, wieder los. „H-h-h-e-e-y, Milli.“, erwiderte Harry, nachdem er wieder seinen Brustkorb fühlen konnte. Er holte tief Luft. Dann lächelte er ihr zu.

Seine Freundin sah gut erholt aus. Ihre Haare waren heute beinahe in schlimmerer Verfassung als Harrys eigener unkämmbarer Haarschopf, sie trug eine weite sehr bunte Tunika und eine lange bunte Kette aus Holz. Die Sachen sahen neu aus und wirkten leicht orientalisch. Sie schienen nicht ganz zu Millicent zu passen, weder farblich, vom Stil her noch größenmäßig, aber wenn es jemanden gab, dem so ziemlich egal war, wie sie aussah, solange ihre Kleidung bequem war, war es Millicent. Alles andere wäre auch gar nicht natürlich gewesen für sie.

Harry hatte eine Postkarte von ihr aus Nordafrika bekommen, wo sie und ihre Mutter eine Woche lang Urlaub gemacht hatten. Auf der Karte, die ein sich bewegendes Zaubererfoto war, hatte die Dunkelhaarige eine große gelbe Löwenkönigskatze geknuddelt, eine besondere Art von Haustier, die es in Ägypten zu finden gab und die Abkömmlinge einer Sphinx waren, wie sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Sicher hatte sie dort ihre jetzigen Sachen gekauft.

Millicents Mutter, die Harry und Remus kurz die Hand reichte, hatte eine große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Tochter,auch wenn ihre Haare etwas heller und dünner waren und ihre Nase knolliger schien. Nach Standardideen von Schönheit hätte sie wohl keiner besonders attraktiv genannt, aber sie strahlte eine erdige tiefe Ruhe und stete Kraft aus, die sie jedem, der über das Äußere hinweg schaute sympathisch machen musste.

„Remus Lupin.“, sagte Harrys Pate und reichte der Frau vor ihm die Hand.

„Margret Bulstrode.“, erwiderte Millicents Mutter.

„Angenehm.“, antwortete Remus und lächelte, dann wandte er sich an Millicent und Harry. „Und du bist sicherlich Millicent. Schön, dich kennenzulernen.“ und reichte auch dem dunkelhaarigem Mädchen die Hand.

„Harry.“, sagte Harry seinerseits zu Millicents viel gerühmter Mum.

„Nun denn. Habt ihr alles? Deinen Verliesschlüssel, Harry? Eure Briefe mit den Listen der Bücher, einen Finde-mich?“, fragte dann Remus.

Und Harry nickte, nachdem er noch einmal in die Taschen seines Umhangs gefühlt hatte und den Umschlag mit dem kleinem Schlüssel darin, den Brief und den kleinen Anhänger, der seinen Paten ihn wiederfinden lassen würde, sollten sie sich aus den Augen verlieren, gespürt hatte. Auch Millicent nickte.

„Sehr gut. Auf geht’s.“

Die Winkelgasse war voller Hexen und Zauberer, als sie sie durch den verborgenen Eingang im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels betraten. Vor ihnen war ein Meer von Umhängen, Spitzhüten, einzelnen umherfliegenden Eulen und überall erklingenden Stimmen.  
Remus hatte recht gehabt, viele der Menschen hier waren eindeutig Eltern und Kinder, die sich für das nächste Schuljahr ausrüsteten, sicher waren unter den Schülern auch einige, die Harry kannte, doch ob sie wirklich jemanden treffen würden und sich auch unterhalten könnten schien ihm bei dem unaufhörlichem Getöse eher unwahrscheinlich.

Millicents Mutter und Remus nahmen Harry und Millicent in ihre Mitte und sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Gesprächsfetzen erklangen um sie herum. Harry hörte mehrfach „Hogwarts“, Dinge wie „...zerstoßene Salamanderaugen“, „neuer Besen“ und einmal seinen Namen, als einer der Zauberer offensichtlich den „berühmten Harry Potter“ erspäht hatte, zum Glück war es so voll und laut und unübersichtlich, dass der Kommentar unterging und mit ihm der ihn aussprechende Zauberer. Harry war berühmt dafür, als Baby nicht gestorben zu sein, als Lord Voldemort ihn zu töten versuchte und er fand darauf angesprochen zu werden eher unangenehm. 

Auch ein weiterer Name fiel mehrfach, den Harry allerdings nicht recht zuzuordnen wusste. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, ihn irgendwo gelesen zu haben. Vor allem vor Flourish & Blotts, wo die Menge noch dichter zu sein schien, hörte er den Namen mehrfach. Ihm fiel ein, dass Remus erwähnt hatte, dass ein bekannter und beliebter Autor eine Autogrammstunde gab und er schloß, dass „Lockhard“/“Lockhart“? jener Autor sein musste. Vor allem Frauen schienen sich am Eingang des Buchladens zu drängen, Hexen in Umhängen in allen Farben und Formen, teilweise schienen sie sehr herausgeputzt, es erschien Harry ein wenig übertrieben aber andererseits was verstand er schon von Mode oder von dem Autor, der sie alle so begeistern musste?

Womöglich sah dieser Lockhart nach Meinung all der Hexen gut aus, oder er schrieb vor allem Romane für Frauen. Millicent und ihre Mutter jedenfalls schienen dem Ganzen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Entweder war ihnen Lockhart kein vertrauter Name oder was immer das Interesse der anderen fing ließ die beiden unberührt.

Sie mussten ein ganzes Stück sehr langsam laufen, doch nach einigen Geschäften zerstreuten sich die Leute ein wenig. Als sie bei dem großen Gebäude der Gringotts – Zaubererbank ankamen, waren nur noch vereinzelte Menschen um sie herum. Neben dem großen Tor der Bank stand ein griesgrämig schauender Kobold und beäugte sie misstrauisch, so als wären Remus, Millicent, deren Mutter und Harry die törichten Einbrecher auf die er und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Gringotts quasi ihr „Leben“ lang gewartet hatten.

Weder die beiden Frauen noch Harry selbst störten sich jedoch daran und Remus nickte dem Kobold zu, der daraufhin immer noch leicht argwöhnisch aber doch beinahe schon freundlich oder doch zumindest höflich das Nicken erwiderte. Wahrscheinlich geschah es nicht oft, dass ein Zauberer sein Dasein wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm, geschweige denn grüßte. Doch sicherlich war das kein Grund betreffenden seltenen Individuen gegenüber weniger wachsam zu sein.

Sie betraten die große Halle mit den Schaltern hinter denen weitere Kobolde saßen, Kunden betreuten, Edelsteine prüften und Gold, Kupfer und Silber abwogen, durch das große Portal der Bank. Gemeinsam traten sie vor eine der Theken, an der ein Kobold mit einem Monokel vor einem aufmerksam sie betrachtendem braunem Auge mit besonders großen Ohren saß und wartete. Harry erinnerte sich an seinen letzten Besuch bei Gringotts vor einem Jahr, bei dem er zum ersten mal das Verlies gesehen hatte, in dem das Vermögen, das seine Eltern ihm vererbt hatten, lag.

An genau so einem Schalter hatte er damals den Wildhüter von Hogwarts kennengelernt, Hagrid, der im Auftrag des Schulleiters wie sich später herausstellen sollte einen wirklich einmaligen Schatz aus Gringotts geholt und nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Der riesenhafte Mann hatte neben Remus und Harry gestanden und nach dem Brief gesucht, der ihn ermächtigte, das Verlies von Nicolas Flamel zu betreten und den Stein der Weisen von dort zu holen. Der Kobold, der ihn bedient hatte, war sichtlich wenig begeistert davon gewesen, dass der Tisch vor ihm sich mit dem Inhalt von den zahllosen Taschen füllte, die Hagrids Kleidung hatte.

Remus hatte ihm mit einem Zauber geholfen, den Brief zu finden und damit sowohl Hagrid als auch dem Kobold vor ihm Erleichterung verschafft. Es schien Harry so, als sei der Kobold vor ihm derselbe wie der, der Hagrid an diesem Tag vor sich gehabt hatte und Hundekekse, allerlei Krümel, diverse Papierstücke, Murmeln und anderen Klimbim auf seinem Tisch gehabt hatte. Tatsächlich verzog sich das Gesicht des Beamten ein wenig, als er Remus erblickte, zu einem zwar immer noch grimmigen doch etwas freundlicherem Ausdruck.

„Guten Tag“, grüßte Harrys Pate ihn, „Wir sind hier, um mehrere Verliese einzusehen.“

„Die Namen und Schlüssel?“, erwiderte der Kobold.

„Remus Lupin, Harry Potter und Margret Bulstrode.“, erwiderte Remus und er, Harry und   
Millicents Mutter reichten dem Kobold je einen Schlüssel.

Der Beamte besah sich die drei Schlüssel, nickte und rief nach einem seiner Kollegen, der sofort hinübergeeilt kam und die vier Kunden beäugte. „Alle gemeinsam?“, fragte er, „Ich kann nur drei von ihnen fahren, mehr Personen sind aufgrund unserer Sicherheitsvorschriften nicht zugelassen.“

Millicent meldete sich zu Wort und meinte, sie würde oben warten. Sie klang nicht so, als sei sie traurig darüber, nicht mitzukommen. Harry fiel ein, dass sie, obwohl sie sonst sehr taff war, ein leichtes Problem mit dem Befahren von Wasser hatte, weil sie zur Seekrankheit neigte. Und eine Fahrt in einem der Wagen in den unterirdischen Tunneln des Gringotts konnte durchaus einer besonders heftigen Seereise nahekommen. Kein Wunder, dass sie ganz froh zu sein schien, als sie sich von ihr mit einem „Bis gleich“ verabschiedeten.

Tatsächlich hatten sie einen der besonders klapprigen Wagen, besonders geschwindigkeitsfreudigen Fahrer und besonders holprigen Strecken erwischt. Harry war froh, dass er nicht viel gefrühstückt hatte und dass er immer schon besser mit hohem Tempo zurecht gekommen war. Ihr Fahrer war für einen Kobold (gegenüber einem Zauberer) auch außergewöhnlich gesprächig. Er plauderte mit Remus und gab Kommentare zu den schönsten und steilsten Kurven der Strecke ab, für die er eine Zuneigung zu hegen schien. Harry war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, er kannte sich nicht so gut mit Kobolden aus, aber er glaubte auch, dass ihr Fahrer relativ jung war, aber doch schon eine Weile für die Bank arbeitete. Zumindest kannte er offenbar jeden Teil des Schienensystems und alle Verliese zu denen ein jeweiliger Abzweig führte.

Millicents Mutter teilte die Probleme ihrer Tochter offenbar nicht, sie wirkte als genoss sie die Fahrweise des Kobolds ebenso wie dieser selbst und zweimal gab sie ihm ein Kompliment für seine Manövrierfähigkeit. Zuerst kamen sie zu Harrys eigenem Verlies, in dem der kleine Schatz lag, den seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten. Er entnahm sowohl Geld für die Schulmaterialien als auch einen kleinen Betrag für sonstige Kosten im kommenden Schuljahr. Es war nicht zum ersten mal ein seltsames Gefühl das viele Gold zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es ihm gehörte. Danach fuhren sie zu Remus' Verlies, dessen Vermögen darin kleiner war, was fast noch seltsamer war, dafür aber auch ein paar Bücher ein begriff, die nicht leicht zu bekommen waren.

Das Verlies der Bulstrodes lag einige Ebenen tiefer, war älter und hatte etwas leicht Unheimliches. Außerdem schien es leicht chaotisch zu sein. Denn Millicents Mutter brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis sie wieder heraus kam und war danach leicht verstaubt., wie als hätte sie mehrere dort gelagerte Dinge zur Seite bringen müssen, um die Stelle zu finden, an der ihr Geld lagerte. Normalerweise wurde das Gold, das eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer verdiente, wenn er oder sie es nach Gringotts schickte, durch spezielle und streng geheime Koboldmagie transferiert und ordentlich gelagert.

Der Kobold erklärte Harry, der sich danach erkundigte, dass einige der älteren Verliese jedoch anders funktionierten. Es gab solche, in denen es einen einzelnen speziellen Punkt gab, an den das Geld immer gelangte, auch wenn dieser Punkt versperrt war und solche, die dazu neigten, sich nach ihren Besitzern zu richten. Ein Besitzer, der einen genauen Plan seines Verlieses im Kopf hatte, konnte also Geld und/oder auch andere Dinge gezielter ordnen. Ein Verliesinhaber, der, wie offenbar Millicents Mutter, nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, oder nicht genau wusste, wie es in seinem Verlies aussah, konnte hingegen leicht den Überblick verlieren lassen.

Als sie wieder nach oben und in die große Halle zurückkehrten, war Millicent nicht alleine. Sie unterhielt sich mit einem leicht gebückten und sehr leise sprechenden Jungen. Harry erkannte einen seiner Mitschüler, mit dem er den Schlafsaal teilte. Es war der eher zurückhaltende Theodore Nott, der meist fast gar nicht bemerkbar war, es sei denn, das Thema Besen wurde angesprochen. Theo war ein hoffnungsloser Besen- und Quidditchfanatiker und kannte sich mit beidem sehr gut aus.

Im Normalfall konnte man irgendeinen Besennamen nennen und er wusste, wann der Besen in Serie gegangen war, welche Eigenschaften er hatte, wie viel er im Durchschnitt kostete, welche Vorteile er gegenüber welchen anderen Besen hatte und welche Hersteller ihn entwickelt hatten. Möglicherweise auch, welche professionellen Spieler den Besen flogen oder geflogen hatten.

„Hallo, Theo.“, grüßte Harry, „Kaufst du auch für Hogwarts ein?“

Theodore nickte ihm zu. „Ja. Ich bin mit meinem Vater hier. Er ist unten beim Verlies, als ich Millicent gesehen habe, habe ich ihm gesagt, ich werde auch hier warten. Wir werden aber erst noch zum St. Mungos apparieren, sonst verpassen wir die Besuchszeit für meinen Großvater.“

Harry erinnerte sich, dass Theodores Großvater im Sterben lag. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Junge und sein Vater die Zeit zum Besuchen nutzen wollten.

„Es geht ihm ganz gut. Im Großen und Ganzem.“, setzte der stille Junge noch nach, „Er hat keine Schmerzen und sagt, dass sich die Ärzte gut um ihn kümmern.“

Theodore stellte sich auch Remus und Millis Mutter vor. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, darüber, was sie bisher in den Ferien gemacht hatten (Harry berichtete von den ersten Wochen, ließ die Dursleys aber fast komplett unter den Tisch fallen, Millicent von den diversen Wesen, die sie gefunden hatte (die Löwenkönigskatze war das Hauptthema) und Theodore erwähnte den neu erschienen Nimbus 2001, der quasi noch nicht einmal erhältlich war, „nicht ohne Vorbestellung“). Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von dem Jungen, als sein Vater kam und verließen die Bank.

Draußen erwartete sie erneut der Trubel an Menschen, als sie zu den Bücherregalen von Flourish & Blotts drängten. Im Laden standen mehrere Hexen und vereinzelte Zauberer in einer langen Schlange. Mehrere Stapel sehr neu wirkender Bücher standen herum und als Harry sie näher betrachtete, merkte er, dass sie alle vom selben Autor waren. „Gilderoy Lockhart“ stand auf den Einbänden. Außerdem schienen sie ausschließlich verschiedene Fotos ein und desselben Mannes auf dem Umschlag zu zeigen, einen blonden Zauberer mit Locken und bekleidet in elegante Umhänge unterschiedlicher Farben. Er hatte blauen Augen und weißen Zähnen, die man sah, wenn er einem aus seinen Fotos heraus zulächelte oder dem Beobachter zuzwinkerte.

Als Harry mit den Augen der Menschenschlange folgte, sah er an dessen Ende einen Tisch, umgeben von Porträts desselben Mannes, an dem jemand saß, der ihm den ganzen Fotos verdächtig ähnlich erschien. Offensichtlich jener Autor, über den er hier und dort bereits etwas gehört hatte, als sie an den Leuten vorübergingen und der heute eine Autogrammstunde abhielt.

„Das ist dieser Gilderoy Lockhart, oder? Weißt du, warum alle so einen Wirbel um ihn machen?“, fragte er Millicent leise, während sie weiter hinein in den Laden gingen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist vor ein paar Monaten recht bekannt geworden. Und seine Bücher sind dieses Jahr fast alle auf unserer Liste.“

Harry betrachtete eines der Fotos im Vorübergehen genauer. Es war seltsam, dass Schulbücher alle nur Bilder eines einzigen Mannes in verschiedenen Posen auf ihrem Umschlag hatten. Im Normalfall waren sie eher schmucklos und schlicht. „Ich hoffe nur, er ist auch ein guter Autor und nicht nur jemand mit einem hübschen Gesicht. Alle sagst du?“

Er zog seine Bücherliste hervor und las sie durch. Acht Bücher, sieben davon von Lockhart. Den Titeln nach zu urteilen wahrscheinlich für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. „Nun, zumindest ist es nicht schwer, sie zu finden...“, sagte er und nahm sich je zwei Exemplare von Tanz mit einer Todesfee und Gammeln mit Ghulen, die gerade in seiner Reichweite waren. Er gab je eines an Millicent, die ihm dafür Ein Jahr bei dem Yeti und Abstecher mit Vampiren hinüberreichte.

Remus fand Wanderungen mit Werwölfen, das er misstrauisch betrachtete, nachdem er einen Blick auf den Klappentext geworfen hatte. Er sah so aus, als fühlte er sich als immerhin echter Werwolf in Person (auch wenn das natürlich außer ihm und Harry in dem Laden keiner wissen konnte), wenig angesprochen. Millicents Mutter fand Trips mit Trollen und Harry erspähte bei dem Tisch, an dem Lockhart saß, mehrere Exemplare von Ferien mit Vetteln. Er gab den anderen drei ein Zeichen, gab seinem Paten seine Bücher und bahnte sich dann alleine einen Weg nach vorn, um das letzte Buch von Lockhart zu holen. Er war der kleinste, schmalste und gewandteste von ihnen, darum fiel es ihm leichter, an den verschiedenen Büchern und Hexen und Zauberern um sie herum vorbeizukommen.

Harry lotste sich an kleinen, großen, dicken, dünnen, blonden, brünetten, schwarzhaarigen und rothaarigen Hexen in Umhängen aller Art vorbei und schaffte es bis zu den Büchern. Er nahm zwei von ihnen und machte sich auf den Rückweg, stieß jedoch plötzlich unvermittelt gegen einen Mann, der ihm in den Weg trat und dem er nicht ausweichen konnte. Der kleine Zauberer vor ihm, der zu schimpfen anhob, hielt eine große Kamera in Händen und hatte eine Haltung, die aussagte, dass er sich für recht wichtig hielt, wichtiger als die Leute um ihn herum vor allen Dingen. Bevor er jedoch seiner Wut darüber, dass Harry ihm im Weg stand und ihn obendrein angerempelt hatte, Ausdruck verleihen konnte, hatte sich Remus, den Korb mit Harrys Büchern in der Hand, zu ihnen durchgedrängt und entschuldigte sich, wobei er Harry sorgsam aus der Bahn des Fotografen zog.

Auf einmal hatte Harry eine Art schlechter Vorahnung, eine mulmige Unruhe in seiner Magengegend. Sofort wurde es bestätigt, als Gilderoy Lockhart, der sie bemerkt hatte, zu ihnen wandte und ihn ansah.

„Ist das nicht...“, rief der Autor theatralisch aus und klang dabei, als würde er eine Szene auf einer Bühne spielen, in der er der Held und Hauptdarsteller wäre, „...Harry Potter?“

Dann bevor Harry es sich versah, stand Lockhart auf, kam direkt zu ihm und zog ihn an der Hand zu dem kleinen freien Raum vor dem Tisch, an dem er gesessen hatte. Der Fotograf, der bis dato Harry beschimpfen wollte, machte eine Wende um 180 Grad und schien nun schwer begeistert von Harrys Anwesenheit, die er sofort mit dem Fotoapparat einzufangen begann. Remus hingegen wirkte leicht verdattert, ebenso überrumpelt wie Harry selbst, der sah, wie Millicent und ihre Mutter zu Harrys Paten gingen.

Einige der Umstehenden brachen spontan in Beifall aus und Lockhart begann laut zu plappern über Berühmtheiten und zerquetschte gleichzeitig Harrys Hand, während er in die Kamera sah und immer wieder lächelte und seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen ließ. Harry begann zu überlegen, wie er dieser Lage entkommen konnte, er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, vor allen Leuten vorgeführt zu werden und seine Hand fing wirklich an weh zu tun. Im letzten Jahr hatte er zu Beginn seiner Zeit in Hogwarts oft Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlen können und Getuschel gehört, wenn er an anderen vorüberging. Es war ihm unangenehm gewesen, auch wenn er mit der Vorstellung nicht der Betrachtete sondern der Betrachtende zu sein, ein Rat von Draco, sich besser hatte fühlen können. Die jetzige Situation war allerdings ein wenig anders, denn das vor ihm waren keine Mitschüler sondern lauter vollkommen Fremde und der Fotograf und Harry war dank Lockhart mitten auf dem Präsentierteller.

„...richtiger Augenblick um etwas anzukündigen...“, hörte er Lockhart neben sich, während er die Blicke einiger der umstehenden Hexen sah, die besagten, dass sie viel geben würden um entweder ebenfalls Harrys Hand zu zerquetschen oder um mit Harry zu tauschen. Er hätte kein Problem mit Letzterem. „...denn der junge Harry hier wird neben meiner Autobiografie, die ich ihm selbstverständlich schenke, bald noch etwas viel Besseres haben...“, fuhr Lockhart fort und machte dann eine dramatische Pause. Harrys schlechtes Gefühl verstärkte sich. Und ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei der aufgesetzt kumpelhaft wirkenden Bezeichnung seiner selbst durch den Mann neben ihm.

„...denn: Meine Damen und Herren, es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass nicht nur er, sondern auch seine lieben Mitschüler bald neben meinen gesammelten Werken etwas noch viel Besseres bekommen werden. Den Autor dieser Werke in Person: Denn, ja, ich höchstselbst werde zu meinem großen Stolz in diesem September ihr neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein.“ Das sorgte erneut für Beifall. Und in Harrys Fall dafür, dass das neue Schuljahr ein wenig an Reiz verlor. Eigentlich hatte er nämlich Interesse an Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber letztes Jahr hatten sie darin Quirrell zum Lehrer, der mehrfach versucht hatte, Harry umzubringen und sich im Unterricht vor allem auf viel Stottern beschränkte, und dieses Jahr offenbar Lockhart, der ihm bereits jetzt den Eindruck vermittelte, dass er das Fach möglicherweise erneut zu einem der unangenehmeren machen würde.

Nachdem einer der Angestellten Harry je eine Ausgabe sämtliche Bücher mit Lockharts Bild auf dem Einband gereicht hatte, ehe er ihm hatte klar machen können, dass er die meisten bereits hatte, schaffte er es davon zu kommen, auch weil Millicents Mutter sich zwischen ihn und den Fotografen schob. Wie ihre Tochter schien sie die Fähigkeit zu haben, andere dazu zu bringen eine Idee, wie zum Beispiel Harry weiter davon abzuhalten, sich Lockhart zu entwinden, schnell aufzugeben, wenn sie sich in deren Weg stellte.

„Danke.“, sagte Harry zu ihr und zu Millicent meinte er: „Stellen wir je eins der Bücher zurück und teilen den Preis.“ Er konnte sie sich selbst leisten und es fühlte sich gut an, sie zu teilen.

„In Ordnung.“, erwiderte seine Freundin und reichte ihm das letzte Buch von der Liste, das beruhigenderweise keinen Lockhart auf dem Umschlag hatte. Sie musste es geholt haben, während Harry bei dem Autor gewesen war. Im Hinausgehen hörte er noch, wie Lockhart laut weitere Autogrammstunden in den folgenden beiden Wochen ankündigte. Harry würde bestimmt nicht zu denen gehören, die diese besuchen würden.

Sie gingen in „Scribbulus Schreibwarenladen“, einen kleinen Laden für Schreibwarenbedarf. Der Unterschied zu Flourish & Blotts war bemerkenswert: Hier waren sie, zusammen mit dem alten Verkäufer, der hinter der Kasse in eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten spähte, beinahe allein zwischen den Regalen in aller Größe, in denen Pergamentpapier unterschiedlicher Qualität, Tinte in verschiedenen Farben und vereinzelte Füllfederhalter sich den Platz mit Briefbeschwerern, staubigem Siegelwachs und Stempeln teilten.

Remus suchte zusammen, was er zur Auffüllung seiner Vorräte brauchte und Millicent und Harry holten Pergament und Tinte. Kurz stand die Dunkelhaarige auch vor einem der Briefbeschwerer, der nach Ansicht Harrys nicht wirklich schön war, einem Stück dunkelgrauem Fell ähnelte (oder einer toten Maus) und sich angeblich bewegte, wenn ein Brief unter ihm dringend beantwortet werden musste. Er erinnerte an das Erinner-mich von Neville Longbottom, das sich rot färbte, wenn man etwas vergessen hatte, jedoch nicht zeigen konnte, was man vergessen hatte. Harry selbst machte die Vorstellung eher nervös, zu wissen, dass etwas zu tun war, aber nicht was es war.

Danach gingen sie noch in die „Magische Menagerie“. Natürlich war das für Millicent der Höhepunkt des Tages, den hier fanden sich Tier in allen Formen, Größen und Farben. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen verschwand fast zwischen den Käfigen und Terrarien, die herumstanden oder sogar von der Decke hingen. Sie kam beladen mit diversen Nahrungsmitteln für ihren kleinen Privatzoo an Haustieren zurück, von denen Harry sämtliche von Fotos und ihre Katze Helena von Troja und den Uhu Perkes quasi persönlich kannte. Er selbst holte einen kleinen Beutel mit Eulenkeksen, die gleich an der Kasse angeboten wurden. Seine eigenen gingen zu Neige.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Millicent und ihrer Mutter, die mit ihrer Tochter apparierte, und nachdem Remus in der Apotheke zwei Bestellungen für Severus aufgegeben hatte, reisten sie per Flohpulver zurück nach Llanbedr.


	2. 2. Kapitel: In dem Harry eher nach Hogwarts fährt, sich mit Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington oder auch Nick unterhält, und schließlich am Bahnsteig seine Freunde wiedersieht, außerdem gibt es ein Festessen und neue Schüler

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Severus schlechte Laune keineswegs abnahm und dass einer der Gründe dafür die Anstellung Lockharts war. Offensichtlich teilte er Harrys ersten Eindruck von dem Mann, außerdem wusste Harry sehr wohl, dass der andere seit Jahren gerne die Stelle in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen hätte. Ein weiterer Grund war ein Brief, der ausgerechnet von Lucius Malfoy stammte. Dracos Vater und Severus hatten seit mehreren Jahren ein recht angespanntes Verhältnis zueinander. Dieser Umstand sorgte unter anderem dafür, dass Severus Draco, dessen Pate er war, selten außerhalb seiner im letzten Jahr begonnenen Rolle als dessen Lehrer sah und Lucius wiederum öfter Steine in den Weg gelegt bekam, wenn er beispielsweise versuchte seine Zaubertrankvorräte aufzufüllen. Es war ein wenig so, als wären sie in einem milden aber nichtsdestotrotz anhaltendem geheimen Kalten Krieg miteinander. Was auch immer Inhalt des Briefs gewesen war, es musste Severus gründlich gereizt haben. Genug, um es weise erscheinen zu lassen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis er vor Ende der Ferien bereits nach Hogwarts fuhr, um Vorbereitungen für das Schuljahr zu treffen. Etwas, das nicht viele der Lehrer taten, aber auf das zumindest der immer noch griesgrämige Severus großen Wert legte. Es gab wenige Dinge, die er ernster nahm, als seine Stelle als Hauslehrer und Professor für Zaubertrankkunde.

Überraschend kam für Harry allerdings, dass er dieses mal seinen Mitbewohner und Hauslehrer begleiten sollte. Remus hatte kurzfristig einen Auftrag von einem Verlag, für den er des öfteren arbeitete, bekommen, der ihn auf eine Recherchearbeit nach Frankreich schickte. Ihre Nachbarin Polly McGregor, die sonst schon ein paar mal eingesprungen war, wenn Severus und Remus beide außer Haus waren, war mit ihrer anderen Nachbarin Arabella Figg und all ihren Katzen auf einer Busrundreise durch Schottland für Squibs mit Interesse an der Zaubereigeschichte Nordbritanniens unterwegs. Sie hatten in einem Preisausschreiben des von ihnen gemeinsam abonnierten Monatsmagazins „Katzentipps für Katzensquibs“ gewonnen. Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass ihre Gewinnchancen aufgrund der doch sehr speziellen Zielgruppe des Hefts ziemlich erhöht gewesen waren. Kurzerhand beschlossen also Remus und Severus, dass Harry auch ein paar Wochen eher in Hogwarts sein würde. Eigentlich war es wahrscheinlich weder möglich noch üblich, dass Schüler in den Sommerferien in der Schule wohnten. Anscheinend war Dumbledore aber damit einverstanden, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Vielleicht weil der Schulleiter sonst Ziel von Severus' Missmut geworden wäre.

Bald flog Harrys Eule mit dieser Nachricht zu seinen drei engsten Freunden, die ihm kurz darauf antworteten. Draco und Hermine bedauerten, dass sie ihn erst in Hogwarts wiedersehen würden, aber Hermine schrieb, er könne die Möglichkeit nutzen, um das Schloss zu erkunden. Außerdem schienen beide bald ebenfalls Lockhart zu treffen, der sein Versprechen (seine Drohung) eingehalten hatte und erneut Autogramme geben würde.

Dracos Mutter schien zu den Leuten zu gehören, die ebenfalls Gefallen an dem Mann hatten, aber nach allem, was Harry über die Frau wusste, war sie dabei sicherlich dezent und unaufdringlich. Dennoch war sie laut Draco die treibende Kraft hinter seinem Besuch der Winkelgasse zum Autogrammstundentag. Harry war ein wenig überrascht darüber, dass Hermines Wahrnehmung des Lehrers sich von seiner eigenen, der Dracos (der Lockhart einen Aufschneider nannte) und der Millicents zu unterscheiden schien. Denn in ihrem Fall würde sie gehen, um Lockhart zu sehen, weil sie das für „eine gute Gelegenheit“ und „besondere Möglichkeit“ hielt. Sie schrieb nichts Schlechtes über ihn und hatte vor sich ein Autogramm zuzulegen.

Draco schrieb natürlich über den Artikel, der inzwischen erschienen war, mit den Fotos von Harry und Lockhart. Sein bester Freund fand die Sache recht lustig und Harry hatte eine böse Vorahnung, dass er von ihm in diesem Schuljahr mehrfach zu hören bekommen könnte, der „berühmte Harry Potter“ zu sein, der Umgang mit noch berühmteren Leuten wie Lockhart pflegte. Gleichzeitig hatte Harry aber auch die Gewissheit, dass der Unterricht mit dem blonden Lehrer nicht so schlimm werden konnte, wie der bei Quirrell (bevor, nachdem und während dieser Harry zu töten versuchte). Zumindest nicht mit seinem noch „viel blonderem“ besten Freund an der Seite. Dracos Worte, nicht Harrys. Die markanten hellblonden Haare, die oft aus der Masse hervorstachen, gehörte zu dem Stolz seines Freundes, aus Gründen, die wahrscheinlich nur dieser selbst nachvollziehen konnte. Viel hing wohl damit zusammen, dass Draco oft ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein (bis hin zur leichten Selbstverliebtheit) vorweisen konnte. Harry überlegte, dass ein rothaariger Draco vielleicht sogar darauf bestehen würde „viel rothaariger“ als die rothaarigen Weasleys zu sein.

 

Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise packte Harry seine Schulbücher, seine Kleidung, die Schreibmaterialien und das Zaubererschachbrett von Draco, das dieser ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt und welches sie seither häufig vor allem während der ermüdenden Geschichte der Zauberei-Stunden verwendet hatten, in seine Tasche. Seinen Tarnumhang legte er sorgfältig gefaltet unter die anderen Dinge. Als Nachlass seines Vaters und äußerst seltenes Artefakt, war er ihm nicht nur eins seiner kostbarsten sondern auch nützlichsten Besitztümer. Die kleine Sammlung an Zutaten für Zaubertrankkunde, sowie die zehn Fläschchen mit „Notfalltränken“, die ihm Remus und Severus vor dem letzten Jahr mitgegeben hatten, packte er in eine Extratasche. Obwohl er im Grunde nur zwei von ihnen verwendet hatte, die Flasche mit einem Fleckenentferner, und den Munterkeitstrank, den er durchaus öfter hätte gebrauchen können, hatte Severus sorgfältig alle zehn überprüft und Harry geholfen, sie wieder aufzufüllen. Was eine der größten Gesten von Fürsorge war, die Harry von dem dunkelhaarigem Mann kannte. Vor allem, wenn er bedachte, wie schlecht gelaunt er dieser Tage war.

Jemand klopfte an Harrys Tür und dann kam Remus herein.  
„Harry, wie steht es mit deinen Sachen, alles eingepackt?“, fragte er.  
Harry nickte, „Ja, oder das heißt, fast. Ich schaue gerade noch, ob ich nichts vergessen habe.“

Hedwig war bereits vorausgeflogen und Harrys übrige Sachen waren teilweise bereits oder immer noch verpackt.

Remus setzte sich auf die Kante von Harrys Bett und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht oder traurig darüber, dass du schon eher fahren musst, und dass ich dich diesmal leider nicht erst am 1. zum Zug bringen kann. Die Recherche in Frankreich kommt für mich recht unerwartet, aber es ist eine seltene und gute Gelegenheit und außerdem ein zwar recht arbeitsreicher aber auch ziemlich gut bezahlter Auftrag. Mit ein bisschen Glück kann ich bis Januar fertig werden und dann im Mai anfangen ein paar Reparaturen und Renovierungen zu beginnen. Nächstes Jahr im Sommer können wir vielleicht auch ein paar Möbel in deinem Zimmer austauschen. Du wirst langsam für dein Bett zu groß, denke ich, und ein paar neue Regale wären sicherlich auch ganz nützlich. Aber, nun, das ist natürlich alles noch eine Weile hin.“

Harry nickte und dachte an Dinge, die sich in ihrem Haus tun ließen. Nicht, dass es irgendwo größere Schäden gab, aber hier und da waren einige Möbel doch recht abgenutzt oder Farbe bereits verblichen und teilweise abgeblättert. Außerdem planten Severus und Remus schon seit längerem den Zaun zu erneuern und ein paar größere Anschaffungen für den Garten zu machen.

„Nun, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, Harry, ich bin zwar sicher eine Weile verreist, aber Hedwig sollte mich finden können. Du kannst mir also gerne schreiben, auch wenn du irgendein Problem hast, bei dem ich dir helfen könnte. Eine Abkürzung zu einem der Räume, ein Thema im Unterricht, egal was. Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall versuchen zu antworten und mich auch sonst ein paar mal bei dir und Severus melden. An ihn kannst du dich natürlich auch wenden, im Fall der Fälle...“

„...wenn sich seine Laune ein wenig gebessert hat.“, ergänzte Harry den Gedanken. Ihm war klar, dass Remus sich immer noch Sorgen und wahrscheinlich auch (eher unbegründete) Vorwürfe machte wegen der Vorfälle im letzten Schuljahr. Sein Pate wusste, dass Harry meistens auf sich aufpassen konnte, aber Quirrells wiederholte Versuche Harry zu töten, die schließlich beinahe zu ihrem Ziel führten, hatten bei ihm ein bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

Remus verdrehte leicht die Augen und meinte dann: „Severus ist sicherlich immer noch verärgert darüber, dass Dumbledore Gilderoy Lockhart eingestellt hat. Aber du kannst mir glauben, dass er für dich und zumindest auch für Draco da ist, wenn ihr ihn braucht. Ihr gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die einen Platz in seinem missmutigen Herz haben. Auch wenn dieses natürlich vermutlich zu den größten Teilen allein dem Wissen über Zaubertränke gehört...“

Mit diesen Worten stand Harrys Pate auf und schickte sich an, seinen Patensohn wieder sich selbst zu überlassen. Vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Bevor ich es vergesse“, Remus zog einen Umschlag aus einer Tasche und reichte ihn an Harry, „das hier ist für dich und die anderen drei. Ein paar kleine Sprüche, die ihr ganz nützlich finden könntet, und die ihr bereits schaffen solltet. Die beiden letzten sind zwar ein wenig komplexer und ihr werdet möglicherweise eine Weile brauchen, wenn ihr sie beherrschen wollt, aber ich glaube, ihr werdet auch mit ihnen zurecht kommen. Und... mh... lass sie Severus nicht unbedingt sehen, ich vermute er würde sie nicht alle billigen...“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag vorerst nicht, er würde sich die Sprüche mit Millicent, Hermine und Draco gemeinsam ansehen, aber er ahnte, dass Remus sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, und die Sprüche sehr wahrscheinlich im Laufe des Jahres ihren Nutzen haben würden. So wie die Wärme- und Feuerzauber, die sie letztes Jahr im Winter von ihm bekommen hatten. Sein Pate wusste ziemlich gut, was man in Hogwarts gebrauchen konnte, war er doch ein ehemaliger Schüler und (wie Harry vermutete) zu seinen Zeiten auch bisweilen an einigen Ärger geraten.

Am Morgen verabschiedete sich Remus nur kurz von seinen beiden Mitbewohnern.  
„Ich wünsche dir viel Freude im neuen Schuljahr.“, sagte er zu Harry bevor er ihn drückte, „Pass auf dich auf und schreib mir, ja?“  
Dann wechselte er ein paar Worte mit Severus, bevor er als erster von ihnen das Haus verließ, um mit seinem eigenem kleinen Gepäck zu seinem Treffpunkt mit dem Zauberer, der ihn zu seinen Rechercheorten in Frankreich führen würde, zu apparieren.

Severus und Harry hingegen reisten per Flohnetzwerk mit ihrem Gepäck nach Hogsmead, dem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Harry wäre lieber geflogen. Doch sein Mitbewohner fand das unsicher, überflüssig und unpraktisch. Zumindest mit Harrys Eulenkäfig, Koffer und dem Handgepäck, in dem Harry seine Messgeräte für Astronomie eingepackt hatte, und Severus' eigenem Gepäck. Sie mussten aufpassen, als sie ihren Kamin betraten, dessen gesicherten Anschluss an das Netzwerk Severus mit dem den Bewohnern Llanbedrs bekanntem Zauber öffnete, denn er war ein recht kleiner Kamin und wenn man nicht aufpasste und sich den Kopf anstieß, konnte ein darauffolgender Versprecher, schnell dafür sorgen, dass man anderswo landete, als man wollte. Sie kamen im Kamin eines Hauses am Ortseingang heraus, der den meisten Reisenden per Flohnetzwerk, die in das Dorf wollten, nicht aber zu dessen Bewohnern oder Übernachtungsgästen eines der Gasthäuser zählten, als zuverlässige Verbindung diente, auch wenn wenige sie nutzten. Harry hätte zwar gerne auch das Dorf ein wenig erkundet, doch erstens waren derzeit die meisten Geschäfte im Urlaub und zweitens bestand Severus darauf gleich weiter nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Von Hogsmead aus war der Weg zum Schloss nicht allzu weit. Zu Fuß brauchten sie knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde, wobei Severus das Gepäck mit einem Schwebezauber neben ihnen her in der Luft fliegen ließ.

So also fanden sie sich letztlich anderthalb Wochen vor Schulbeginn und Harry sich als einziger Schüler, der zu dieser Zeit im Schloss war, in Hogwarts wieder.

Außer ihnen waren nur ein paar der Lehrer im Schloss. So der Lehrer für Geschichte Professor Binns (der als Geist von Hogwarts das Schloss wahrscheinlich nie verließ) oder die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Lehrerin in Verwandlung Professor McGonagall, die wie Severus ein gesteigertes Verantwortungsbewusstsein und einen hohen Anspruch an sich (und an andere, z.B. bedauernswerte Schüler) hatte. Nun, und es gab natürlich noch den Hausmeister Argus Filch (samt seiner Katze), der bereits wieder (oder immer noch) in Hogwarts durch die Gänge schlich. Möglicherweise hörte der Mann niemals damit auf die Flure zu durchwandern und darauf zu hoffen, Unruhestifter finden zu können und irgendwann auch foltern zu dürfen (laut Pansy Parkinson, die erstaunlich viel wusste, dafür, dass sie wie Harry erst ein Jahr in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, stellte er regelmäßig diesbezüglich Anträge an Dumbledore). Tatsächlich lief er Argus Filch gleich am ersten Tag entgegen und wurde von ihm misstrauisch beäugt, wie in der Hoffnung, ihn bestrafen zu können für eine Missetat, noch vor Schulbeginn. Es gab auch noch die anderen Geister von Hogwarts, den Kraken und das Meervolk im See (das Harry nur durch flüchtige verschwommene Blicke kannte), sowie Unmengen an Spinnen, Mäusen und anderen Kleintieren, die im Schloss ihr Dasein fristeten, aber irgendwie zählte das nicht ganz.

Auch der Wildhüter Hagrid, der nicht weit vom Schloss in seiner Hütte lebte, war bei sich zu Hause. Er hätte Harry zwar sicher zu sich eingeladen, aber wie die wenigen Lehrer war er damit beschäftigt Vorbereitungen für das Schuljahr und die Ankunft der Schüler zu treffen. Außerdem war Harry es gewohnt den riesenhaften Mann zusammen mit seinen Freunden zu besuchen. Es hätte sich seltsam angefühlt allein zu Hagrid zu gehen.

An den ersten beiden Tagen packte Harry den Großteil seiner Sachen in seinen Schrank im Schlafsaal, den er freilich erst einmal für sich alleine hatte bis seine Mitschüler eintrafen, und half Severus dabei ein paar Heiltränke zu brauen, um die Vorräte des Krankenflügels vor dem Schuljahr aufzustocken. Außerdem sahen sie nach einigen Pflanzen in den Gewächshäusern (die Kräutekundelehrerin Mrs Sprout war noch nicht wieder in Hogwarts, offenbar war sie außerhalb damit beschäftigt verschiedene Materialien für das nächste Schuljahr zu suchen).

Harrys Mitbewohner war innerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses sofort in seine Rolle als Hauslehrer geschlüpft und hatte wieder seine privaten Räume bezogen und inspizierte auch den Zustand der Schlafsäle von Slytherin und mit Harrys Hilfe den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie auch ein Buch der Bibliothek fanden, das einer der Schüler im letzten Jahr wohl vergessen hatte wieder zurück zu bringen. Severus zeigte sich leicht verärgert, aber Harry versprach, das Buch zu Beginn des Jahres, wenn die Bibliothekarin Madam Pince die Bücherei wieder öffnen würde, selbst zurückzubringen (er ersparte damit einem ahnungslosem Mitschüler wahrscheinlich einiges).

Danach war Harry im Grunde sich selbst überlassen. Mit der Beschränkung, dass er viele Räume und Gänge nicht betreten durfte/konnte, zu Essenszeiten von Severus in dessen Zimmern erwartet wurde, keinen stören sollte und abends zu angemessener Zeit in dem Schlafsaal war.

 

Es war überraschend wie leer das Schloss ohne die Schüler war, aber auch wie sehr sich das Gebäude offenbar daran anpasste, dass es leer war. Harry fiel zum Beispiel auf, dass es Treppen gab, die sonst in andere Räume oder Etagen führten, die nun aber verschwunden waren oder sich so bewegt hatten, dass sie nirgendwohin führten. Auch im letzten Schuljahr waren Treppen, Wände, Türen und manchmal auch Böden in der Schule oft in Bewegung gewesen oder es gab bisweilen einen Trick, um sie zu finden, zum Beispiel einen festen Wochentag, an dem sie hierhin oder dorthin führten. Doch in den Ferien schienen die Regeln, denen einige unterlagen, fast alle außer Kraft gesetzt. Hogwarts versperrte offenbar absichtlich Orte, die keinen Nutzen hatten, wenn keiner da war, sie zu gebrauchen. Gleichzeitig war die Schule aber auch seltsam ruhig verglichen mit der sonst fast lebeweseartigen stetigen Regsamkeit und Launenhaftigkeit des Gebäudes. Ein wenig so, als würde Hogwarts schlafen, solange seine Schüler nicht da waren.

Die Große Halle war zwar einer der Räume, der offen war, aber keiner der Anwesenden nutzte sie wirklich. Harry selbst aß zusammen mit Severus in den Kerkern in dessen Privaträumen und er vermutete, dass es die anderen ebenso hielten. Im Winter war es hier meist eher ungemütlich und Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an die Kälte im letzten Jahr, doch jetzt, wo es immer noch sommerlich warm war, waren die Kerker angenehm kühl und Severus Räume wie auch Harrys Schlafsaal waren gut beleuchtet durch Lampen, Lichtkugeln und Sonnenstrahlen im Fall des Schlafsaals, der ein Stück über dem See lag, den man durch das Fenster hindurch blau und grün schimmern sah.

 

Harry saß auf einer der steinernen Fensterbänke in der zweiten Etage und direkt über dem Wasser des Sees bei angelehntem Fenster und las in dem Buch, das ihm Draco vor ein paar Wochen zum Geburtstag geschickt hatte, als ihn das Erscheinen eines der Geister der Schlosses, der direkt durch ihn hindurch schwebte und ihn erschauern ließ, derart überraschte, dass er das Buch beinahe fallen ließ. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu sammeln, doch er erkannte den Geist von Gryffindor, der ihn entschuldigend ansah.

„Entschuldigen Sie, junger Potter.“, sagte er in einem freundlichem Ton. „Ich vergaß, dass ja dieses Jahr bereits ein Schüler im Schloss ist und habe nicht aufgepasst, wohin ich schwebe. Ich habe mich Ihnen nie vorgestellt, oder?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste wie Sie heißen, mein Freund Draco hat es mir einmal gesagt, denke ich, aber ich habe es leider vergessen. Sie sind der Geist von Gryffindor nicht wahr?“

Der Geist neigte leicht den Kopf und kurz sah es aus, als würde dieser kippen und zu einer Seite hinunterfallen, dann sagte er: „Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Viele nennen mich einfach Nick. Und ja, ich bin der Geist von unseren tapferen Löwen.“

Die Gryffindors hatten zwar den Löwen zum Wappentier, aber irgendwie war sich Harry nicht bei allen von ihnen sicher, wie sehr es zu ihnen passte. Vielleicht ging es dem Hut, der sie in ihre Häuser einteilte, bei seiner Auswahl manchmal mehr um verborgene Qualitäten.

„Sie sitzen oft am Tisch zwischen den Schüler, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“, sagte Harry, „In unserem Haus gibt es ein paar Leute, die meinen, es wäre schön, wenn wir auch einen Geist hätten, der sich unter uns mischt. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich zumindest brauche nicht den Blutigen Baron bei jedem Essen neben mir zu haben...“

„Ah ja. Der Baron ist nicht der geselligste unter uns. Oft wortkarg und furchteinflößend. Sehr autoritär, er ist wahrscheinlich der einzige, der Peeves im Schach halten kann.“

„Das ist der Vorteil daran, dass er unser Hausgeist ist“, stimmte Harry zu und dachte an den Schülern und Lehrern oft nicht unbedingt harmlose Streiche spielenden Poltergeist, „Peeves lässt die meisten Schüler aus Slytherin in Ruhe, weil er nicht weiß, ob der Blutige Baron ihn nicht bestraft, wenn er Mitglieder seines Hauses ärgert.“

„Mh. Ich frage mich, ob er damit recht hat.“, erwiderte Nicholas.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber im Zweifelsfalle fänden wir einen Weg ihn uns vom Hals zu schaffen. Außerdem weiß auch Peeves nicht, ob der Baron sich einmischen würde, oder nicht... und solange er daran glaubt und keiner der Möglichkeit widerspricht...“

Nick betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass es dumm ist, es einfach bei einer stummen Drohung zu belassen. Und ich schätzte, egal was der Baron denkt, er wird nichts tun, solange Peeves nichts tut. Er mischt sich nicht ein, wenn er nicht sehr interessiert an einem Thema ist oder eine Krise ihn persönlich betrifft. Aber wenn er eine Meinung auf einer unserer Versammlungen hat oder Peeves ihn verärgert, weiß er sich durchzusetzen.“

„Haltet ihr denn oft Versammlungen ab?“, erkundigte sich Harry neugierig. Er hörte zum ersten mal davon, dass die Geister etwas in der Art taten. Andererseits schien es durchaus plausibel. Schließlich taten sie sicherlich alle irgendetwas, wenn sie gerade nicht in der Großen Halle bei Mahlzeiten auftauchten oder nachts durch Gänge spukten.

„Ah, nun. Nicht allzu häufig. Im Normalfall nur wenn Peeves' Benehmen einmal Überhand nimmt oder ein wichtiger Anlass besteht. Manchmal auch bei schulischen geisterischen Anliegen größeren Ausmaßes. Im Augenblick passiert natürlich noch weniger, schließlich sind noch Ferien und Peeves ist nicht einmal im Schloss. Ihm ist es zu langweilig hier, wenn keine Schüler da sind. Aber die Graue Dame und der Blutige Baron halten sich ohnehin meist abseits, Professor Binns ist offiziell Teil des Lehrkorps und gehört nicht wirklich zu uns dazu. Die Maulende Myrte ist nicht an uns anderen Geistern interessiert und der Baron würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht an einem Geisterrat teilhaben lassen. Dann gibt es noch die drei Geister im 3. Stock, keiner weiß so wirklich wer sie sind und sie lassen sich zwar hier und da blicken, mischen sich aber selten ein. Die restlichen Geister haben entweder kein Interesse an Hogwarts und allen Angelegenheiten hier oder sind allenfalls an gelegentlichen Gesprächen über Neuigkeiten oder alte Zeiten interessiert. “

„Naja. Es stimmt der Blutige Baron erscheint wirklich so, als hat er meistens wenig mit anderen Geistern zu tun. Und die Graue Dame... ist das der Geist, der manchmal am Ravenclawtisch sitzt? Ich habe sie nicht oft gesehen...“

„Ja. Sie ist noch schweigsamer als der Baron. Manchmal klagt sie leise in einem der Türme und spukt nachts in den oberen Etagen. Ansonsten hält sie sich zurück.“

Harry fiel noch etwas ein. „Und die Maulende Myrte?“

„Sie haben noch nicht von ihr gehört? Ein junges Mädchen. Spukt in den Klos im 2. Stock. Wenn sie einen schlechten Tag hat, kann keiner die Toiletten benutzen. Der Hausmeister hat mehrfach gefordert das zu unterbinden, aber wenn man sich einmischt verschlimmert sich die Lage immer nur. Also lassen wir sie in Ruhe. Und die Schülerinnen hier wissen oft schnell Bescheid.“

Nun, kein Wunder, dass er nicht von diesem Geist wissen konnte, wenn sie in einem Mädchenklo spukte. Vielleicht sollte er Hermine und Millicent einmal danach fragen.

Nick wirkte nachdenklich, als ginge ihm etwas durch den Kopf, dann fragte er: „Wer von uns Geistern, würden Sie sagen, ist gruslig?“

„Der Baron, natürlich.“, sagte Harry verwundert und sich fragend worauf der Geist hinauswollte, der daraufhin das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich furchteinflößend, oder?“

„Äh... nun. Nein? Aber das muss nicht viel bedeuten“, fuhr Harry schnell fort, „Sehen Sie im letzten Jahr, als ich mit den anderen Erstklässlern hier ankam, haben sich viele auch vor Ihnen erschrocken.“

Doch Nicholas neigte nur leicht den Kopf. „Der Blutige Baron ist zweifellos von uns allen am furchterregendsten. Da haben Sie natürlich recht. Ich bin nicht wirklich ein allzu erschreckender Geist. Manchmal wünschte ich mir nur einen Teil seiner einschüchternden Aura... Sie verstehen, junger Potter, für einen Geist ist es zwar gut und schön, wenn ihn Leute unterhaltsam finden oder in ihre Gespräche miteinbeziehen, aber es liegt eine gewisse Würde darin gleichzeitig respektiert zu werden und möglicherweise auch Furcht einzujagen. Erst vor kurzem habe ich eine Diskussion darüber mit dem Fetten Mönch, Sie wissen doch der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff, geführt. Er meinte natürlich, heutzutage ein grusliger Geist zu sein sei nicht so wichtig wie für uns in unseren Rollen als Hausgeister unsere Häuser zu repräsentieren und zu unterstützen, aber... nun, mich stört es doch ein wenig. Was meinen Sie dazu?“

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mich selten mit solchen Fragen beschäftigt. Ich bin kein Geist, also bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie wichtig diese Dinge sind. Aber ich finde es schön, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Das ist meiner Meinung nach auch von Bedeutung. Ich würde mich nicht trauen länger mit dem Blutigen Baron zu sprechen. Und wie gesagt, einige in Slytherin hätten auch gern einen Geist wie Sie.“

Nick lächelte und nickte. „Sie haben recht. Nun, es hat mich gefreut Sie kennenzulernen. Ich mache mich dann wieder auf den Weg.“

Damit verabschiedete er sich und ließ Harry wieder mit seinem Buch zurück.

 

Als der Hogwartsexpress an dem Gleis einfuhr, wartete Harry bereits neben Hagrid, der eine Laterne in der Hand neben ihm stand und die Erstklässler dieses Jahres zum See führen würde. Harry war froh, dass er dieses Jahr nicht über den See kommen musste, denn es war recht kühl und seit vorgestern war es abends am und sicherlich vor allem auf dem See wieder kälter und auch leicht windig. Stattdessen würden sie in einer der Kutschen, die Hagrid Harry bereits auf ihrem Weg zu den Gleisen gezeigt hatte, als sie einen kleinen Umweg machten, damit der Wildhüter kurz nach den unsichtbaren Wesen schauen konnte, die die Schüler in den Kutschen zum Schloss bringen würden. Der riesenhafte Mann konnte die Tiere im Gegensatz zu Harry sehen.

Er erklärte ihm, dass er eine bestimmte Bedingung erfüllte, die ihm dies erlaubte. Aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein und Harry war zwar neugierig, doch ihm schien, dass Hagrid nicht in der Stimmung war, darüber zu reden. Zumindest schien es ihn leicht traurig zu machen. Falls er sich nicht ganz täuschte, würden Hermine oder Millicent, deren Wissen über alles Lebendige (abgesehen von Pflanzen und Pilzen), ihm nicht nur sagen können, um was es sich bei den unsichtbaren Tieren handelte, sondern auch alle möglichen Fakten liefern, falls er das Thema anschnitt (Hermine) oder genauer nachfragte (Millicent). Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher (angesichts der Schinkenteile die Hagrid an die Luft verfüttert hatte), dass es Fleischfresser waren. Und dass sie möglicherweise nicht ungefährlich sein könnten, da Hagrid darauf bestand, dass sie es wären. Doch auch nicht so gefährlich, dass Dumbeldore nicht zulassen konnte, dass sie die Schüler transportierten.

Hagrid hob eine Hand vor die Augen und sah die Gleise hinunter. „Ich glaub, der Zug kommt.“  
Er folgte dem Blick und kniff die eigenen Augen zusammen. In der bereits dunkel werdenden Entfernung schien sich eine graue Wolke zu nähern, unter ihr schien die Finsternis leicht rötlich zu glänzen. Tatsächlich näherte sich der Hogwarts Express in schnellem Tempo, es dauerte kaum Sekunden, bis Harry die große rot-schwarze Lokomotive deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Okay, Harry.“, sagte Hagrid, „Ich geh mal zur Mitte un' fang an die Erstklässler einzusammeln. Wenn du hier vorne bleibst, kannst du deine Freunde gleich seh'n, wenn sie aussteigen, nich wahr? Licht hast du, oder?“

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ mit einem „Lumos“ einen Licht an seiner Spitze entstehen.

„Gut, gut. Dann seh'n wir uns in der Halle. Un' du, Hermine, Draco und Millicent, ihr seid natürlich eingeladen mich die Woche ma' zu besuchen. Fang freut sich schon auf euch.“

Fang war der große Hund von Hagrid, der aussah, als wäre er sehr gefährlich, aber eines der wenigen Wesen war, die Hagrid harmlos nannte, und die es, mehr oder weniger, auch waren. Außerdem hatte Millicent im letzten Jahr einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Ihre Philosophie bezüglich liebenswerter Tiere war der Hagrids sehr ähnlich.

„Ich werde daran denken.“, versprach Harry, dann ging Hagrid und begann den ankommenden Schülern im Zug, der nun zum Halt gekommen war „Erstklässler, Erstklässler, hierher!“ zuzurufen.

Fast noch schneller als der Hogwarts Express die Entfernung zurückgelegt hatte, in der sie ihn erst gerade eben erspäht hatten, strömten nun unzählige Mitschüler Harrys, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins und gerade zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts kommende Erstklässler auf den Steig. Fast alle trugen die vorgeschriebenen Schulumhänge, ein paar hatten auch Schals in den Farben ihrer Häuser umgebunden, um sich vor dem kalten Abendwind zu schützen, aber es gab auch vereinzelte Schüler, die entweder vergessen hatten sich umzuziehen, oder denen es zu spät eingefallen war.

Die jüngeren sammelten sich in Gruppen, die allerjüngsten schauten zu Hagrid, ein paar ältere warfen Harry Blicke zu und gingen bereits weiter, weil sie als Dritt-, Viert-, Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler bereits den Weg zu den Kutschen kannten. Die acht Vertrauensschüler der Schule, je eine Schülerin und ein Schüler, standen abseits, wiesen den Weg und riefen zur Ordnung auf. Oder taten zumindest so, als ob sie es tun würden. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass allenfalls zwei oder drei von ihnen wirklich bei der Sache waren.

Die beiden Vertrauensschüler mit grünen Schals schienen auf jeden Fall wenig Interesse an ihrer Aufgabe zu haben. Harry erkannte Gemma Farley, die einen Sommerschal mit silbernem Muster, trug, mit dem Abzeichen an ihrem Umhang spielte und sich mit dem anderen Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin leise über irgendetwas unterhielt und ab und zu gelangweilt zu den Schülern blickte, die vor ihnen umher wuselten. Auch der Hufflepuffvertrauensschüler war im Gespräch, er redete auf den Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw ein und machte dabei weit ausholende Gesten.

Einzig der rothaarige verantwortliche Schüler von Gryffindor zeigte sich äußerst enthusiastisch. So enthusiastisch, dass er wahrscheinlich für fast alle übrigen Vertrauensschüler kompensierte. Sein Abzeichen glänzte so sehr, dass es vermutlich im Dunkeln leuchten könnte, seine Haltung war aufrecht, seine Stimme stark und fest und alles an ihm sprach: Sehet, ich verrichte wichtige Arbeit. Percy Weasley war in seinem Element. Er war Vertrauensschüler und jeder Zweitklässler, der verzweifelt nach dem Weg suchte, jeder Anrempler in der Menge, jedes verlorengehende Haustier und jeder nicht ordentlich angezogene Schüler war in seinem Blickfeld. Außerdem hatte jemand seine Haare, die bei ihm als einem der wenigen unter einem vorschriftsmäßigen von fast jedem Schüler Hogwarts als albern befundenem Spitzhut hervorschauten, am Hinterkopf leuchtend neongrün gefärbt.

Harrys Blick wanderte ein Stück zur Seite, wo zwei weitere Weasleys hinter ihrem Bruder standen und grinsten. Fred und George hatten sichtlich Freude daran, dass Percy nicht klar war, wie es um seine Haare stand. Sie bemerkten Harry und deutete auf die grüne Farbe. Freds (oder George, die beiden Zwillinge auseinanderzuhalten gelang nur ihnen selbst) formte mit den Lippen das Wort „fluoreszierend“ und sein Zwilling ergänzte ebenso lautlos „nicht abwaschbar“. Dann zwinkerten sie und wandten sich wieder zu Percy anscheinend versuchend, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Die nächsten vertrauten Gesichter, die er erspähte, waren die von Theo und Blaise, die ein Stück von einander entfernt durch die langsam kleiner werdende Masse gingen. Neben Theo sah er außerdem Neville, der Harry sah, an Theos Ärmel zupfte und dann mit ihm gemeinsam zu ihm hinüberkam.

Seine freundliche aber leicht nervöse Miene und die umhersuchenden Augen, ließen Harry vermuten, dass Neville bereits irgendetwas suchte, das er verloren hatte. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit seine fluchtfreudige Kröte Trevor. Aber da diese immer unbeschadet auftauchte und er nicht glaubte, dass jemand sie aus versehen zertreten konnte (Trevor war schnell, wenn er wollte), war Harry sich sicher, dass sich dieses Problem von selbst klären würde.

„H-Harry.“, begrüßte ihn Neville leicht stotternd und Theo wiederholte etwas leiser, dafür aber fester.

„Hey Theo, hey Neville.“

„Wartest du auf Draco, Hermine und Millicent?“, fragte Theodore.

Harry nickte.

„Du hast eine Woche Ferien hier verbracht, nicht wahr?“, erkundigte sich nun Neville.

„Mein Pate hat einen Auftrag in Frankreich bekommen und Sev fährt jedes Jahr eher hierher.“, erläuterte Harry.

Nevilles Blick wurde furchtsam als er „Sev“ sagte, wohl bei der Vorstellung an Severus Snape den absolut zuverlässig Neville angsteinflößenden Schülerschreck und dem Versuch „Sev“ und den Lehrer, den er am meisten fürchtete in eine Person zu vereinigen.

„Dein Pate, das war der Mann in Gringotts, oder?“, erkundigte sich Theo. Harry war es ein wenig, als merke er, was Neville durch den Kopf ging. Und als wüsste er instinktiv davon abzulenken.

„Remus, ja. Einer der Verläge, für die er oft arbeitet, hat ihm aufgetragen Recherchen zu modernen experimentellen französischen Zaubersprüchen zu machen und für eine Korrektur eines Buches ein paar Pflanzen in Frankreich zu analysieren und die Richtigkeit aller Fakten zu bestätigen.“

Für Neville erläuterte er: „Milli und ich haben Theo vor ein paar Wochen in Gringotts getroffen, als wir dort die Schulsachen geholt haben. Habt ihr schon irgendwen anders gesehen? Ich habe bisher nur euch zwei und Blaise bemerkt. Und Percy und die Zwillinge.“

„Percy ist schwer zu übersehen...“, murmelte Neville.

„Seit wann hat er die Farbe am Hinterkopf?“

„Die beiden andere Weasleys haben ihm das gleich bei der Abfahrt verpasst, als sie in den Zug einstiegen.“, sagte Theo und lächelte ein wenig, „Ich war auch gerade dabei einzusteigen. Sie haben großen Spaß daran, oder nicht?“

Sie wurden unterbrochen als drei weitere Schüler auf sie zu kamen.  
„Harry!“, rief Draco, dessen Haare im Dunkeln nicht ganz an Percys derzeitige Farbe heranreichten, aber doch auffällig hell hervorstachen. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihnen und grinste Harry dann an. In seiner Hand hatte er ein längliches Paket, ein wenig größer als er selbst.

„Rate mal was...“, begann der blonde Junge und Hermine, die mit Millicent bei ihnen angekommen war, verdrehte die Augen. „Was denkst du, was hier drin ist?“

Es war nicht allzu schwer. „Ein Besen?“

„Ja, natürlich. Das ist leicht.“

Theodore meldete sich zu Wort: „Der Nimbus Zweitausendeins, habe ich recht?“ Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Draco nickte stolz, aber auch ein wenig darüber enttäuscht darüber, dass Theo sofort wusste, um was für einen Besen es sich handelte.

Harrys Wissen über Besen war beschränkt, aber er wusste, dass es der neuste Besen war. Und dass er im Augenblick schwer zu bekommen war. Wichtiger aber war...  
„Wir werden zusammen Quidditch spielen!“

„Erst kommen die Auswahlspiele.“, warf Hermine ein, doch Draco winkte ab: „Das wird kein Problem. Nicht nur weil ich ein Genie bin. Auch weil ich trainiert habe. Ich weiß, dass ich dieses Jahr ein Jäger werde.“

„Ja, ja.“, murmelte Millicent. Dann nickte sie den drei anderen Jungen zu. „Theo, Neville, Harry.“

Sie begrüßten einander kurz, danach meinte Harry mit einen Blick auf den leerer werdenden Bahnsteig: „Gehen wir. Es ist nicht weit.“

„Und wie war deine Woche als einziger Schüler Hogwarts so?“, fragte Draco, während sie zu sechst den Weg zu den Kutschen entlanggehen, den die Vorausgehenden nun bereits gründlich geebnet hatten.

„Still.“, erwiderte Harry, „Auch interessant. Ich habe mich mit dem Geist von Gryffindor unterhalten und mit Sev die Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel zubereitet. Ansonsten habe ich nicht wirklich viel erlebt. Die Bücherei hatte noch zu und Fliegen durfte ich leider nicht vor Beginn des Schuljahrs. Aber es ist spannend, dass in den Sommerferien viele Räume und Treppen im Schloss nicht zugänglich sind.“

„Wirklich?“, meldete sich Hermine, „Interessant. Ich frage mich, wie genau dies möglich gemacht wird. Wir sollten ein wenig über die Magie von Hogwarts im Unterricht lernen. In „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“ geht die Autorin zwar auf viele der Phänomenen ein, liefert aber nicht für alle eine Erklärung ab, und dann denke ich, die Schule hat einige Geheimnisse, die bisher nicht einmal gelüftet wurden...“

Sie kamen bei den Kutschen an und Theo und Neville gaben gleichzeitig einen leisen überraschten Laut von sich.

Sie wandten sich zu ihnen um, um zu fragen, was los sei, als ihnen eine ältere Schülerin von den Kutschen aus entgegen kam und sie prüfend anschaute. Ihr Erscheinen war überraschend, ebenso ihre recht auffällige Bekleidung, vor allem aber die Zigarette, die sie in einer Hand hielt. Sie war sehr wahrscheinlich muggelstämmig, denn wenige Zauberer rauchten Zigaretten, und sicherlich hatte sie nicht die Erlaubnis dazu überhaupt zu rauchen. Sie hatte dunkle schwarze Haare und trug einen Zopf mit drei silbernen Bändern darin auf der linken Seite. Ihre Schuluniform hatte sie offenbar nur der Form halber an, darunter trug sie einen dunkelblauen langen Rock und ein schwarzes Oberteil. Außerdem hatte sie einen blauen Schal um, wie ihn viele Ravenclaws besaßen.

„Emily Fairmeadow.“, stellte sie sich vor. „Also. Wer von euch sieht etwas?“, fragte sie und blickte sie an, nur um gleich darauf auf Neville und Theo zu zeigen, „Du und... du, nicht wahr? Ihr anderen seht nichts, nein?“

Harry ging auf, dass es um die unsichtbaren Wesen ging, die die Kutschen bewegten.

„Was genau sind sie?“, erkundigte sich Theo, der aussah, als sei ihm nicht ganz wohl.

„Thestrale. Wenn ihr aus Zaubererfamilien kommt, habt ihr sicher von schon ihnen gehört. Keine Sorge. Sie tun nichts. Die hier sind schon seit Jahren für die Kutschen verantwortlich. Gab nie Zwischenfälle. Nur erschrocken haben sich ein paar Schüler. Ich mich übrigens auch, als ich sie zum ersten mal gesehen habe.“, Emily fuhr fort, „Zum Verständnis für euch vier, die beiden hier können vor den Kutschen etwas sehen, was ihr nicht sehen könnt. Das ist in Ordnung. Dumbledore hat mich hierher geschickt, um Schülern, die die Thestrale sehen, die Sache zu erklären, damit keiner in Panik verfällt. Das machen wir jedes Jahr, nur für den Fall. So und da ich euch das nun erklärt habe: Macht euch besser auf den Weg, ihr seit spät dran, denke ich.“

Damit wandte sie sich um, und ging selbst zurück zu den Kutschen. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse... Kommt noch wer, oder sind nun noch die Vertrauensschüler übrig? Dann muss ich die hier“, sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf ihre Zigarette, „nämlich loswerden. Diese Typen sind fast alle total zimperlich mit dem Rauchen.“

„Es müssten noch ein paar kommen.“, antwortete Hermine, es wirkte leicht widerwillig.

 

„Seltsame Schülerin“, meinte sie, als sie zu sechst in eine Kutsche gestiegen waren. Sie passten gerade gut hinein.

Harry stimmte ihr zu.

„Was war das, was sie in der Hand hatte?“, erkundigte sich Theodore.

„Weißt du nicht, was eine Zigarette ist?“

„Zauberer rauchen oft keine Zigaretten, Hermine“, erläuterte Harry und erklärte ihr, dass die Zigarette im Gegensatz zur Pfeife in der Zaubererwelt eher unbekannt war.

Woraufhin Hermine Theo und auch Draco und Neville, die ebenfalls nichts von diesen mysteriösen Dingern wusste, einen langen Vortrag über Zigaretten, ihr Schädlichkeit und die Verfärbungen, die das Rauchen von ihnen bei Zähnen hervorrufen konnte, hielt. Als Tochter von Zahnärzten, die sicherlich Hermines Wissensdurst auch mit Fakten über Drogen und ihre Folgen und Wirkungen gestillt hatten (wenn sie sich nicht selbst informiert hatte), hatte sie einiges dazu zu sagen. Auch dazu, dass Emily wirklich... ungewöhnlich war.

Deswegen ging keiner weiter auf die Thestrale ein und darauf, was genau Neville und Theo sahen. Ob unbewusst oder bewusst sorgte Hermine mit ihrer langen Rede zwar möglicherweise (wie bei ihren Erklärungen im letzten Jahr zu Beginn des Jahres darüber, was genau ihrer Eltern in ihrem Beruf taten) für ein paar Albträume oder Verwirrungen, aber Harry dachte bei sich, dass es möglicherweise gut sei, das Thema Thestrale erst einmal ruhen zu lassen, weil er sich an Hagrid erinnerte und daran, wie wenig begeistert Theo von ihrem Anblick gewesen zu sein schien.

Sie kamen kurz vorm Eingang der Schule zum Stehen. Draco fluchte leise, als er beim Aussteigen Schwierigkeiten bekam, weil die Kutschen zwar dafür gedacht waren Gruppen von mehreren Schülern nicht aber ihre Besen zu transportieren, und der blonde Slytherin sich irgendwie verklemmte, aber dann schafften er (und der immer noch eingepackte Besen) es sicher aus der Kutsche, die augenblicklich wieder zurückfuhr.

„Muggleartefakte sind gruslig...“, murmelten Theo und Neville gleichermaßen. Hermine hatte es geschafft Lungenkrebs äußerst bildhaft zu beschreiben und eine ziemliche Schauergeschichte über einen Kettenraucher erzählt. In der Zaubererwelt rauchten zwar einige Pfeife, aber die Pfeifen und auch der Tabak unterschieden sich von dem der Muggel und durch Rauchen verursachten Lungenkrebs kannten wenige Zauberer.

Währenddessen meinte Millicent zu Draco: „Wenn du dich beschwerst und Angst hast, dass er dreckig wird, warum hast du den Besen dann mitgenommen?“ Der Blonde grummelte irgendetwas. Offenbar war auch er von dieser Idee nicht mehr allzu begeistert. Dann tippte er den Besen an und dieser flog, immer noch verpackt, über den See durch das Fenster in den Schlafsaal, den er Harry und vier der anderen Slytherins in ihrem Jahrgang sich teilten.

„Automatische Ortssuche!“, ließ sich Theo vernehmen, dessen Laune eine 180°-Wende von Schrecken über Hermines ausführliche Erklärungen (die einem Zauberer ohne Erfahrungen mit der Medizin der Muggelwelt obendrein teilweise sehr unverständlich sein mussten) zu Begeisterung machte. Bis sie durch das im Dunkeln hell leuchtende halb geöffnete Eichenportal der Schule durch den kurzen Gang in der Großen Halle ankamen, unterhielt er sie nun wiederum leise und zurückhaltend aber ausdauernd mit Fakten und Daten über Dracos Besen. Er verstummte jedoch als sie sich den bereits in der Halle sitzenden und redenden anderen Schülern und den Lehrern näherten.

Sie waren wirklich spät dran, denn fast alle Plätze waren bereits besetzt und die Halle war bereits gefüllt mit Menschen. Auf den Tischen über denen die schwebenden Kerzen die Halle erleuchteten, standen bereits leere Teller, Gläser und Platten, die sich bald mit Essen füllen würden, bereitAußer ihnen konnten höchstens noch ein paar mehr als ein Dutzend Schüler, die Vertrauensschüler, die zurückgeblieben waren, um zu überprüfen, dass alle den Zug verließen, und Professor McGonagall fehlen, die wahrscheinlich noch mit der Begrüßung der Erstklässler beschäftigt war. Hagrid saß bereits am Lehrertisch, also mussten die neuen Schüler bereits im Schloss sein und in dem kleinen Raum in der Nähe warten.

Sie trennten sich und Neville und Hermine gingen zum Gryffindortisch, während Harry mit den anderen drei den Haustisch von Slytherin ansteuerte. Ein paar Schüler sahen bei ihrem Ankommen neugierig auf, doch die meisten kannten die Gruppe vom Sehen und wunderte sich auch nicht, dass zwei Gryffindors in Begleitung von vier Slytherins ankamen.

Theo ging zu Blaise, der ihm links neben sich einen Platz freigehalten hatte, Harry, Draco und Millicent nahmen zu dritt an seiner rechten Platz. Am Gryffindortisch setzten Hermine und Neville sich gegenüber von Ron Weasley, der sie kurz ansah, aber kein Gespräch mit ihnen begann. Ron ging zwar in denselben Jahrgang, aber er verstand sich nicht wirklich gut mit den beiden, geschweige denn mit Harry, Draco oder Millicent, da er der Meinung war, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors sich voneinander fern halten sollten. Schließlich waren Slytherins fast alle schleimig und fies und zukünftige Dunkle Zauberer. Außerdem pflegten Dracos und Rons Vater eine ausdauernde gegenseitige Verachtung bis hin zu leichtem Hass miteinander.

„Ihr seid spät dran.“, bemerkte Blaise, der von einer Zeitschrift aufblickte, in der er zuvor geblättert hatte.

„Die Besten kommen zum Schluss.“, erklärte Draco. „Mal sehen, wie die Auswahlzeremonie ist, wenn man nur zusieht... Ich hoffe wir bekommen ein paar vielversprechende Erstklässler.“

„Sev meinte das auch. Allerdings sagte er „Ich hoffe doch nicht alle, die dieses Jahr nach Slytherin kommen, sind Versager und hoffnungslose Fälle“.“  
Sie schauten hoch zum Lehrertisch, an dem Severus mit saurer Miene durch die Gegend sah. Vor allem an dem blonden Haaren von Gilderoy Lockhart, der in einem aquamarinblauem Umhang an seiner Seite saß, blieb sein Blick mehrfach hängen.

„Er sieht aus, als wolle er jemanden umbringen...“, murmelte Theo.

„So ist er schon seit Mitte August.“, erwiderte Harry, „Ich glaube, der Grund, dass er noch niemanden umgebracht hat ist, dass er sich nur noch nicht entschieden, wen er zuerst umbringt. Und welches Gift er dazu verwendet.“

„Es sieht aus, als wäre der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weit oben auf Onkel Sevs Liste...“, erwiderte Draco.

„Gilderoy Lockhart?“, fragte Blaise, „Meine Mum nervt mich schon den halben Sommer mit ihm.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie ist gerade erst wieder verheiratet. Das ist schon genug.“

Bevor sie ihr Gespräch weiterführen konnten, wurde es mit einem mal still, als die großen Flügeltüren, die inzwischen wohl von den Vertrauensschülern und den letzten Nachkommenden verschlossen worden waren, aufschwangen und Professor McGonagall herein schritt, gefolgt von einer Schlange vorwiegend nervöser unruhiger Erstklässler. Nur ein paar von ihnen wirkten so, als wären sie vollkommen gefasst und nicht von ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts überwältigt. Harry konnte die Nervosität zumindest gut nachempfinden. Wenige neue Schüler wussten, was sie in Hogwarts erwartete, sicherlich noch weniger diejenigen, die gerade erst von ihren Fähigkeiten als Zauberer oder Hexe erfahren hatten. Es war auch ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass Geschwister oder Eltern, die bereits von der Auswahlzeremonie oder der Fahrt über den See wussten, dies ihren jüngeren Nachfolgern nicht anvertrauten.

Sie schwiegen, während die kleinen neuen Schüler und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zum Lehrertisch gingen, wo Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler anwies, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen und dann den einfachen Stuhl holte, ihn vor den Tisch stellte und dann den alten Spitzhut, den sie danach hervorholte auf ihn legte. Diesmal wusste Harry freilich, was von statten ging und war nicht überrascht, als sich die Krempe des Hutes kurz darauf öffnete und der Hut ein Lied zu singen begann. Doch er sah wie einige Erstklässler voller Verwunderung den Spitzhut betrachteten.

Es war nicht das gleiche Lied wie in Harrys erstem Jahr, doch im Großen und Ganzem war es dem letzten sehr ähnlich. Der Hut beschrieb die vier Häuser, sang auch von den Gründern von Hogwarts, die ihnen ihre Namen verliehen hatten, erzählte vom ritterlichem Mut der Gryffindors, dem treuen Fleiß und der Bodenständigkeit der Hufflepuffs, den flinken Intellekt und der Scharfsinnigkeit der Ravenclaws und schließlich der gerissenen Spitzfindigkeit und silbernen Zunge der Slytherins. Die neuen Schüler entspannten sich zunehmend, als sie hörten, dass sie nur den Hut aufzusetzen brauchten. Und Harry und sicherlich auch viele seiner Mitschüler bedachten die Zeilen des Liedes und der Qualitäten ihrer eigenen Häuser. Nicht zum ersten mal bemerkte Harry die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen, die sie einander näherten, und gleichzeitig die feinen Unterschiede, die sie doch trennten.  
„...setzt mich auf, dass ich nach euren Qualitäten euch mag zu trennen und eure Häuser nun benennen.“, endete der Hut seinen Gesang und alle Schüler klatschten für ihn und die neuen Schüler, bis der Spitzhut nach Verneigungen zu jedem Tisch still wurde und ruhig auf dem Stuhl liegen blieb.

Professor McGonagall holte die lange Liste der Erstklässler hervor. Sie wandte sich an die Erstklässler, um ihnen kurz erneut zu sagen, was sie zu tun hatten, dann begann sie ihre Namen der Reihe nach aufzurufen.

„Ahearne, Evan“, war der erste neue Schüler. Ein kleiner Junge mit mausgrauen Haaren ging zu dem Hut, setzte ihn auf und keine Minute später wurde er zum „RAVENCLAW!“ ernannt.

Die Ravenclaws klatschten laut und begeistert und winkten den neuen Schüler zu ihrem Tisch, während auch die anderen Tische in den Applaus einfielen und Evan so in Hogwarts willkommen hießen.

„Almquist, Astrid“, die ihrem Namen nach sicherlich Verwandte in Schweden oder Norwegen hatte, folgte und gesellte sich zu den sie gleich freudig zu sich rufenden Hufflepuffs. Harry sah den Fetten Mönch, der ihr zulächelte und sich neben ihr niederließ und auf der langen Bank schwebte. Von allen Hausgeistern kam er Harry immer am gemütlichsten und freundlichsten vor.

„Arling, Iole“ schließlich kam zu ihnen nach Slytherin. Gemma Farley rückte und machte ihr Platz. Der Blutige Baron, der am Ende des Tisches bei ein paar Siebtklässlern war, tat es dem Fetten Mönch nicht gleich und schwebte zu ihr und Harry war sich fast sicher zu sehen, dass Iole darüber erleichtert schien.

Es folgte ein weiterer Ravenclaw (Batts, Samuel) und die erste Schülerin, die dieses Jahr nach Gryffindor kam (Baudelaire, Sandrine). Wie im letzten Jahr Hermine und Neville begrüßte dieses Jahr auch sie der begeisterte Percy. In seiner Nähe grinsten Fred und George. Der neongrüne Fleck war immer noch deutlich zu sehen.

Nach „Blackburn, Petra“ (Hufflepuff) kam mit „Breckenridge, Isla“ die zweite Slytherinschülerin des Jahres. Der ihr zumindest dem Namen nach möglicherweise verwandte Roy ging nach Hufflepuff und für Harry stellte sich eine gewisse Routine ein. Er klatschte für „Brincklebas, Maurice“ und „Buchanan, Lynne“ (beide Gryffindors), für „Breen, Marvin“ und „Brown, Steven“ (zwei weitere Hufflepuffs), für „Clearwater, Walburga“ („RAVENCLAW“) und „Colquhoun, Mathilde“, die sich neben Iole an seinen eigenen Tisch setzte. Ein sehr enthusiastischer „Creevey, Colin“ stürmte zum Gryffindortisch nachdem Combs, Sophie nach Ravenclaw kam. Harry lauschte den vielen Namen über „Draper, Bruno“; „Easom, Gordon“ und „Fairbairne, Quigley“;er sah, wie „Faorclough, Batholomew“, der sich Iole und Mathilde ebenso anschloss wie „Frye, Piper“, bei der Nennung seines vollen Namens das Gesicht verzog und sich die leeren Plätze aller Tische langsam mit „Garnett, Theodora“, „Grame, Leslie“, „Horsfall, Kilian“, „Ingledew, Alexandra“, „Jonker, Sebastian“, „Miller, Deborah“, „O'Brien, Lisa“, „Predergast, Josepa“, „Scrivnor, Jules“ und vielen vielen weiteren füllten. Inzwischen war die anfängliche Stille mehreren Gesprächen (die meisten davon leise und verhalten, doch teilweise auch durchaus hörbar, vor allem am Tisch der Gryffindors, wo Fred und George offenbar mit neuen und alten Schülern Anspielungen über Percys neue Frisur austauschten, sicherlich ohne dass dieser begriff, worum es ging).  
Blaise erzählte Theo von seinem neuen Stiefvater, Pansy, die ein wenig weiter vom Lehrertisch entfernt saß, unterhielt sich mit Gemma, Iole, Mathilde und Daphne Greengras, die in Harrys Jahrgang war.

„Da fällt mir ein“, meinte Harry zu Draco und Millicent, „Bevor ich es vergesse, Hagrid hat uns und Hermine eingeladen, demnächst einmal vorbei zu kommen. Fang freut sich wohl schon auf uns.“ „Hm-mh.“, ließ Draco seine gemäßigte Begeisterung verlauten, während Millicent erfreut schien bei der Aussicht Fang wiederzusehen.

„Lovegood, Luna“ saß eine ganze Weile lang auf dem Stuhl und sprach wahrscheinlich länger mit dem Hut, sie überraschte einige, als sie ihm schließlich sogar zum Abschied winkte, bevor sie zum Tisch der Ravenclaws ging. Auch „Thymeyer, Ariana“ machte dem Spitzhut offenbar einige Gedanke, bevor sie ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw kam. Bei vielen anderen jedoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis er Hut eine Entscheidung fällte.

Als sie bei W angelangten und die Anzahl der Erstklässler merklich gesunken war, kam „Weasley, Ginevra“ und mit ihren roten Haaren war sie eindeutig die Schwester der anderen vier anderen anwesenden Weasleys, die am Gryffindortisch sicher auf lauschten. Harry erinnerte sich, sie ein paar mal mit dem Rest der Familie gesehen zu haben, zu Beginn und Ende des letzten Schuljahrs und in Flourish & Blotts als er dort zum ersten mal seine Schulbücher gekauft hatte.

„Ein weiterer Weasley?“, meinte Blaise, „Wie viele gibt es denn noch?“  
„Ich glaube, sie ist die jüngste.“, erwiderte Harry.

Draco sah nicht begeistert aus. „Das stimmt. Ich habe sie und die anderen Weasleys getroffen, als meine Eltern und ich Schulbücher einkaufen waren, weil nicht nur meine Mutter sondern auch ihre offenbar ein Autogramm von Lockhart wollte.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Vater hat mich und Mutter den Großteil der Einkäufe allein erledigen lassen, weil er irgendein wichtiges eigenes Anliegen in der Nocturngasse hatte.“, und bei dieser Aussage runzelte er die Stirn, während Harry sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen versuchte, was es mit dieser Einkaufsstraße in der Nähe der Winkelgasse auf sich hatte, er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie zumindest keinen guten Ruf hatte, „Aber in die Buchhandlung ist er dann doch gekommen und hat sich gleich mit Arthur Weasley mitten in Flourish & Blotts zu streiten begonnen, sogar mit ihm geprügelt hat er sich.“  
„Davon hast du gar nicht geschrieben...“, erwiderte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht. So toll ist das nicht, wenn dein Vater auf den Vater von einem Mitschüler losgeht. Und sich absolut würdelos benimmt. So ein Reporter vom Tagespropheten wollte sogar darüber in der Zeitung berichten. Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht getan hat... Ich schätze, ich kann möglicherweise Vater dafür dankbar sein, dass er im Nachhinein doch auf seinen Ruf geachtet hat und wahrscheinlich verhindert hat, dass er negative Schlagzeilen macht. Nur dass es natürlich nicht einmal etwas über ihn zu berichten gegeben hätte, wenn er nicht beschlossen hätte, Arthur Weasley zu reizen. Jedenfalls war das Ganze irgendwie peinlich.“

„Na, wenn der Tagesprophet über Mr Weasley und deinen Vater berichtet hätte, hättest du vielleicht nicht versucht mich damit aufzuziehen, dass ich mit Lockhart in der Zeitung erschienen bin...“

„Das dauert ganz schön lange.“, ließ sich Millicent vernehmen. Tatsächlich saß Ginevra immer noch auf dem Stuhl und der Hut schwieg.

„Seltsam. Ich dachte, sie kommt sofort nach Gryffindor.“, meinte auch Draco. „Bei den älteren Zaubererfamilien steckt der Hut fast immer jedes Mitglied in das gleiche Haus. Und die Weasleys sind immer Gryffindors.“

Drei Minuten vergingen. Am Gryffindortisch wirkten die Weasleys ebenso verwundert wie sicherlich viele Schüler, die wie Draco aus größeren Zaubererfamilien kamen und wussten, dass der Name Weasley stets mit dem des Hauses Gryffindor zusammenfiel. Nach fünf Minuten schien selbst Professor McGonagall leicht überrascht ob der Dauer, die die jüngste Weasley nun schon auf dem Stuhl verbracht hatte. Auf dem Stuhl bewegte die kleine rothaarige Erstklässlerin stumm die Lippen, wohl weil sie noch mit dem Hut argumentierte. An einigen Tischen wurde es merklich unruhig, denn schließlich sollte die Auswahl bald zum Ende kommen und das Festessen beginnen. Eine lange Wartezeit war zu Beginn und Mitte der Auswahlzeremonien schwer, doch fast am Ende war die Aufmerksamkeit schon lange fast bei jedem bereits Sitzendem dem stummen Harren auf den letzten Schüler und der Ungeduld gewichen. 

Schließlich aber öffnete sich die Krempe des Hutes und er rief laut: „SLYTHERIN!“  
Percy Weasley sprang auf, die Zwillinge schienen äußerst überrascht und Ron sagte irgendetwas, das Harry nicht hörte. Kurz gab es einen kleinen Tumult, doch Professor McGonagall, die sich schnell wieder fasste, sah streng zu den Reihen der Schüler und es wurde leiser.  
Ginevra war röter im Gesicht als ihre Haare, als sie zu ihrem Tisch hinüberkam und wirkte verunsichert und auch verlegen, womöglich ob der Dauer ihrer Auswahl, womöglich ob deren Ergebnis. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Platz ganz am Ende und schaute stumm auf den leeren Teller vor sich, schien aber mit ihren Gedanken gänzlich anderswo zu sein.

„Also das habe ich nicht erwartet...“, murmelte Draco, „Ich glaube, sogar Onkel Sev ist verwundert. Er hat tatsächlich aufgehört Leute mit Blicken zu töten.“  
Harry sah hoch zu Dracos Paten und musste ihm zustimmen. Irgendwie war es einerseits komisch, Severus überrascht zu sehen, und andererseits beruhigend, dass der dunkelhaarige hagere Mann ein wenig von seiner Verärgerung durch diese Überraschung für den Moment vergessen zu haben schien. Dennoch war sich Harry fast sicher, dass bald ein paar der Erstklässler in ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertränke ihren ersten schulischen Albtraum in Hogwarts erleben könnten.

Die restlichen fünf Schüler (sie hatten in diesem Jahr außergewöhnlich viele Erstklässler, deren Namen mit W begannen), wurden zwar wieder einstimmig beklatscht, aber die Aufmerksamkeit vieler war nun nicht nur wegen der Dauer der Zeremonie und dem Warten auf das Essen offensichtlich woanders.

„Zubata, Olive“ war schließlich die letzte und der Hut ließ das „GRIFFINDOR!“, das viele bei „Weasley, Ginevra“ erwartet hatten, hören um schließlich zu schweigen und von Professor McGonagall samt Stuhl beiseite geschafft zu werden.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und sah auf alle Schüler hinab. Wie immer funkelten die Augen hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille scharfsinnig und freundlich. Obwohl Harry sich nie sicher war, was der Schulleiter wirklich dachte. Dumbledore schien einfach und oft etwas seltsam, aber er hatte eine Tiefe an sich, die möglicherweise nur er selbst verstand. Und, wenn Harry richtig lag, wusste er meist mehr als alle anderen Anwesenden im Schloss, vor allem, wenn etwas geschah, dass keiner so recht verstand oder vorausahnte.

„Willkommen zu diesem Jahr in Hogwarts.“, er legte eine Pause ein, „Und guten Appetit euch allen.“

Er setzte sich und augenblicklich füllten sich die leeren Platten auf den Tischen mit Speisen und Krügen mit Getränken. Die neuen Schüler staunten sicherlich nicht schlecht, die älteren jedoch kannten das Prozedere und begannen damit, sich von den Platten zu bedienen. Harry nahm von den Klößen und von der Schüssel mit gemischtem Gemüse, während Draco sich Spaghetti und Bolognese auftat und Millicent von allem ein wenig zusammenmischte. Das Endergebnis auf ihrem Teller sah leicht beunruhigend aus, doch sie störte sich offensichtlich nicht daran.

„Nun, eine Weasley in Slytherin, das ist schon etwas Neues.“, sagte Draco während sie zu essen begannen.  
„Der Hut hat wahrscheinlich seine Gründe, oder nicht? Bei mir dachten sicher auch nicht viele, dass ich hier lande.“, erwiderte Harry und nahm einen Schluck vom Kürbispunsch, der so gut schmeckte, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Du schon, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...“  
„Naja. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wohin ich kommen würde. Und der Hut hat mich mit entscheiden lassen.“  
„Vielleicht hat der Hut auch ihr die Wahl gelassen?“, meinte Millicent, bevor sie ein weiteres Stück Fleisch von einer der Platten nahm, die neben einer kleinen Platte mit Pfefferminzbonbons stand, wie Harry sie auch letztes Jahr gesehen hatte  
„Kann sein. Vielleicht meinte er, sie wäre zwar gut in Gryffindor aufgehoben, könnte aber auch nach Slytherin gehen und sie wollte nicht in das Haus, in dem schon alle ihre Brüder sind.“, erwiderte Harry. Er und auch Millicent gehörten zu den Schülern, bei denen der Hut mehrere Häuser in Betracht gezogen hatte, bis er sich für eines entschied. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der den Hut nur sehr kurz aufhatte, bevor ein Slytherin wurde. Wie in der Familie der Weasleys war es auch in seiner Familie üblich, dass die Mitglieder fast alle im gleichen Haus landeten und dass der Hut nie lange zu seiner Entscheidung brauchte.

„Wer weiß.“, beendete Harry das Gespräch, „Kannst du mir mal von dem Blumenkohl da vorn geben, Milli?“

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über die Ferien und über die Zugfahrt, bei der Theo Neville geholfen hatte Trevor zu suchen und Draco Hermine fünfmal im Zaubererschach geschlagen hatte. Ihr lag Schach einfach weniger. Danach hatte Draco wiederum gegen sie in einem Quiz aus Millicents einer Zeitschrift verloren, dass Fragen über bekannte Persönlichkeiten der Zaubererwelt stellte. Zwar war Dracos Wissen in Zaubereigeschichte recht umfassend auch über wichtige heutige Zauberer, aber nicht so groß wie das von Hermine, die wahrscheinlich mehr als die Hälfte aller Bücher der Schulbibliothek, zu denen sie Zugang hatte, zu dem Thema gelesen hatte.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Speisen und Reste und wurden glich darauf durch den Nachtisch ersetzt. Und nachdem Pudding, Kuchen, Torten, Grieß, Obst, Eiskrem und Strudel ebenfalls verspeist worden waren, leerten sich die Tische erneut und erneut erhob sich Dumbledore am Lehrertisch, nachdem er ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall mit ein paar kurzen letzten Worten beendet hatte.

„So, nun da das Essen vorüber ist, muss ich euch noch ein wenig mit ein paar kurzen Ankündigungen aufhalten, bevor ihr alle zu Bett gehen könnt. Zunächst: Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen geschmeckt.“ Ein paar der Schüler murmelten zustimmend. „Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich die Erstklässler und auch einige ältere Schüler darauf hinweisen, dass der Verbotene Wald auf unseren Ländereien seinen Namen trägt, weil sein Betreten verboten ist, nicht weil es besser klingt als nur „der Wald“. Mr Filch, der Hausmeister, weist außerdem darauf hin, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen zu zaubern ebenso nicht erlaubt ist und ich möchte ergänzen, dass alle Schüler sich an die Regeln der Schule halten mögen, insbesondere die Nachtruhe.“ Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu einigen bekannten Gryffindors, dann auch zu Draco, Harry und Millicent, die gemeinsam mit Hermine zwar nicht dauernd nachts unterwegs gewesen waren, aber doch aufgrund verschiedener Umstände mehrfach nach der Nachtruhe im letzten Jahr noch in den Gängen gewesen waren. Wenn auch nur Draco, Harry, Neville und Ron, der versucht hatte den ersten beiden hinterher zu spionieren, dabei erwischt worden waren. Dumbledore hatte Harry auch einmal persönlich angetroffen und wusste sicherlich auch um jeden einzelnen anderen Schüler, der nachts nicht in seinem oder ihrem Bett gewesen war. Der Schulleiter selbst hatte jedoch nie darüber verlauten lassen.  
„In der zweiten Woche findet die Quidditch-Auswahl statt, die Kapitäne der Mannschaften werden bald Nachrichten dazu an den Schwarzen Brettern ihrer Häuser anbringen und sicherlich ihre eigenen Erklärungen liefern, ansonsten ist wie immer Madam Hooch verantwortlich für neue und alte Spieler, die sich auch bezüglich der Auswahl an sie wenden mögen.“  
Draco zwinkerte Harry zu und kurz sah auch Marcus Flint, der Kapitän der Slytherins, der ein paar Schüler entfernt saß, zu ihnen hinüber.  
„Zuletzt möchte ich noch den neuen Lehrer im Fach für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen“, Dumbledore nickte zu Lockhart hinüber. „für welchen Posten Gilderoy Lockhart dieses Jahr zuständig sein wird.“  
Der Angesprochene stand auf, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und schenkte allen Schülern ein Lächeln, bei dem seine Zähne blitzten. Mehrere Schülerinnen tuschelten und einige seufzten sogar.  
„Schwer das nicht schon zu wissen, bei seiner Ankündigung für die Zeitung und bei den Unmengen Bücher von ihm auf der Liste...“, murmelte Blaise.

„Zuletzt, liebe Schüler und liebe Kollegen: Die Schulhymne!“, rief Dumbledore enthusiastisch und winkte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab woraufhin ein langer goldener Faden aus ihm hervortrat und den Liedtext zu bilden begann. „Jeder singt nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie!“

Nachdem das letzte Gebrumme, Gemurmel und Gesinge verstummt war (es war nicht weniger vielfältig als im Vorjahr und mehrere Lehrer zeigten oben an ihrem Tisch auch nicht weniger wenig Begeisterung für die Sache), war das Festessen beendet und die Vertrauensschüler standen als erste auf, um alle Häuser zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu führen. Percy wirkte Harrys Meinung nach, als würde er mit sich ringen, und als wäre sein erster Impuls gewesen, zum Lehrertisch zu gehen und zu fragen, wie es sein konnte, dass seine Schwester nach Slytherin kam, aber er war (bei aller seiner Einbildung auf seine Stellung als Vertrauensschüler) zu pflichtbewusst, um darüber seine Aufgabe zu vergessen. Ginevra Weasley war schnell aufgestanden und Harry hatte sie bereits aus den Augen verloren, sie musste als eine der ersten gegangen sein. Hermine und Neville sah er nicht, sie waren vielleicht ebenfalls bereits fort und auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

„Kommt, gehen wir.“, sagte Harry zu Theo, Blaise, Draco und Millicent, „Ich weiß das Passwort, wir müssen also nicht noch auf einen Vertrauensschüler warten.“

„Praktisch.“, meinte Draco und „Gut. Ich hatte vor, Sev zu grüßen, aber ich glaube, er hat echt schlechte Laune, also mache ich das lieber morgen.“

Sie gingen in ihrer eigenen kleinen Gruppe die Gänge und den Weg in die Kerker hinunter. Im Vorbeigehen hörten sie mehrfach Getuschel über Lockhart (fast jede Schülerin hatte offenbar einen Narren an ihm gefressen), den Unterricht dieses Jahr, vergessene Hausaufgaben über die Ferien und manches mal auch Anmerkungen über neue Schüler, vor allem die Auswahl der jungen Weasley.

Weil sie eine wenig benutzte Abkürzung nahmen, kamen sie zum ersten mal an diesem Tag sehr schnell an. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, die wenigen Schüler, die vor ihnen angekommen waren, waren bereits in ihren Schlafsälen und das Wasser des Sees, das durch die dicke Glasscheibe, die ihn vom Raum trennte, zu sehen war, war dunkel und still und warf nur noch wenige silbrige Schatten an die Wände.

Millicent trennte sich von ihnen und ging zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, Harry, Draco, Theo und Blaise liefen zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal. Crabbe und Goyle, die anderen beiden Jungen in ihrem Raum, waren noch nicht da, dafür war das Gepäck von allen (außer dem von Harry natürlich) inzwischen angekommen. Harry half Draco dabei das Nötigste aus seinem Koffer in seinen Schrank einzusortieren, während die anderen drei es ihnen gleichtaten und ihre eigenen Sachen auspackten, dabei erzählte Draco Harry von dem Treffen seiner Familie und den Weasleys. Außerdem las Harry zwischen den Zeilen, dass sein Freund in den Ferien ein leicht angespanntes Verhältnis mit seinem Vater gehabt hatte. Lucius Malfoy schien nämlich nicht allzu begeistert darüber, mit wem sein Sohn befreundet war und dass Draco bei mehreren Mahlzeiten darauf bestand, die selbstgemachte Tasse von Millicent zu benutzen. Ihre gemeinsame Freundin hatte letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten Harry, Draco und Hermine je eine Tasse geschenkt, die sie in den Farben der Häuser bemalt hatte, genau wie die, die sie sich selbst gemacht hatte. Schon in den Ferien damals hatte Draco seinen Vater damit geärgert, dass er die neue doch recht originelle (und leicht klobige) Tasse verwendete anstatt des feinen Porzellangeschirrs, das bei Malfoys gang und gäbe war. Anschließend gingen sie kurz ins Bad und machten sich bettfertig. Danach spielten sie im Pyjama auf Harrys Bett eine Partie Zaubererschach, bei der Harry nach einem Fehler von Draco die Oberhand bekam und letztlich gewann. Währenddessen stapelte Theodore Unmengen an Zeitschriften (zweifellos alles Hefte über Besen) auf seinen Nachttisch wie eine kleine Barrikade und Blaise gab seinen eigenen Versuch, seine Sachen ordentlich unterzubringen auf, nahm Kleidung für drei Tage aus dem Koffer und legte sie einfach auf eins der beiden Bretter im Schrank und begann damit ein Buch zu lesen.

Schließlich kamen auch Crabbe und Goyle, die knapp grüßten, wobei sich Harry da nicht ganz sicher war, da Goyle ein Grunzen von sich gab, das auch alles mögliche sein könnte und sich vielleicht nicht an einen der Anwesenden richtete. Sie brauchten nur fünf Minuten, um sich umzuziehen und hinzulegen. Harry stellte das Schachbrett auf seinen Nachttisch und Draco ging in sein eigenes Bett und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Dann erlosch das Licht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Ich habe im Übrigen eine Liste mit etwa 100 Schülern (Ginny, Colin und Luna inbegriffen) gemacht, alle mit Namen, die ich ganz schön fand (weswegen viele altenglische oder irische Nachnamen haben...), nachdem ich mehrere Kommentare über die Schüleranzahlen pro Jahr gelesen habe, von 20 pro Jahr über 200 usw. . Nach meiner Idee kommen bei ca. 100 Schülern von Klassenstufe 1-5 500 + etwas über 200 für 6./7. Klasse, falls jemand sitzenbleibt (was möglich zu sein scheint), oder von einer anderen Schule ins 6. Jahr wechselt (was mir logisch erscheint, weil das zumindest bei meiner Oberstufe bei vielen der Fall war und sich ja auch die Zaubererschulen untereinander austauschen und unterschiedliche Lehrpläne haben) minus frühzeitige Abgänger also etwas mehr als 700 Schüler heraus, was halbwegs logisch scheint... (ich habe viel zu viel Zeit in diese Dinge gesteckt...).  
> Im Durchschnitt gibt es in den Häusern je zwei Jungen- und Mädchenschlafsäle für jeden Jahrgang (6 1/4 Schüler pro Schlafsaal, vielleicht vierteilt sie Filch, zumindest stellt er sich sicher im Fall des Falles dazu zur Verfügung), wobei alle Zahlen schwanken.


	3. 3.Kapitel: In dem Lockhart nicht ernst genommen wird und Harry zwei neue Bekanntschaften macht

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen herrschte an den Haustischen große Regsamkeit. Die Erstklässler waren gespannt auf ihren ersten Unterricht und mehrere fragten Ältere nach den Fächern und Lehrern aus. Ein paar Schüler versuchten hektisch noch ihre vergessenen Hausaufgaben zu Ende zu bringen für den Fall, dass sie heute eingesammelt würden und die Weasleys waren fast ausnahmslos immer noch mit der Auswahl ihrer Schwester beschäftigt. Wobei Percy und Ron ihren Protest jedem kundtat, der es hören wollte oder auch nicht hören wollte und Fred und George meinten mit ihrer Fähigkeit anderer zu überraschen war „Ginny“, wie sie ihre Schwester nannten, eindeutig mit ihnen verwandt. Sie schienen sich wenig daran zu stören, dass Ginny in Slytherin war. Sie begannen auch nicht damit das andere Haus zu beschimpfen und schließlich eine andere Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin (Iole) so sehr zu verschrecken, dass Professor McGonagall eingriff (wie es ihre beiden Brüder taten).

Die jüngste Weasley tat Harry ein wenig leid. Die unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit, die sie im Augenblick erhielt, war ihm selbst leicht vertraut und er ahnte, dass ihr die ganze Sache recht unangenehm war. Sie schien auch ein wenig übernächtigt und offenkundig unglücklich, doch er sah Gemma, die wieder ihren grünen Sommerschal trug, freundlich mit ihr reden und sie möglicherweise über Lehrer und Fächer aufklären. Bei ihr war sie in guten Händen. Was Mitglieder ihres eigenen Hauses anging, war die Vertrauensschülerin umsichtig und fürsorglich, zumindest, wenn sie Lust hatte und sie ihr sympathisch genug waren, und grundsätzlich war sie auch bereit Slytherin und Slytherinschüler zu verteidigen. Sei es gegen Schüler anderer Häuser oder andere Slytherins.

Die Eulen flogen in die Große Halle und überbrachten die erste Post (es war erstaunlich, wie viele Briefe und Pakete bereits von Eltern und Verwandten an die Schüler geschickt worden), außerdem kam Severus an ihrem Tisch entlang und gab ihnen ihre Stundenpläne aus. Er grüßte Draco knapp und nickte auch Millicent und Harry zu, dann ging er wieder hoch zum Lehrertisch. Harry sah auf seinen Stundenplan und stöhnte. Heute war Mittwoch und das hieß, der Tag begann mit Geschichte der Zauberei, was den Vorteil hatte, vielleicht noch ein wenig schlafen zu können oder ein weitere Partie Schach mit Draco zu beginnen, aber es folgten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (worauf er sich nicht ganz freuen konnte) und Zauberkunst.

Millicent erzählte, dass Daphne Greengrass und Tracey Davis, die beide in ihrem Schlafsaal waren, beschlossen hatten, dieses Jahr nur im Partnerlook gekleidet zu sein und dass Pansy bereits alle möglichen Dinge über die neuen Schüler in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Wobei einiges von dem, was sie zu wissen angab, möglicherweise nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Außerdem waren offenbar alle drei der Mädchen begeisterte Lockhartfans und Harrys Freundin selbst nach nur einer Nacht voller Getuschel über blonde Haare und blaue Augen, davon überzeugt, dass sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dieses Jahr gerne auslassen würde. Sie teilte die Begeisterung für den neuen Lehrer nicht. Irgendwie war Harry froh darüber. Es wäre auch ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen, wenn sie von Lockhart geschwärmt hätte, denn eine schwärmende Millicent war etwas, dass er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte. Außer natürlich das Objekt ihrer liebevollen Bekundungen war zottelig, haarig, groß, spitzzähnig und/oder möglicherweise gefährlich.

Als er den Gedanken mit Draco und ihr teilte, zuckte Millicent nur mit den Schultern, doch der Blonde prustete los und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Orangensaft. Etwas, das so würdelos war, dass es ihn sicherlich später verärgern würde, ihm im Augenblick aber egal zu sein schien.

„Die Vorstellung... denke dir nur Lockhart als langhaarigen, schlaksigen, spitzzähnigen Typ mit Zottelmähne. Und: Denke dir, ER sei gefährlich...“

„Dein Humor ist manchmal seltsam.“

„Das BILD in meinem Kopf ist allzu seltsam...“

„Die Gedanken von dir scheinen mir bisweilen wirklich sehr eigen zu sein.“

„Besonders, meinst du.“, erwiderte Draco und streckte seine Brust hervor „Was nur logisch ist. Schließlich bin ich ein besonderer Mensch.“

„Besonders... ja. Das ist vielleicht tatsächlich eine passende Benennung.“

„He.“

Millicent verdrehte die Augen und meinte nur: „Ihr zwei seid beide besonders besondere Personen. Jetzt gebt mir mal den Brotkorb da.“

 

Nach dem Essen sprachen sie kurz mit Hermine, die sich dann verabschiedete, um zu den Gewächshäuser zu ihrer Stunde Kräuterkunde mit den anderen Gryffindors und den Hufflepuffs zu gehen. Auch Neville grüßte sie kurz und wirkte froh darüber, heute als erstes sein Lieblingsfach zu haben. Außerdem war wohl Trevor wieder aufgetaucht. Nur war er sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas anderes vergessen hatte. Und irgendwie ahnte sie alle, dass er damit recht haben könnte.

Theo und Blaise gingen voraus zum Zimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei, um Plätze ganz hinten im Raum freizuhalten, während Draco, Harry und Millicent noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück liefen und ihre und die Schulsachen der anderen beiden und außerdem das Schachbrett zu holen. Als sie zurückgingen, trafen sie Marcus Flint am Gemeinschaftsbrett an, wo er eine Notiz für alle Quidditchspieler und alle Schüler, die sich um einen Platz bewerben wollten, aufhing.  
Er grüßte Harry und meinte zu Draco, er erwarte ihn bei der Auswahl. Im letzten Jahr war Harry Sucher geworden, als Flint auch die Erstklässler um diesen Platz antreten ließ, nachdem er zuvor niemanden hatte finden können, und Draco hatte gezeigt, dass er gut fliegen konnte und schon gesagt, dass er im nächsten Jahr Jäger werden wolle, wenn einer der Jäger und einer der Treiber die Schule verließen.

Geschichte der Zauberei war, wie Harry es erwartet hatte. Und Professor Binns begann das Schuljahr wie er das letzte beendet hatte. Möglicherweise war es für ihn einfach nie beendet gewesen, kaum, dass sämtliche Schüler saßen, fing er an von seinen Notizen mit monotoner Stimme den Verlauf der Versammlung internationaler Zauberer 1316 in Paris abzulesen. Innerhalb von weniger als zehn Minuten holten die meisten Schüler den Schlaf nach, den sie verpasst hatten und Harry und Draco begannen eine recht ruhige Partie Schach, bei der Millicent und Theo ihnen zusahen. Die beiden Zuschauer wetteten um einen Schokofrosch darum, wer gewinnen würde, woraufhin die Spieler ein wenig mehr Elan in die Sache steckten und Harrys bester Freund ihn schließlich vollkommen platt machte und sich so für die gestrige Niederlage revanchierte. Danach spielten Millicent, die nun einen Schokofrosch gut hatte, und Theo eine kurze Partie, bei der wiederum Harry auf den Sieg seiner Freundin wettete. Die beiden anderen waren nicht halb so geübt im Schach wie die zwei Jungen, aber sie schafften es doch sich eine Weile lang zu beschäftigen, bis die Dunkelhaarige tatsächlich gewann. Bis zum Ende der Stunde bemerkte Professor Binns wie immer nicht, dass ihm inzwischen keiner mehr zuhörte. Oder vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach egal.

„Ich vermute, er würde es wirklich nicht mitbekommen, wenn er einmal vor einem vollkommen leeren Klassenzimmer unterrichtete..“, meinte Blaise hinterher, bevor er sich an Daphnes Fersen heftete und ihr ein Kompliment für ihr Kleid machte, dass allerdings nur Tracey annahm, die genau das gleiche trug wie ihre Freundin. Außerdem hatte sie sich die Haare dunkel gefärbt und sie und Daphne hatten dieses Jahr auch die gleiche Schultasche, wozu Millicent ebenso die Augen verdrehte wie zu Blaise' Kommentaren.

Sie kamen schnell in dem Zimmer an, in dem Lockhart dieses Jahr unterrichten würde. Spontan beschlossen Harry, Draco und Millicent, dass sie sich auch in diesem Fach in eine der hinteren Reihen setzen würden. Vorne nahmen einige nah beim Lehrertisch Platz und Pansy, Daphne und Tracey tuschelten und kicherten in der ersten Reihe miteinander.

Harry stapelte noch die verschiedenen Werke Lockharts vor sich auf, da kam Gilderoy Lockhart in Person auch schon in den Raum. Heute trug er einen grünen Umhang und er schien bester Laune zu sein, als er die Klasse begrüßte. Obwohl ihn die drei Schüler in der letzten Reihe möglicherweise irritierten, da sein Blick an Millicent, Draco und Harry hängen blieb und kurz verrutschte, bevor er wieder zu den anderen Slytherins sah.

Er begann den Unterricht damit, dass er eines der Bücher mit seinem Konterfeit in die Hand nahm und hochhielt. Bezeichnenderweise war sein erstes Wort „Ich“, dabei zeigte er auf sein eigenes Bild, „Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen  
die dunklen Kräfte, fünfmaliger Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises  
der Hexenwoche und Autor der Bücher vor euch, wobei mein Lächeln als auch schriftstellerisches Können natürlich erwähnenswert sind, doch nicht halb so wichtig wie jede andere Fähigkeit, die ich einsetzte um den Wagga-Wagga-Werwolf zu entzaubern oder die Todesfee von Bandon zu besiegen. Solche Auszeichnungen sind neben der Ehre einen Teil zur Sicherheit und Aufklärung der Zaubererwelt natürlich Nebensache.“

„Hat er gerade gesagt, er habe einen Werwolf entzaubert?“, tuschelte Harry Draco zu. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das garantiert nicht möglich war. Wenn es nämlich möglich wäre, hätte Remus auf jeden Fall davon gewusst. Es gab weder Heilmittel noch einen Zauberspruch um einen Werwolf aus seiner Verwandlung zu holen oder ihn gar zu einem normalen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln.

„Ich glaube ja.“, erwiderte Draco und nahm dann eine gerade Haltung an, und begann leise und mit übertrieben theatralischer Stimme zu reden „Ich“, er deutete auf sich selbst, „Draco Malfoy, Erbe des Hauses Malfoy, Ehrenmitglied zur Verteidigung gegen die Lockharts dieser Welt, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und neununddreißigmaliger Gewinner im Schach gegen Harry Potter...“

„Achtunddreißigfach. Das eine Spiel haben wir nicht beendet.“, bemerkte Harry, sie hatten nicht immer bis zum Schluss einer Partie kommen können, doch das eine mal hätte Draco nur noch wenige Züge gebraucht, bis er gewonnen hätte, war aber dennoch leicht belustigt, weniger wegen Dracos Worten als vielmehr durch die Art wie er sprach. Der Blonde machte eine Handbewegung, um den Einwand zur Seite zu wischen. „...bestaussehender platinblonder Schüler von Hogwarts...“

„Es gibt nur wenige platinblonde Schüler...“, meinte Millicent, die damit begonnen hatte, auf dem Pergament vor sich herum zu kritzeln und kleine schwarze Katzen zu malen.

„...und zukünftiger Jäger des Slytherinteams...“, dann schwieg er jedoch, als Lockhart zu ihnen hinüberschaute, dem aufgefallen war, dass sie möglicherweise nicht den Worten des Lehrers lauschten. Er setzte sofort eine Unschuldsmiene auf, sah zu dem Mann nach vorne und tat dann so, als begänne er sich Notizen zu machen, als Lockhart begann weiterzureden.

„Ich dachte mir zur Einführung machen wir ein kleines Quiz. Ihr habt dreißig Minuten Zeit. Keine Sorge, es ist keine Prüfung. Nur eine kurze Rückmeldung an mich, wie aufmerksam ihr meine Bücher gelesen habt.“, sagte Lockhart, nachdem er weitere einleitende Worte von sich gegeben hatte, die Harry ebenso wie seine beiden Nachbarn ausgeblendet hatte, und strahlte in die Runde. Dann verteilte er reihum je drei Seiten Papier, auf denen allerlei Fragen standen. Sämtliche Fragen drehten sich um den Lehrer. Von seiner Lieblingsfarbe über seine Kindheitsträume, sein Lieblingsfach zu seiner Schulzeit und seine liebsten Gerichte bis hin zu seinen geheimen Wünschen, seinem Geburtstag und dem besten Geschenk, das er an diesem bekommen könnte, die Noten bei seinem Schulabgang und dem Getränk, das er an dem Tag getrunken hatte, als er in Hogwarts ankam.

„Ist das sein Ernst?“, murmelte Draco, „Ich geh doch nicht hierher, um zu lernen, wer er ist oder was er in seinen Büchern über sich schreibt...“.  
Millicent beendete ihre letzte Katze, legte den Stift zur Seite, lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.  
„Es muss wohl sein Ernst sein.“, meinte Harry, „Er sieht nicht aus, als würde er scherzen. Es sei denn die wahre Bedeutung hinter seinem ständigem Lächeln ist, dass er sich lustig macht.“.

Draco und Harry begannen zu zweit sich möglichst alberne Antworten auszudenken, die gleichzeitig nicht ganz den Eindruck machen konnten, als machten sie sich offen über Lockhart lustig, während Millicent weiterhin einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da saß und vor sich hin döste. Da Lockhart vorne saß, und da sie sich hinter gesammelten Werken seiner eigenen Person verschanzt hatten, bemerkte der Lehrer nicht, dass die drei Schüler in der letzten Reihe schliefen oder miteinander redeten und nicht einmal versuchten sein Quiz ernst zu nehmen. Im Augenblick war er selbst damit beschäftigt in seinem eigenem Buch zu blättern. Erst hatte Harry sich ja ein wenig gemein gefühlt, aber irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass Lockhart nicht ganz so große Probleme damit hatte, wenn drei seiner Schüler im Unterricht mit der Aufmerksamkeit nicht bei ihm waren und dass das Ego des Mannes es ertragen konnte, wenn nicht alle ihn erst nahmen. Außerdem konnte er, selbst wenn er es wollen würde, einfach nicht so tun, als interessiere ihn ein Quiz über das Leben und die Gedanken von Lockhart. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, vor Quirrells ersten Stunden, das Fach gewesen, von dem er am meisten erwartet hatte. Nur schien es ihm nicht, als ob Quirrells Nachfolger diese Erwartungen besser erfüllen würde.

Wie angekündigt sammelte Lockhart sämtliche Blätter ein, auch wenn er verdutzt über Millicents vollkommen unausgefüllten leeren drei Seiten schien. Doch sie schenkte ihm nur einen ihrer Blicke, die alle fernhalten konnten, und der besagte, dass er sie nicht darauf ansprechen sollte, und er schwieg und sagte nichts. Danach stellte er sich vor die Klasse und begann die Fragen und ihre Antworten durchzugehen.

„Nun, viele von ihnen wussten, dass mein Geburtstag am 26. Januar ist, doch kaum einer wusste, dass das beste Geschenk, das ich zu diesem Anlass bekommen könnte, die Harmonie zwischen allen magischen und nicht-magischen Menschen wäre.“

Wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte... Lockhart stand hier vor einem Raum von Slytherins. Ein Haus, das nicht unbedingt rühmliche aber doch öfters zutreffende Bekanntheit dafür hatte, Reinblütigkeit vorzuziehen und öfters auch die magische Unterweisung von Muggeln abzulehnen. Auch wenn Harry selbst nie über diese Dinge urteilte, wusste er ganz sicher, dass mehrerer seiner Mitschüler aus Familien kamen, die ihnen von Kindesbeinen an die Ideen der Reinblütigkeit und Ablehnung derer, die ihr nicht angehörten, gepredigt hatten. Zwar war keiner von ihnen ein Extremfall, glaubte er, doch eine durchschnittliche Klasse von Slytherins hatte doch immer ein paar die die Idee unterstützten. Ob das dem Lehrer klar war? Es musste ihm klar sein, oder nicht?

„Als ich hier noch saß, wo ihr jetzt sitzt war ich, und das scheinen auch einige von euch noch aus „Gammeln mit Ghulen“ in Erinnerung zu haben, war ich ein fleißiger Ravenclawschüler und mein liebstes Fach war natürlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, obwohl ich auch Freude an Zauberkunst und Verwandlung hatte und als guter Trankbrauer natürlich auch Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde sehr gemocht habe. Außerdem, wie ich ebenfalls in „Gammeln mit Ghulen“ erwähne, gab es kein Fach, auf das ich hätte verzichten wollen, obwohl mir Astronomie zu Teilen ein wenig Mühe machte.“

Er blätterte durch die abgegebenen Papierbögen und überflog die Antworten, „Doch Miss Parkinson und Miss Greengras und auch Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter wussten, dass meine Lieblingsfarbe Lila ist...“ und Draco und Harry sahen sich verblüfft an, denn wie alles andere auch, hatten sie die Farbe nur geraten und sich bei dieser Frage nicht einmal große Gedanken gemacht, „...und Miss Parkinson hat sich außerdem richtig daran erinnert, dass es mein geheimer Wunsch ist, die Welt von allem Bösen zu befreien und eine eigene Reihe von Haarpflegeprodukten zu vermarkten.“

Blaise der ganz vorne saß, begann nun, nachdem er bereits eine Weile lang gekichert hatte, laut zu lachen, je offener je mehr Lockhart sagte, und auch Draco und Harry mussten langsam grinsen. Ihre Antworten waren zu großen Teilen nicht halb so dämlich wie die Lockharts.

Schließlich kam der Lehrer zum Ende und langsam schien auch er zu bemerken, dass er mehrere Schüler ungemein belustigte. Und er schien außerdem seinem Blick nach zu denken, Mittel zu haben, um das Lachen verstummen zu lassen. „Nun, das war alles sehr informativ und für einige wohl auch unterhaltsam, aber es ist natürlich nicht nur Teil meiner Pflicht, kleine Tests zu machen und euch Freude zu bereiten, sondern vor allem euch vorzubereiten und zu wappnen gegen allerlei bösartige und gefährliche Wesen, die sich in der Welt der Zauberer herumtreiben. Dies ist schließlich meine wichtigste Aufgabe als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und als erfahrener Zauberer gegenüber der jungen Generation. Doch keine Angst! Egal, was ihr in diesem Jahr hier sehen oder erleben werdet, seid versichert, dass euch nichts geschehen kann, solange ich hier bin.“

„Genau der Mann, von dem meine Eltern sich wünschen würden, dass ich ihm mein Leben anvertraue.“, flüsterte Draco Harry zu, „Ich denke, das wäre äußerst beruhigend und sicherlich unbedingt ratsam. Er ist schwer vertrauenerweckend und wahrscheinlich der kompetenteste Zauberer, den wir in Hogwarts finden können.“, dann verzog er allerdings das Gesicht und ergänzte, „Wobei ich glaube, meine Mutter würde vielleicht wirklich auf ihn vertrauen... Wirklich ich kann die Leute, die ihn toll finden nicht verstehen...“

Der Lehrer beugte sich hinter seinen Lehrertisch und holte einen mit einem Tuch verdeckten Käfig hervor. Lockhart machte eine große Geste daraus das Tuch leicht anzuheben, tat dann aber doch erst einmal nichts und sagte: „Ich bitte euch, in jedem Fall Ruhe zu bewahren und zu versuchen leise zu bleiben, wenn ihr euch erschreckt.“

Erst danach schwang er das Tuch beiseite und offenbarte mehrere kleine blaue humanoide Wesen in dem Käfig, die laut zu schreien begannen, als das Licht zu ihnen vordrang.

„Frische Wichtel aus Cornwall!“, rief Lockhart begeistert aus, ohne sich an seine eigene Mahnung an Ruhe zu halten. Er wirkte, als erwartete er Applaus für die Ankündigung. Als dieser nicht kam, weil die meisten Schüler damit begonnen hatten, zu grinsen oder zu lachen, oder weil diejenigen, die dem Mann tatsächlich an den Lippen hingen, damit beschäftigt waren, Blaise, der immer noch am lautesten lachte, giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen, schien er leicht unzufrieden. Doch er fasste sich sichtlich schnell. Der Ausdruck, der in seine Augen trat, wirkte, wie als sei er sich sicher, dass er bald den Respekt aller haben und sich das Lachen strafen würde. Harry fragte sich, was ihr Lehrer vorhatte, dann hörte er ihn sagen: „Nun, vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach einmal frei lassen und sehen, wie ihr zurecht kommt.“

Das, vermutete Harry, sollte Lockharts Autorität wieder herstellen. Dieser Versuch ging sofort nach hinten los, denn bevor Lockhart tun konnte, was er vorschlug, hatte er die Blicke eines Raumes voller Slytherins auf sich, die ihm stumm mitteilten, dass er nicht wagen solle, den Käfig zu öffnen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass die Besitzer dieser Blicke Mittel und Wege fanden, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Wichtel ganz allein auf Lockhart losgingen.

Der blonde Mann knickte ein, was der nächste Fehler seinerseits war, denn jetzt wusste jeder im Raum, dass er sich nicht gegen die gesammelte Klasse durchsetzen konnte.  
Das Lächeln des Lehrers wurde schief, vielleicht auch, weil ihm die zweite Bedeutung des allgemeinen Widerspruchs klar wurde und er fühlte, dass er verlor, er zog seine Hand von der Käfigtür zurück und ergänzte matt: „Ja, äh... oder auch nicht. Das war natürlich nur ein Scherz. Ich würde keine Wichtel auf eine unvorbereitete Klasse loslassen. Ähm... der... äh Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Hausaufgaben gibt es heute keine. Wir sehen uns am Freitag wieder.“

 

„Ich glaube, wir haben ihm seine erste Stunde verbaut.“, meinte Draco als sie den Gang entlang liefen und klang dabei so, als versuche er reuig zu klingen, ohne fähig zu sein seine Belustigung und Zufriedenheit zu verbergen.  
„Und ich glaube, du hattest Freude daran...“, erwiderte Harry.

„Kein bisschen! Aber im Ernst, er hat selbst dafür gesorgt, dass er sich lächerlich macht... Viel hätte ich, in dem Fall, dass ich Freude daran und dies zum Ziel gehabt hätte, nicht tun müssen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Stunde ein Flop wird... Und ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass die Heldentaten in seinen Büchern nicht unbedingt zu allen Teilen stimmen.“

„Ich glaube, Sev würde dir da beipflichten. Einer der Gründe dafür, dass er gestern Abend immer noch aussah, als wolle er jemanden ermorden, ist, dass Lockhart die Stelle bekommen hat, auf die er es schon seit Jahren anlegt. Und dass Severus wenig begeistert von ihm ist. Ich frage mich, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat, Lockhart einzustellen.“

„Hm.“, machte Draco, „Einerseits würde ich fast sagen, er hat niemand anders finden können... andererseits wirkt Dumbledore auf mich, wie als hätte er immer irgendeinen Hintergedanken, bei dem, was er tut, den nur meistens niemand außer ihm erkennt.“

„Solange ein Lehrer, dessen Unterricht mich langweilt, mich vor, während und nach diesem Unterrichts in Frieden lässt,“, meinte Millicent zu dem Thema, „soll's mir recht sein.“

Sie gingen zur Großen Halle und es folgte das Mittagessen, bei dem Hermine ganz selbstverständlich zum Tisch der Slytherins mit ihrem Teller hinüber kam und sich zu ihnen setzte. Im letzten Jahr hatten sich die meisten Schüler in dem Haus daran gewöhnt, sie regelmäßig an ihrem Tisch zu sehen und viele blickten nicht einmal auf, einige Erstklässler schienen zwar verwundert, aber sie sagten nichts. Vielleicht weil sie davon ausgingen, dass es schon seine Richtigkeit habe, dass sich die braunhaarige Gryffindorschülerin zu ihnen setzte.

„Und wie war er?“, fragte Hermine.

„Wer?“, erwiderte Draco und sah von seinen Kartoffeln auf.

„Lockhart, natürlich. Ihr hattet gerade eure erste Stunde bei ihm, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte sie, „Ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt. Wir haben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach der Pause. Ich wette, es ist ganz anders als bei Professor Quirrell. Er kann uns sicher viel beibringen. Schließlich hat er bereits so viele außergewöhnliche Dinge vollbracht. Ich habe seine Bücher alle bereits dreimal gelesen...“

„...anders als Quirrell, ja, das umschreibt es ganz gut...“, murmelte Harry. Dieses anders änderte jedoch möglicherweise, wie er befürchtete, nichts daran, dass das Fach ein Witz blieb. Er war erstaunt, dass Hermine anscheinend unerwarteterweise zu den Lockhartfans zählen könnte. Sie schien sich allzu sehr auf den Unterricht bei dem blonden Lehrer zu freuen.

„Was hattest du heute bisher?“, erkundigte sich Millicent und vermied damit entweder absichtlich die weitere Ausführung des Themas Lockhart oder sorgte ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben, instinktiv dafür, dass sie nicht eine Diskussion darüber begannen, wie kompetent sie Lockhart fanden. Oder wie hoch der Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer von ihm geschriebenen Lehrbücher war.

„Oh. Wir hatten heute früh Kräuterkunde und haben in Vierergruppen Alraunen umgetopft. Das sind wirklich faszinierende Pflanzen. Ich habe mit Neville und Ernie MacMillian und Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff zusammengearbeitet.“

„Neville hat sich sicherlich gefreut, das Schuljahr mit Kräuterkunde zu beginnen.“, meinte Harry. Das Fach war dem sonst oft recht ungeschickten und auch leicht vom Pech verfolgtem Gryffindor, wobei ein Teil seiner Unfälle wahrscheinlich allein mit seiner steten Nervosität zusammenhing, das liebste und er war in Kräuterkunde außerdem einer der besten Schüler ihres Jahrgangs.

„Und in Verwandlung haben wir Käfer in Knöpfe verwandelt. Das war natürlich vor allem Wiederholung, aber es ist doch nicht so leicht nach all den Wochen ohne Übung.“

„Dein Käfer ist zwar zum Knopf geworden, aber hatte einen kleinen Fehler?“, mutmaßte Harry, der wusste, dass Hermine im Allgemeinen in Verwandlungszaubern gut war, auch oft besser als die meisten ihrer Mitschüler, aber dennoch immer wieder der Meinung war, sie sei nicht gut genug. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das manchmal für die anderen leicht entmutigend war. Aber er vermutete auch, dass Hermine gut war, weil sie viel Zeit und Arbeit in das Lernen und Üben steckte und sich zwar manchmal ein wenig darauf einbildete, diesen oder jenen Zauber zu beherrschen, oder diese oder jene Fragen beantworten zu können, doch im allgemeinen sich selbst oft kritisch beurteilte und sich anspornte, sich zu verbessern, und sich nie auf einem guten Zauber oder einer passenden Antwort auszuruhen.

„Er hatte immer noch Beine und ist über den Tisch gelaufen. Aber Professor McGonagall meinte, ich hätte eine gute Leistung erbracht und ich habe 5 Punkte für Gryffindor von ihr bekommen.“

„Bah... Angeberin...“, murmelte Draco. Er hatte im letzten Jahr seine Käferverwandlung nach langer Übung vielleicht gerade so weit gebracht, wie Hermine heute nach mehreren Wochen Ferien. Aber er klang nicht ehrlich dabei und die anderen drei wussten, es war ein Kompliment.

 

Nach dem Essen blieb noch ein wenig Zeit und sie gingen auf den Hof, wo bereits mehrere Schüler umherliefen, auf einer der Steinbänke saßen oder beieinander standen und sich unterhielten. Zu viert setzten sie sich abseits unter einen der Bäume. Draco erzählte von den Wochen seiner Ferien, von denen die anderen drei noch nichts gehört hatten. Er ging jedoch nur kurz darauf ein, dass er und sein Vater ein wenig miteinander gekriselt hatten, seit Draco aus Hogwarts zurück gekommen war, und berichtete dafür ausführlich über den Besuch bei den Verwandten seiner Mutter, und zur Beerdigung eines Verwandten ihrer Linie, den Draco allerdings wenig gekannt hatte. Harry gab erneut ein paar kurze Worte zu den Dursleys ab und Millicent berichtete schließlich von der Episode mit ihrer Katze Helena, ein großes schwarzes haariges Wesen, die sie auch dieses Jahr mitgebracht hatte, und einem Nachbarskater, der ihr den Hof machte. Sie hatten gerade begonnen, sich weiter über ihre Stundenpläne auszutauschen, ein Themenbeitrag von Hermine, da beschlich Harry das Gefühl, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Dass jemand auf ihre kleine Gruppe aufmerksam wurde, war nicht ungewöhnlich, denn sie alle vier waren manchmal etwas auffällig, Draco mit seinem platinblonden Haaren und seiner bekannten Familie, Millicent mit ihrer korpulenten Gestalt, ihrer dunklen vollen Mähne und ihrer ganz eigenen Ausstrahlung, Hermine als Gryffindor unter Slytherins und wandelndes Lexikon und Harry als... nun Harry Potter, der Junge, der eine Narbe auf der Stirn hatte und deren Geschichte in genügend Büchern stand, um ihn immer wieder selbst zu verblüffen.

Er folgte dem Gefühl und fand einen kleinen Gryffindorschüler mit rotem Schal und mausgrauen Haaren, der zu ihnen hinübersah. Um seinen Hals hing eine Kamera und als er bemerkte, dass Harry ihn bemerkte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck verlegen und ihm stieg Röte in die Wangen. Auch die anderen drei hatten inzwischen den kleinen Jungen wahrgenommen.  
„Wisst ihr, warum er zu uns rüberschaut?“, fragte Draco.  
Millicent und Harry zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Der Junge näherte sich schüchtern und wirkte, als habe er ein Anliegen.  
„Colin.“, sagte er, „Colin Creevey. Ich bin in Gryffindor. Ich bin Erstklässler.“  
„Hm. Ich erinner mich, dich bei der Auswahlzeremonie gesehen zu haben.“, meinte Harry.  
Colin wurde noch roter und lächelte Harry breit an. „Wirklich? Toll!“

Harry wollte nicht unhöflich sein oder ihn verschrecken und sendete Draco telepathisch die Botschaft, Colin nicht anzufahren, dass er gehen solle. Hermine und Millicent schienen auch nicht ganz zu wissen, was sie mit dem Gryffindorschüler vor ihnen anfangen sollten. Also warteten sie höflich darauf, dass der Junge sagte, was ihn zu ihnen brachte, oder wieder ging. Doch Colin schwieg und lächelte nur weiter.

„Äh. Brauchst du irgendetwas von uns? Hast du irgendeine Frage oder so? Wenn du wissen willst, wie du zu einem der Räume kommst, kann dir ein älterer Schüler möglicherweise besser helfen.“, erkundigte sich schließlich Harry.

„Nun, da ist tatsächlich etwas.“, erwiderte Colin, „Ich frage mich, du bist doch Harry Potter, nicht wahr?“ und dann fuhr er fort, „Kann ich ein Foto von dir machen? Um meinem Dad und meinem kleinen Bruder zu zeigen, dass ich dich getroffen habe? Mein Dad ist zwar ein Muggel, aber ich habe ihm erzählt, wer du bist und was ich über dich in meinen Büchern gelesen habe, und er wäre sicher beeindruckt, wenn ich ein Foto von dir mit nach Hause bringe!“

„Ha!“, rief Draco aus, „Siehst du, Harry, jetzt bist du schon so berühmt, dass Leute hier dein Foto wollen!“

„Ach sei still.“

„Hör mal, Colin, er hier“, und Draco zeigte auf Harry, „ist kein so großer Fan davon Fans zu haben. Und er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn darauf anspricht. Seine Berühmtheit ist an ihn verschwendet. Er wird also wahrscheinlich kein Foto von sich machen lassen wollen, selbst dir zuliebe nicht, obwohl er total weichherzig ist. Und wenn doch, wird er dann unglücklich sein und ich werde meinen Ärger darüber, dass er dann bis heute Abend schlechte Laune hat, an dir auslassen. Aber wenn du willst, halte ich ihn für dich fest und du kannst jederzeit von mir und ihm zusammen ein Bild machen. Dafür musst du dann nur den Rest des Jahres lang für mich meine Sachen tragen und dich um meine Zaubertrankzutaten kümmern.“

„Äh... nun ich... wenn du wirklich nicht willst, dann musst du dich nicht von mir fotografieren lassen.“, meinte Colin zu Harry.  
Sie sahen ihm nach, als er wieder fortging.

„Du hättest nicht so gemein sein müssen.“, meinte Hermine.  
„Er muss nicht kommen und von Leuten Fotos machen wollen, die sich dadurch unbehaglich fühlen.“, erwiderte Draco.

„Wenn ihr euch jetzt über die Sache streitet“, sagte Millicent, „Geh ich mit Harry anderswohin, dann habt ihr dafür eure Ruhe... Egal, was ihr euch dann noch deswegen sagt, es wird außerdem ansonsten keinen Unterschied machen. Außerdem ist, wenn überhaupt, Colin, falls er noch einmal kommt und ein Bild möchte, Harrys eigene Sache.“ und beendete das aufkeimende Argument wie sooft ohne große Mühe sofort. Den Rest der Pause sprachen sie nicht weiter über den Erstklässler.

 

Zauberkunst war, wie zu erwarten, anstrengend. Der kleine Professor Flitwick begann damit, die Hausarbeiten einzusammeln, fuhr fort, indem er eine kurze Einleitung zum Unterrichtsstoff in diesem Jahr gab und ließ sie danach in Paaren erst den „Lumos“ wiederholen, bis fast alle es schafften, auf Kommando die Spitze ihrer Stäbe mit der richtigen Helligkeit und Farbschattierung leuchten zu lassen. Es war beinahe erstaunlich, wie schnell sie dies vollbrachten, nachdem der Lichtzauber im ersten Jahr noch eine Herausforderung für einige gewesen war. Gleich darauf verteilte der Lehrer ein paar Metallschlösser und wies sie an auch „Alohomora“ erneut zu üben und je einen Partner die Schlösser damit öffnen zu lassen, während der andere sie mit „Colloportus“ wieder verschloss. Dann ließ er sie ihre Rollen tauschen. Zuletzt mussten sie auch noch den Schwebezauber auf die Schlösser wirken, bis Professor Flitwick mit ihnen zufrieden war. 

Harry hatte sich mit Draco zusammengetan, während Millicent mit Pansy übte. Sie hatten zwar beide keine Probleme mit dem Lichtzauber, aber der Blonde schwächelte bei „Alohomora“, während Harry „Wingardium Leviosa“ zwar richtig wirkte, es aber nicht wirklich schaffte, die doch recht schweren Schlösser schweben zu lassen. Am Ende der Stunde gab ihnen Flitwick gleich noch neue Hausarbeiten auf: das Wiederholen und Üben der vier Sprüche bis zur nächsten Stunde, sowie das Lesen von Kapitel 15 in ihren Schulbüchern „Über die rechte Bewegung des Zauberstabs“ und das Schreiben von elf Fuß Pergament mit einer Zusammenfassung und Beurteilung mit Bezug zu einem der vier wiederholten Sprüche bis zur nächsten Woche. Vor allem Millicent äußerte wenig Begeisterung für Hausaufgaben. Sie würde lieber die Zeit damit verbringen ihre Katze Helena von Troja zu verwöhnen. Helena streifte im Übrigen bereits durch Hogwarts Gänge und ging laut Millicent fleißig auf Mäusejagd und Katerverführung. Wobei Harry sich allerdings nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt irgendeinen Schüler gab, der einen Kater mitgebracht hatte.

 

Als sie schließlich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle kamen, hatte Harry das merkwürdige Gefühl, am ersten Tag des neuen Schuljahres einerseits unheimlich wenig und andererseits doch sehr viel getan zu haben. Obwohl er, Millicent, Draco gemeinsam mit dem Großteil der anderen Slytherins Geschichte der Zauberei zum Schlafen oder zur Selbstbeschäftigung genutzt hatten und bei Lockhart fast alle von ihnen mit letzterem fortgefahren hatten, fühlte er sich doch müde und leicht erschöpft. Zauberkunst allein konnte dafür nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden. Hermine saß bereits neben Neville am Tisch der Gryffindors und Millicent und Harry gingen ohne viel Federlesen mit je einem Teller und einem Besteckset zu ihr. Draco maulte, dass er wirklich nicht anfangen könne, nicht nur dauernd Hermine an ihren Tisch einzuladen, sondern auch noch selbst den Tisch zu wechseln und sich unter Gryffindors zu setzen. Doch er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Sicherlich, weil er nicht zum Außenseiter werden wollte, aber womöglich dachte er dabei auch, dass jegliche Sorge um seinen Ruf ohnehin bereits bestätigt worden war und dass er in dem Fall genauso gut nicht mehr darüber nachdenken könnte, ob oder ob nicht sich an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen, ihn weiter senken könnte. Außerdem war es nicht wirklich so, als würden sich viele Slytherins dauernd abwertend über ihre kleine Gruppe äußern. Sie seltsam finden oder ab und zu (im letzten Jahr) sich über sie auslassen, ja, in ein oder zwei Fällen offen sagen, dass es nicht richtig sein sollte, dass sie so viel Zeit mit Gryffindorschülern verbrachten, aber das waren Ausnahmen.

Hermine wirkte leicht durch den Wind, und Nevilles Haare schienen leicht durcheinander zu sein, außerdem war sein Blick unruhig.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, erkundigte sich Millicent, während sie sich setzten.  
„Lockhart.“, sagte Neville und das schien ihm alle Antwort zu sein, die nötig war.  
„Er hat Wichtel auf uns losgelassen, und hat sie dann nicht selbst unter Kontrolle bekommen, vollkommen bescheuert der Mann. Wo wir bei bescheuert sind, was sucht ihr hier eigentlich? Solltet ihr nicht bei euren schleimigen Slytherinfreunden sitzen?“, meldete sich Ron zu Wort, der Hermine schräg gegenüber saß und Harry, Draco und Millicent wütend anfunkelte. Wenn es im Wörterbuch eine Liste von Personen unter „Vorurteil, das“ gab, stand Ron Weasley irgendwo darin, und bei einer Anordnung nach Priorität könnte er zumindest einen der mittleren Plätze belegen und auch unter „Hitzkopf, der“ konnte man ihn eventuell finden.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass deine Schwester jetzt einer dieser schleimigen Slytherins ist, ja?“, sagte Draco gereizt, der Ron schon nicht leiden konnte, wenn dieser gerade nicht damit beschäftigt war, sie zu beleidigen. Gleichzeitig wirkte Hermine so, als wolle sie vielmehr gegen die Bezeichnung Lockharts als „bescheuert“ argumentieren.

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Sie hatten irgendwie im letzten Jahr eine Art Frieden mit Ron geschlossen, nachdem dieser zuvor nicht nur Harry, Draco und Millicent sondern auch Neville und Hermine begonnen hatte, regelmäßig zu ärgern und es unter anderem geschafft hatte, Hermine zum Weinen und Millicent und sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Ein Teil von Harry hatte gehofft, dass sie es bei diesem stillen Frieden belassen könnten.

„Halte Ginny da raus!“, rief Ron, „Jeder weiß, dass irgendetwas mit ihrer Auswahl nicht stimmte! Sie wollte auch gar nicht dort hin. Sie ist eigentlich in Gryffindor, der Hut hat einen Fehler gemacht, sonst könnte sie nie in einem Haus wie deinem landen.“

„Ah ja? Und hat sie dir gesagt, dass sie nach Gryffindor wollte? Hat der Hut gesagt, dass er sich geirrt hat? Hast du überhaupt seit gestern Abend mit deiner Schwester gesprochen?“

„Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy. Aber nur, dass das klar ist: Natürlich wollte sie nach Gryffindor. Und Dumbledore wird sie die Auswahl bald wiederholen lassen, weil sie nicht richtig war, und dann wird sie auch nach Gryffindor kommen.“

„Ha! Als ob. Wenn, dann muss sie das selbst beantragen, also hast du nichts dazu zu sagen, und selbst wenn sie sich an Dumbledore wendet und darum bittet, kann es sein, dass der Hut es ablehnt, sie einem anderem Haus zuzuteilen. Und vielleicht ist das, weil sie es wirklich verdient, bei uns zu sein, und eine sehr viel bessere Hexe ist als du es als Zauberer je sein kannst! Slytherin nimmt nämlich bestimmt nicht jeden!“

Nun, dachte Harry, Goyle und Crabbe sind auch bei uns. Das Argument ist doch ein wenig vage.

„Nicht jeden? Nicht jeden? Ja, klar, damit hast du wohl recht, Malfoy, Slytherin nimmt nur Leute, die innerlich total verdorben und eingebildet sind, zumindest, wenn sie sind wie du, nicht wahr? Und meine Schwester ist ganz sicher nicht so!“

Inzwischen waren die umsitzenden Gryffindors aufmerksam auf sie geworden. Und auch oben am Lehrertisch hatte man die Unruhe bemerkt. Severus schaute stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen, Professor McGonagall schien, als überlege sie, hinunter zu gehen und einzuschreiten, wenn die laute Argumentation von Draco und Ron fortfahren würde, die Ordnung zu stören.

„Hey, Ron“, sagte einer der Gryffindors, „Bleib mal locker, Mann.“  
Einer anderer meinte: „Ihr drei seid doch Slytherins, geht doch an euren eigenen Tisch, anstatt hier Streit anzufangen. Ich will in Ruhe essen können.“  
„Dürft ihr überhaupt hier sitzen?“, erkundigte sich eine Erstklässlerin.  
„Geht bitte zu eurem Tisch.“, meldete sich Percy Weasley, „Ihr stört das Essen.“

Draco war rot geworden. „Gehen wir.“, sagte er, „Mit Ron Weasley zu argumentieren hat keinen Sinn, das sollte ich eigentlich wissen.“

Bevor sie auch nur mit dem Essen hatten beginnen können, stand er auf, gefolgt von Harry, der sich mit der Situation ziemlich unwohl fühlte, aber sicher war, dass sitzen zu bleiben, nicht die beste Idee war, außerdem konnte er seinen Freund nicht alleine lassen. Millicent jedoch blieb sitzen. Sie hatte sich bereits mit Essen bedient und gab ihnen mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie sich weigerte, fortzugehen, egal, was irgendwer tat oder sagte, und bei Hermine bleiben würde. Sie würde zurecht kommen. Keiner würde versuchen, Millicent zu vertreiben, denn sie saß auf ihrem Platz mit einer Ausstrahlung, als habe sie alles Recht der Welt dazu, die so überzeugend war, dass keiner sie anfechten würde, auch weil klar war, dass sie in diesem Falle möglicherweise auch mit nonverbalen Argumenten jede Diskussion im Keim ersticken würde.  
Neville und Hermine sahen Draco und Harry entschuldigend an, doch Harry gab ihnen mit einer abwinkenden Geste zu verstehen, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen sollten. Die beiden Slytherinschüler ließen die leeren Teller stehen und wandten sich zum Portal der großen Halle. Im Gehen drehte sich Draco noch einmal um und meinte: „Und natürlich ist es vielleicht seltsam, aber vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn sich eine Freundin von uns an den Tisch von Slytherin setzt, aber wenn wir zu ihr kommen, gibt es sofort Protest in ihrem eigenem Haus. Wer steht da bitte schön als das bessere Haus da, frage ich mich? Denkt einmal darüber nach.“

Sie gingen nicht an den Tisch der Slytherins, stattdessen verließen sie die Große Halle, ohne gegessen zu haben. Harry war klar, dass einer der Gründe dafür Dracos Verärgerung war und sein Stolz, in dem er sich verletzt fühlen würde, wenn sie sich zu den Slytherins setzten und so der Forderung von Ron oder seinem Bruder nachkam.  
„Komm“, sagte Draco, „Gehen wir in den Schlafsaal. Ich habe noch ein kleines Paket mit Essen für die Fahrt von gestern übrig und eine Packung Schokofrösche aus dem Zug.“  
Sie gingen also in die Kerker hinunter und durch die verworrenen Steingänge zu dem verborgenem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin.  
„Morgana“, nannte Harry ihr derzeitiges Passwort, dann gingen sie durch die Öffnung in der Mauer in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Ich hoffe wirklich, morgen wird ein besserer Tag als heute.“, meinte Draco, „Wie meinst du wird Onkel Sev das Schuljahr beginnen?“  
„Mürrisch?“  
„Naha. Er hat heute ein paar Erstklässler tyrannisiert, das hat seine Laune sicher gebessert.“  
„Weißt du, ich würde dir gerne widersprechen und sagen, dass ihn das nicht ein wenig glücklicher machen würde... aber ich glaube, du könntest recht haben...“, murmelte Harry. Severus war ein guter Lehrer, wenn er der Meinung war, dass seine Schüler gut waren und wenn er guter Stimmung war. Aber er konnte sehr fordernd, angsteinflößend und leicht sadistisch sein, wenn er beschloss, keine gute Laune zu haben. Was eigentlich öfter vorkam. Dann schien er auch eine besondere Vorliebe dafür zu haben vor allem inkompetente Schüler zur Schnecke zu machen, bisweilen aber auch selbst die Schüler, die „nicht ganz so unbegabt wie der Rest“ waren.

„Ich hoffe ja, dass wir Wachstumstränke dran nehmen. Oder zumindest die Theorie zu einfachen Nervenleidenheiltränken behandeln. Die habe ich mit in meine Hausarbeit als Beispiel zur Ingwerverwendung aufgenommen und sie sind jedenfalls sicherlich eine Herausforderung. Worüber hast du geschrieben?“

„Ein wenig über Wellhornschnecken und Gänseblümchenwurzeln, aber vor allem über Eisenhut speziell als Zutat für Wolfsbanntränke.“

„Dass Wolfsbanntränke zu den Heiltränken gezählt werden ist recht umstritten... Aber auch so ist das recht komplex. Du machst es dir nicht einfach, was?“

„Na du ja wohl auch nicht. Nervenleiden und ihre Behandlung durch Tränke sind ziemlich fortgeschritten, so weit ich weiß.“

Sie gingen hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal und Draco meinte: „Naja. Ich glaube Onkel Sev erwartet, dass wir beide uns auch mit schwierigeren Zutaten befasst haben. Er würde etwas anderes möglicherweise enttäuschend finden oder nicht akzeptieren...“

Sich immer noch unterhaltend gingen sie durch die Tür, neben der auf einer Plakette ihre und die Namen der anderen vier Jungen des Schlafsaals standen, und hielten dann beide überrascht inne, als sie sich zu Dracos Bett wandten. Auf der Matratze saß ein kleines grauhäutiges Wesen mit großen Ohren und fast noch größeren Augen und sah zu ihnen hinüber. Ein Hauself.

„Dobby?“, fragte Draco entgeistert.

„Du kennst ihn?“

„Klar, das ist Dobby, unser Hauself. Naja, im Prinzip eher der von Vater. Ich und Mutter haben wenig mit ihm zu tun und meistens geben wir ihm keine Anweisungen.“  
Dobby schien während Dracos Erklärung leicht verstört und irgendwie unglücklich. Außerdem wanderte sein Blick von Harry und Draco und einem der Bettpfosten hin und her. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in ihn und er schlug seinen Kopf ohne Vorwarnung gegen das Holz.

„Was zum...“

„Dobby. Dobby hör auf.“, befahl Draco. Ihm schien Verhalten in dieser Art bekannt zu sein und zu stören. Dobby hörte auf.

„Äh...“, sagte Harry, näherte sich ihm und reichte ihm seine Hand, „Dobby, ja? Ich bin Harry Potter, ein Freund von Draco.“

Der Hauself starrte ihn an, seine Augen schienen noch größer und sehr wässrig zu werden.

„Dobby weiß, wer Sie sind, Sir. Er weiß, was Sie für die Zauberer und auch die Hauselfen getan haben, Sir. Und er weiß natürlich, dass Sie mit dem jungen Mister Malfoy befreundet sind. Dobby ist sehr froh darüber.“ Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er vermutete, dass Dobby sich auf die Vorfälle um Lord Voldemorts Tod/Verschwinden bezog. Und es überraschte ihn irgendwie nicht, dass selbst ein ihm vollkommen unbekannter Hauself ihn darauf ansprach.

„Willst du dich nicht vielleicht erklären, Dobby?“, fragte Draco. Sein Tonfall war ein wenig genervt und Harry setzte versucht freundlicher nach, wobei er erst überlegte ein höfliches Sie zu verwenden, dann aber doch das du wählte, weil er irgendwie befürchtete, dass ein „Sie“ den Hauselfen weiter verstören würde: „Entschuldige, ich denke, du hast uns beide sehr überrascht. Wir konnten schließlich nicht damit rechnen, dich hier vorzufinden. Du hast doch sicher einen Grund, hier zu sein, oder nicht?“

„Egal, was es ist, er glaubt, er muss sich selbst bestrafen.“, sagte Draco, als Dobbys Blick erneut zu dem Bettpfosten ging, „Also hat ihn nicht Vater oder Mutter geschickt, sondern er hat selbst entschieden zu kommen, nicht wahr?“

Dobby nickte stumm, schien gleichzeitig aber den Kopf schütteln zu wollen. „Er wird sich dafür bestrafen, junger Mister Malfoy, Sir! Dobby wird sich dafür bestrafen, aber er musste hierher kommen!“

„Okay, Dobby, hör zu. Du wirst dich so wenig wie möglich bestrafen, ja? Ich weiß, du unterstehst Vater, aber du musst auch mir gehorchen, also schlag nicht deinen Kopf an meinem Bett ein, ich werde den Rest dieses Jahres darin schlafen, vielleicht wird es bis zum siebten Jahr mein Bett bleiben, und ich glaube außerdem, dass es dir nicht guttut, dauernd dein Gehirn durchzuschütteln. Du verhältst dich seltsam. Und sag endlich, warum du hier bist.“

„Dobby ist hier... Dobby ist hier... weil er Dinge erfahren hat... Dinge, die... oh, er kann es ihnen nicht sagen... Mr Malfoy würde ihn umbringen... aber es ist wichtig, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts bleiben... Dobby wollte Sie warnen, Mr Potter, Sir, er wollte Sie warnen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, aber er hat sie nicht finden können... aber Sie sind erst angekommen, Sie sind noch in Sicherheit, Sie können immer noch nach Hause fahren...“

„Was, aber warum? Kannst du das nicht deutlicher erklären?“, erkundigte sich Harry, während Draco die Stirn runzelte.

„Sie sollten fahren, weil in Hogwarts... weil...“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Dobby kann nicht zulassen, dass Harry Potter in der Schule bleibt!“

„Unsinn.“, sagte Draco verärgert, „Natürlich bleibt Harry hier. Ich weiß nicht, was du gehört hast, aber...“ dann sah er ihn aufmerksam an, „Moment. Du bist nicht hier, weil Vater dich angewiesen hat, Harry von mir fernzuhalten, und tust nur so, als wärst du aus eigenem Antrieb hier, oder?“  
Dobby schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine Ohren nur so schlackerten.

„Draco...“, murmelte Harry, „Ich glaube wirklich nicht...“

„Egal.“, sagte der Blonde, „Es spielt keine Rolle. Du wirst nichts Genaueres sagen, vermute ich. Nur darauf bestehen, dass Harry heimfährt. Aber ohne wirklichen Grund. Nun, es ist natürlich Harrys eigene Entscheidung, aber das ist wirklich sehr vage.“

„Naja.“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige, „es tut mir leid, Dobby, aber Draco hat recht. Mir nur zu sagen, dass es möglicherweise eine Gefahr geben könnte... das ist sehr vage. Und falls du recht hast, sollte ich nicht hier bleiben, wo doch meine Freunde wahrscheinlich ohne mich in Hogwarts bleiben werden? Wenn ihnen irgendetwas passiert, und ich als einziger nicht da bin, würde ich mir das nicht verzeihen und es würde mich nie wieder loslassen. Ich würde das nicht wollen.“

„Da hast du es, Dobby. Wir wissen nicht, wie wahr deine Warnung ist. Aber im Zweifelsfalle wird er hier“, er nickte zu Harry, „ohnehin da bleiben, weil ihm zu sagen, dass es Gefahr gibt nicht wirklich dafür sorgt, dass er ihr aus dem Weg geht. Nicht wenn er glaubt, dass Leute bedroht werden, die ihm wichtig sind. Und irgendwie schafft er es auch immer mit heiler Haut zu entkommen, vermute ich. Außerdem ist Harry nicht allein. Ich bin hier. Onkel Sev ist hier. Millicent ist hier und Hermine ist hier. Und viele Lehrer, die begabte Zauberer sind.“

Dobby schien protestieren zu wollen, doch dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er murmelte: „Dobby muss gehen. Der Herr ruft ihn.“ und so plötzlich wie sie ihn im Schlafsaal angetroffen hatten, verschwand er auch vor ihnen Augen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Unser Hauself kommt nach Hogwarts, um dich zu warnen... Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht...“, aber er beendete den Gedanken nicht, stattdessen schüttelte er nur erneut den Kopf. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Egal, was es ist, das Dobby so beunruhigt, es kann sein, dass er sich irrt oder auch recht behält. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt gleich etwas geschieht und, keine Ahnung, ein Fluch von Vater das Schloss zusammenfallen lässt. Wahrscheinlich könnte er auch nicht dafür sorgen. Dazu ist Dumbledore zu gerissen und zu stark... vermute ich. Im Übrigen passt er ja auch auf uns und die anderen Schüler auf, schätze ich. Meistens zumindest. So schnell wird keine Katastrophe eintreffen. Na... Wie auch immer. Komm, lass uns das Paket aus meinen Sachen holen und endlich essen, bevor noch der Rest zurückkommt, dann haben wir erst einmal einen der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum für uns.“

Als die übrigen Slytherins langsam in den Kerkern eintrudelten, waren der Hauself und die Warnungen von ihm zwar nicht vergessen, aber schließlich brachte es nichts, sich ohne weitere Informationen oder Anlässe den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.


	4. 4. Kapitel: In dem einiges wie gewohnt ist, anderes doch eher unerwartet und Harry sich Gedanken macht

Sie hatten Zaubertränke wieder zusammen mit den Gryffindors. Wie im letzten Jahr arbeiteten sie in Paaren und wie im letzten Jahr hatte sich Hermine zu Millicent und den beiden Jungen gesellt. Sie saßen in der vordersten Reihe und Hermine befragte ihre Freundin noch darüber, was sie in ihren Hausarbeiten geschrieben hatte, da kam Severus in den Raum. Sein langer schwarzer Umhang flatterte, während er nach vorn zum Lehrertisch zu gleiten schien. Es gab wirklich wenige Orte auf der Welt, an denen sich der hakennasige Mann wohler fühlte, als seine Unterrichtsräume. Obwohl er auch die Arbeit an seinen eigenen Pflanzen in Llanbedr mochte.

„Nun.“, begann er seine Ansprache, „Wir beginnen heute also unser zweites Jahr miteinander. Wobei ich hoffe, dass einige von euch versuchen werden, ihre Leistungen maßgeblich zu verbessern, und dass diejenigen, die sich nicht angesprochen fühlen, erst recht versuchen werden ordentliche Arbeit zu verrichten. Wobei ich nicht damit rechne, dass es tatsächlich vielen gelingen wird. Doch wenn ihr euch bemüht, könnt ihr vielleicht alle doch noch zumindest etwas lernen. Miss Granger?“

„Ja?“, meldete sich Hermine zu Wort und stand auf.

„Sammeln Sie doch bitte die Hausarbeiten ein, die ich über die Ferien aufgab und legen Sie sie mir dann nach vorne. Alle übrigen beginnen bitte damit auf Seite 121 das Rezept für einen einfachen Trank gegen Verbrennungen zu lesen und dann mit Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank paarweise nach zu brauen. Dieser Trank ist simpel und ähnelt einigen, die Sie im letzten Jahr gebraut haben“, Severerus Blick wanderte umher und blieb an einem nervösem Neville kurz hängen, „oder zu brauen versucht haben... Ich erwarte also, dass Sie keinerlei Probleme haben werden. Sollten Sie vor Ende der beiden Stunden fertig sein, können Sie sich an einem der beiden Tränke auf den nächsten beiden Seiten versuchen.“ Er nahm vorn hinter dem Lehrertisch Platz und begann dann ihre Arbeiten durchzusehen, während Hermine sich wieder setzte.

Das Rezept war tatsächlich im Grunde recht einfach, nur dauerte die Vorbereitung ziemlich lange und Harry musste sehr genau darauf achten, dass er sich beim Umrühren mit mehrfachem Wechsel der Richtung nicht verzählte, während Draco zermahlene, zerstoßene, zerschnittene und zerhackte Zutaten nach und nach dazu gab, die bei diesem Trank fast alle erst während des Brauens beigefügt werden mussten.

Irgendwie schaffte es jedes Paar ihren Trank ohne Unfälle oder größere Probleme zu brauen, während Severus vorne ab und zu einen Blick in die Klasse warf, um sich dann wieder ihren Arbeiten zu zu wenden. Nach einer Stunde waren Harry und Draco von dem ersten Trank zum zweiten übergegangen, während Severus aufgestanden war und von Kessel zu Kessel ging, um die bisherigen Ergebnisse zu betrachten. Sie schafften es schließlich sogar mit dem dritten Trank zu beginnen, bevor der Unterricht endete. Da sie für heute keinen weiteren Unterricht hatten, blieben beide noch, um auch den letzten Trank zu Ende zu bringen, während Millicent und Hermine neben ihnen saßen und sich unterhielten, und auf sie warteten. Anscheinend hatte Lockhart die Wichtel auf Gryffindors doch loslassen können, allerdings war Hermines Sicht der Dinge die, dass er es getan hatte, um ihnen gute praktische Erfahrung zu liefern. Millicents eher trockene kurze Kommentare dazu, wischte die Gryffindorschülerin zur Seite.

Severus ging zu ihnen hinüber, als der Rest der Klasse bereits gegangen war. Er begutachtete Dracos und Harrys Kessel und meinte dann: „Ihr wollt den Trank noch fertigstellen?“  
Die beiden Jungen nickten und Severus runzelte die Stirn, dann meinte er: „Gut. Alles sieht aus, wie es aussehen müsste, aber wenn ihr nach dem Rezept im Buch geht, wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Wartet kurz.“  
Damit ging er zu den Zutatenschränken, um mit einer kleinen Flasche mit dunklem Pulver zurückzukommen. Er ging wieder an ihren Tisch, streckte wortlos eine Hand aus und Harry reichte ihm, diese Geste gewohnt von den malen, wenn er Severus bei ihnen zu Hause einmal helfen durfte, wortlos den Rührstab, den sie beim Brauen dieses Trankes verwendeten.  
„Das ist eine Abwandlung, die die Zeit, die wir hier benötigen, verkürzt, und die ihr sicherlich in keinem Lehrbuch finden werdet, da eine falsche Handhabung zu großen Unfällen führen kann.“, erklärte er, bevor er ein wenig von dem Pulver beigab und dreimal gegen und dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn rührte und dabei die Temperatur des Feuers unter dem Kessel langsam senkte. Einen Augenblick später nahm der Trank die hellgrüne Farbe an, die er haben sollte, wenn er fertig war.  
„Wenn ihr in den nächsten fünf Wochen im Unterricht so arbeitet wie heute, verrate ich euch, was es damit auf sich hat.“, sagte Severus, „Und jetzt macht, dass ihr fort kommt. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt noch andere Dinge, die ihr heute tun könnt.“ Obwohl er wahrscheinlich genervt klingen wollte, war Harry sich sicher, dass er und Draco gerade ein Kompliment bekommen hatten.

„Lehrerlieblinge...“, murmelte Millicent, während sie zu viert Richtung Bücherei gingen. Harry hatte sich daran erinnert, dass er immer noch das Buch, das er und Severus im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatten, abgeben musste.

„Ha!“, sagte Draco, „Er ist mein Pate, ich habe alles Recht sein Liebling zu sein.“  
„Wenn du im Unterricht schludrig würdest, würdest du mehr Ärger bekommen, als irgendwer sonst.“, meinte Harry.

„Ich bin unfehlbar.“, erwiderte Draco mit übertriebenem Ernst, „Niemals könnte dies vorkommen.“

„Weißt du noch dieses eine mal im letzten Jahr, als du die zermahlenen Gänseblümchenwurzeln mit den zerriebenen Giftschlangenschuppen vertauscht hast...“, meinte Harry.

„Ksh. Das war nicht ich. Das muss jemand anders gewesen sein, der so getan hat, als wäre er ich gewesen.“

„Klar.“, meldete sich auch Hermine zu Wort, während sie um eine Biegung gingen. „Aber er war heute wirklich ziemlich... naja... irgendwie anders, Professor Snape meine ich. Die Tränke waren sehr leicht, er hat uns uns im Großen und Ganzen uns selbst überlassen und dann euch beiden einfach so geholfen. Ich frage mich...“, murmelte sie.

 

Sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, als sie Ginny Weasley und zwei der anderen Erstklässler aus Slytherin sahen. Auch diese drei schienen eine Unterhaltung zu führen, doch war dem Aussehen nach der Inhalt dieser möglicherweise nicht ganz freundschaftlich. Die Rothaarige wirkte, als wolle sie am liebsten fort und ihre Ruhe von den anderen beiden haben.

„Hey, sagt mal, was genau tut ihr da?“, fragte Draco, „Ich meine, vielleicht irre ich mich, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob Weasley mit euch reden will.“

Alle sechs sahen ihn verwundert an. Erstens, weil der Blonde sich als erster zu Wort gemeldet hatte und zweitens, weil er sich nicht nur für irgendjemanden sondern auch noch für Ginny Weasley einzusetzen schien.

„Gehen wir.“, sagte einer der beiden Erstklässler zu dem anderen nach einem Blick auf die vier älteren Schüler.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Hermine bei der zurückbleibenden Ginevra, während die zwei Erstklässler aus Slytherin fortgingen.

„Ja. Alles okay.“, erwiderte die Rothaarige und vermied es sie anzusehen, „Ich komme zurecht. Ihr hättet euch nicht einmischen müssen.“ Dann ging sie selbst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ihm gefiel das nicht. Und er war sich sicher, dass die anderen drei genauso empfanden. „Sollten wir...?“, fragte er und wurde von Draco unterbrochen.

„Wenn sie sagt, wir sollen uns heraushalten, sollten wir das tun, denke ich.“

Hermine meinte: „Wenn sie in Ärger gerät, wird sie vielleicht niemanden um Hilfe bitten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Brüder nichts merken würden und nicht einschreiten würden. Zumindest die Zwillinge nicht.“

„Aber es ist traurig, dass Erstklässler aus unserem Haus sich so unangemessen benehmen. Und sich nicht mal Mühe geben nicht gesehen zu werden.“, sagte Draco. „So etwas schadet unserem Ruf. Und sie sind wie lange hier? Zwei Tage?“

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du so tust, als wärst du mitfühlend oder ob du so tust, als wärst du eingebildet...“, murmelte Hermine.

Der Blonde tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört, während Millicent nur die Augen verdrehte, nachdem sie aus den Gedanken, in die sie versunken war, nachdem die Erstklässler fortgegangen waren, wieder aufgetaucht war und Harry leise dachte, dass wahrscheinlich beide Dinge ein wenig auf Draco zutrafen.

Hatten die anderen Erstklässler in ihrem Haus ein Problem mit Ginny, weil ihre Familie stets mit Gryffindor zusammengebracht wurde? Sie waren neu in Hogwarts, sicherlich konnten sie nicht persönliche Probleme mit ihren Geschwistern haben? Er hoffte, dass sie zurecht kommen würde. Und dass Ginny auch Verbündete und Freunde unter den Slytherins fand.

 

Madam Pince begrüßte die vier Zweitklässler stumm mit einem Nicken und nahm Harry das ausgeliehene Buch ab. „Du solltest fragen, wer es vergessen hatte abzugeben...“, flüsterte Draco, „Wer es auch ist, du kannst vielleicht irgendwann einmal einen Gefallen einfordern... Was, denn, Hermine, ich sage nur, es könnte von Nutzen sein, etwas gut zu haben.“  
Die Angesprochene verdrehte nur die Augen, bevor sie die anderen drei zu dem Tisch zog, den sie letztes Jahr quasi zu ihrem Stammtisch gemacht hatten, sooft hatten sie zu viert und manches mal auch zu fünft, an ihm gearbeitet.

„Wir können die Aufgaben für Zauberkunst heute erledigen, dann können wir morgen anfangen mit der Arbeit für Verwandlung.“, sagte sie.

„Nicht dein Ernst.“, stöhnte Draco.

„Und ob. Du und Harry ihr werdet diesen Samstag mit Quidditch beschäftigt sein, nicht wahr? Erst deine Auswahlspiele, dann sicherlich noch Training. Und danach haben wir Zeit, Hagrid zu besuchen. Am Sonntag können wir ein paar Übungen für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst machen, Professor McGonagall hat einen Aushang gemacht mit Klassenzimmer, die dafür genutzt werden können. Jetzt ist der ideale Zeitpunkt, um anzufangen, die ersten Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.“

„Du hast Zauberkunst noch nicht einmal gehabt, und wir haben Zeit bis Mittwoch...“, meinte Draco.

„Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen. Und ich habe zwar noch keine Aufgaben für Zauberkunst aber bereits einen Aufsatz in Verwandlung.“, erwiderte Hermine, stellte ihre Tasche ab und ging zwischen den Regalen nach einem Buch suchen, dass ihr bei ihren Aufgaben helfen könnte. Zwar waren die anderen drei nicht begeistert, doch sie folgten dann doch Hermines Beispiel und begannen mit dem Schreiben der elf Fuß Pergament, die ihnen Flitwick aufgegeben hatte. Wobei sie sich darauf einigten, den Lumos als Beispiel zu verwenden, weil er sie ihn alle drei gut beherrschten und weil Draco der Meinung war, es wäre am einfachsten mit dem Zauber, den sie am längsten kannten. Hermine bestand darauf, so viel wie möglich zu tun, deswegen blieben sie, bis Madam Pince die Bibliothek schloss und unterbrachen das Lesen und Schreiben nur zum Abendessen, zu dem Hermine jedoch eines ihrer eigenen Bücher mitnahm und es neben ihren Teller legte, um beim Essen gleichzeitig noch ein „spannendes Kapitel über alte Verwandlungstechniken“ zu lesen.

 

Es sollte sich jedoch als klug herausstellen, Hermines Rat befolgt zu haben. Am Freitag gab ihnen Professor Sprout in der gemeinsamen Doppelstunde von Slytherin und Ravenclaw, in der Terry Boot mit Millicent, Draco und Harry zu viert an einem der langen Tische im Gewächshaus drei arbeitete, das sie nun als Zweitklässler zum ersten mal nutzten, gleich noch ein paar neue Aufgaben auf. Und so interessant die Arbeit an den Alraunen, die Harry bisher nur als Zutat nie aber als lebende Pflanze gekannt hatte, war, so wenig war doch die Aussicht auf noch einen weiteren Aufsatz erfreulich. Die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde mochte freundlich und wenig streng erscheinen, nichtsdestotrotz war sie jedoch vor allem eine Person die harte Arbeit schätzte und von ihren Schülern Fleiß und ebensolche verlangte. Auch wenn sie vielleicht schon viele andere Aufgaben haben könnten. Nun, genau genommen war wahrscheinlich Lockhart der einzige Lehrer, der seinen Schülern weniger gute Arbeit durchgehen lassen könnte. Nicht, dass Harry plante nachlässig zu sein oder schludrig (auch, wenn er fast neidisch auf Crabbe und Goyle war, die sich weniger Sorgen um Hausarbeiten machten, nur dass er nicht vorhatte Ärger deswegen zu bekommen, wie die beiden es schon im letzten Jahr öfter getan hatten). Es wäre allerdings angenehm, die ersten Schulwochen noch ein wenig Feriengefühle zu haben, bevor die Lehrer begannen ihnen fast jede freie Minute fürs Lernen abzuverlangen.

Am Samstagmorgen wartete dann auch der Kapitän der Slytherins bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum noch vor dem Frühstück auf seine Mannschaft und auf die Schüler, die hofften bald zu ihr zu gehören. Er hatte die Auswahl für Slytherin nämlich eine Woche vorgezogen mit der Begründung, dass sie am ersten Spiel der Hausmannschaften teilhaben würden.  
„Wir gehen jetzt runter zum Feld.“, verkündigte er, „Und beginnen mit der Auswahl, dann machen wir eine Pause, in der ihr frühstücken könnt, dann wird trainiert. Wem das nicht passt, der kann sich gerne beschweren, aber sei versichert, dass er, oder meinetwegen auch sie, dieses Jahr kein Quidditch in meiner Mannschaft spielen wird.“  
„Was ist mit denen, die zur Auswahl wollten, und noch nicht wach sind?“, erkundigte sich einer der Jäger ihres Teams.  
Flint sah ihn nur kurz verächtlich an. „Leute, die verschlafen, können wir nicht gebrauchen, wenn wir dieses Jahr Wo... wenn wir die anderen Mannschaften schlagen wollen.“  
„Er meint Wood, oder?“, sagte Adrian Pucey, ein weiterer Jäger zu Harry.  
„Wen sonst...“, murmelte Harry zurück.  
Wood war der Kapitän von Gryffindor. Und es gab weniger, das Flint mehr motivierte sie beim Training anzustacheln, als die Möglichkeit ihn und seine Mannschaft haushoch zu übertrumpfen. Oder auch nur ihn. Harry selbst war sich da zumindest nicht ganz sicher.

„Kann man es verschlafen nennen, wenn sie nicht halb fünf hier sind? Und es draußen gerade mal hell wird?“  
„Ich habe eine Nachricht am Schwarzen Brett deutlich sichtbar aufgehängt, mit Uhrzeit, Datum und nachdrücklichem Hinweis. Wer versucht im Team von Slytherin zu sein, sollte zumindest das noch bemerken und dann befolgen können.“

„Wenn das bei deiner Auswahl gewesen wäre wie heute, und die Nachricht auch erst einen Abend vorher mit dem Vermerk: Treffen um halb fünf versehen worden wäre...“, begann Miles Bletchley, der Hüter von Slytherin, und setzte nach einem Blick des Kapitäns nach, „...wärst du heute natürlich genau, wo du jetzt bist.“

Sie waren zu zwölft, als sie zum Feld hinunter gingen. Gerade mal sieben Schüler hatten offenbar den Wunsch in der Mannschaft als Jäger oder Treiber zu spielen und hatten außerdem davon erfahren, dass Flint beschlossen hatte, die Auswahl in aller Herrgottsfrühe abzuhalten. Harry hatte die vage Vermutung, dass wenige von ihnen, oder viel mehr keiner der Bewerber, die nicht-anwesenden Konkurrenten informiert hatte. Draco zumindest hatte, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, niemand anderem Bescheid gegeben, nachdem Harry ihn auf die neue Nachricht am Schwarzen Brett aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Also“, begann Flint und drehte sich zur versammeltem Gruppe um, als sie ihre Besen in der Hand und nun auch umgezogen auf dem Feld ankamen, „wir haben hier“, er wanderte mit dem Blick über die Bewerber, „fünf, sechs, sieben Leute, die offenbar einen Platz haben wollen. Du und du“, er deutete auf zwei Jungen, „ihr beide könnt erst einmal nur zuschauen. Professor Snape, Flitwick und McGonagall haben mir gesagt, dass sie euch nicht spielen lassen werden, wenn eure Noten dieses Jahr nicht besser werden...“  
„...und auch nach diesen Gedanken zufolge, wäre er heute...“, murmelte Miles und verstummte wie zuvor durch einen Blick des Kapitäns. Marcus Flint war, was schulische Leistungen betraf, kein wirkliches Vorbild.  
„...falls sich die anderen fünf oder vier von ihnen als unmögliche Flieger herausstellen, ist es mir allerdings vielleicht auch lieber, wenn ich euch habe und nicht sie.“, fuhr der Kapitän der Slytherins fort. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry unter ihren Bewerbern neben Draco auch zwei der anderen Schüler sah, die letztes Jahr versucht hatten, den Platz als Sucher zu bekommen, den schließlich Harry einnahm, und sich dabei als gute Spieler gezeigt hatten, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden von Flint zur Seite geschickten Schüler keine große Chance auf einen Platz hatten.

„Gut. Nun, ich dachte mir, der beste und schnellste Weg, zu schauen, wer sich von euch für einen der beiden Plätze eignet, wäre ein paar kurze Testspiele mit der Mannschaft zu machen. Dabei lässt sich sicherlich am besten sehen, wie gut ein Zusammenspiel mit mir und Adrian“, dies war der zweite Jäger neben Flint, „beziehungsweise mit Thomas“, ihr Treiber, „werden kann. Wir passen ein wenig über das Feld, dann versuchen wir uns an einem Spiel Hüter, Sucher, Treiber und ein wechselnder Jäger gegen 4 Jäger, wobei immer nach drei Toren ein Wechsel von zwei Spielern kommt und einer die Hüterrolle übernimmt. Bis jeder von euch fünf Bewerbern einmal in beiden Mannschaften gespielt hat. So sollte dann die Auswahl recht schnell gehen und wir haben mehr Zeit um zu frühstücken. Und danach fürs anschließende Training.“

Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Flints Methode tatsächlich schnell von statten ging und obendrein überlegte Harry, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich nicht schlecht war. Es war gut zu erkennen, wer sich als Jäger bzw. Treiber im Team und individuell einbringen konnte und außerdem ließ sich nachvollziehen, wie Draco und die anderen vier sich anzupassen vermochten, wenn sie die Seite wechselten. Es war die Stärke des Slytherinteams, nicht unbedingt die gelernten und viel geflogenen altbekannten Strategien und Taktiken anzuwenden, sondern vor allem auf Improvisation, schnelle Einschätzung der Situation und Anpassung an diese zu setzen. Wieder in der Mannschaft zu fliegen machte Spaß, auch wenn Harry doch noch ein kleinen wenig lieber nach dem Schnatz suchte anstatt einen Quaffel zu passen. Schon im letzten Jahr hatte er beim Training öfter mit den Jägern zusammengespielt, einmal hatte Flint ihn auch die Hüterrolle übernehmen lassen, bei einem Spiel vier gegen drei. Eher klein und schmal gebaut zu sein war dabei wenig von Vorteil. Theo hatte Harry erzählt, dass es bei den professionellen Spielern in den oberen Ligen nur zwei Hüter gab, die nicht über 1,80 groß waren oder breit gebaut und mit großen Händen und langen Armen ausgestattet.

Vielleicht war Harry ein wenig parteiisch, aber er fand, dass sich Draco nicht nur gut mit den anderen Jägern einspielte, sondern auch sonst zeigte, dass er ein sehr guter Flieger war. Als Hüter war er ganz okay, besser als er selbst auf jeden Fall, als Treiber, schien es Harry, machte sein Freund sich nicht allzu viel Mühe, sicher auch, weil ihn dieser freie Platz nicht interessierte. Hingegen war Pollonia Habicht, die als einziges Mädchen an der Auswahl teilnahm, nach kurzer Zeit Harrys Favorit für ihren neuen Treiber bzw. ihre neue Treiberin. Sicher, unter dem ausnahmslos aus Jungen bestehendem Team könnte sie es nicht leicht haben, aber sie teilte kräftig aus, war zwar nicht schnell, dafür aber geschickt darin, die Klatscher gekonnt zum zweiten Treiber zu schicken oder auf den jeweiligen gegnerischen erfolgreichen Jäger.

Die beiden Schüler, die Flint an den Rand geschickt hatte, schienen über ihr Schicksal nicht böse und machten sich bald einen Spaß daraus, je eins der beiden Teams anzufeuern und den Ansager der Quiddtichspiele des vorherigen Jahres, ein Gryffindor namens Lee Jordan, nachzumachen, wenn sie Pollonias Haare lobten (die eine dunkelblonde volle Farbe hatten, kurz geschnitten waren und ihr etwas Koboldhaftes verliehen), über die verschiedenen Besen schwärmten und Ansagen machten wie: „Flint in Ballbesitz und jetzt ein Pass zu Pucey... der abgefangen wird durch Malfoy... Schade.“ Woraufhin Draco nach einer Ballweitergabe zu einem anderem Auswahlspieler gespielt beleidigt und verärgert zu ihnen hinunter sah und mit einer dramatischen Geste, die man nicht unbedingt auf einem Besen machen sollte, wenn man nicht gut zu fliegen wusste, seine tiefe Kränkung zum Ausdruck brachte. Dann aber gleich wieder konzentriert ins Spiel einstieg.

Letztlich brauchten sie nur etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde, bevor Flint Harrys Favoriten bestätigte und Pollonia und Draco zu ihren neuen Spielern machte. Außerdem wies er zwei weitere Auswahlspieler an, sich im Laufe der nächsten drei Wochen einmal bei ihm zu melden, wenn er die Liste mit Reservespielern aktualisierte, die für den Fall, dass ein Spieler ausfiel, seinen Platz einnehmen konnten. Auch wenn die Theorie dabei zutreffender war als die Praxis, da zumindest die Reservespieler von Slytherin meist nicht am Training teilnahmen und auch, nach Harrys Wissen, zumindest in den letzten vier Jahren nie zum Einsatz gekommen waren. Außerdem gab es nicht für jeden Posten einen Ersatz, vielleicht weil Flint einfach keine Lust dazu hatte, die mit diesen Dingen verbundene Schreibarbeit zu erledigen.

 

„Siehst du.“, sagte Harrys blonder Freund stolz, während sie zum Schloss hochgingen. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich den Platz bekomme. Und eben habe ich mit einem Schulbesen gespielt, warte nur ab, bis ich den Nimbus benutze.“

„Oh gut. Dann werde ich nicht mal mehr den Schnatz fangen müssen, damit wir gewinnen, vermute ich.“, erwiderte Harry scherzhaft. Es stimmte, dass die Mannschaft, deren Sucher den kleinen goldenen Ball fing, meistens gewann, aber wenn die Jäger einer Mannschaft denen der anderen weit überlegen waren und viele Punkte holten, konnte es selten geschehen, dass ein Team zwar den Schnatz fing, aber dennoch verlor.

„Wehe dir.“, ließ sich dazu nur Flint vernehmen, der den letzten Teil aufgeschnappt hatte, „Wenn du nicht richtig mitspielst, dann muss ich dich aus der Mannschaft werfen, Harry.“

„Ja, genau.“, murmelte Miles, „Weil er auch unbedingt noch einen neuen Sucher suchen will. Deswegen hat er sich auch schon für die Auswahl eben so viel Zeit gelassen...“  
Ihr Hüter hatte heute eindeutig nicht seinen Tag, dachte Harry, wohl auch weil, seinem Aussehen nach, Miles derjenige war, dem der meiste Schlaf fehlte. Sonst würde er nicht in einem fort ironische oder sarkastische Bemerkungen machen. So hatte er schon letztes Jahr reagiert, wenn er keine gute Laune hatte.

 

Sie kamen gerade richtig zum Frühstück. Die Halle war zwar bereits gefüllt, aber das Essen hatte erst begonnen und am Slytherintisch waren mehrere Plätze nebeneinander noch frei. Neben Millicent, die gleich bei der Reihe freier Plätze saß, die die Mannschaft besetzte, war Hermine und las in einem Buch, das so dick war und so alt aber eben doch wenig interessant wirkte, dass Harry sich nicht dafür hätte begeistern können, es zu lesen. Er las gerne in den Büchern, die in den Regalen in Llanbedr standen und die teilweise wirklich eher abschreckend wirken konnten, doch er war bei weitem kein solcher Bücherwurm wie Hermine. Außerdem sah das Buch vor ihr verdächtig nach einem Wälzer über geschichtliche Ereignisse von anno dazumal aus und Harrys Begeisterung für Geschichte war schon vor dem Unterricht bei dem für diesen Bereich zuständigen Professor Binns nicht allzu groß gewesen.

„Wer glaubt ihr, ist wohl der neue Jäger von Slytherin?“, sagte Draco, kaum dass er und Harry sich zu ihren beiden Freundinnen gesellt hatten.  
„Keine Ahnung...“, murmelte Hermine geistesabwesend, „Dieser Typ, der so enthusiastisch war, wie hieß er noch? Der mit den braunen längeren Haaren aus der vierten Klasse, oder so? Kannst du mir mal den Orangensaft reichen, Harry?“  
„Haha...“, meinte Draco, „Vielen Dank auch für dein Vertrauen in mich.“  
„Du brauchst niemanden, der dein Ego aufpoliert.“, erwiderte Hermine immer noch mehr in das Buch als in das Gespräch vertieft, „Ah, ja. Danke dir.“, sagte sie dann zu Harry und sah kurz von den Seiten auf, um sich Saft einzugießen. Wobei Harry mit leichter Unruhe zusah, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer noch mehr dem Buch als dem Glas galt und er sich gut ausmalen konnte, wie sie den Saft über das Papier verschüttete.  
„Pah.“, sagte Draco und schmollte gespielt übertrieben, noch mehr als ihm klar wurde, dass ein Großteil seines Publikums es nicht bemerkte.  
„Wenn du Zeit zum reden hast, iss.“, meinte Adrian Pucey, der sich neben Draco gesetzt hatte, „Ich wette Marcus schickt uns zurück aufs Feld, sobald er fertig ist. Und er braucht für einen vollen Teller mit Frühstück oft nur ein paar Minuten. Wenigstens müssen wir uns nicht noch einmal extra umziehen.“

Tatsächlich verschwand ein paar Plätze weiter gerade das Essen vom Kapitän geradezu auf magische Weise, da in ungewöhnlicher Geschwindigkeit, in dessen Mund.  
Harry beeilte sich mit seiner eigenen Portion und nahm sich noch einen Toast, während er mit Draco und den anderen wieder aufstand, um zurück zum Feld zu gehen.  
„Wir kommen nachher mal vorbeischauen.“, sagte Millicent, während sie ihnen kurz zuwinkte, um sich dann wieder ihrem wunderbar vielfältigem Frühstück zuzuwenden, für das sie alle Zeit der Welt hatte, zumindest bis zum Mittagessen. Am Wochenende konnte man bisweilen durchaus den einen oder anderen Spätaufsteher noch frühstücken sehen, wenn die ersten Schüler mittags in die Große Halle zurückkehrten.

 

Sobald sie wieder auf das Feld kamen, wurde Harry klar, warum ihr Kapitän unbedingt früh am ersten Samstag des Schuljahres die Auswahl und das Training angesetzt hatte. Zumindest war er sich ziemlich sicher, den wahren Grund erkannt zu haben. Über dem Rasen sahen sie nämlich nun mehrere rotgekleidete Schemen, die offensichtlich ihr eigenes Spiel begonnen hatten. Und Flint hatte es geschafft, zeitlich genau so ins Schloss zu gehen und zurückzukehren, dass sie sie abpassten, ohne dass sie einander begegneten, bevor nicht die Gryffindor ihr Training begannen, wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte. Die Spieler flogen über das Feld und übten Manöver ein, und passten den Quaffel, oder im Falle der beiden Treiber Fred und George Weasleys einen einzelnen Klatscher, hin und her. Die Weasleyzwillinge waren es auch, die sie zuerst bemerkten, Oliver Wood folgte ihrem Blick und dann wurde er sichtlich wütend, rief etwas, und die gesamte Mannschaft landete. Mit wenigen Schritten kam der Gryffindorkapitän bei Flint an, der breit zu grinsen begonnen hatte.

„Flint!“, begann Wood schon im Gehen zu bellen, kurz wanderte sein Blick über die Slytherinmannschaft, dann kehrte er sofort allein zum anderen Kapitän zurück „Was sucht ihr hier?“  
„Wir wollen trainieren, was sonst?“, kam Flints Erwiderung, „Wir haben heute früh unsere beiden neusten Spieler gefunden und jetzt müssen wir uns natürlich einspielen.“  
„Neue Spieler?“, rief Wood, sah auf ein Kopfnicken von Flint folgend mit gehobener Augenbraue zu Draco und dann zu Pollonia. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und er fuhr fort, „Schön und gut, aber jetzt könnt ihr nicht trainieren. Ich habe das Feld für heute schon am Mittwoch für den ganzen Tag gebucht. Und ich habe deutlich in einem Aushang darauf hingewiesen.“  
„Ja, ja. Ich habe das schon gesehen, aber ich hielt es für wichtig, meine Mannschaft gleich einzuweisen und keine Zeit zu vergeuden. Und deswegen habe ich hier“, er zog ein Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang, „Ein Schreiben von Professor Snape mit einer Sondergenehmigung zur Nutzung des Felds zur Ausbildung der beiden Neuzugänge.“

Wood nahm das Schreiben unwirsch entgegen, überflog es und es war klar, er war weder zufrieden mit der Sache noch willens sich das Ganze gefallen zu lassen.  
„Wir waren eher hier.“  
„Wirklich? Vor einer Stunde habe ich euch nirgends gesehen... Außerdem habt ihr doch keine neuen Spieler, die ein sofortiges Training unabkömmlich machen.“  
„Wir hatten eine Mannschafts-Besprechung! Und wir brauchen das Feld, damit wir die Manöver einspielen können, die ich dort erläutert habe.“  
„Ah, ist doch kein Problem, Oliver.“, meldete sich einer der beiden Weasleys zu Wort, die gemeinsam mit dem Rest der zweiten Mannschaft zu ihm gekommen waren, „Spielen wird doch einfach gegeneinander.“  
„Damit sie unsere Taktiken ausspionieren können?“  
„Sicher wollen sie das unbedingt. Sofern sie sie besser verstehen als wir...“, erwiderte der Weasley erneut.  
„...was durchaus möglich ist, wenn sie wacher sind als wir...“, ergänzte der zweite Zwilling.  
„...nun, das setzt sowieso voraus, dass wir eins deiner neuen Manöver jetzt gleich überhaupt umsetzten können...“  
„...im Übrigen, wenn sie deine Taktiken verstehen, dann würden sie es verdienen, sie zu kennen.“

„Ihr könntet ja auch uns ausspionieren.“, ergänzte Draco hilfreich und wich dann den Blicken beider Kapitäne aus.  
Egal, was sie nun zu dem blonden Jungen sagen wollten (vielleicht, dass er sich als neuer Spieler, oder viel mehr als nicht Wood und nicht Flint, nicht einzumischen habe), sie wurden unterbrochen, als auf einmal das Blitzlicht einer Kamera sie ablenkte. Alle Spieler drehten sich um und Harry erblickte Colin, der mit seinem Fotoapparat in der Hand am Spielfeldrand stand.  
„Wer ist das?“, fragte Wood an Flint gewandt, „Dein privater Spitzel?“  
„Unsinn. Ich muss nicht spionieren, damit ich di... wir euch im ersten Spiel platt machen können. Außerdem, wenn ich Informationen haben wollen würde, würde ich jemand schicken, der unauffälliger ist.“  
„Ha! Als ob du wüsstest, was Unauffälligkeit bedeutet.“, meinte Wood.

Colin kam inzwischen zu ihnen, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatten und wahrscheinlich um ein bestimmtes Foto oder eine Nahaufnahme bitten wollte.  
„Morgen Harry.“, grüßte der Erstklässler.   
„Äh... morgen, Colin. Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?“  
„Ich wollte sehen, wie du spielst, und so eine nette Zweitklässlerin, Pansy Parkinson, hat mir gesagt, dass die Slytherinmannschaft heute früh trainieren wird, als ich einen Aushang dazu gesucht habe.“, erwiderte Colin und lächelte, „Kannst du mal fliegen, damit ich ein Foto von dir auf dem Besen machen kann? Von den anderen auch. Auf Besen zu fliegen sieht so toll aus. Ist es sehr schwer? Nächste Woche habe ich zum ersten mal Flugunterricht und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich gut anstellen werde. Du bist Sucher für Slytherin, oder nicht?“

„Du kennst den Typen?“, meinte Wood zu Harry, „Ist er etwa dein Spion für Slytherin?“ Manchmal war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob die beiden Kapitäne einfach nur paranoid und eingebildet auf ihre jeweiligen Spielerqualitäten (und die Sicherheit besser als der jeweils andere zu sein) waren, oder ob sie nicht einfach nur deshalb Aussagen wie diese machten, weil sie einander grundsätzlich nur Schlechtes zutrauten und es auf die Mannschaften hinter ihnen übertrugen.  
Flint zeigte dem Kapitän einen Vogel. „Unsinn. Wozu sollte mein Sucher einen Spitzel brauchen, wir sind selbst hier, außerdem ist der Typ da ein Gryffindor. Guck, er trägt einen Schal von deinem pathetischem Haus.“  
„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du solche schwierigen Worte kennst.“

„Weißt du“, meinte Draco an Colin gewandt, „Ich glaube, Harry will immer noch nicht unbedingt fotografiert werden, aber du könntest ein Foto von diesen beiden machen und dich dann an diese Zweitklässlerin, die dir einen Tipp gegeben hat, wenden. Sie will dieses Jahr eine Schülerzeitung ins Leben rufen und ich bin sicher, sie würde dir gerne den einen oder anderen Schnappschuss abnehmen. Und Flint und Wood geben sicher gutes Material für einen schönen Artikel ab.“

„War Pansy nicht diese Dunkelhaarige, die letztes Jahr am Ende des Jahres alle nach ihren Noten und den Noten ihrer Mitschüler auszuquetschen versucht hat?“, erkundigte sich einer der anderen Gryffindorspieler, deren Interesse daran, wer Colin war, woher Harry oder offensichtlich auch Draco ihn kannten, oder was denn nun sein Ziel war (abgesehen davon Fotos zu machen), wohl auch wegen ihrer Müdigkeit nicht allzu groß zu sein schien.

„Seit wann will sie eine Schülerzeitung machen?“, erkundigte sich Harry, nachdem er zustimmend genickt hatte.

„Wie ich sie kenne, schon seitdem sie auf Hogwarts ist.“, erwiderte Draco, „Also, Colin, was denkst du? Pansy hätte auf jeden Fall sicher Interesse daran, dir hin und wieder zumindest ein Foto abzunehmen, solange etwas dabei ist, das sie für neuen Klatsch verwenden kann, und ihr wird dabei übrigens auch egal sein, ob du ein Gryffindor bist, erst ein Erstklässler, oder das Bild nicht ganz perfekt aussieht. Genau genommen denke ich, du solltest am besten gleich hoch ins Schloss gehen und sie aufsuchen und fragen, ob sie dich als Fotografen gebrauchen könnte. Du müsstest sie jetzt noch in der Großen Halle antreffen.“  
Colin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und meinte, „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann nur Muggelfotos machen, die sind sicher nicht so gut...“  
„Ich glaube, Pansy hat einmal gesagt, sie weiß, wie man Zaubererfotos entwickelt.“, meinte Harry hilfreich, dem klar wurde, dass Draco einen guten Weg gefunden hatte, Colin erst einmal dazu zu bewegen, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, und sich und anderen Ärger zu ersparen. Auch wenn die Idee, dass Pansy Colin als Fotografen/Paparazzi anheuern könnte, ihn nicht unbedingt wohl fühlen ließ.  
„Wirklich? Also dann... ja, dann...“, sagte Colin, den die Vorstellung sich bewegende Fotos machen zu können sichtlich begeisterte. „Danke, Harry.“, meinte er nach einem Blick zu Wood und Flint, von denen er erst einmal kein Bild machte, er sagte, er wolle lieber gleich mit Pansy reden, und ging dann tatsächlich zum Schloss hoch.  
„Und mir dankt er nicht?“  
„Ich glaube, du machst ihm ein wenig Angst...“, erwiderte Harry.

Die anderen Spieler um sie herum hatten inzwischen begonnen eigene Gespräche zu führen, oder sich den Zwillingen angeschlossen, die Wood und Flint beobachteten und Kommentare abgaben über deren fortlaufenden Streit darüber, wer das Feld nutzen durfte.

„Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?“, fragte Katie Bell, eine Gryffindorspielerin.  
„Oder wieder schlafen...“, meinte einer ihrer Mitspieler.

Doch anscheinend spürten die beiden Kapitäne nun inzwischen wie unruhig ihre Teams wurden (und, dass sie allein auf dem Feld zurückbleiben könnten), denn sie beendet ihre Auseinandersetzung, beide sahen aus, als hätten sie in einen wurmstichigen Apfel gebissen, aber Flint schien ein wenig bessere Laune zu haben als Wood. Irgendwie vermutete Harry, dass er auch dadurch nicht ganz so verdrießlich aussah. Wenn der Gryffindorkapitän verärgert war, machte das den Slytherinkapitän wahrscheinlich froh.

„Nützt nichts.“, sagte Wood laut, „Ich habe eine Genehmigung, Flint hier hat eine... Sondergenehmigung... Wir müssen alle trainieren. Wir teilen also das Feld.“  
„Warum haben wir das nicht gleich gemacht?“, murmelte Miles und gab sich leise selbst die Antwort, „Weil unser Kapitän einfach nur einen Grund gesucht hat Wood zu ärgern und weil Wood sich nicht unterkriegen lassen wollte...“ Ihr Hüter hatte wirklich, wirklich nicht seinen Tag.

„Ah und damit wir uns nicht unsere heimlichen fantastischen Spitzen-Manöver zeigen“, ergänzte Flint und schaute dabei grinsend zu Wood, „Spielen wir in gemischten Teams. Jäger und Sucher einer Mannschaft und Hüter und Treiber der anderen.“  
„Was ist, wenn das geheime Manöver ein reines Treiber- oder Jägermanöver ist?“, fragte einer der Weasleyzwillinge.  
„Wie unsere ober-speziellen unvergleichlich unerwarteten Zwillingspässe zum Beispiel.“, ergänzte der andere.

Bevor Wood, der langsam rot anlief, beschließen konnte, noch wütender zu werden, wurden beide Teams etwas ruhiger und folgsamer. Selbst Flint hielt sich ein wenig zurück, als er und Wood gemeinsam das Zeichen für alle gaben, auf die Besen zu steigen und in die Luft zu fliegen. Die Spieler nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Wood und Flint hatten sich geeinigt, dass alle in der Luft auf ihrem Feld sein sollten, während sie die Bälle freiließen. Sie holten die Kiste, die am Rand des Feldes stand, wohin Wood sie gebracht haben musste. Harry erkannte in ihr die Kiste, auf die die Kapitäne Zugang für ihr Training hatten. Den beiden anwesenden Kapitänen wurde im Übrigen, während Schnatz, Quaffel und Klatscher losflogen und sie selbst auf ihre Besen stiegen, anscheinend zum ersten mal klar, dass ihre Mannschaftsaufteilung sie in ein Team steckte. Und dass es mehr als einen unter den anderen Spielern geben musste, dem dies bewusst gewesen war. Außerdem, dass es auch mehr als einen von ihnen offenbar amüsierte, die Kapitäne miteinander spielen zu lassen.

 

Harry schmunzelte bald in sich hinein, während Flint und Wood unter ihm zwar mehrfach einander zuriefen, sie sollen sich mehr Mühe geben und diesen Quaffel zu fangen wäre doch wohl nicht so schwer gewesen, aber überraschenderweise dennoch gut zusammen arbeiteten. Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig, sich daran zu erinnern, wer mit wem spielte, doch schnell schienen alle sich angepasst zu haben. Und die Spieler fanden sich in ihren Teams ein.  
Ein wenig kam es Harry allerdings so vor, als wäre ihre Mannschaftsteilung doch sehr unausgeglichen. Schließlich spielten die beiden Kapitäne zusammen mit Fred und George in einem Team. Die Gryffindorjägerinnen waren gut aufeinander eingespielt und hatten als Trio Erfahrung, doch auch Draco und Adrian konnten sich bereits ordentlich mit Flint koordinieren. Der Gryffindorsucher war ein unauffälliger Spieler mit durchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten, Harry konnte ihn schwer einschätzen. Gespielt hatte er gegen ihn nur ein einziges mal und Flint hatte nie groß über ihn beim Training gesprochen. Er hatte die Jägerinnen mehr als einmal erwähnt und oft auch vor den Weasleyzwillingen gewarnt, aber nie vor dem anderem Sucher. Meist sprach er ohnehin über Wood. Der als Hüter im Übrigen zumindest heute in besserer Form zu sein schien als Miles, vielleicht auch, weil ihn zumindest der Gedanke anspornte, Flint in seiner eigenen Spielerrolle zu übertrumpfen.

Was die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Besen anging: Draco war zu recht stolz auf den Nimbus, den er bekommen hatte. Und Harry würde ihn demnächst einmal fragen, ob er auch ein wenig mit ihm fliegen konnte, denn es sah leicht aus und so, als würde es großen Spaß machen (Harry liebte es einfach, wenn er schnell durch die Luft fliegen konnte und den Wind an Kleidung und Haaren fühlte). Allerdings war er mit seinem eigenem Besen sicherlich auch zufrieden. Theo meinte manchmal, ein Besen sei mehr als nur ein Besen, wenn ein Spieler erst einmal eine Weile mit ihm geflogen war. Und das stimmte. Denn für Harry war der seine eben auch eine Erinnerung an jeden Moment, den er auf ihm verbracht hatte und die Stunden mit einem Besenkatalog, in dem er ihn gefunden hatte.

Die Gryffindors hatten durchschnittliche bis recht gute Besen, die der Weasleys waren, glaubte Harry zu wissen, ältere Modelle, aber die zwei waren eindeutig an sie gewohnt und wussten ihre Vorteile zu nutzen und Nachteile zu kompensieren. Allerdings schien es neben den Fähigkeiten auch bei den Besen so, als wäre die Mannschaft der anderen Hälfte leicht benachteiligt.

Es mochte ungewöhnlich sein, dass zwei Hausmannschaften zusammenspielten, doch obwohl seine eigene Mannschaft einen Tick besser war durch die Verteilung, war das Spiel für alle herausfordernd und zumindest Harry hatte Spaß daran auch einmal mit anderen Spielern zusammenzuarbeiten. Vor allem mit den Weasleys verstand er sich auch so recht gut. Sie hatten ihm im letzten Jahr im Scherz angeboten, in ihre Mannschaft zu kommen (was natürlich nicht möglich war), und Harry fand es fast ein wenig schade, dass er bei den Slytherins spielte, bis sein Blick auf Adrian, Draco und Flint fiel, die zu dritt ein Passmanöver durchführten und an Miles vorbei den Quaffel durch einen der drei Torringe warfen, die er deckte und auf Pollonia und Thomas, die ihnen dafür einen Klatscher hinterherschickten. Harry mochte seine eigene Mannschaft, wurde ihm klar. Die Gryffindors gekonnt spielen zu sehen, ob sie nun gerade Gegner oder Verbündete waren, machte ihn gespannt auf ihr offizielles Spiel.

Schließlich war es Harry, der den Schnatz fing, als dieser knapp vorbei an Miles flog, der fluchte, als der kleine Dunkelhaarige Sucher pfeilschnell auf ihn zukam und zur Seite auswich. Er fluchte erneut, als der Gryffindorsucher gleich hinterher sauste und ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Der Slytherinhüter grummelte immer noch, als sie landeten und schimpfte vor sich hin, weil Harry ihm so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.  
„Ihr Sucher seid doch wahnsinnig...“, murmelte er, „Niemand fliegt so waghalsig wie ihr... “

„Okay.“, sagte Wood. „Gryffindors, ihr wart sehr gut.“ und er nickte seiner Mannschaft zu, zögerte dann und ergänzte „Und Flint. Meine Hochachtung an euer Team. Ihr habt keine schlechten Neulinge erwischt. Ich freue mich darauf, gegen euch zu spielen.“  
„Ha. Sie sind Slytherinspieler. Natürlich sind sie gut.“, erwiderte Flint, „Ihr wart nicht schlecht. Und natürlich haben wir uns zurückgehalten. Denke nicht, dass das alles war, was wir drauf haben.“  
„Gleichfalls. Wir haben noch viele Trümpfe in der Hand.“, antwortete Wood, „Kommt, Leute, umziehen.“  
„Frühstück!“, rief eine der Gryffindorspielerinnen begeistert, während die Mannschaft von Wood das Feld verließ.  
„Wohl eher Mittagessen...“, murmelte eine weitere. Dann waren sie fort.

 

„Huh. Wood und Flint können ja richtig zivilisiert miteinander umgehen...“, sagte Adrian, der neben Harry und Draco zum Landen gekommen war.  
„Schätze das Spiel hat ihnen beiden gutgetan.“, erwiderte Thomas, der neben Pollonia stand, „Und du bist wirklich nicht schlecht.“, meinte er dann zu ihr gewandt.

„Gut.“, sagte Flint, „Damit haben wir wohl wieder einen Eindruck von den Gryffindors gewonnen, ich gebe zu, wir sollten sie nicht unterschätzen.“, er nickte zu Draco und Pollonia, „Ihr beide werdet euch hoffentlich als die richtigen Entscheidungen erweisen. Und der Rest von euch: Ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Alle haben sich schnell angepasst und für das erste mal nach den Ferien und unter unvertrauten Umständen hervorragend gespielt. Natürlich werden wir noch viel trainieren müssen, bevor wir gegen Gryffindor und die anderen beiden Häuser gewinnen können. Aber ich denke, dass wir als Team keine schlechten Chancen in diesem Jahr haben. Ihr könnt euch umziehen gehen.“

 

Damit gingen Flint und die anderen Spieler vom Feld. Draco und Harry blieben jedoch stehen und warteten auf Hermine und Millicent, die von einer der Tribünen hinunterkamen. Sie waren während des Spieles aus dem Schloss gekommen und hatten ihnen dann zugesehen. Wobei Hermine gleichzeitig immer noch ab und zu in den Wälzer vom Frühstück gespäht hatte und Millicent ein Gespräch mit einem der beiden älteren Slytherins begonnen hatte, die Flint bei der Auswahl an den Rand gesetzt hatte, und der offenbar ebenfalls gekommen war, um das Spiel zu sehen.  
Die Dunkelhaarige winkte ihm noch zu, bevor sie und Hermine schließlich vor den beiden Jungen zum Stehen kamen.  
„Und?“, äußerte sich Draco, „Wie war ich?“  
„Mh. Wenn du meinst, wie das Spiel war, dann ganz interessant.“, erwiderte Hermine, „Ich war überrascht, dass ihr und die Gryffindors zusammengearbeitet habt.“  
„Flints Idee, zu der er Wood überredet hat, glaube ich.“, sagte Harry.  
„Ich habe mich erst kurz gewundert, warum Draco und die anderen Jäger dauernd Eigentore gemacht haben. Nicht, dass ich viel von Quidditch verstehe, aber ich weiß doch, wie man ein Tor schießt und dass es der gegnerische Hüter ist, an dem man vorbei muss, nicht der eigene. Oh und Glückwunsch, Harry.“  
„Hast du heute irgendwie ein Problem mit mir?“, fragte Draco.  
„Nein?“  
„Ach. Vergiss es... Habt ihr beide schon irgendwelche Pläne für den Rest des Tages. Außer Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek erledigen.“  
„Wir wollten doch bei Hagrid vorbeischauen... “, brummte Millicent.  
„Stimmt ja.“, erwiderte Draco und klang wie schon zuvor bei dem Gedanken Hagrid zu besuchen nicht so begeistert. „Na schön. Gebt uns mal... äh... sagen wir dreißig Minuten. Dann kommen wir.“  
„Dreißig Minuten, damit ihr einen Umhang und ein Oberteil gegen zwei andere austauschen könnt und Schoner ablegt? Ist das nicht ein wenig lange?“  
„Nun, wenn ich Wert darauf lege, nicht nur aus den einen Sachen und in die anderen zu kommen, sondern auch halbwegs ordentlich auszusehen...“  
„Wir beeilen uns.“, sagte Harry und zog dann sein Freund mit sich zu den Umkleidekabinen.

 

Mehrere Stunden später lag Harry hellwach in seinem Bett und sah auf die dunkle Fläche des Betthimmels über ihm. Hagrid hatte sich sehr gefreut, ihn und die anderen drei zu sehen. Auch sein Hund Fang war zumindest von Millicent, soweit Harry die Hundemimik verstand, begeistert gewesen. Die tierliebende Slytherin hatte ihn fortlaufend gestreichelt und mit krümeligem Zeug gefüttert, das sie in einer kleinen Tüte in ihrer Tasche mitgenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es ein zerbröselter Hundekuchen aus dem Tiergeschäft in der Winkelgasse. Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie mit den Leckereien dort vertraut gewesen zu sein schien. Zweifellos hatte sie bei ihren letzten Besorgungen nicht nur an ihre eigenen Tiere, ein Fisch, ein Uhu, eine Kröte und Helena, gedacht, sondern auch den großen Hund Hagrids und die Tiere einiger Mitschüler. Die Kekse, die Hagrid ihnen angeboten hatte, waren Harry noch fester vorgekommen als im letzten Jahr. Er war sich nicht sicher, was man tun musste, damit Gebäck so hart wurde, dass man damit Stahlnägel in eine Wand schlagen könnte, aber er glaubte, Hagrid sei auf einem guten Weg, die Voraussetzungen zu erfüllen. Sie hatten dem Wildhüter ein wenig von ihren Ferien erzählt. Und danach natürlich von Dracos Ernennung zum Jäger. Wobei Harry zum ersten mal auch erfuhr, dass Dracos Vater vorgehabt hatte, auch allen anderen Slytherins einen Nimbus 2001 zu kaufen, damit sein Sohn in das Team kam. Sein Freund war nicht weiter darauf eingegangen, aber Harry war klar, dass er sich dadurch verletzt gefühlt hatte. Und von seinem Vater nicht ernst genommen. Auch jetzt dachte er darüber nach, was er in der kurzen Zeit, die er und Draco wieder beisammen waren, schon über die Veränderungen des Verhältnisses zu seinem Vater im Laufe der Ferien und sicher schon auch während des letzten Schuljahrs erfahren hatte.  
Remus, Severus und Harry kamen normalerweise miteinander zurecht. Sie waren sicher keine normale Familie, eher drei Menschen, die einfach zueinander gefunden hatten und beieinander geblieben waren. Sein Pate war nicht sein Vater, auch wenn er dem, was er sich unter Eltern vorstellte, am nächsten kam. Aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Remus und auch Severus ihm möglicherweise im Augenblick näher als Draco und seine Eltern waren. Wobei er nicht genau wusste, wie die Dinge mit Dracos Mutter standen.  
Eine andere Sache, die Harry beschäftigte, war dieses seltsame Unbehagen, das er zu spüren begonnen hatte, kurz, nachdem er sich schlafen legte. Es war eine Art Unruhe in ihm, wie als käme ein Sturm näher und er sähe die grauen Wolken auf sich zukommen, fühlte die Veränderung im Wind und hörte die Stille, die vorausging. Es gefiel ihm nicht, sich so zu fühlen, nur wenige Tage nach Beginn des Jahres. Und so sehr er sich bemühte, es ließ ihn nicht schlafen. Obwohl er müde und der Tag anstrengend gewesen war.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus und erhob sich leise vom Bett. Er ertastete seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch, setzte sie auf und blinzelte in die Schwärze. Weil der Himmel bewölkt war, gab es wenig Licht, doch es reichte, um seine Augen nach einem Augenblick der Gewöhnung ein paar Schemen erkennen zu lassen. Vorsichtig, um niemanden zu wecken, bewegte sich Harry durch den Raum hin zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete fiel Licht hinein, das aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kommen musste. Jemand hatte ein Feuer in einem der Kamine entzündet und später nicht gelöscht oder Harry war nicht der einzige, der nachts umherwanderte. Sein Blick fiel auf die anderen Jungen in seinem Schlafsaal und er dachte, dass er sie vielleicht auch nicht geweckt hätte, wenn er etwas weniger leise gewesen wäre. Crabbe und Goyle konnte er nicht sehen, da sie ihre Vorhänge zugeschoben hatten, doch Theodore atmete leise hinter seinen Quidditchzeitschriften, Blaise lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, bewegte sich nur wenig und hatte seine Decke ans Bettende befördert und Draco schien vollkommen ruhig, während seine Haare in der Dunkelheit leuchteten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war, soweit Harry es sehen konnte, niemand. Er zog ein zufälliges Buch aus einem der kleinen unauffälligen Regale, die den Slytherins an freien Abenden Unterhaltung boten, und machte es sich im Lehnstuhl vor dem angezündetem Kamin bequem, dessen flackerndes Licht die Wände leuchten ließ und wellenförmige Schatten vom See weicher und durchscheinender machte. Das Buch stellte sich als ein Roman heraus, der die Geschichte eines jungen Zauberers erzählte, der als Hirte fernab anderer Hexen und Zauberer nur mit seinen Eltern, einer Magd und einem Knecht und den sieben Schafen, die er hütete, lebte. Der Zauberer wusste weder, dass er ein Zauberer war, noch, dass es noch andere Menschen neben ihm und den vier ihm bekannten gab. Doch eine Gruppe kriegerischer Hexenmeister kam schließlich eines Tages zu ihm auf das Feld, auf dem er mit den Schafen war. Sie waren erstaunt über das Unwissen des jungen Mannes, den sie vorfanden, aber sie erkannten in ihm einen mächtigen Zauberer, wie ihn eine Seherin vor vielen Jahren geweissagt hatte, der ihnen helfen könnte einen Krieg, den sie gegen eine verfeindete Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen führten, zu gewinnen.

Harrys Augen wurden schließlich schwer, als er las, wie der junge Zauberer eine Hexe kennenlernte, die die Leute, die ihn aufgenommen und zum Teil ihrer Krieger gemacht hatten, verfolgten, weil sie die Tochter eines ihrer mächtigen Gegner war. Er dachte noch daran, vielleicht in den Schlafsaal zurückzugehen, doch da war es bereits zu spät und sein Körper gab der Müdigkeit nach.

Jedoch schlief er nicht lange. Ihn riss nämlich ein Geräusch aus der traumlosen Dunkelheit, kurz bevor das Buch, das auf seinem Schoß gelandet war, hinunterfiel. Er fühlte sich nicht ganz wach, aber beim zweiten mal, erkannte er, dass das Geräusch, das er gehört hatte, eine Stimme war. Und auch Worte konnte er ausmachen.

„Zerfetzen... zerbeißen... zerreißen... Komm... lass mich töten...“

Harry sprang auf. Schritte näherten sich dem Gemeinschaftsraum und er sah sich verstört um. Was war es, was er gehört hatte? Wer wollte wen umbringen? Woher kamen die Schritte? Er konnte keine genaue Richtung ausmachen, da die Steinwände in der Stille jeden Laut hallen ließen.

„Wer?“, fragte er, als sich eine verborgene Tür öffnete und den Blick auf einen Schatten hinter ihr freigab.

„Harry?“, hörte er. „Was machst du hier um diese Zeit noch?“

 

Es war Severus, der durch einen Eingang für den Hauslehrer in den Raum getreten war. Und Harry war über sein Auftauchen mehr als nur erleichtert.

„Sev.“

„Solltest du nicht lange im Schlafsaal sein?“, erkundigte sich Severus. Dann sah er leicht besorgt aus, auch weil Harry ihn selten bei seinem Spitznamen nannte. „Ist etwas passiert?“

„Ich... nein. Ich glaube nicht. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin hierher gekommen, um ein wenig zu lesen. Dann bin ich wohl eingenickt.“, erwiderte Harry, der sich nun wieder fasste. „Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört, eine Stimme. Eine kalte Stimme.“

Severus sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich habe nichts gehört. Vielleicht hast du geträumt?“

„Vielleicht.“, gab Harry zu. Er hörte die Stimme jetzt zumindest nicht mehr. „Was machst du hier?“

„Nicht, dass ich dir oder irgendjemandem sagen muss, was ich wann warum tue... aber ich kam her, weil ich gesehen habe, dass das Licht noch brennt. Es gibt einen Aufsichtszauber für die Hauslehrer, der darüber informiert, ob Feuer in den Kaminen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen brennen. Nun, es spielt keine Rolle für dich, aber ich hoffe es befriedigt deine Neugier. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt wieder hoch in deinen Schlafsaal gehen und dort ordentlich in deinem Bett schlafen, es sollte besser geeignet sein, als ein Lehnstuhl.“

Harry nickte und hob das heruntergefallene Buch auf, um es zuvor zurück in eins der Regale zu stellen, während Severus am Kamin stand und wartete, bis sein Schüler schlafen ging.

„Übrigens grüßt dich dein Pate. Wir haben vorhin kurz miteinander gesprochen.“

Das erstaunte Harry. Er hätte vermutet, dass Severus lange wach geblieben wäre, um Hausarbeiten zu kontrollieren oder um den Unterricht der nächsten Woche zu planen und vorzubereiten. Doch er war sich sicher, dass wenn Remus mit Severus über den Kamin in dessen Räumen mit ihm geredet hatte, er es nicht bei einem kurzen Austausch gehalten hätte. Das lag nicht in Remus' Art.

„Danke.“, erwiderte er. Und sagte nichts weiter zu der Angelegenheit. Denn erstens war er wirklich müde, auch weil ein Lehnstuhl tatsächlich zwar bequem aber weniger bequem als ein Bett war, und zweitens schien es ihm, dass Severus nicht weiter auf Remus eingehen würde.  
„Also dann, gute Nacht.“, wünschte er dem Lehrer, während er die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hochstieg.

Weil es schon etwas heller geworden war und der Nachthimmel sich gelichtet hatte, war es relativ einfach zurück in sein Bett zu finden.


	5. 5. Kapitel: In dem der Herbst Einzug hält, Draco flucht (mehrfach), Harry erneut eine körperlose Stimme hört und das ihr-Folgen Folgen hat

Auf Hermines Geburtstag wenige Wochen nach Harrys unruhiger Nacht folgte viel neuer Unterrichtsstoff und mit ihnen eine Reihe von Stunden, die sie in der Bibliothek verbrachten. Millicent hatte Hermine ein selbst gestaltetes Notizbuch geschenkt und die Gryffindorschülerin nutzte es, um einen vorläufigen Hausaufgaben-Wochenplan auszuarbeiten. Der, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, sämtliche Freizeit, die den anderen dreien noch blieb, abzüglich Dracos und Harrys Quidditchtraining und Millicents Besuche in der Eulerei oder Verwöhnmomente mit ihrer Katze, eingenommen hätte. Doch sie schafften es ihre Lernwut zumindest ein wenig zu dämpfen.  
Weil sich mehrere Schüler innerhalb der ersten Oktoberwochen, in denen es fühlbar kälter zu werden begann, Fieber, Husten und Schnupfen aneigneten, gaben auch einige Lehrer zum Glück weniger Hausarbeiten auf. In den Kerkern fingen die Slytherins wieder damit an, Wärmezauber zu wirken und Harry und seine drei Freunde nutzten die Zauber, die ihnen Remus im letzten Jahr anvertraut und auch zwei, die er seinem Patensohn in diesem Jahr mitgegeben hatte. Wobei sie für letztere erst ein wenig Übung brauchten. Sowohl der Zauber, der das Ausrutschen auf glatten Flächen weniger leicht machte, als auch der, der Nässe von Umhängen abhalten konnte, erwiesen sich bei zunehmenden Regenschauern und auf dem hohen Turm, wo sie Astronomie hatten, in der kühlen Nachtluft bereits auftretendem Glatteis, als nützlich.

Hagrid hatte begonnen die Kürbisse, die er hinter seinem Haus züchtete, aufmerksam zu begutachten und vor Schnecken und großem Frost mit diversen Maßnahmen zu schützen. Wobei sicher auch Magie einen Anteil hatte. Harry hatte den Wildhüter nie einen Zauberstab benutzen sehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er doch ein paar Dinge über das Zaubern wusste. Und manchmal hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass in dem Blick des Mannes so etwas wie Erinnerung lag, wenn sie ihm von ihrem Alltag in Hogwarts erzählten. Jedenfalls schienen die Pflanzen auffällig gut zu gedeihen und Tiere, die sie anknabbern könnten, sie wiederum auffällig sorgsam zu meiden. Auch Lockhart hatte mehrere „Ratschläge“ abgeliefert, was die Züchtung von Kürbissen betraf, als er ihnen bei einem der beiden Besuche, die sie bis Mitte Oktober noch bei Hagrid machten, entgegenkam. Hagrid war im Übrigen nicht der erste, dem er versuchte Tipps und Erfahrungen seiner selbst zu übermitteln. Er war auch nicht der erste, der das Gesicht verzog, während Lockhart ihm von seinen diversen Kenntnissen erzählte. Mehrere der Lehrer fanden es wenig hilfreich, dass er sie über bessere Wege ihren Unterricht zu führen aufzuklären suchte. Und Harry fand in Hagrid erneut jemanden, der nicht viel von dem blonden Lehrer hielt. Der Wildhüter erzählte Harry und den drei anderen auch, dass einige Wesen in den Ferien langsam zurück in ihre vertrauten Gebiete im Verbotenen Wald gekommen waren. Im letzten Jahr hatte Quirrell die Einhörner gejagt und getötet, um ihr Blut zu trinken. Mehrere Tiere und Bewohner des Waldes waren vor ihm geflohen und hatten sich tief in dunkle Bereiche zurückgezogen und die Zentauren, Pferde mit den Oberkörpern von Menschen, denen Harry im letzten Jahr sogar persönlich begegnet war, waren unruhig und dem Wildhüter gegenüber teilweise feindselig gewesen, obwohl er eigentlich zu den wenigen Menschen gehörte, die sie im Wald duldeten.

Millicent erzählte Hagird außerdem davon, wie es Fluffy erging, dem riesigen Hund, der zumindest in der Erinnerung der anderen drei als etwa zehnmal so groß wie Fang und mit zwei zusätzlichen Köpfen und mehreren dutzend zusätzlichen Zähnen ausgestattet verblieben war. Im letzten Jahr hätte er sie alle möglicherweise umgebracht, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätten, das Musik ihn besänftigte. Severus hatte lange aufgehört zu hinken, da die Verwundung an seinem Bein, die die Zähne von Fluffy ihm beigefügt hatten, verheilt war. Aber auch die Erinnerung daran, dass der Hund ein Wesen war, das den doch recht vorsichtigen Mann, der sich mit und sicher auch ohne seinen Zauberstab besser zur Wehr setzen konnte, als es wohl vier Erstklässler könnten, verletzt hatte, machte ihn zu etwas, das sich nicht schnell vergessen ließ. Wenigstens Harry, Hermine und Draco waren sich einig darin, dass sie Fluffy nicht noch einmal treffen mussten. Weswegen sie bei diesem Gesprächsthema ihre Freundin und den Wildhüter sich selbst überließen und es tatsächlich vorzogen zaghaft die neusten Koch- und Back-Experimente von Hagrid anzuknabbern: Schwer belegte Sandwiches und Kekse nach einem neuem Rezept. 

Es war also nass und kalt, doch im Großen und Ganzen liefen die Dinge im und um Schloss gut. Harry schlief besser und er blieb nicht erneut nachts wach und träumte auch nur wenig. In ihren Betten gab es nun manchmal wieder abends eine Wärmflasche oder eine zusätzliche Decke, da die Räume der Slytherins durch die Nähe zum See, der bei dem Wetter anschwoll und an manchen Stellen über die gewöhnlichen Uferränder trat, besonders kalt wurden. Die Eulen blieben meist in der Eulerei und wenige Briefe oder Pakete wurden verschickt, weil Wind und Regen den Briefverkehr schwierig machten. Millicents Katze Helena haarte auf ihren Umhang und bald fanden auch Harry, Hermine und Draco fast an all ihren Kleidungsstücken hin und wieder ein sich verirrtes Katzenhaar. Millicent meinte, Helena lege ihr Winterfell an. Und Blaise, der sich an einem Abend aufregte, weil die Katze im Gemeinschaftsraum dicht an seinen Beinen entlangging und an seiner Hose ein gutes Dutzend Büschel Haare hinterließ, meinte das schwarze Vieh haare nicht einfach, es bereite sich auf eine Ganzkörperkahlheit vor. Weil Millicent ihn nicht hörte, kam er mit Blicken von Harry und Draco, die ihm deutlich machten, die Katze nicht zu kritisieren, davon.  
Das andere, was sich mehr und mehr an ihren Kleidung fand, waren Spuren von Schlamm. Vor allem die Sachen, die Draco und Harry beim Quidditchtraining verwendeten, waren trotz Vorsicht und Reinigungszauber, bald voller Flecken und dunkler Spritzer und Severus räumte einen Raum am Eingang der Kerker leer, in dem er alle Schüler mit nassen und dreckigen Schuhen, Wechselpaare anziehen ließ, die er sie anwies dort unterzubringen, damit niemand einen der steinernen Räume allzu sehr voll tropfte und Fußspuren hinterließ. Draco meinte leise zu Harry, das sei, damit Sevs lange Umhänge nicht nass wurden, wenn er durch die Kerker glitt.

Dennoch blieben die Kerker nicht von Schmutz verschont. Als sie einen Trank zur Heilung von allerlei leichten äußerlichen Verletzungen im Zaubertrankunterricht brauten, brachte der unglückliche Neville es fertig, einen weiteren Kessel zu zerstören. Wobei vielleicht nicht einmal Severus wusste, wie genau ihm dies diesmal gelungen war. Mit den Zutaten, mit denen sie arbeiteten, sollte es nämlich nicht möglich sein einen Kessel zu sprengen. Und Harry hatte gesehen, dass Neville auch nicht eine zu große Flamme zum Erhitzen verwendet hatte, vielmehr hatte er befürchtet, das Feuer seines Mitschülers könne mehrere Grade unter der gewünschten Temperatur liegen. Metallteile und eine Mischung aus Festem und Flüssigem spritzten umher. Neville verletzte sich an beiden Armen und am Bauch, ein paar Tropfen seines Trankes landeten in Dracos Haaren, der laut fluchte und bewies, dass ihm dies offenbar in mehr als fünf Sprachen möglich war. Wobei ein oder zwei der Ausdrücke seiner ganz eigenen spontan geschaffenen Sprache entstammen könnten. Auch Dean Thomas und zwei weitere Gryffindors kamen in die Flugbahn von Trank und Kessel und Hermine verlor die Aufzeichnungen der Stunde, die sich in Tintenflecken auflösten, während mindestens drei andere Tränke durch vorbei-irrende Fremdteile an Qualität verloren. Severus war nicht begeistert. Und Harry hatte großes Mitleid mit Neville, den ein sich sträubender Ron und der leicht schockierte Dean Thomas auf Anweisung des Lehrers hin hoch in den Krankenflügel brachten.

„Potter, Malfoy.“, sagte Severus gereizt, „Ihr seid mit dem Trank fertig, also geht und sagt Filch Bescheid, dass er sobald wie möglich, am besten vor der nächsten Stunde, herunterkommen soll, um den Raum zu reinigen. Selbst ich weiß nicht, was Longbottom mit seinen Zutaten zusammengebraut hat und genauso wenig, was es anrichten kann, wenn es von der Decke tropft oder in den Boden sickert. Alle anderen: Sucht einen trockenen Platz und dann fahrt mit der Arbeit fort. Nur weil einer von euch einen Unfall gebaut hat, heißt das nicht, dass ich ihr anderen nicht weiterarbeiten könnt.“

 

„Armer Neville.“, sagte Harry zu Draco, während sie durch die Gänge gingen.  
„Armer Neville? Pah! Meine armen Haare, trifft es wohl eher. Das Zeug hat nur die Haarspitzen erwischt, aber wenn ich Pech habe geht es nicht raus und ich muss sie um mindestens einen halben Zentimeter kürzen.“  
„Sev glaubt nicht, dass es deine Haare gefährdet, sonst hätte er dich nicht mit mir losgeschickt.“  
„Auch mein Pate kann sich manchmal irren.... Okay, okay. Schon gut. Und ja, ich weiß, Neville hat wahrscheinlich einfach nur kein Glück.“  
„Stimmt. Und es hilft sicher nicht, dass ihn Sev immer noch zu nervös macht.“  
„Bah. Er sollte sich mal ein Rückgrat zulegen. Gryffindor ist doch angeblich ein Haus für Mut und Tapferkeit und diesen ganzen Kram...“

Filchs Büro zu finden, war kein Problem. Die meisten Schüler wussten, wo Filch seine Akten lagerte und die schlimmsten Verbrechen innerhalb von Hogwarts niederschrieb, Gerüchten zufolge zusammen mit Schreiben an den Schulleiter mit der Bitte höhere Strafen vergeben zu können. Weil sie wussten, wo sein Büro war, mieden es auch fast alle Schüler. Und im Normalfall würde kein Schüler auf die Idee kommen, Filch finden zu wollen. Falls man jedoch den Hausmeister suchte, war es wahrscheinlich am besten, entweder irgendwo in der Schule eine Regel zu brechen (meist dauerte es nicht lange, bis er dann vor den Missetätern stand) oder sein Büro zu besuchen.  
Zumindest folgten Harry und Draco dieser Logik. Filch zu sagen, dass er den Raum in den Kerkern reinigen musste, würde ihn genug verärgern, auch ohne dass er sie beim Brechen einer Schulregel fand. Wobei es möglich wäre, dass die Aussicht, zwei Schüler bestrafen zu können sein Ärger auch mindern könnte. Also war das Büro aufzusuchen die erste Wahl.

„Was jetzt?“, sagte Draco, nachdem er dreimal geklopft hatte, ohne Antwort zu erhalten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte versuchsweise die Klinge herunter. Filchs Büro war offen. Wahrscheinlich war der Hausmeister nur kurz weggegangen und hatte vor, bald zurückzukehren, sonst hätte er sicher sein Büro abgeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich. Nun, es bestand zumindest eine Chance, dass er richtig lag.  
„Wir... könnten drinnen warten?“, meinte Harry und war sich selbst bewusst, wie groß das Fragezeichen am Ende seines Vorschlags war.

Draco nickte, obwohl auch er nicht ganz überzeugt schien. Also öffneten sie die Tür und traten ein.

Das Büro erwies sich als kalt, fensterlos und stickig. Es roch nach gelagertem Papier, gebratenem Fisch und Katzenfutter, Harry war mit dem letzte Geruch durch eine seiner Nachbarinnen vertraut. Mrs. Figg hatte mehrere Katzengenerationen in ihrem Haus beheimatet und an manche Einzeltiere erinnerte er sich noch vage aus den Tagen, an denen er bei ihr zu Besuch gewesen war. Und immer gab es bei ihr irgendwo einen gefüllten Napf und eine Schale mit Wasser. Ein wenig tat ihm Filch leid, weil in diesem Raum zu arbeiten nicht angenehm sein könnte. Andererseits: er konnte nicht wissen, ob der Hausmeister überhaupt mehr frische Luft oder etwas Sonnenlicht haben wollte. Vielleicht genügte ihm zum Beispiel das Licht der brennenden Ölfunzel an der Decke. Dennoch der Raum wirkte eher unpersönlich. Nicht so, als würde wirklich jemand gerne hier hausen. Große Aktenschränke standen an den Wänden, es gab Schubladen und Ordner, die mit Namen und Daten gekennzeichnet waren. Die Weasleyzwillinge hatten ein Fach komplett für sich alleine. Harry vermutete, dass sie sicher schon einmal hier gewesen waren. Fast glaubte er, dass sie selbst ein „Wir waren hier“ irgendwo in dem Raum angebracht hatten. Obwohl vielleicht ihre Namen auf dem Fach ausreichend waren. Zu seiner Überraschung erblickte Harry außerdem an einer Wand einen leicht staubigen Kalender mit dem Monatsbild einer grimmig schauenden Katze, den er wiedererkannte.

„Den kenne ich.“, sagte er zu Draco und wies auf den Kalender, „Eine Nachbarin von mir hat den gleichen gehabt. Das ist der Jahreskalender, der vor zwei Jahren in ihrem Magazin beilag.“  
„Ja, und?“, fragte sein Freund, der kurz zu dem Katzenbild sah und dann die Augen wieder zurück zu den Schränken wandern ließ. Sicher auf der Suche nach einem bekanntem Namen oder einer interessanten Beschriftung.

Harry trat näher zu dem Kalender. „Das ist eindeutig der Kalender aus „Katzentipps für Katzensquibs“. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich noch irgendjemanden kennen könnte, der das Heft liest.“  
„Für Katzensquibs?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ist halt so ein Wortspiel, das die Herausgeber anscheinend lustig finden.“  
„Squibs wie in Squib, jemand aus einer Zaubererfamilie ohne magische Kräfte- Squib?“  
„Klar. Polly, die Nachbarin, die den Kalender hatte, ist eine Squib.“  
„Harry. Warum hat Filch einen Kalender aus einem Heft für Squibs? Heißt das nicht, dass er ein Squib ist?“, fragte Draco in dem Moment, als sich die Tür öffnete. Und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als Filch im Rahmen auftauchte.

„Was?“, sagte der Hausmeister entgeistert. Zumindest den letzten Teil hatte er vermutlich gehört.  
„Wir...äh...“  
„Professor Snape schickt uns. Es gab einen Zaubertrankunfall in Kerker fünf. Er fragt an, dass Sie ihn sobald wie möglich reinigen.“, sagte Harry schnell und zog Draco am Arm an Filch vorbei aus dem Büro, bevor der Hausmeister ärgerlich werden könnte. Im Augenblick schien er zumindest verstört.  
„Schönen Kalender haben Sie da.“, setzte Draco nach, wohl weil er es einfach nicht unterlassen konnte, noch darauf hinzuweisen, dass er und Harry ahnten, dass der Hausmeister ein Squib sein könnte.  
„Raus!“, rief Filch.

 

„Jetzt stehen wir auf seiner Abschussliste...“, murmelte Harry, während sie von dem Büro fortgingen.  
„Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. So, wie er reagiert hat, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er wirklich ein Squib ist.“  
„So, wie er reagiert hat, ist es außerdem möglich, dass das zu wissen uns nicht gut bekommen könnte.“, vollendete Harry Dracos eigenen Satz mit dem, was ihm dringlicher schien.  
„Ach was.“, sagte Draco und befreite seinen Arm aus Harrys Griff und ging vor. Gleich darauf aber, sprang er zurück und landete beinahe auf Harrys Füßen.  
„Nick!“, rief Harry, der den Geist erkannte, der eben durch Draco hindurch geschwebt war. Sein blonder Freund hingegen begann erneut eine stille Schimpftriade, weil ihn der Geist von Gryffindor so erschreckt hatte. Harry erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, das er selbst gehabt hatte, als Sir Nicholas durch ihn hindurch gegangen war, und schauderte innerlich. Aber er lächelte dem Hausgeist doch freundlich zu.  
„Der junge Potter. Und oh, verzeihen Sie bitte. Einer Ihrer Freunde?“  
„Das ist Draco Malfoy.“, sagte Harry und nickte, „Das ist schon das zweite mal, dass ich Sie treffe und Sie durch jemanden hindurchgehen...“  
„Verflucht. Bah.“, meinte Draco erneut und schüttelte sich, dann sah er zu Nick. „Sie sind doch der Hausgeist von den Gryffindors! Der Fast-Kopflose-Nick.“  
Der Geist verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, mich nicht so zu nennen. Es ist wirklich kein sehr angenehmer Spitzname.“  
„Wie kommt es, dass Sie nicht auf Ihren Weg geachtet haben?“, fragte Harry, „Bei mir habe ich es ja verstanden, aber im Schuljahr achten Sie sonst sicher darauf, nicht durch Schüler zu schweben? Beschäftigt Sie irgendetwas, das Sie so sehr ablenkt?“  
„Zeig wenigstens etwas Besorgnis um deinen besten Freund, ja?“, murmelte Draco. „Blöde Geister. Blöder Filch und blöde Unfälle. Heute ist nicht mein Tag.“ Harry ignorierte das Gemurmel und ließ seinen Freund sich langsam wieder beruhigen. Auf ihn einzugehen würde erfahrungsgemäß ohnehin nicht wirklich etwas ändern.  
„Ah, ja. Tatsächlich gibt es etwas, das mich wohl etwas abgelenkt hat.“, antwortete gleichzeitig Nick, „Sehen Sie, ich hatte Sie doch gefragt, Sie erinnern sich, ob Sie mich für furchteinflößend halten?“  
Harry nickte.  
„Und ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, dass dies etwas ist, worauf wir Geister Wert legen? Nun, es ist so, es gibt natürlich auch viele andere Dinge, die einem als Geist wichtig sind. Ehrenvolle Mitgliedschaften bei... nun, diversen Gruppen.“  
„So wie ein Hausgeist von Hogwarts zu sein?“  
„So in der Art. Ich jedenfalls habe mich für eine bestimmte Sache beworben. Es wäre mir wichtig gewesen. Auch da ich demnächst ein Jubiläum habe. Fünfhundert Jahre, die ich schon tot bin. Durchaus eine bedeutsame... nun, um es kurz zu machen, man hat mich abgelehnt.“  
„Worum genau geht es denn eigentlich?“  
„Ah, es wird Ihnen nichts sagen, sicherlich. Aber unter uns Geistern ist die Jagd der Kopflosen durchaus bekannt.“  
Draco, der sich tatsächlich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort: „Aber Sie sind nicht Kopflos! Sie sind nur fast Kopflos! Ich habe schon davon gehört -“  
„Tatsache.“, sagte Nick und biss die Zähne zusammen, das es einen Sterblichen wohl geschmerzt hätte, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Geister physischen Schmerz empfinden konnten, „Auch Sir Patrick hat mich darauf hingewiesen in seinem Schreiben, in dem er mich abgelehnt hat. Und ich wünschte wirklich, es gäbe weniger Leute, die dies immer und immer wiederholen.“  
„Also sind Sie abgelenkt gewesen, weil Sie sauer waren, dass man Sie nicht angenommen hat?“, setzte Harry nach.  
„Sie haben es erfasst. Aber dann konnte ich auch nicht wissen, dass ich hier und jetzt Schülern begegnen würde. Da fällt mir ein, müssten Sie nicht in Ihrem Unterricht sein?“  
„Ah. Ja. Wir haben eigentlich Zaubertränke. Es gab einen kleinen Unfall und Sev- Professor Snape hat uns losgeschickt, um Filch Bescheid zu geben. Wir waren mit unserem Trank schon eine Weile fertig. Aber Sie haben recht, wir sollten jetzt vielleicht zurückgehen. Zumindest, um ihm zu sagen, dass Filch informiert ist.“  
„Mh. Dann entschuldige ich mich, sie beide auf Ihrem Rückweg unterbrochen zu haben...“, sagte Nick und wollte offensichtlich bereits wieder seiner Wege schweben, bevor ihm etwas einzufallen schien. „Einen Augenblick.“, setzte der Geist nach, „Mir kam gerade ein Gedanke. Wenn Sie wollen, sozusagen als Wiedergutmachung, bezüglich meines Jubiläums halte ich eine kleine Todestagsfeier an Halloween. Eigentlich eher für Geister, aber Sie können gerne vorbeikommen. Sie können auch Freunde mitbringen, wenn Ihnen danach ist. Sie scheinen mir angenehme junge Menschen zu sein, ich würde mich freuen, Sie willkommen zu heißen.“  
„Äh... in Ordnung. Wir werden es uns merken.“, sagte Harry und nickte Nick zu. Draco verzog leicht das Gesicht, nickte ebenfalls und dann gingen sie zurück in Richtung Kerker.  
„Wir gehen nicht zu dieser Feier. Auf keinen Fall.“, murmelte Draco dem anderem zu, kaum dass sie um die nächste Ecke bogen.

 

„Das ist ein einzigartige Gelegenheit! Auf jeden Fall gehen wir zu der Feier, ich wette, wir können allerhand dabei lernen.“  
„Warum war mir klar, dass das passiert?“  
Sie saßen zu viert an einem der Tische der Bibliothek und Draco und Harry hatten Hermine und Millicent gerade von Nicks Einladung erzählt.  
„Ich sehe nichts, das dagegen spräche.“, meinte Harry, „Außer, dass wir vielleicht einen Teil des Halloweenfests verpassen.“  
Hermine machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Halloween wird sicherlich auch nächstes und übernächstes und überübernächstes Jahr noch stattfinden. Aber eine Todestagsfeier, zu der wir eingeladen werden, erleben wir vielleicht einmal in unseren gesamten Leben.“  
„Es sei denn, wir sterben, werden Geister und veranstalten selbst eine...“, murmelte Draco. „Ich glaube, ich sollte versuchen, nie ein Geist zu werden.“  
„Zählt es noch zu deinem jetzigem Leben, wenn du als Geist eine Todestagsfeier abhältst, oder ist das nicht eher schon eine Art Danach?“, fragte sich Harry dazu halblaut.  
„Du stellst manchmal Fragen...“, murmelte Draco.  
„Meint ihr, es könnte auch Geisterkatzen oder Geisterhunde auf so einem Fest geben?“, meinte Millicent.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie von Tieren gehört, die zu Geistern geworden sind. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne können nur Zauberer zu Geistern werden...“, erwiderte das andere Mädchen.  
„Was, wenn es die magischen Vertrauten einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers waren?“  
„Auch dann ist das, glaube ich, eher unwahrscheinlich...“  
„Mh. Egal. Wenn ihr hingehen wollt, komm ich mit- wenn nicht, dann nicht.“  
„Ich denke, wir sollten zumindest vorbeischauen.“, meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort.  
„Schön. Ich bin überstimmt. Aber auch nur, weil ich der einzige Vernünftige hier bin.“, sagte Draco und warf die Arme nach oben, senkte sie und auch seine Stimme aber schnell wieder, weil Madam Pince unwirsch zu ihm hinübersah, „Aber wir gehen nicht lange. Mal etwas anderes... was glaubt ihr wohl, haben wir über Filch herausgefunden?“

 

Hagrids große Kürbisse standen beim Frühstück des 31. Oktobers bereits vor und in der Großen Halle. Es gab auch Kürbissaft und Kürbissuppe zum Mittagessen, und die allgemeine Vorfreude auf das Festessen am Abend lag bereits früh in der Luft. Außerdem hatte Pansy am Morgen feierlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins jedem, der an ihr vorbeikam, verkündet, dass der Schulleiter die erste Herausgabe ihrer Schülerzeitung genehmigt hatte. Und dass sie jedem, der eine Neuigkeit für sie hatte, diese gerne abnahm. Selbst Neville, den Harry und die anderen drei am Mittag trafen, und der nach dem Vorfall mit seinem Trank keiner guten Stimmung gewesen war, freute sich bereits sehr auf den Abend, und war verwundert, als seine vier Freunde ihm erklärten, dass sie allenfalls später hinzukommen könnten, da sie schon etwas vorhatten. Ihr Angebot zu Nicks Feier zu gehen, lehnte er schnell ab.  
„I-ich glaube, das ist nichts für mich...“, meinte er unsicher, „Nick ist in Ordnung, aber ich habe es nicht so mit Geistern.“  
„Ist doch kein Problem.“, versicherte ihm Harry. Sie fragten niemand anderen, ob er sie begleiten wollte. Hermine, weil sie meinte, sie wisse nicht, ob es dem Geist recht wäre, wenn allzu viele von ihnen kämen, Harry, weil er sich fast sicher war, dass auch jeder andere eine Einladung ablehnen könnte. Zumindest die Mitschüler in ihrem Jahrgang schienen ihm so, als würden sie das Festessen in der Großen Halle vorziehen.

„Ich kann Neville total verstehen.“, meinte Draco als sie am Abend zu viert hinunter in den Gang in den Kerkern gingen, der sie zum Fest des Hausgeistes von Gryffindor führen sollte. Den Weg zu finden war nicht schwer, denn zahlreiche schwarze Kerzen an den Wänden und Geräusche, die Harry an das Kratzen von Fingernägeln auf Tafeln erinnerten und seine Zähne schmerzen ließen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinen Fingern hervorriefen, nahmen zu je näher sie dem Raum kamen, in dem die Todestagsfeier stattfand. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und erblickten Nick. Ein schwerer schwarzer Vorhang aus Samt hinter ihm leuchtete unheimlich im hellblauem Licht der Kerzen. Hermine hatte beim Anblick der blauen Flammen sofort begonnen eine Theorie darüber aufzustellen, wie sie zu ihrer Farbe kamen. Sie hatte begonnen den anderen dreien zu erklären, welche Verbindungen der Zweig der Chemie in den Wissenschaftslehren der Muggel und die Alchemie der Zauberer aufwiesen und was es mit der Verfärbung von Flammen auf sich haben konnte, doch sie unterbrach ihren Vortrag beim Anblick des Hausgeistes, der sie in würdevoller Haltung und mit von Trauer gezeichnetem Gesicht begrüßte und bat einzutreten.

„Okay.“, flüsterte Draco, kaum dass sie in den Kerker gekommen waren, in dem die Feier stattfand, „Hier sind wir. Jetzt machen wir, dass wir sobald wie möglich wieder gehen. Mir ist total kalt. Ich wette, keiner hier ist auf die Idee gekommen einen Wärmezauber zu wirken.“  
„Gleich zu gehen wäre unhöflich.“, sagte Hermine.  
„Wir können uns ja zumindest einmal ein wenig umsehen.“, schlug Harry vor.  
Die anderen drei nickten. Zu viert und nah beieinander gingen sie vorsichtig zwischen den andere Gästen umher.  
Hermine betrachtete die Geister und ihr Treiben interessiert, doch in ihren Augen lag auch ein wenig von dem Widerwillen, den Draco noch immer leise kundtat. Auch Harry schwankte zwischen Neugier und dem Wunsch fort aus dem Kerker zu kommen. Um sie herum waren hunderte von Geistern in allen Größen und Kleidern. Die Ansammlung durchscheinender Gestalten hatte etwas zutiefst Unwirkliches an sich. Genauso die nervenaufreibende Musik des Orchesters, die für das Kratzen, Knirschen und Jammern verantwortlich war, das sie in den Gängen vernommen hatten. Es war außerdem tatsächlich sehr kalt, was vielleicht mit der Anwesenheit der vielen Geister zusammenhängen könnte. Eine Todestagsfeier war vielleicht wirklich nur eine Feier für die Toten und nicht für Lebende geeignet. Hermine war reichlich blass um die Nase geworden und Draco schlug sie in seiner eigenen Blässe, schließlich war er von Natur aus bereits sehr hellhäutig. Nur Millicent schien die Atmosphäre wenig zu beeinflussen.   
Draco riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, in dem er ihm am Arm packte und aus der Richtung, in die sie gerade gegangen waren, fortzog.  
„Was ist denn?“  
Der blonde Slytherin sah aus, als wäre ihm auf einem Schlag noch weniger wohl. Er zeigte zu einer Gruppe Geister hinüber in deren Nähe Harry die Graue Dame, den Hausgeist von Ravenclaw, entlang schweben sah.  
„Das sind alte Verwandte von mir. Vorfahren von meinem Vater. Sie spuken manchmal bei meinen Großeltern.“, murmelte Draco, „Und ich will ihnen wirklich, wirklich nicht begegnen.“  
„Sind sie denn so schlimm?“  
„Langatmig, das sind sie. Und furchtbare Alte-Zeiten-Schwätzer. Mindestens zwei sind auch vollkommen irre. Das Zeug, mit dem sie sich beschäftigt haben, hat den beiden nicht gut getan. Außerdem ist der eine schon zu Lebzeiten durch ein Fluch total durchgedreht. Wenn sie mich hier sehen, werden sie uns nicht in Ruhe lassen.“

Der Blonde war erst beruhigt, nachdem sie mehrere Meter zwischen sich und seine lange tote Verwandtschaft gebracht hatten und an einem Buffet angekommen waren, unter dessen Tischtuch Peeves hervorlugte und schelmisch grinste. Harry blickte von dem Poltergeist vielsagend in Richtung des Blutigen Barons, der ganz für sich in der Nähe stand und von allen anderen gemieden wurde. Das Grinsen von Peeves wurde schmaler und er verzog das Gesicht, bevor er davonflog, um zwischen einige Geister zu fliegen und sie damit zu verärgern. Harry war innerlich mehr als erleichtert, dass der Poltergeist es nicht wagte zu versuchen, die vier Schüler zu nerven, solange der Baron in der Nähe war. Gerade, als er an ihn dachte, drehte der Hausgeist von Slytherin den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Wie als hätte er sie und ihren Austausch mit Peeves bemerkt. Harry trat nervös einen Schritt zur Seite. Er war erleichtert, als der Baron den Blick wieder abwandte, schauderte dann aber, als er bemerkte, dass er in einen Geist hineingeraten war. Beunruhigt und auch leicht beschämt trat er schnell zurück. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht höflich war, in einen Geist hinein zu treten. Er wandte sich leicht um, um sich zu entschuldigen, und um zu sehen, durch wen er eigentlich gegangen war.  
Der Geist war ein schmollendes Mädchen, das Harry nun vorwurfsvoll durch zwei dicke Brillengläser hindurch anschaute.  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht...“, sagte er und hörte neben sich Hermine, die das Mädchen bemerkt hatte leise „Oh nein, nicht doch...“, murmeln.  
„Entschuldige, entschuldige. Als ob ich es nicht gewohnt wäre, dass man nicht auf mich achtet.“, sagte das Geistermädchen und Harry sah, dass ihre Augen wässrig wurden.  
„Es war wirklich keine Absicht...“  
„Hallo Myrte.“, ließ sich Hermine vernehmen.  
„Du bist der Geist, der im Mädchenklo spukt?“, fragte Harry verwundert.  
Myrtes Lippen bebten leicht. „Oh, dann hat dir wohl schon jemand von mir erzählt. Natürlich. Dauernd reden Leute hinter meinem Rücken über mich und machen sich lustig.“  
„N-nein, Nick hatte dich erwähnt...“  
„Wie haben sie mich wohl genannt, huh? Fette Myrte? Hässliche Myrte? Maulende, trübselige, störende Myrte?“  
„Er hatte dich wirklich nur erwähnt...“  
„Den Hausgeistern bin ich ja auch vollkommen egal, ich weiß, sie wollen mich nicht im Schloss haben. Keiner will mich im Schloss haben...“  
„Das...äh... ist doch gar nicht wahr.“, sagte Hermine gezwungen fröhlich. Und stieß Millicent an, „Milli, sag ihr doch, wie froh wir sind, dass Myrte hier ist.“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nie was mit ihr zu tun.“  
Myrte sah Millicent irgendwie leicht unsicher an. Dann entschied sie offenbar, dass es einen Grund zur Klage gab, stöhnte leise, murmelte etwas und flog davon.

„Die ist ja seltsam drauf. Na ich bin froh, dass in unseren Klos kein Geist spukt.“, meinte Draco, und rümpfte dann die Nase, „Was riecht hier eigentlich so?“  
Harry deutete auf das Buffet und der Blonde sah zu den Speisen und wurde leicht grün um die Nase. Auf großen silbernen Platten waren ausnahmslos verdorbene oder ungenießbare Speisen angerichtet, wie sie wohl sonst niemand irgendwo servieren würde. Von verbrannten Kuchen, über alte Fische, verschimmeltes Brot und sich in braune Pampe auflösendes Obst bis hin zu verrottetem Fleisch schien es fast alles mögliche zu geben. Das Äquivalent eines Geburstagskuchens nahm ihn Form einer großen grauen festen Masse mit einer schwarzen Namensaufschrift und dem Vermerk „gestorben am 31. Oktober 1492“ die Mitte des Tischs ein.  
Millicent beobachtete interessiert wie eine weiße Made, die aus einem Haufen Innereien daneben stammen musste, sich langsam der 1 in 1492 näherte.  
„Igitt.“, sagte Draco.  
„Ich schätze, als Geist entwickelt man einen anderen Geschmack? Oder vielleicht können sie verdorbenes Essen besser wahrnehmen als frisches?“, ließ sich Hermine fachkundig vernehmen.  
„Dieses Essen da ist fast selbst schon gestorben und es ist dabei wieder lebendig zu werden!“, protestierte der Blonde.  
„Nun sei nicht so pingelig.“, meinte Hermine und beugte sich mit zugehaltener Nase zu den Speisen, um sie eingehender zu betrachten.

„Warum nur habe ich Freunde, die es für eine gute Idee halten, sich unter Geister zu mischen?“, maulte Draco immer noch, als sie schließlich den Kerker verließen, weil inzwischen keiner von ihnen länger bei Sir Nicholas' Fest bleiben wollte. Selbst Millicent, die sonst wenige Dinge wirklich störten, hatte letztlich ihren Unmut geäußert. Weder das Auftauchen der Kopflosen Jagd, das Nick ziemlich verärgert hatte, aber den Trübsinn des Festes zumindest etwas senkte, noch das Beginnen eines lauteren noch haarsträubenderen Stücks durch das Orchesters und auch nicht Nicks kurze Rede hatten wirklich dazu beigetragen das Unbehagen der Schüler zu mildern.  
„Nun, es war eine... beson... eine neue Erfahrung.“, meinte Hermine.  
„Halten wir fest, dass es eine einmalige Erfahrung bleiben darf.“, erwiderte Draco.  
Millicent nickte, überraschenderweise schien ihr die zukünftige Vermeidung von Todestagsfeiern so wichtig wie ihrem blondem Freund. Dann sagte sie: „Beeilen wir uns. Ich bin hungrig.“  
Und Hermine stimmte nur leicht widerwillig zu. „Schon gut. Ihr habt ja irgendwie recht. Es ist noch nicht allzu spät, also wird das Festessen noch nicht vorbei sein.“  
„Stimmt. Und Blaise hat mir versprochen, dass er Plätze freihält, falls wir noch kommen.“  
Harry wollte ihnen beipflichten, da wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen. Nicht bei der Erinnerung an die Geisterspeisen, sondern weil er auf einmal etwas hörte:

Eine kalte und unheimliche Stimme übertönte die zurückgebliebenen Geräusche des Orchesters und die leisen Geräusche der Schüler und Lehrer, denen sie sich näherten und die durch Gänge bereits zu ihnen drangen.

„Frei sein... heute frei sein zu zerreißen...“, drang es durch die Wände. Er blieb abrupt und völlig verstört stehen.

„Harry? Was ist los?“, fragten Hermine und Draco besorgt und Millicent war neben Harry stehen geblieben und sah ihn verwundert an.

„...war so lange hungrig... wartete... es ist Zeit...“

Zwei Dinge wurden Harry klar: Erstens: Die anderen drei konnten die Stimme sehr wahrscheinlich nicht hören. Aber er war überzeugt, dass er sie sich nicht einbildete. Ja, beim letzten mal, als er sie gehört hatte, war er kaum wach gewesen, aber das war nun nicht der Fall. Und Harry war sich zumindest einigermaßen sicher, dass er keine Halluzinationen hatte. Es sei denn die verdorbenen Geisterspeisen hatten irgendetwas freigesetzt, das nun mit seiner Wahrnehmung spielte. Zweitens: Wenn es jemanden oder etwas gab, zu dem die Stimme gehörte, dann war dies sicherlich kein angenehmes Wesen. Und Harry befürchtete, dass dem Auftreten dieses Wesens gleichsam etwas Unangenehmes folgen würde.  
Aufmerksam lauschte er und versuchte zu hören, woher die Stimme kam.  
„Harry?“  
Er konnte die Stimme sich nach weiter oben bewegen hören. Aber er wusste nicht genau, wie er den drei anderen klar machen sollte, das er etwas wahrnahm, das sie offenbar nicht wahrnahmen. Gerne wollte er sich ihnen ordentlich erklären, nur wie. Und was war, wenn er richtig lag und etwas geschehen könnte. Bald. In wenigen Augenblicken. Er konnte nicht einfach so tun, als wisse er von nichts, oder? „Ich... ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört. Mich beunruhigt da eine Sache. Ich will das gerne überprüfen, aber...“  
Die Stimme wurde leiser. Wenn er ihr nicht jetzt folgte, könnte er sie verlieren. Seine Freunde sahen ihn erstaunt an, aber sie nickten. Sie hatten offenbar gemerkt, dass es für Harry wichtig war, dass sie ihm jetzt vertrauten und keine Fragen stellten.  
„Okay. Aber erkläre besser nachher, was eigentlich los ist.“, setzte Draco seiner stummen Zustimmung noch nach. Das Schmollen, das er zur Schau getragen hatte, seit sie zur Feier von Nick gegangen waren, war einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Harry gab mit einem Nicken seinerseits zu verstehen, dass er sie aufklären würde und sagte mit ehrlicher Erleichterung in der Stimme: „Danke.“ Er war wirklich froh, dass die drei ihn unterstützten. 

Sie gingen also der Stimme nach hoch in die erste Etage, die anderen drei hinter sich. Harry konnte hören, dass sie sich näherten. Kurz hielt er inne und lauschte. „...Blut... ich rieche Blut...“, hörte er etwas weiter oben. Noch ein Stockwerk höher, dachte Harry.  
„Kommt.“, sagte er laut, und ging eine der Treppen nach oben. Er wandte sich nach links, den einen Gang hinunter, dann bog er in den nächsten ab. Die Stimme wurde jetzt deutlicher und er merkte erst gar nicht, dass er selbst immer schneller wurde, bis er um eine Ecke rannte und beinahe eine der Rüstungen umwarf, die in mehreren Gängen des Schlosses an den Wänden standen und sich einigen Gerüchten zufolge auch manchmal von ihren angestammten Plätzen fortbewegten. Harry unterdrückte einen Fluch, er horchte erneut nach ein paar Wortfetzen, ein letztes „zerbeißen“ war ein Stück weiter vor ihm und den anderen dreien, die nun neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen waren, verklungen.  
„Harry?“, fragte Millicent.  
„Entschuldigt.“, erwiderte er, „Ich habe nur die Rüstung übersehen. Ich glaube, es kann nicht mehr weit sein...“ Er legte eine Hand an die Wand und hielt den Atem an, um besser hören zu können, dann lief er wieder los, die wenigen Laute einer körperlosen Stimme, die von links zu kommen schienen, als Wegweiser nutzend.  
Sie kamen jetzt in einen wenig beleuchteten Teil des zweiten Stocks. Durch die Fenster fiel nur das wenige Licht eines gerade sichtbaren Sichelmondes und die brennenden Fackeln an den Wänden waren weit verteilt. Der Boden wirkte leicht feucht und schimmerte, Harry ging wieder langsamer, weil er nicht ausrutschen wollte, auch wenn Remus' Spruch sehr zuverlässig war, hatte er jetzt weder die nötige Konzentration noch die Zeit ihn zu wirken und im Halbdunkeln wäre es auch mit Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sicher ratsam immer noch acht zu geben. Außerdem, und das frustrierte Harry mehr als jede Möglichkeit auszurutschen, ließ die Stimme auf sich warten. Gerade noch hatte er etwas gehört, doch jetzt war es vollkommen still geworden.  
Er blieb stehen. Er hatte seinen Anhaltspunkt offenbar verloren. Wer wusste schon, ob der Besitzer der Stimme überhaupt noch in der Nähe war. Und es gab genügend geheime und verborgene Gänge und Türen im Schloss, von denen Harry in der zweiten Etage nur wenige durch Remus oder ihre zufällige Entdeckung im ersten Jahr kannte. Es war gut möglich, dass jemand bereits an ihnen vorbei gekommen war, oder dass er die Stimme ungewollt überholt hatte.

Harry drehte sich um, um sich bei seinen drei Freunden zu entschuldigen, da gab Hermine einen überraschten Laut von sich.  
„Da vorn.“, sagte sie und deutete zu einer Wand weiter hinten. Die drei anderen folgten ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und sahen in die angewiesene Richtung.  
„Was zum...“, murmelte Draco und ging langsam näher zu der Wand hin.  
Harry folgte ihm vorsichtig und sah zu der Wasserlache, die sich am Boden nah bei der Wand gesammelt hatte. Dann hob er langsam den Blick zur Wand selbst.  
Im Schein zweier heller Fackeln sah er deutlich mehrere in roter Farbe geschriebene Worte, die jemand erst vor kurzem direkt an die Wand geschrieben haben musste. Die Buchstaben waren fast halb so groß wie Harry selbst und glänzten feucht.  
„DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET.“, las Draco laut und brach ab. „Das muss doch ein schlechter Scherz sein. Harry was...“  
Millicent fiel ihm ins Wort, denn sie schrie leise auf und zeigte zu einem der beiden Fackelhalter.

Das bizarrste Element der Szene erwies sich als Mrs Norris. Jemand, sicherlich der jemand, der die Worte geschrieben hatte, hatte die Katze, die starr und mit leeren Augen zum Boden sah, am Schwanz an einem der Fackelhalter festgebunden. So wenig wohl fast jeder Schüler die Katze leiden konnte, so schockierend war es doch, sie so vorzufinden. Und Millicent war vielleicht die einzige, die Harry kannte, die zumindest nicht ganz so große Probleme mit Mrs Norris hatte. Schließlich war sie immer noch eine Katze. Dass jemand im Schloss einem Tier etwas derartiges antat, musste die Dunkelhaarige Slytherinschülerin wütend machen.  
Aber dann gab es im Augenblick etwas sehr viel wichtigeres, das sie bedenken sollten.  
„Wir müssen hier weg.“, sprach Hermine Harrys Gedanken aus. „Das ist übel. Wenn jemand uns jetzt hier findet...“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist so ein beschissener Tag, ehrlich. Hört ihr nicht die Schritte? Es ist zu spät. Es sei denn, jemand von euch kennt zufällig eine versteckte Tür, gleich hier um die Ecke.“  
Harry, Draco, Hermine und Millicent waren weit hin- und hergelaufen. Harry der Stimme nach, seine drei Freunde ihm hinterher. Tatsächlich waren sie so wieder nahe bei den Treppen in der Nähe der Eingangshalle gelandet. Die Gryffindors und die Ravenclaws mussten in die zweite Etage, um zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu kommen. Außerdem hatte die Astronomielehrerin den Schülern angeboten zum Abschluss des Halloweenabends eine Besichtigung auf dem Turm zu machen. Draco hatte recht. Die Geräusche sich nähernder Schritte von unten waren deutlich hörbar. Leute lachten, redeten laut und angeregt miteinander und trampelten die Stufen hinauf. Kaum, dass der Blonde seinen Satz beendet hatte, da kamen auch tatsächlich die ersten Schüler von der ersten Etage in den Gang hinein. Innerhalb von wenigen Momenten waren die vier Zweitklässler von ihnen umgeben. Sämtliche Blicke fielen auf die kleine Gruppe Schüler, die Wand voll roter Farbe und schließlich auf die Katze.

Es wurde sehr still. Dann hallte das leise Klicken einer Kamera seltsam unwirklich. Colin Creevey, der zwar erst verstört geschaut hatte, sich dann aber offenbar bewusst geworden war, dass er hier vor einem wichtigem Schnappschuss stand, drückte auf den Auslöser. Irgendeine Art Zauber musste auch Pansy angelockt haben. Harry wusste nicht, wie sie hier gelandet war, vielleicht hatte sie irgendwie gemerkt, dass etwas die Schüler hier in Unruhe versetzt hatte, und eine Neuigkeit gewittert, aber er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick wirklich, sie wäre weniger sie selbst und in der Lage von etwas schockiert genug zu sein, um zu verstummen. Denn kaum, dass sie sie sah, durchbrach die Slytherinschülerin und selbsternannte Leiterin der neuen Schülerzeitung die Stille endgültig, als sie den Rest der Schrift zu rufen begann: „FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT!“ Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das ist DIE Schlagzeile!“

 

„Was ist hier los?“, rief Severus. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zu Harry und den drei anderen, wenige Schritte hinter ihm lief Argus Filch, der gehässig zu den vier Schülern blickte, wohl sicher, dass sie in Ärger geraten waren und er sie bestrafen könnte.  
Dann sah der Hausmeister seine Katze. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich merklich, er wurde weiß und seine Augen traten hervor. Sicherlich hatte nie jemand den Mann so verstört gesehen. Dann schrie er unvermittelt auf. Ein hoher, langer schmerzerfüllter Ton hallte noch lauter als es Colins Kamera getan hatte. Schüler wichen links und rechts vor dem Hausmeister zurück, während er erst nach hinten stolperte, dann langsam nach vorne ging und den Blick starr auf die ebenso starre Katze am Fackelhalter richtete.  
„Meine Katze! Meine Katze! Meine Katze!“, rief er. Fast dachte Harry, er würde anfangen zu weinen und in die Knie gehen. Und er war unheimlich dankbar für Colins und Pansys Schweigen nach der Ankunft des Hausmeisters. Irgendwie mussten selbst diese beiden spüren, dass das der falsche Moment war, um weitere Bilder zu machen oder ein Interview zu führen.  
Severus' Blick glitt nur kurz über Mrs Norris und ging dann sofort zu den vier isolierten Schülern vor der Wand. Ärger, Unruhe und Überraschung wechselten so schnell, dass wahrscheinlich nur jemand, der ihn sehr gut kannte, sie wahrnehmen konnte. Aber er kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, weil der Hausmeister inzwischen ebenfalls begonnen hatte, mehr als nur die Katze vor sich wahrzunehmen.  
Er sah zu Draco. Dann zu Harry.  
„IHR!!!“, kreischte er schrill und laut, „IHR wart es! Ihr habt sie umgebracht! Ihr habt Mrs Norris getötet! Ihr habt meine Katze ermordet! Ich bringe euch um, ich werde euch –“

Es sah aus, als wolle Severus gerade zwischen die vier und den Hausmeister treten (ob, um sie zu schützen oder um sie selbst in die Mangel zu nehmen, da war sich Harry nicht ganz sicher), und Millicent hatte sich, sicherlich halbbewusst, halbunbewusst, bereits langsam behütend vor die anderen drei gestellt, da unterbrach sie alle erneut der Ruf eines anderen.  
„Argus!“, rief kein anderer als Albus Dumbledore, der nun ebenfalls in den Korridor im zweiten Stock gekommen war. Eine gemischte Ansammlung von Lehrern folgte ihm, ebenso ein eifrig umherschauender Percy Weasley, der sicher befunden hatte, dass es hier nach einem Vertrauensschüler verlangte. Im übrigen war er der einzige Schüler mit einem Abzeichen, der es für angebracht hielt, hier für Ordnung zu sorgen. Die anderen anwesenden Vertrauensschüler (unter anderem eine die Stirn runzelnde Gemma) waren entweder zu verwundert oder schockiert. Und auch wenn sie es nicht gewesen wären, hätten vielleicht nur ein oder zwei ebenfalls versucht ihre Mitschüler zur Ordnung zu rufen. Die Schulsprecher waren möglicherweise nicht anwesend, zumindest konnte Harry sie nicht sehen. Dafür sah er aber umso deutlicher den Ernst auf den Gesichtern der Lehrer und des Schulleiters. Dumbledore ging an Harry und seinen drei Freunden vorbei und holte die Katze von der Fackel herunter. Währenddessen sahen Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und, am eindringlichsten, Severus geradewegs zu den vier Zweitklässlern. Sogar der kleine Flitwick machte Harry beinahe ein wenig Angst. Denn der Lehrer für Zauberkunst war im Normalfall einer der Professoren, die immer ein Lächeln für ihre Schüler übrig hatten und selten verärgert oder besorgt waren. Ihn mit einem Severus' nicht unähnlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, war einfach zu ungewöhnt.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit, Argus.“, sagte Dumbledore zum immer noch zwischen Schock und Wut schwankenden Hausmeister. Dann blickte er zu Harry und sagte, „Und Sie bitte ebenfalls, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Granger.“  
„Sie können mein Büro benutzen.“, meldete sich eifrig Professor Lockhart zu Wort, „Es ist hier gleich um die Ecke, bitte erlauben Sie mir, es Ihnen zur Verfügung zu stellen, Direktor. Sie müssen nur die Treppe hoch.“  
„Danke sehr, Gilderoy.“, erwiderte Dumbledore. Wären sie nicht in einer solch misslichen Lage gewesen, wenigstens Draco hätte zu Lockharts Verhalten doch einiges zu sagen gehabt. Doch der Blonde war im Augenblick vollkommen still. Wie als habe er sich mit einer Art Schicksal abgefunden, oder beschlossen, dass der Tag einfach nur ein sehr schlechter Traum sein musste. Zumindest hatte Harry kurz diese Hoffnung. Obwohl ihm klar war, dass die meisten Situationen, in denen man sich wünscht, sie wären nicht wirklich, im Normalfall es eben leider doch waren. Hermine und Millicent schienen es ebenfalls für das beste zu halten, folgsam und still zu sein. Und so gingen die vier stumm hinter Dumbledore her. Lockhart, McGonagall und Severus direkt hinter ihnen, während sie die verbleibenden Lehrer und Percy Weasley die anderen Schüler noch fortschicken und beruhigen hörten.

Lockharts Büro war insofern eine weitere Steigerung des Unbehagens, als dass es ein paar gute Dutzend seiner Augen gab, die sofort zu den vier Schülern linsten, sobald sie und Dumbledore eintraten. An den Wänden hingen nämlich zahlreiche Porträts des blonden Zauberers. Und ihre Bewohner waren offenkundig ebenso schnell daran interessiert sich in Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen wie ihre lebendige Vorlage. Doch zu Harrys Erleichterung schienen mehrere ihrer neuen Beobachter gerade einen Schönheitsschlaf gehalten zu haben und verschwanden daher schnell mitsamt ihrer zahlreichen Lockenwicklern und auch ein oder zwei Schlafmasken aus ihren Rahmen, um nicht in unangemessener Aufmachung ihrerseits gesehen zu werden. Lockhart selbst ging zu einem teuer wirkendem Schreibtisch und zündete ein paar Kerzen an, um sein dunkles Büro zu erleuchten. Dann machte er ein wenig Platz, damit Dumbledore Mrs Norris auf der Tischplatte ablegen konnte. Argus Filch blieb auf Abstand zu seiner Katze stehen, wie als könne er sich ihr nicht weiter nähern, wendete den Blick jedoch keine Sekunde von ihr ab und hatte begonnen unregelmäßige trockene Schluchzer von sich zu geben.  
Professor McGonagall und Severus traten nahe an Dumbledore und den Tisch heran und sahen dann zu, wie der Schulleiter die Katze eingehend betrachtete, sie abtastete und sich zu ihren glasigen Augen hinabbeugte. Allerdings war die Aufmerksamkeit von Severus nur zu einem geringen Teil auf die Katze gerichtet. Der hakennasige Mann schaute vielmehr unentwegt über Dumbledores gekrümmten Rücken hinweg zu den vier Schülern ihm gegenüber hin. Oh, sicherlich, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Severus sie für den Zustand der Katze oder für die Schrift an der Wand für verantwortlich hielt. Aber Harry war klar, dass er mit ihm, Draco und möglicherweise auch Millicent und Hermine reden wollen würde. Allerdings vielleicht nicht, während andere Lehrer anwesend waren. Oder zumindest nicht, während Lockhart anwesend war.  
Dieser war im Übrigen ein starker Kontrast zu seinen Kollegen und zu den vier Schülern. Während alle schwiegen und besorgt, beunruhigt oder angespannt waren, tänzelte der blonde Lehrer aufgeregt um die anderen herum und äußerte seine Gedanken zu Mrs Norris' Zustand. Harry blendete sein Gebrabbel über „Gegenfluch“, „mir bekanntes Phänomen“ und „Natürlich ist es bedauerlich, dass ich nicht anwesend war, ich hätte die Katze retten können.“ aus und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, sich zu überlegen, wie er erklären könnte, dass sie auf die Katze gestoßen waren. Und was er im Zweifelsfall tun könnte, um zumindest dafür zu sorgen, dass seine drei Freunde keinen Ärger bekamen. Schließlich waren sie ihm nur gefolgt. Im Übrigen schuldete er ihnen jetzt auf jeden Fall eine Erklärung. Er wandte den Blick von Severus' eindringlichen Augen ab (auch ihm würde er Rede und Antwort geben müssen) und suchte die Gesichter von Draco, Millicent und Hermine.  
Er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn verantwortlich machten, aber er war doch auch beunruhigt darüber, was sie darüber denken könnten, dass er sie ihm folgen ließ und geradewegs zu einer bizarren Szene führte, gekrönt von einer stocksteifen Mrs Norris.  
Draco sah zu Boden und es war nicht zu erkennen, was im Kopf des Blonden vorging, doch Millicent und Hermine fanden Harrys Augen. Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihn leicht verunsichert aber fest an und gaben ihm stumm zu erkennen, dass sie Harry vertrauten. Auch wenn sie sichtlich erschüttert waren und sich sicherlich fragten, wie sie in ihre jetzige Lage hatten kommen können. Eine Sache weniger, um die Harry sich im Augenblick Sorgen machen musste.

Schließlich meldete sich Dumbledore erneut zu Wort. „Ihre Katze ist nicht tot, Argus.“, sagte er langsam und ruhig und unterbrach damit das Schluchzen des Hausmeisters.  
„Sie ist versteinert.“, fuhr der Schulleiter fort und sah von Filch zu den vier Schülern. Sein Blick hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern wanderte über ihre Gesichter und gab Harry das Gefühl von ihm durchleuchtet zu werden, wie als würde er direkt in ihre Köpfe schauen, um zu sehen, was sie wussten. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist.“  
Filch wandte sich heftig um und deutete auf Draco und Harry. „Die beiden! Die beiden müssen Schuld sein! Sie müssen es wissen, sie können Sie fragen!“  
„Unsinn.“, sagte Severus in gereiztem Tonfall, doch er klang auch so als wäre seine Anspannung ein wenig gemindert worden, „Dazu wäre kein Zweitklässler in der Lage, ich bezweifle, dass selbst Siebtklässler eine Versteinerung bewirken könnten. Und selbst wenn, welchen Grund hätten Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy eine Katze zu versteinern? So weit ich weiß, gab es keinen Anlass für sie, Sie oder Ihre Katze zu verletzen.“  
Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und auch Professor McGonagall schien ihrem Kollegen beizupflichten.  
Aber Filch war nicht überzeugt. „Sie waren es. Sie müssen es gewesen sein. Die Schrift an der Wand… Die Schrift, Sie wissen, was sie damit sagen wollen. Die Schrift macht es mehr als deutlich… Und sie wissen, sie haben erfahren...“, er stockte, verzog das Gesicht und sah die beiden Jungen finster an.  
„...dass Sie ein Squib sind.“, ergänzte Draco und überraschte damit zumindest seine drei Freunde.  
Die Augen des Hausmeisters verengten sich und sahen nun nur noch den Blonden giftig an.  
„Aber, wenn ich etwas dazu sagen dürfte“, fuhr der blonde Slytherin ungerührt fort, „Ich habe ganz sicher nichts mit Mrs Norris angestellt und Harry, Millicent und Hermine waren den ganzen Abend bei mir und ich habe sie weder mit roter Farbe gesehen noch mit irgendeinem Buch oder einer Schriftrolle mit einem Zauber zur Versteinerung von Tieren für Anfänger. Und außerdem hätten weder sie noch ich dazu, meines Wissens nach, auch nur irgendeinen wirklichen Grund gehabt. Ich glaube, es gibt zwei mögliche Erklärungen: Entweder hat jemand versucht einfach nur den nächstbesten Leuten in der Nähe die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, und das Ziel war allein die Katze und wir haben einfach nur das Pech gehabt, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Oder es ging darum, uns vier verdächtig zu machen und uns in eine missliche Lage zu bringen. In jedem Fall haben wir leider keine Beweise die dafür sprechen. Aber es gibt auch nichts, das ausschlaggebend dagegen spricht.“  
„Mr Malfoy“, sagte Professor McGonagall streng, „Es ist schön, dass sie sich offen äußern, aber könnten Sie nicht vielleicht uns Lehrer diese Dinge klären lassen?“  
„Ah, guter Einwand, ein guter Einwand. Natürlich verdächtige ich Sie Schüler nicht wirklich, aber es ist nicht so, als gäbe es nicht immer Möglichkeiten außerhalb des Rahmen des Bekannten. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie ich bei-“  
„Danke, Gilderoy.“, unterbrach Dumbledore den blonden Lehrer, bevor er mit einer Geschichte über Versteinerungen, junge schwarze Magier oder vielleicht auch nur irgendetwas in Verbindung mit einer vergangenen Heldentat fortfahren könnte. „Ich denke, wir sind uns des Ernsts der Lage bewusst. Und ich denke, wir können Mr Malfoy zustimmen, dass wir im Augenblick keine Beweise haben, die für oder gegen ihn und seine drei Freund sprechen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich angebracht, Ihnen zumindest noch einmal ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Aber, und das halte ich jetzt für wichtiger, Mrs Norris Zustand sollte sich beheben lassen. Wir können sie sehr wahrscheinlich heilen, Argus. Mrs Sprout hat glücklicherweise seit kurzem ein paar Alraunen in den Gewächshäusern züchten können, wenn sie ausgewachsen sind, können wir einen Trank zubereiten, um sie wiederzubeleben.“  
„Ich kann den Trank brauen, ich kenne ihn gut...“, begann Lockhart erneut, diesmal war es Severus, der ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Entschuldigen Sie, doch der Zuständige für Zaubertränke an dieser Schule bin eigentlich ich.“  
Daraufhin wurde Lockhart zum ersten mal, seit sie in das Büro gekommen waren, schweigsam. Harry konnte bei aller Unannehmlichkeit nicht umhin Severus' unantastbare Autorität zu bewundern, wie auch die Fähigkeit sich gegenüber Zauberern, denen der Mann keinen Respekt zollte, schon durch Worte allein zu behaupten.  
„Nun, ich denke, damit sollte zunächst das wirklich Dringliche geklärt sein.“, sagte Dumbledore, „Möglicherweise sollten die beiden Hauslehrer der vier alles andere, falls nötig, persönlich besprechen.“  
„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen.“, versprach Severus, „Auch mit Miss Granger würde ich in dem Falle gerne reden, wenn Sie sie mir ausleihen würden, Minvera.“  
„Sicherlich, Severus.“  
Der Schulleiter sah kurz zu seinen beiden Kollegen, dann blickte er wieder die vier Schüler an.  
„Gut. Sie können gehen. Denken Sie daran, nachher pünktlich in Ihren Schlafsälen zu sein.“

„Mist.“, fluchte Draco.  
Sie hatten sich in das leere offenstehende Klassenzimmer zurückgezogen, in dem sie im letzten Jahr schon manchmal Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten. Es war wirklich nur allzu bedauerlich, dass es leider zu weit von der beschriebenen Wand entfernt gewesen war, um hinein zu flüchten.  
„Haben wir denn echt gar kein Glück heute? Wir haben das Fest verpasst. Ebenso gutes und für Menschen verträgliches Essen. Filch hat uns auf dem Kieker. Und Sev wird uns nicht einfach davon kommen lassen. Ich hoffe, er schreibt nicht an meine Eltern. Verraten, was er vor ein paar Wochen gemacht hat, um unseren Trank fertigzustellen, wird er auf jeden Fall wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.“  
„Und das mit dem Trank ist natürlich ein wirklich wichtiges Problem...“, murmelte Millicent.  
„Harry?“, ließ sich Hermine vernehmen, „Kannst du uns jetzt vielleicht sagen, was eigentlich vorhin los war? Warum hast du uns überhaupt dort hin geführt?“  
„Entschuldigt.“, sagte Harry. „Okay, es wird sich vielleicht merkwürdig anhören... und vielleicht auch ein wenig beängstigend...“  
„Immer heraus damit. Nicht vieles kann diesen Tag noch schlimmer machen... Aber, hey, versuch's.“, äußerte sich Draco erneut.  
Harry holte innerlich Luft. Dann begann er von der Stimme zu erzählen, davon wie er sie bereits einmal gehört hatte und davon wie er ihr heute hinterher gegangen war.


	6. 6. Kapitel: In dem die Schrift an der Wand näher erläutert wird, Unruhe im Schloss einkehrt, aber letztlich doch noch Quidditch am wichtigsten ist, oder nicht?

Als Harry seinen kurzen Bericht über die Stimme beendet hatte, schwiegen seine drei Freunde ratlos. Hermine biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und Millicents Blick war besorgt, doch es war Draco, der die Stille als erstes unterbrach.

„Das gefällt mir alles nicht. Weder, dass du Stimmen hörst, die sonst wahrscheinlich niemand wahrnimmt, noch diese Botschaft an der Wand...“, murmelte er. „Da kommt Ärger auf uns zu, fürchte ich.“ Er sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas ergänzen, sagte dann aber nichts weiter, wie als habe er noch einen Gedanken, den er aber im Augenblick für sich behalten wollte.

Harry nickte und fragte, „Wisst ihr, was die Botschaft bedeutet? Selbst Dumbledore wirkte beunruhigt... Und nicht nur wegen Mrs. Norris' Zustand. Ich kann mir nicht viel vorstellen, das ihn aus der Ruhe bringt.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe das Gefühl mal etwas gelesen zu haben, das mit einer geheimen Kammer in Hogwarts zu tun hatte... Aber ich weiß nicht wo...“  
Fragend sah sie zu Millicent und Harry, als könnten die beiden ihr sagen, welches der vielen Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte, sie suchte.

Aber die zwei konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. Als ob sie auch nur ein Zehntel von Hermines gelesenen Büchern zumindest vom Titel her kennen würden...  
Draco allerdings meldete sich erneut zu Wort.

„Ich kenne zwar nicht das Buch, das du meinst, aber ich denke, ich weiß, um welche Kammer es sich handelt. Und ich bin sicher nicht der einzige Slytherin, der ihre Geschichte kennt. Genau genommen wundert mich ein bisschen, dass nicht wenigstens du mal von Sev von der „Kammer des Schreckens“ gehört hast...“, sagte er und nickte Harry zu. „Andererseits, das ganze gilt als recht unbelegte Legende. Wenn es eines gibt, auf das er nicht viel Wert legt, dann sind es Gerüchte ohne Beweise und fehlende Tatsachen. Was sie nicht weniger zu einem Problem macht.“

„Da hast du sicher recht, aber was genau ist die Kammer des Schreckens denn nun?“, fragte Harry.

„Mh. Na, ich versuche mal, es zusammenzubekommen. Ihr wisst ja, dass die Namen der vier Häuser auf die Namen der vier Gründer der Schule zurückgehen.“  
Sie nickten einstimmig. Wobei Hermine wohl die einzige war, die dieses Wissen aus dem Geschichtsunterricht mit Professor Binns und ihren zahllosen Büchern wusste, während Harry und Millicent schon als Kinder von den vier Gründern gehört hatten.  
„Die Sache ist so: Eine Weile nach der Gründung von Hogwarts kam es zu einem Streit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin.“, fuhr Draco fort.

„Das die beiden Häuser sich nicht vertragen, ist ja heute fast Tradition...“, murmelte Hermine.

„Hatte der Streit etwas mit der Abstammung von Muggeln zu tun?“, mutmaßte Harry.  
Draco nickte. „Slytherin wollte nur noch Schüler aufnehmen, die Reinblüter waren. Zumindest Muggelgeborene wollte er nicht mehr zulassen. Also nur Kinder aus magischen Familien.“

„Ich verstehe manchmal einfach nicht, worin das Problem liegen soll, wenn man nicht das Kind von einer gebürtigen Hexe und einem gebürtigem Zauberer ist.“, unterbrach Hermine, „Ich bin keine schlechtere Hexe nur weil meine Eltern Zahnärzte sind...“ Und Millicent nickte zustimmend.

„Naja, dazu kann man sagen und meinen, was man will. Es heißt, Slytherin meinte, man könne ihnen nicht vetrauen.“, meinte Draco, „Aber was Talent angeht... Goyle ist zum Beispiel vielleicht reinblütig, aber eine wirkliche Begabung hat er nicht... Es sei denn, er verbirgt sie sehr gut. Heute ist, glaube ich, das Schwierige die Geheimhaltung. Nach der Zeit der Gründer kamen jedoch wenige Jahre später die ersten Hexenverfolgungen und der Konflikt zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln ist bis zum Mittelalter immer weiter gewachsen. Dann gab es schließlich die großen Hexenverbrennungen in Europa. Ich meine, nicht dass nicht vielleicht letztlich dadurch mehr Muggel starben als Hexen und Zauberer, die sich retten konnten... aber dennoch... Jedenfalls wurde es wohl ziemlich heftig und es kam letztlich zum Bruch zwischen den Gründern, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff mischten sich zwar nicht ein, standen aber auf Gryffindors Seite, sie wollten weiterhin Schüler jeglicher Herkunft aufnehmen.“

„Und die Kammer?“, erkundigte sich Millicent.

„Dazu komme ich gleich.“, sagte Draco. Doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Es war „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“. Natürlich. Zu dumm, dass ich mein Exemplar dieses Jahr nicht mitgenommen habe. Die zusätzlichen Bücher von Professor Lockhart, die ich mir zur Hintergrundlektüre gekauft habe, haben einfach zu viel Platz eingenommen...“  
„Wäre kein Verlust gewesen, die nicht mitzunehmen...“, murmelte Draco verärgert darüber, dass Hermine ihn einfach übergangen hatte und Dingen wie den Büchern von Lockhart mehr Bedeutung zusprach, als dem, was er sagte oder nur der Möglichkeit ihm zuzuhören.

„Ich muss morgen in die Bibliothek, vielleicht kann ich noch ein Exemplar kriegen. Oder... was ist eigentlich mit dir, Harry, hast du nicht zufällig...“, fuhr seine Freundin, die ihn nicht gehört hatte fort und wurde diesmal selbst unterbrochen.

„Wollt ihr jetzt den Rest hören oder nicht?“, sagte Draco.

„Erzähl weiter.“, erwiderte Harry und war erleichtert darüber, dass Hermine ihn nicht nach seinem eigenem Exemplar von „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“ hatte fragen können. Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk vom letzten Jahr hatte er nämlich irgendwo im Haus in Llanbedr verbummelt. Und auch wenn er tatsächlich ein paar Dinge darin gelesen hatte, so war er doch nicht das lebende Lexikon, das Hermine bisweilen war.

„Also: Slytherin hat sich nicht durchsetzen können. Es gibt unterschiedliche Meinungen darüber, ob es auch ein Duell zwischen ihm und Gryffindor gab, oder ob ihr Streit nur verbal verlief, auf jeden Fall konnte Slytherin die anderen nicht überzeugen. Daraufhin hat er verärgert die Schule verlassen.“

„Was war mit den Schülern aus seinem Haus?“, fragte Millicent.

„Ein paar wenige sollen wohl ebenfalls gegangen sein.“, fuhr Draco fort, „Aber die meisten blieben. Und Slytherins Haus wurde letztlich auch nie aufgelöst, na aber das ist ja bekannt. Nun, bis hierhin weiß man mit Sicherheit, dass sich alles so oder so ähnlich abgespielt hat. Jetzt kommt der Teil, der zur Legende gezählt wird: Es heißt nämlich, Slytherin sei zwar gegangen, habe aber in der Schule eine verborgene Kammer zurückgelassen, von der die anderen Gründer nie etwas erfahren hatten. In der Kammer lebt eine Art Monster...“  
und hier horchte Millicent merklich auf. Was anderen ein Monster war, war ihr wie auch dem riesenhaften Wildhüter, der im letzten Jahr immerhin Fluffy und den Babydrachen Norbert hatte vorweisen können, schließlich ein oft nur missverstandenes liebenswertes Geschöpf  
„...dieses Monster soll der würdige Erbe von Slytherin nutzen, um Slytherins Wunsch von allein reinblütigen Schülern zu erfüllen. Dieser Erbe ist auch der einzige, der es vermag die Kammer des Schreckens zu finden und zu öffnen und dem Monster Befehle und Anweisungen zu geben. Tja und spätestens in ein paar Tagen werden sicherlich einige nicht nur überzeugt sein, dass Mrs. Norris von dem Monster angegriffen wurde, sondern auch davon, dass wir mit dem Erben der Kammer zusammenhängen.“

Erneut schwiegen sie. Draco sicherlich, weil er sich Sorgen machte und innerlich fluchte, Hermine wahrscheinlich, weil sie versuchte, die wenigen Fakten zu verbinden und sich an etwas zu erinnern, dass sie gelesen hatte und dass ein wenig Klarheit schaffen könnte und Millicent vielleicht, weil sie sich Sorgen um die anderen Tiere im und um Schloss machte oder weil sie überlegte, wie einsam das Monster in der Kammer sein musste, wenn es darin Jahrhundertelang eingeschlossen gewesen war. Harry für seinen Teil hoffte zwar, dass Mrs. Norris' Versteinerung nicht der Vorbote von allen möglichen Widrigkeiten werden würde, fürchtete aber, dass, egal ob es eine Kammer und einen Erben tatsächlich gab, oder jemand nur darauf anspielte, reichlich Ärger auf sie zukommen würde. Hermine unterbrach seine Gedanken und die Stille der anderen, indem sie von dem Stuhl aufstand, auf dem sie Platz genommen hatte.

„Nun, es ist auf jeden Fall logisch anzunehmen, dass hinter der Versteinerung vielleicht kein menschliches Wesen gesteckt hat. Sonst kann ich mir nur schwer erklären, dass selbst Dumbledore ihr nicht hat helfen können und derart beunruhigt war...“, meinte sie. Und ihr Argument klang vorläufig logisch, obwohl es auch andere Gründe dafür geben könnte für die Reaktionen des Schulleiters.

Auch Harry stand auf. „Ja, kann sein. Aber, ich denke, wir können jetzt erst einmal nichts tun, als abwarten. Vor allem sollten wir langsam in die Schlafsäle gehen. Wenn wir Filch jetzt einen Grund liefern uns zu bestrafen, werden wir auf jeden Fall in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Und es ist sicher nicht von Vorteil, wenn wir am selben Abend mit Mrs. Norris aufgefunden werden und nach der Nachtruhe nicht in unseren Betten sind.“

Seine drei Freund nickten. Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg. Und während Hermine bei den Treppen sich von ihnen trennte und zum Gryffindorturm eilte, liefen die drei Slytherins rasch in die Kerker, ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und schließlich zu ihren Schlafsälen. Auf dem ganzen Weg sprachen sie kein Wort mehr.

 

Schon am nächsten Morgen gab es erste wilde Gerüchte. Harry war es gewohnt, dass Leute zu ihm sahen oder auf ihn deuteten. Aber alle Aufregung um ihn und die kleine Gruppe, deren Teil er war, war länger schon geringer gewesen. Jetzt aber gab es einige, die teilweise verborgen, teilweise ganz offen zu ihnen starrten. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco nicht der einzige war, der die Legende um die Kammer kannte und schon am Abend verbreitet hatte. Außerdem waren laut Hermine alle „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“-Exemplare der Bibliothek verliehen gewesen, bevor sie sie am nächsten Morgen besuchte. Zweifellos gab es mehr als einen Schüler, der sich fragte, ob nicht einer von ihnen der Erbe von Slytherin sein könnte. Und Harry konnte nicht behaupten, dies nicht erwartet zu haben. Es lag Angespanntheit in der Luft, auch ein paar der Lehrer sahen Harry und seine drei Freunde schief von der Seite an, die Woche begann nicht besonders gut.

Draco behielt mit seinen schlechten Vorahnungen weiterhin recht, denn auch die folgenden Tage waren nicht einfach. Obwohl Severus nicht dazu kam, sie zu sich einzuladen und auszufragen, gab es genug anderes, das sie beschäftigte.

So mussten sie zum Beispiel sehr darauf achten, Filch aus dem Weg zu gehen. So, wie es im Übrigen alle halbwegs vernünftigen Schüler taten, mehr als sonst, hieß das. Der Hausmeister patrouillierte ab dem Morgen nach Halloween ununterbrochen in den Gängen, wenn er es nicht tat, saß er mit mürrischer Miene auf einen Schemel, den er unmittelbar vor dem Tatort des Verbrechens an seiner Katze platziert hatte. Er verhängte allein an den ersten beiden Tagen zwanzig Strafen wegen des Bruchs von Hausregeln, von denen wahrscheinlich selbst Hermine nie gehört hatte, die einmal immerhin fast alle Regeln gelesen hatte. Bei einigen Regeln zumindest war es nicht verkehrt anzunehmen, dass sie der Hausmeister gerade erst in dem Moment, als ihn der Anblick eines Schülers verärgert hatte (nicht dass er ohnehin noch öfter und ausgiebiger schlecht gelaunt gewesen wäre als sonst) erfunden hatte. Wobei niemand sich ganz sicher war, ob die Griesgrämigkeit und Wut von Argus Filch von dem Verlust von Mrs. Norris herrührte, der Tatsache, dass man sich unter den Schülern erzählte, er sei ein Squib (wobei die Quelle dieser Information nicht auffindbar war, doch jeder ihr glaubte) oder der ausgebliebenen Strafe für die vier Zweitklässler, die man mit der Katze aufgefunden hatte.

Es hieß Dumbledore selbst habe Filch die vier Schüler nicht bestrafen lassen, da sie unschuldig wären, bis ihre Schuld bewiesen sei. Es hieß aber auch, dass Dumbledore Angst gehabt habe, die Zweitklässler würden auch Filch versteinern und dass die Schüler überhaupt gar nichts mit der Katze zu tun hatten und jemand anders die Verantwortung trug. Kurz: Ein Gerücht war so viel wert wie das andere. Wobei die Anzahl der Gerüchte allein fast so erstaunlich war wie einige ihrer Inhalte, dafür, dass es nicht viele Stunden her war, gab es bereits am nächsten Morgen viele Meinungen darüber, was geschehen war.

Nun, es gab einige Schüler, die offen der Meinung waren, dass die Schuld der vier feststand. Und dass es nicht lange dauern sollte, bis dies auch verkündet würde.

Und natürlich bekam diese Ansicht in kürzester Zeit weitere Unterstützung. Unter allen Schülern war nämlich diejenige, die der Vorfall an Halloween eher begeisterte als schockierte oder beunruhigte, auch diejenige, die gute Arbeit leistete, um alle entstehenden Gerüchte und Verdächtigungen zu verstärken: Pansy war überaus erfreut darüber, nur zwei Tage nach Halloween die erste offizielle Ausgabe der von ihr neu gegründeten Schülerzeitung von Hogwarts herauszugeben. Und Harry bereute Dracos Taktik Colin loszuwerden, indem er ihn zu Pansy schickte. Anscheinend hatte es nämlich für diese wirklich keine Rolle gespielt, dass Colin muggelstämmig war, sobald sie erst einmal ein paar Fotos von ihm von Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch, Harry, Draco, Hermine und Millicent und der Schrift an der Wand mit aufgeregten Schülern und Lehrern davor in ihre Finger bekommen hatte.

Zwei Seiten gönnte Pansy Texten und Bildern die nicht allein im Zusammenhang mit Halloween standen. Den Rest nahmen wildere Spekulationen ein, als es sie bisher gegeben hatte. Dazwischen fanden sich Berichte und Interviews von und mit Schülern, die Zeugen gewesen waren und einigen Seiten, die nicht nur über mögliche Verdächtige informierten und Gründe dafür angaben, Argus Filch' Katze zu versteinern (die weit vertretene Schülermeinung (einfach, weil keiner den Hausmeister und dieses Vieh leiden kann) stand an erster Stelle), und was es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich hatte (mehr oder weniger) sondern auch dazu aufriefen am Voting „Wer ist der Erbe von Slytherin“ teilzunehmen. Hierfür hatte Pansy kleine Wahlboxen am Schwarzen Brett befestigt. Und tatsächlich gab es schon am selben Tag mehrere Schüler, die sich ihrer bedienten.

Wie die Slytherinschülerin im Übrigen damit durchkam, war zumindest Harry ein kleines Rätsel. Er vermutete allerdings, dass zumindest Severus sie einfach tun ließ, was sie tat, um sich Ärger zu ersparen und weil er ahnen musste, dass jegliche Art von Verbot bestenfalls dazu führen würde, Pansy anzuspornen und gegen sich aufzubringen.

 

Die Zeitung war also alles in allem nur allzu gut geeignet, um dafür zu sorgen, dass fast jeder Schüler zumindest auf die Idee kam, dass Harry oder einer seiner drei Freunde ein Erbe der Kammer von Slytherin sein könnte. Was die eigentliche Bedrohung durch eine Kammer des Schreckens und ein Monster darin betraf, waren die Reaktionen unter Schülern und Lehrern hingegen recht unterschiedlich.

Nicht nur Daphne und Tracy ließen vernehmen, dass ihnen zwar als Reinblüterinnen keine Gefahr drohen sollte, aber dass im Zweifelsfalle Lockhart natürlich in der Lage wäre, sie alle zu retten (Irgendwie war Harry sich allerdings zumindest ziemlich sicher, dass ein mögliches Monster sicher vieles aufhalten könnte, aber keineswegs eine Heldentat ihres blonden Lehrers). Lockhart selbst sprach von einem „Schülerstreich“, der sich bald klären würde und versprach, dass es keinen Grnd zur Sorge gäbe, wenn etwas an der lächerlichen Geschichte von eine Monster dran sein sollte, könne er jedoch auch selbstverständlich mit einem Wesen umgehen, dass im Schloss umher zöge.

Unter den Schülern von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff waren hingegen einige zumindest leicht nervös und misstrauisch gegenüber dem Quartett verdächtiger Schüler, immerhin drei auch sonst nicht unauffällige Slytherins und eine Gryffindor, die bekannter weise bei Mahlzeiten öfter bei den Schlangen zu sitzen schien, als bei den Löwen. Viele Gryffindors waren schließlich der Meinung, dass Slytherins grundsätzlich oft dazu neigten, Übles auszuhecken.

In Ravenclaw hingegen blieben die meisten scheinbar gelassen. Es wäre unsinnig anzunehmen, Zweitklässler seien zu Versteinerungen in der Lage, und nicht hilfreich in Panik oder Sorgen zu geraten, solange vorhandene Fakten derart vage waren, sagten ein paar der Schüler. Außerdem wäre nicht klar, ob der Inhalt des Schreibens an der Wand stimme, ja auch nur stimmen könnte. Und schließlich sei nie eine riesige verborgene Kammer im Schloss gefunden worden, die auch nur Platz für irgendein sagenumwobenes furchtbares Monster böte, obwohl mehrere Generationen von Lehrern zweifellos das Schloss gründlich durchsucht hätten.  
Und Emily Fairmeadow, an die Harry sich erinnerte, weil ihm aufgefallen war, dass sie eine Zigarette rauchte, als sie sie vor nur wenigen Wochen bei den Kutschen empfangen hatte, und die ihre Schuluniform auf eine Weise trug, die möglicherweise gegen einige echte Hausregeln verstoßen könnte, sagte drei Tage nach Halloween beim Frühstück laut, dass sie es lächerlich fände, zu glauben, dass vier Zweitklässler durch das Schloss gingen und Katzen versteinerten. Sicherlich nicht, weil sie sie in Schutz nehmen wollte, sondern weil das schlicht und einfach ihre ehrliche Meinung war und sie kein Problem damit hatte, sie auszusprechen.

Von den Vertrauensschüler wirkten die meisten zwar wachsam, aber nicht wirklich alarmiert. Es gab ständig Vorfälle in Hogwarts, die von außen betrachtet sehr bedrohlich wirkten, sich aber doch als eher harmlos herausstellten. Oder tatsächlich bedrohlich waren, aber geklärt werden konnten. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass jemand eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, Mrs. Norris zu versteinern, aber nicht auch nur die Mittel hatte mehr zu tun, und sich nur aufplustern wollte.

Nur Percy Weasley blickte nach Halloween immer wieder ernst in die Gegend und in die Gesichter aller möglichen Verdächtigen und auch unmöglichen Verdächtigen auf der Suche nach einer Bedrohung, der Wahrheit und der Möglichkeit seine Aufgabe heldenhaft zu erfüllen und dafür belohnt zu werden. Ein paar von den nervöseren Schülern schienen ihm auch nicht wirklich dankbar dafür, einige andere machten sich hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lustig.

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wurde ein wenig anders über die Kammer geredet. Einige meinten, es sei nicht richtig sich anzumaßen zu glauben, ein paar Zweitklässler könnten ein Erbe von Slytherin selbst kennen. Viele andere waren sich entweder sicher, dass die Kammer nicht wirklich existierte oder der Meinung, dass es gut sei, wenn sie es täte und wenn ein paar muggelstämmige Schüler zu Schaden kämen. Es war nicht unüblich, dass Slytherinschüler daran glaubten, dass Reinblütigkeit gefördert werden sollte. Aber unter den jüngeren Schülern nahmen die meisten die Ereignisse auf die leichte Schulter. Und Blaise fing sich böse Blicke und eine drohende Faust von Millicent ein, als er meinte, es sei ja nur eine Katze gewesen.

Überhaupt gab es neben Filch scheinbar nur zwei Personen, die offen bedauerten, was Mrs. Norris zugestoßen war, falls man Dumbledore nicht mitzählte, bei dem man sich in solchen Dingen immer nicht sicher sein konnte.  
Die erste war, wie könnte es auch anders sein, Millicent. Sie fand es furchtbar, dass eine Katze versteinert worden war. Sei es auch keine, die sie wirklich mochte. Und sie machte sich vor allem ernstlich Gedanken um die anderen Tiere im Schloss.  
Genauso, vermutete Harry nach den Erfahrungen mit Fluffy, auch um ein möglicherweise einsames Monster, seitdem sie Dracos Erläuterungen gehört hatte. Schließlich musste dieses Monster seit Jahrhunderten vor allem in der Kammer und ohne große Gesellschaft gewesen sein. Nicht dass Monster nicht auch Gefühle hatten.

Die zweite Person, die ernstlich schockiert darüber war, dass Mrs. Norris versteinert worden war und die furchtbar traurig schien, sobald die Katze erwähnt wurde, war überraschenderweise Ginny Weasley. Die Erstklässlerin war seit Beginn des Schuljahres oft nicht sehr glücklich gewesen (auch wenn Harry nicht gehört hatte, dass andere Erstklässler sie erneut geärgert hätten). Sicher auch, weil Ron und Percy Weasley deutlich auf Abstand zu ihr gingen, weil sie im „falschen“ Haus war. Doch die versteinerte Katze machte sie offen unglücklich, soweit es Harry mitbekam, wenn er sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Gängen oder beim Essen zufällig sah. Was nicht wirklich oft vorkam, da die Weasley sich meist zurückzuziehen schien und Harry selbst oft mit seinen drei Freunden abseits blieb.

Severus hingegen saß mit grimmiger Miene am Lehrertisch und erinnerte Harry durch seine Blick daran, dass er vorhatte, ihn, seinen Patensohn und die beiden Mädchen darüber zu befragen, wie sie in einen Korridor gekommen waren, in dem eine Katze versteinert worden war. Wobei es sicher nicht klug wäre, eine sarkastische Antwort oder komplette Lüge auszusprechen wie „zu Fuß“ oder „Wir sind geschlafwandelt und wissen von nichts.“.

Eine andere Person, die Severus genau beobachtete, aber doch eher mit Überraschung als der Mischung von Sorge, Misstrauen und stillem Versprechen, dass er den vier anderen zuteil werden ließ, war Neville.  
Der dunkelhaarige ungeschickte und Severus fürchtende Junge war nämlich neben Hermine der zweite Schüler aus Gryffindor, der sich am Tisch der Slytherins einfand.

Obwohl sonst selten einer Neville mutig nennen würde, fand Harry, dass der Gryffindor es diesmal sichtbar war. Sich zu den „Schlangen“ zu setzen, erregte normalerweise schon genug Aufsehen. Allein, weil Gryffindor und Slytherin als Erzfeinde galten. Und nun zog Neville zusätzlich Blicke auf sich, weil die Slytherins unter Generalverdacht vieler standen. Das Misstrauen gegen Slytherin war einfach so groß, seitdem es hieß die Kammer des Schreckens, die mit dem Haus in Verbindung stand, sei geöffnet worden. Neville zitterte, Neville wurde rot und blass, aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich neben Theo zu setzen und mit ihm leise zu reden oder auch einfach nur gemeinsam beim Essen zu schweigen. Harry hatte zwar vermutet, dass die beiden sich gut verstehen könnten, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so gute Freunde werden konnten.  
Doch obwohl er sich ein wenig Sorgen machte, dass Neville Ärger mit den anderen Gryffindors bekommen könnte, allen voran Ron Weasley, freute er sich, dass zwei seiner Freunde einander ebenfalls Freunde sein konnten. Und dass Neville sich nicht abschrecken ließ durch ein paar Gerüchte.

 

Harry war klar, dass zumindest Severus nicht darüber begeistert sein würde, wenn er und die drei anderen begännen zu versuchen herauszufinden, was nun wirklich passiert war, aber ihm war auch klar, dass es nicht nur in ihrem eigenem Interesse gut wäre, wenn sie versuchen würden, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Am Dienstag, während überall die Zeitung von Pansy gelesen wurde, gelang es Harry, Draco, Hermine und Millicent, unbemerkt aus der Großen Halle zu gehen und heimlich den Korridor aufzusuchen. Draco maulte zwar und meinte, sie würden sich noch verdächtiger machen, wenn sie jemand fände und er wolle wirklich nicht nach Spuren suchen, die es nicht geben könnte, nur um sich den Ärger einzuhandeln, der ihm noch gefehlt habe, doch am Ende war er es, der als erster ankam und sich am gründlichsten umsah.

„Ist das ein Brandfleck?“, meinte der Blonde und deutete auf eine dunkle Stelle am Boden.

Millicent hingegen sah interessiert zu ein paar Spinnen, die wie eine Reihe Ameisen auf einer Ameisenstraße an einem dünnen Faden aneinandergereiht aus dem Fenster krabbelten, als wären sie vor etwas auf der Flucht, verstört und aufgebracht. Und wies die anderen darauf hin, dass das kein typisches Verhalten für sie war. Woraufhin Draco nur die Augen drehte und meinte, er wolle sich nicht wirklich mit so widerlichen Dingen wie Spinnen und einem Grund, warum sie von einem Ort flüchten könnten, beschäftigen.

Harry wiederum fiel sofort auf, dass der Korridor an diesem Tag nicht nur feucht war, wie es zu Halloween der Fall gewesen war, sondern regelrecht überschwemmt. Eine große Wasserlache breitete sich vor der Tür aus, die der Wand, an der Mrs. Norris gehangen hatte, am nächsten war. Filchs unbesetzter Schemel stand mit einem Bein im Wasser. Zweifelsohne würde ihn das noch mehr als ohnehin in schlechte Stimmung versetzen.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick zu der Tür und gab einen tadelnden Laut von sich. „Myrte.“, stellte sie fest. „Das da ist das Mädchenklo, in dem sie spukt.“

Tatsächlich gab es ein Schild, dass den Raum hinter der Tür als Toilette der Mädchen auswies. Und ein weiteres mit der Aufschrift „defekt“.

„Ihr habt sie ja kennengelernt. Wenn es ihr schlecht geht, noch schlechter als sonst, überschwemmt sie immer die Toilette... Das Mrs. Norris ausgerechnet vor ihrem Klo aufgehängt wurde...“

„Glaubt ihr, sie hat vielleicht etwas gesehen? Wenn jemand hier Mrs. Norris aufgehängt hat, die Nachricht geschrieben hat und sie vielleicht sogar hier versteinert wurde...“, meinte Harry, war aber von seiner eigenen Idee kaum überzeugt.

War Draco zuvor verstimmt darüber gewesen, dass sie ihre Pause dazu nutzten an den Ort zu gehen, der ihnen schon genug Probleme machte, so war er nun vollkommen unwillig.

„Ich geh da nicht rein.“, sagte er. „Ich habe keine Lust...“

Hermine hatte die Tür geöffnet, packte den Blonden an seinem Umhang und zog ihn mit sich in das Klo. „Hab dich nicht so.“, sagte sie.  
Millicent und Harry folgten den beiden. Wobei sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machten, dass Harry und Draco eigentlich nicht in ein Mädchenklo gehen sollten, aber schließlich wurde dieses Klo nur von einem Mädchen benutzt. Und dieses Mädchen war bereits tot.

Ein Jammern und Gurgeln ging durch einen dreckigen, düsteren und mit Wasser überfluteten Raum. Im letzten Jahr hatten Harry und Draco, in Begleitung von einem widerstrebenden Ron Weasley, Millicent und Hermine in einer anderen Mädchentoilette aufgesucht, um sich gemeinsam gegen einen Bergtroll zu verteidigen. Das Klo war den Toiletten der Jungen im Großen und Ganzen ähnlich gewesen. Auch nach dem Kampf gegen den Troll, nach zerschlagenen Türen und Waschbecken und vielen Flüchen seitens Draco, war der Raum nutzbarer gewesen, als der, in dem sie nun standen.

Harry hatte fast ein wenig Mitleide mit der Maulenden Myrte. In so einem Raum zu leben (oder eben tot zu sein), konnte nicht angenehm sein. Obwohl der Geschmack von Geistern ja doch ein wenig anders zu sein schien. Doch diese bedrückende, dreckige, kalte Trostlosigkeit konnte nicht ertragbar sein.

Das Jammern wurde unterbrochen und dann flog Myrtes durchscheinende Gestalt aus einer der Klokabinen, um die Besucher ihres Wohnortes zu betrachten, die sie in ihrer Klage zu unterbrechen gekommen waren. Harry war erstaunt, dass sie ihr Eintreten bemerkt hatte.

Myrte sah zu Millicent und Hermine, dann zu Draco und Harry. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich.  
„Das ist ein Mädchenklo.“, bemerkte sie.

„Schau mal, Myrte, wir wollten dir nur ein paar Fragen stellen...“, sagte Hermine schnell. „Du weißt sicher von dem Vorfall an Halloween, oder?“

Myrtes Unterlippe zitterte und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie gleich wieder zu jammern anfangen könnte. Vielleicht war sie darüber, dass es Aufregung in ihrer nächsten Nähe gab, betrübt, vielleicht darüber, dass zumindest sie von Pansy nicht befragt und ihr möglicherweise auch sonst von niemanden Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt worden war. Oder sie war betrübt, weil eben doch einer der Lehrer ihr Fragen gestellt hatte.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob du nicht etwas gesehen hast?“, meinte Draco, der sich, wie immer, rasch wieder gefasst hatte und Myrte charmant zulächelte.

Myrtes durchsichtige Wangen verfärbten sich und Harry wurde klar, dass sie errötete.

Harry begriff und lächelte dem Geist ebenfalls zu und ergänzte: „Du könntest uns eine große Hilfe sein.“

Myrte schien vollkommen verblüfft darüber zu sein, dass man freundlich zu ihr war und sichtbar geschmeichelt.

„Nun... gut...“, sagte das Geistermädchen und wirkte verlegen. „Ich fürchte, viel weiß ich nicht. Peeves hatte mich getriezt. Ich war sehr traurig und durcheinander.“

„Verständlich.“, sagte Draco und nickte.

„Ich war sehr, sehr traurig. Und wollte lieber allein sein. Ich habe niemanden gesehen. Aber als ich im im Abflussrohr saß und über Peeves und seine Bemerkungen nachdachte, da war mir in einem Moment sehr seltsam zumute. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das jemand in der Nähe war. Und dass etwas nicht richtig schien. Natürlich dachte ich nicht, dass es wichtig sein würde. Ich habe erst von den Dingen, die in meiner Nähe geschehen waren, erfahren, als der Hausmeister am nächsten Tag vor der Toilette einen Stuhl aufstellte. Mir sagt selten jemand etwas, wisst ihr?“

Alles in allem hatte ihre Erkundung keine wirklich deutbaren Ergebnisse erbracht. Obwohl Hermine meinte, dass es immerhin ein Anfang wäre, zumindest einige Hinweise zu haben.

„Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass es einen Erben unter den Schülern gibt.“, meinte sie auch.

Harry hoffte, dass es weder Erben noch Monster gab, und dass Mrs Norris ein Einzelfall bleiben würde und die Aufregung um ihre Versteinerung abklang, wenn erst einmal ein paar weitere Tage vergangen waren.

Aber er und Draco hatten letztlich an den folgenden drei Tagen nicht wirklich die Zeit, sich Sorgen und Gedanken zu machen oder Erkundigungen zu unternehmen. Nicht nur, weil sie wieder viele Hausarbeiten auf bekamen. Zwei Schüler waren nämlich, natürlich, absolut an dem Getue um eine Katze, eine Kammer und Klatsch und Tratsch uninteressiert. Und sahen andere Prioritäten, die sie dem Rest der Schülerschaft gerne vermittelten.

„Es ist vollkommen egal, ob es irgendeine Kammer gibt oder irgendeinen Erben oder ob irgendein Schüler der Erbe ist...“, ließ sich Oliver Wood vernehmen, während Marcus Flint verkündigte:  
„...eine Katze, die keiner leiden kann, ist versteinert worden? Es gibt Wichtigeres.“  
„...es ist natürlich bedauerlich, aber Quidditch ist, worum wir uns kümmern sollten...“, fuhr Wood seinerseits fort.

Und Flint machte deutlich: „...Trainieren und Wo... die Gryffindors schlagen.“

Zum Glück merkten die beiden als einzige nicht, wie ähnlich sie sich waren und wie gut sich ihre Worte ergänzten. Nur, dass der jeweils der andere heimtückisch versuchte, das Spielfeld zu jeder freien Stunde zu buchen.

 

Draco und Harry jedenfalls hatten neben Severus' drohenden Blicken, dem Getuschel anderer und Pansys nervenzerreibenden Dauerfragen (wer von euch ist es denn nun?) vor allem doch mehr mit Kälte, Regen, Wind, Schlamm und ihrem enthusiastischem Kapitän zu kämpfen. Es gab schließlich kein Wetter, keine Zeit (solange sie erlaubte Trainingszeit war), keine Vorwände, die davon abhielten Quidditchtraining zu absolvieren. Zumindest nicht, wenn dies die Möglichkeit erhöhte, Wood zu vernichten. Nicht, dass das nicht selbstverständlich auch ohne jedes Training möglich wäre, da sie ihm schließlich laut Flint natürlich überlegen waren.

So kam es, dass die beiden Jungen ihre Hausaufgaben oft spät abends erledigen mussten, während sie im Gemeinschaftsraum neben Millicent saßen, die ihre große schwarze Katze auf dem Schoß hatte und streichelte. Und Draco ließ vernehmen, dass es praktisch wäre, wenn sie Hermine am Abend um Hilfe bei ihren Hausaufgaben bitten könnten. Es war allerdings nicht so, dass sie beide es nicht dennoch schafften, neben dem Quidditch auch allen Schulpflichten nachzukommen, größtenteils zumindest. Nicht zum ersten mal bedauerte auch Harry, dass Hermine in Gryffindor war und nicht bei ihnen. Er überlegte sogar, ob er nicht vielleicht seinen Tarnumhang hervorsuchen sollte, um sie zu ihnen zu schmuggeln. Nicht wegen der Hausaufgaben, sondern weil sie kaum dazu kamen, miteinander Zeit zu verbringen und Hermine beim Essen oft in dicken Wälzern versank. Laut Millicent, die mit ihr jeden Tag in der Bücherei war, las ihre Freundin mehr als sonst und zeigte allen Enthusiasmus, auch das letzte Buch, an das sie gelangen konnte, zu verschlingen.

Harry ahnte, dass Hermine Hinweise suchte und sich Gedanken machte. Aber dass sie nicht mit ihnen darüber reden würde, bis er und Draco nicht das Spiel hinter sich hatten, oder sie etwas Ausschlaggebendes gefunden hatte. Harry ahnte auch, dass Draco dies ebenfalls vermutete, und er sie nicht nach Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben gefragt hätte, wenn sie mit ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen wäre, um ihr alle Zeit und Ruhe zu geben, die sie benötigte. Nun, es gab ohnehin einen Lehrer, dessen auferlegte Hausaufgaben sie sich sparen konnten. Vier Wochen nach Schuljahresbeginn erledigten sie beide keine einzige Aufgabe von Lockhart mehr.

Der Unterricht des blonden selbstverliebten Lehrers (und nein, Draco und er waren sich nicht in manchen Punkten ähnlich, wirklich) war kaum ertragbar, solange man versuchte, ihn ernst zu nehmen, etwas, dass zumindest Millicent, Draco und Harry schon vom ersten Tag an aufgegeben hatten. Inzwischen ließ der Lehrer meistens Szenen aus seinen Büchern nachspielen, mit ihm als Helden und mit Schülern als Monstern, denen er begegnete und die er bezwang. Zumindest ersterer Teil war aus seiner Sicht vielleicht nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.

Am Anfang hatte er versucht, vor allem Harry zum Komparsen zu wählen, bis ihn beim vierten mal die Blicke von Draco und Millicent neben ihm trafen und er sich von da an spontan anders entschieden hatte und Harry seltener Yetis, Hexen, Ghule oder Vampire spielen musste. Oder den lächerlichen Werwolf, der ihn beinahe wütend gemacht hatte und verstehen ließ, warum Remus nach einem Blick in entsprechendes Buch von Lockhart den Mann und sein Werk abgelehnt hatte. Was die Hausaufgaben betraf: Harry hatte ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass sie das Schreiben von Gedichten über Lockharts Heldentaten oder das Zeichnen von Szenen aus seinen Büchern ihm irgendetwas beibringen würde oder dass es überhaupt Sinn machte, solche Aufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künsten zu stellen.

Im Übrigen schrieb er über die Szenen und Umstände in Lockharts Klassenzimmer nicht im nächsten Brief an seinen Paten. Auch erwähnte er weder die Sache mit der Katze und der Kammer noch Severus Ernst. Beides würde Remus Sorgen bereiten. Der Brief wurde nicht sehr lang, was ihm irgendwie zu Bedenken gab.

 

Der Freitag kam und ging und mit seinem Ende begann das Wochenende. Die Gerüchte waren nicht weniger geworden und Harry hatte gesehen, wie Draco stirnrunzelnd auf Pansys aktuellen „Wahlstand“ geblickt hatte. Der Blonde kam an dritter Stelle nach Harry und Hermine. Warum Leute meinten ein beinahe Gryffindor mit Muggelverwandten und eine Muggelstämmige wären vielleicht Erben und Vollstrecker eines Mannes, der Muggelstämmige und Halbblüter aus dem Schloss hatte vertreiben wollen, war Harrys bestem Freund offenbar ein Rätsel. Und Harry ahnte, dass Draco irgendwie gewollt hatte, dass er, wenn er schon verdächtigt wurde, doch wenigstens selbst an erster Stelle stand. Er konnte es ihm nicht ganz nachempfinden. Und es auch zum Teil schwer nachvollziehen, wenn der Slytherinschüler gleichzeitig mehrfach meinte, dass sie dieses oder jenes vermeiden sollten, um sich nicht verdächtig zu machen. Manchmal stand Draco wirklich sehr im Widerspruch mit sich selbst.

Am Samstagmorgen war dann das Team der Slytherins als erstes in der Große Halle. Ihr Kapitän hatte nämlich beschlossen einen Wettkampf daraus zu machen, eher beim Frühstück zu sein als Wood. Nur, dass er offensichtlich nicht einkalkuliert hatte, dass es eine Zeit gab, zu der es offenbar noch kein Essen gab. Dementsprechend zeigte sich die Laune vieler Teammitglieder. Harry war zwar durch die letzten Tage ein wenig geschafft und müde, aber er freute sich auf das Spiel. Zu fliegen war ihm so vertraut, so leicht und angenehm, dass kein Ärger, schlechtes Wetter oder ein viel zu früher Morgen es verderben konnten. Und das Team der Gryffindors lieferte ihnen, bei allem Streit zwischen Wood und Flint, sicher einen guten Gegenspieler.

„Na endlich...“, maulte Miles, als dann doch neben den ersten Lehrern auch das erste Essen eintraf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry wie Dracos Gesicht sich kurz verdunkelte, als er die Nachricht las, die ihm sein Uhu gebracht hatte. Wie als hätte sein Freund seinen Blick bemerkt, steckte er seinen Brief weg und setzte eine andere Miene auf. Gerne hätte Harry ihn auf den Brief angesprochen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Draco ihm nichts dazu sagen würde und außerdem mussten sie bald aufs Spielfeld.

George und Fred Weasley kamen neben ihrer Schwester gehend zum Tisch der Slytherins und sprachen abwechselnd auf sie ein. Ginny trug einen gelbroten Gryffindorschal, von dem Harry ziemlich sicher war, dass einer ihrer Brüder ihn ihr gegeben hatte.

„Natürlich nehmen wir es dir nicht übel, wenn du für Slytherin jubelst...“  
„...oder aus versehen mal einen von deren Spielern anfeuerst...“  
„...aber du solltest nicht parteiisch werden...“  
„...und für uns lauter jubeln.“

„Wäre sie dann nicht erst recht parteiisch?“, meldete sich der Freund der Zwillinge, ein Gryffindor namens Lee Jordan, ein.

Er hoffte, Ginny würde nicht erneut Ärger mit ihren Mitschülern bekommen und folgte ihrem Weg zum Tisch besorgt. Als er sah, dass sie sich ohne Probleme zwischen die anderen Zweitklässler setzte und die beiden Zwillinge schließlich zu ihrem eigenem Tisch gingen, wandte sich Harry wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Ihm wurde in den letzten Tagen nur allzu sehr klar, wie groß die Differenzen zwischen den beiden Häusern waren und dass er dies irgendwie tatsächlich ein wenig hatte vergessen können, bevor er zu einem Hauptverdächtigen geworden war.

Nun zumindest die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan störten sich nicht an Vorurteilen von Gryffindorschülern gegenüber Slytherin. Harry war Fred und George irgendwie dankbar dafür, dass sie die angespannte Lage ein wenig lösen konnten, einfach indem sie alle Sorgen und Gerüchte ignorierten. Auch ihrem Freund, von dem er zwar nicht wirklich viel wusste, aber ziemlich sicher war, dass er ein ebensolcher Freigeist war wie die beiden unbefangeneren Weasleys.

Lee Jordan war es auch, der dann ihre Namen rief, als sie eine dreiviertel Stunde später auf das Quidditchfeld gingen. Hermine und Millicent hatten Harry und Draco viel Erfolg gewünscht, wobei Hermine dabei abwesend in einen neuen dicken Wälzer geschaut und Millicent sich mehr mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigt hatte. Wenn es etwas gab, das die beiden Mädchen beider maßen nicht ganz so sehr interessierte, dann war es Quidditch. Auch Theo und Neville hatten sie gegrüßt und saßen bei den beiden anderen auf dem Teil der Tribünen, der überwiegend in Grün und Silber gekleidet war. Obwohl Neville gemeint hatte, dass er auch sein eigenes Haus anfeuern würde.

Wie üblich war das Spiel gut besucht. Und wie üblich fühlte Harry freudige Erwartung, sobald er neben den anderen mit seinem Besen in der Hand und in seiner grünen Spielerkleidung das Feld betrat und zu dessen Mitte ging, wo Madam Hooch, die Fluglehrerin und Schiedsrichterin der Hausspiele, stand und wartete. Ihre gelben scharfen Augen betrachteten jeden der vierzehn Spieler in rot und grün aufmerksam und berechnend, bis alle sich in einer ordentlichen Reihe einander zugewandt aufgestellten. Schon im ersten Jahr hatte sie Harry an einen Falken erinnert, dem nur wenig entging. Kurz ruhte Madam Hoochs Blick auf den beiden Kapitänen, mehr auf Flint als auf Wood, da ersterer nicht nur seinem eigenem Team dafür bekannt war, dass er meist öfter foulte, als der Rest der Mannschaft zusammen, wenn er ungeduldig wurde, sich ärgerte oder auch nur Wood unbedingt mit allen Mitteln besiegen wollte. Doch dass hieß nicht, dass sie ein Foul von einem anderen Spieler durchgehen lassen würde. Die Lehrerin hatte zwar den Slytherinkapitän auf dem Kieker, aber Harry wusste, dass sie im Großen und Ganzen keinen Spieler benachteiligte und keinen Spieler bevorzugte. In Madam Hoochs Augen war jeder gleich und es zählte immer nur das, was einer gerade in diesem Augenblick auf seinem Besen tat.

„Stellt euch ordentlich auf und begrüßt euch.“, bellte Madam Hooch.

Harry sah zu dem Sucher ihm gegenüber und nickte ihm zu. Der andere Junge gab kein Anzeichen einer Erwiderung und blickte einfach nur gerade aus. Ein wenig befürchtete Harry, dass der Gryffindorsucher einer von denen war, die auf Pansys Wahlzettel seinen Namen ganz oben hinschrieben. Andererseits war der andere Sucher schon im letzten Jahr immer unauffällig und eher reglos gewesen. Der Viertklässler bildete einen Gegensatz zum Rest der Gryffindormannschaft, die oft ein wenig lauter, schneller oder emotionaler war, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er dennoch nicht weniger zur Gruppe seiner Mitspieler gehörte.

„Besteigt die Besen.“, rief nun Madam Hooch, also mussten ihre beiden Kapitäne einander bereits die Hand gegeben haben und ziemlich sicher versucht haben die Finger des jeweils anderen zu zerquetschen, „Spielt fair und ordentlich, ich will ein gutes Spiel von euch allen sehen.“

Vereinzeltes Nicken und sicher nicht nur in Harrys Kopf der Gedanke, dass es sicher mehrere Fouls geben würde. Auf beiden Seiten.

Madam Hooch pfiff und sie alle erhoben sich in die Luft. Harry flog sofort nach ganz oben, die Suche nach dem Schnatz bot an, auf Abstand zu den anderen Spielern zu kreisen und die Augen offen zu halten, bis der kleine goldene Ball sich blicken ließ. Unten gab Lee Jordan seine ersten Kommentare zum Spiel ab und Harry war sich sicher zu sehen, wie Professor McGonagall, die neben ihm stand und in ihrer Präsenz der von Madam Hooch nicht unähnlich war, ihm schon nach zwei Sätzen eine Ermahnung erteilte.

Draco flog unter Harry entlang, fing seinen Blick und zwinkerte ihm zu, sein Ausdruck für: Ich werde dieses Spiel meistern. Und wenn du den Schnatz fängst, wird Gryffindor schon absolut untergegangen sein. Tatsächlich schaffte er es keine halbe Minute später das erste Tor für Slytherin zu erzielen, nun stand es 10 zu 10, das erste Tor des Spiels hatte Harry beinahe verpasst, so schnell war es Katie Bell gelungen an Miles vorbeizukommen. Hoffentlich würde ihr Torwärter den nächsten Ball halten, sonst könnte ihr Kapitän sehr früh beschließen ein ungeduldiges Foul zu begehen. Harry blickte zu Miles und war sicher: Die Dinge würde in Ordnung gehen. Miles mochte nicht der enthusiastische Spieler sein, und war im Großen und Ganzen einer jener Menschen, denen der Begriff „Ehrgeiz“ wenig bedeutete, aber er legte sich ins Zeug, wenn er über einen Ball, den er nicht gefangen hatte, verärgert war.

Ein Klatscher jagte dicht an Harry vorbei, der ihm mit dem Reflex langen Trainings auswich, und er beschloss sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und sich einfach auf seine Mannschaft zu verlassen. Pollonia folgte dem gefährlichem Ball und schmetterte ihn nach unten in Richtung Angelina Jolies, bevor sie selbst wieder abtauchte und Harry ihr ein Danke nach rief. Wenn er eines über die neue Treiberin wusste, dann dass sie Wert darauf legte, dass man ihre Arbeit schätzte. Und dass sie nur allzu gerne haarscharf an anderen Spielern vorbei flog. Ihre Mannschaft hatte den Vorteil, ein wenig daran gewöhnt zu sein, dass ein grüner Schatten sie fast streifte, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Pollonia durch ihre Flugweise ihre Gegner gut irritieren konnte.

Undeutlich vernahm er von den Tribünen, dass offenbar auch Lee Jordan Pollonias Manöver aufgefallen waren. Zweifelsohne war der Gryffindor sicher auch bemüht zu betonen, dass es gut war, dass endlich auch Slytherin zumindest ein Mädchen in der Mannschaft hatte.

Ein weiteres Tor ging an seine Mannschaft, dann musste Harry schon wieder einem Klatscher ausweichen. Der gefährliche Ball flog an ihm vorbei und er runzelte leicht irritiert die Brauen. Klatscher kamen selten in die Höhe, in der er nun flog, und er war sich sicher, dass Fred und George ihn nicht zu ihm getrieben hatten. Solange er keine Anzeichen dafür zeigte, den Schnatz gesehen zu haben und das Spiel nicht behinderte, gab es wenig Grund dafür, auf ihn zu zielen.

 

Ein paar Minuten später war Harry davon überzeugt, dass etwas mit dem Klatscher, der nun bereits über ein Dutzend mal auf ihn zugeflogen gekommen war, nicht stimmen konnte. Es war, als hätte der Ball, und Harry hatte gesehen, dass es immer der selbe Klatscher gewesen war, es auf ihn angelegt. Dass ein Klatscher einen einzigen Spieler wieder und wieder ansteuerte war nicht normal. Jemand musste den Ball manipuliert haben. Immer weiter war er nach oben geflogen in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht von ihm ab ließ, wenn er sich weit genug entfernte. Normalerweise war kein Klatscher so hartnäckig, dass er einen davonfliegenden Spieler ewig verfolgte.

Harry musste an sein erstes Spiel im vergangenem Jahr denken, in dem Professor Quirrell versucht hatte ihn mit einem Fluch von seinem Besen zu schmeißen und umzubringen. Letztes Jahr war es sein Besen gewesen, nun lag offenbar auf dem Klatscher ein Zauber. Irgendwie hatte Draco wahrscheinlich recht, wenn er meinte, dass Harry dazu neigte Pech zu haben. Und sich Feinde zu machen, falls der Klatscher in der Absicht verhext oder verflucht worden war, ihn zu verletzen, darauf lief schließlich ein erfolgreicher Treffer hinaus, oder nicht?

Doch im Gegensatz zum vergangenem Jahr schien diesmal noch niemand groß zu bemerken, dass Harry in Bedrängnis war. Er war wirklich sehr, sehr hoch geflogen, um von dem Klatscher weg zu kommen. Das Spielfeld hatte nicht wirklich eine Begrenzung nach oben und so weit, wie er nun von den Tribünen und seiner Mannschaft entfernt war, mussten das Spiel und die übrigen Bälle die anderen genug ablenken, um zu verhindern, dass sie nach ihm Ausschau hielten. Oder nach dem einem Klatscher, der keinen von ihnen jagte.

Einerseits war Harry ja dankbar dafür, dass seine Mitspieler keinen Aufstand um ihn machten, und dass er dem Klatscher ganz gut ausweichen konnte, wenn niemand in seinen Weg kam, aber andererseits war ihm klar, dass er in keiner guten Lage war, wenn er sich weiter und weiter entfernte, bis ihn irgendwann der Ball erwischte. Vor allem, weil höher zu fliegen zwar ermöglichte, Abstand zwischen sich und den Klatscher zu bringen, aber auch dafür sorgte, dass ein Sturz in die Tiefe immer mehr Schaden anrichten würde.

Er musste zum Boden. Er musste die Gefahr verringern, möglichst ohne einen der anderen Spieler oder einen der Zuschauer zwischen sich und den Klatscher zu bringen, wer wusste schon, ob dieser nicht einfach ein menschliches Hindernis zwischen sich und Harry ignorieren würde. Demjenigen, der den Ball verflucht hatte, lag vielleicht nichts daran, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Klatscher, bei seinem Ziel Harry zu treffen, niemand anderen verletzte, der einfach nur dass Pech hatte zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein.

So schnell wie möglich nach unten zu fliegen, war die beste Möglichkeit. Zumindest die beste, die ihm einfiel, während er fortlaufend dem Klatscher auswich. Er beobachtete den Ball, als er wieder auf ihn zu kam. Er verfolgte die Flugbahn und flog ein Stück zur Seite, sodass der Klatscher auf seinen Brustkorb zu kam. Der Ball beschleunigte, während Harry beinahe still in der Luft stand. Erst als der Klatscher wenige Zentimeter von seinem Besenstiel entfernt war, duckte er sich weg, indem er sich flach auf seinen Besen legte. Dann senkte er den Stiel und seinen ganzen Körper nach vorn. Ohne zu warten und ohne zu zögern sauste er steil nach unten, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Er hatte Sturzflüge trainiert. Einmal sogar mit Dracos Nimbus 2001. Er hatte trainiert genau richtig zu beschleunigen und ab zu bremsen und wusste, wie er sich halten mussten, um möglichst wenig Luftwiederstand zu haben. Aber es gab einen ziemlich großen Unterschied zwischen einem Sturzflug im Training und einem Sturzflug im Spiel, bei dem hinter ihm ein Klatscher heran schoss.

Harry betete stumm, dass er es schaffen würde, nach unten zu kommen, bevor ihn der schwarze Ball erreichte. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde der Klatscher ihn treffen und verletzen, aber nicht umbringen. Wenn er Glück hatte, lag ein Fluch auf dem Ball, der dafür sorgte, dass er Harry einmal traf und dann in Ruhe ließ. Wenn er Glück hatte...

Er nahm nichts mehr wahr, aber ihm war klar, dass während die Sekunden auf einmal seltsam langsam verstrichen, während der Wind scharf an ihm vorbeiging, dass jetzt ganz sicher jemand bemerkte, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte, dass etwas mit dem Klatscher nicht stimmte, aber es war, als existierte nur noch der kleine Fleck Spielfeldboden, auf den er zu kam, jemand rief etwas, er war noch vielleicht fünf Meter entfernt, vier, drei, zwei, bremsen konnte er fast gar nicht, aber er versuchte zumindest etwas langsamer zu werden, dem Klatscher die Arbeit abzunehmen, indem er sich durch einen Sturzflug alle Knochen traf, bevor der Ball es selbst tat, wäre wenig genial, einen Meter, in dem Moment, indem er fast eine Bruchlandung hinlegte, sah er etwas Goldenes auf blitzen, er riss verwundert den Mund auf, gleich darauf verschluckte er sich fast, als etwas in ihn hinein flog, keine Sekunde später traf ein zweites etwas, der Klatscher, natürlich war es der Klatscher, seinen rechten Arm und er hätte geschrien, wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre, aus zu husten, was beinahe in seinen Rachen geriet und vollkommen verdutzt auf das zu schauen, das dann nass und feucht in seiner Hand landete. Er hatte den Schnatz schon wieder verschluckt. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass er ihn zweimal fast zufällig fing, indem er den Mund öffnete?

Ein Pfiff ertönte und der Klatscher fiel neben dem Sucher zu Boden, Harry getroffen zu haben, musste ihn fluguntauglich gemacht haben. Harry selbst brach zusammen und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass beinahe ein Lachen in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte ein vollkommen irrsinniges Flugmanöver gemacht, hatte irgendwie überlebt und nicht nur, dass er schon wieder in einem Spiel in Lebensgefahr gekommen war, nein, er hatte auch schon wieder auf eine Art und Weise gewonnen, die sicher selten vor kam. Er befürchtete, dass er ein neues Markenzeichen hatte: Narbe, Brille, Sucher, Schnatzverschlucker...

„Harry, Harry!“, hörte er jemanden laut rufen durch den Nebel, der sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Er merkte, dass er nicht gut sehen konnte und irgendwie seitlich gelandet war. Offenbar war seine Brille fort. Ihm war furchtbar übel. Figuren in grünen und roten Umhängen kamen auf ihn zu und Harry wusste irgendwie, dass es Draco sein musste, der so laut rief.  
„Wir haben gewonnen.“, sagte Harry. Oder zumindest war er sich sicher, dass er dies hatte sagen wollen, ob er es wirklich sagte, war ihm nicht ganz klar, denn die Bruchlandung und der schnelle Sturzflug hatten ein Sausen in seinen Ohren hinterlassen und sein Mund fühlte sich leicht befremdlich an, weil ein wenig Erde in ihn hineingeraten war.

„Du bist echt vollkommen wahnsinnig.“, meinte Draco, klang aber froh. Er ging neben Harry in die Knie und half ihm ein wenig auf.

„Mir tut alles weh.“, stellte Harry fest.

„Was du nicht sagst.“

Die übrigen Spieler kamen zu ihnen und Wood schimpfte laut, „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Geschlagen durch einen verschluckten Schnatz! Zweimal! In welcher verdammten...“

Die Weasleys und Pollonia sahen zu dem Klatscher neben Harry. „Verfluchtes Ding“, sagte Fred, George?, „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo der ist.“ Die drei hatten jetzt zweifelsohne den Gedanken, dass jemand etwas an dem Ball gedreht hatte. Draco sagte nichts, aber Harry vermutete, dass die Zahnräder im Kopf des Blonden arbeiteten und dass auch er bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war. Die übrigen Spieler schienen jedoch derart über den Sturz Harrys und den Fang des Schnatzes abgelenkt zu sein, dass sie der Klatscher nicht irritierte.  
Flint drängte sich vor und lobte Harry für den Fang, seine Sorge über eine mögliche Verletzung zeigte er nicht. Gleich darauf ließ sich die wohl bekannte Stimme von Professor McGonagall vernehmen, die sofort zum Feld hinunter gekommen sein musste.

„Aus dem Weg.“, rief sie, „Es ist ja schön und gut, wenn Slytherin gewonnen hat...“

„...ärgerlich...“, gab Wood zu hören. Und Professor McGonagalls wenig begeisterter Tonfall über Harrys Sieg ließ sie ihm dennoch nicht beipflichten, während sie scharf zu ihm hinüber sah,  
„...aber es wäre auch ratsam, Mr. Potter jetzt in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.“

Inzwischen waren auch Hermine und Millicent bei ihm angekommen. Beide schienen besorgt und hinter ihnen sah Severus zu Harry einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den er schwer deuten konnte. Der Lehrer stellte sich schließlich neben seine Kollegin und meinte zu ihr: „Danke, Minerva, ich übernehme ihn.“

Harry fühlte sich in die Luft gehoben und vermied es Severus anzusehen, sein Blick huschte zu Draco, der bleich schien. Nicht nur war Harry verletzt worden, Dracos Pate würde jetzt noch einen Grund mehr haben, zu vermuten, dass etwas im Gange war. Und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass alles nur noch verwirrender und seltsamer wurde, denn er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der verfluchte Klatscher etwas mit der Halloweennacht zu tun hatte, oder nicht, ob es einen größeren Zusammenhang gab oder ob er nur einfach sehr viel Pech hatte.

Severus würde ihn nicht ausfragen, während er verletzt war, aber sobald es ihm besser ging, würde Dracos Pate Harry und die drei anderen nicht mehr ohne ein paar klare Worte davonkommen lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hat lange gedauert, weil bei mir privat alles drunter und drüber ging. Das nächste Kapitel sollte schneller fertig werden. :)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> Nightmary


	7. 7. Kapitel: In dem Harrys Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel kurz aber ereignisreich ist, Dumbledore selbst beunruhigt und Draco ein wenig seltsam scheint

Severus schwieg beharrlich, während er Harry vor sich her schwebend lassend, mit ihm durch das Schloss ging. Sie waren allein, weil die anderen noch auf dem Feld waren, wo Professor McGonagall für Ordnung sorgte. Genau wie Severus war sie mehr als gut darin, Schüler in Schach zu halten. Viele Schüler waren froh darüber, dass diese beiden eine jahrelange Rivalität pflegten, angesichts der Bedrohung, die sie gemeinsam für Regelbrecher und Unruhestifter darstellen könnten.

Colin Creevey war kurz nach Millicent und Hermine von den Tribünen hinunter gekommen. Sein „Harry, Harry“ war, Harrys Meinung nach, unpassend enthusiastisch gewesen. Zweifellos war Colin weiterhin ein Fan von ihm. Der Erstklässler wünschte sicher nicht, dass ihm etwas zustieß. Doch Harry konnte in dem Moment, als Colin in aufgeregt zu knipsen begann, nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es dem Erstklässler nicht in den Sinn kam, dass das nicht das angemessene Verhalten sein könnte. Nicht, wenn jemand gerade von einem Klatscher getroffen worden war. Feingefühl war keine seiner Stärken.

Andererseits hatte der Erstklässler gute Aussichten auf eine spätere Karriere als Fotograf beim Tagespropheten mit einer solchen Einstellung. Sollte Pansy ihre Karriereplanung dahin gehend auslegen, als Journalistin zu arbeiten, konnte er für alle Personen, die ihr Interesse erlangten, nur hoffen, dass die beiden nicht einmal zusammenarbeiteten. Harry konnte Colin seine Art nicht ganz übel nehmen. Doch wem würde es schon gefallen, fotografiert zu werden, während er ohne jedes Gefühl in seinem Körper auf einem Quidditchfeld lag? Colin hatte zum Glück den Versuch, Severus gleich zu folgen, aufgegeben, nachdem Professor McGonagall hinzugekommen war. Gepresst zwischen mehrere Schüler, die fast sämtlich zwei Köpfe größer als er waren, und direkt hinter der Lehrerin hatte er mit seiner kleinen Hand leicht fanatisch gewunken, bis er aus Harrys Sichtfeld verschwunden war.

Harry hatte in dem immer noch bestehenden Jubel seitens der Slytherins (und weniger mutiger Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors) im Fortgehen bzw. sich Entfernen auch Marcus und Wood gehört, die den Sieg von Slytherin zum Anlass für einen Streit nahmen. Nicht, dass es den beiden schwer fiel, einen Anlass zu finden. Manchmal vermutete Harry, dass sie zu großen Gefallen daran hatten, sich zu beschimpfen. Auch die Stimme von Ron Weasley war ihm noch gegenwärtig, der etwas Abfälliges gesagt hatte, den jedoch ein kurzer Blick von Severus zurück zu ihm, zum vorläufigen Verstummen gebracht hatte.

Jetzt waren sie also fort von den anderen und Harry sah sich vor die Wahl gestellt Severus zu betrachten, und zu fühlen, wie mit jeder Sekunde das Unbehagen ein wenig in ihm wuchs, oder die Augen starr auf die grauen Steindecken über sich zu heften, die seine Gedanken freilich in ihrem ewigen Grau in Grau abschweifen ließen zu anderen Sorgen.

Wobei die geringsten Sorgen die unerledigten Hausarbeiten waren. Sie lagen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf dem Tisch, den er, Draco und Millicent für ihre Hausarbeiten nutzten, wenn sie nicht mit Hermine in der Bibliothek arbeiteten, und warteten darauf beendet zu werden. Unter ihnen waren der Aufsatz zum Trennzauber in Zauberkunst bis Mittwoch, zwei Seiten Pergament zur Anwendung und zu den Grenzen der Möglichkeiten des Zaubers, an den Hermine ihn sicher bei der nächsten Gelegenheit erinnern würde, und die fünfzehn Fuß Verwandlung von insektenartigen Lebewesen in kleine ähnliche Gegenstände und die Theorie der Gemeinsamkeit bis Dienstag, bei denen ihm noch gut acht Fuß fehlten.

Und dann war da noch der Aufsatz in Zaubertränke. Was ihn zurück zu Severus brachte. Er konnte wohl nicht darauf hoffen, dass dieser ihm den Aufsatz wegen der Verletzung erlassen konnte... Harrys Versuch sich mit Hausarbeiten von anderen Dingen abzulenken war nicht wirklich glücklich, wie er merkte, als sie endlich am Krankenflügel angelangten und Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen kam. Denn jetzt machte er sich erneut Sorgen darüber, dass Severus im Augenblick offenkundig nicht allzu gut gelaunt war.

„Man sollte derlei Dinge verbieten.“, sagte Madam Pomfrey, während Severus Harry in eins der Betten schweben ließ, nachdem er einen kurzen Reinigungszauber gesprochen hatte, der seine Quidditchkleidung säuberte, „Dieses Spiel allein... Es ist einfach nur unverantwortlich. Jedes Jahr werden Schüler verletzt. Jedes Jahr Knochenbrüche, Prellungen, Aufschürfungen, Erkältungen, blaue Flecken... Aber nein, natürlich kann keiner darauf verzichten, natürlich muss jedes Jahr das gleiche passieren...“

Sie redete weiter so vor sich hin, während Harry langsam die Augen schloss und öffnete. Seine Lider waren unwirklich schwer. Und ihre Stimme klang seltsam laut. Sie schien in seinem Kopf wider zu hallen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge nahm sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Fall zu Boden und dem Aufprall des Klatschers wirklich die Zeit, sich selbst wahrzunehmen.

Bis jetzt war er fast ein wenig vom Adrenalin, der Anspannung und dem leichten Schock betäubt gewesen, nun kehrte er langsam aus der Wolke in sich zurück und fühlte sich... nicht tot, aber auch nicht wirklich gut.

Wenn Hagrids großer schwarzer Monsterhund Fluffy beschließen würde, jemanden in eins seiner drei Mäuler zu nehmen und als riesigen Kauknochen zu verwenden und sich dann auf ihn drauf zusetzen, dann hätte der Körper betreffender unglücklicher Person vielleicht den Zustand, den Harrys Körper seinem Gefühl nach hatte. Sofern der Hund nicht beschloss den zerkauten jemand einfach zu zerbeißen und hinunter zu schlucken. Und letzteres musste jedem, der nicht Millicent oder Hagrid war, wahrscheinlicher erscheinen.

Harry stöhnte und das verärgerte schnelle Gebrabbel der Krankenschwester brach ab. Madam Pomfreys Gesicht kam in sein Blickfeld. Sie hatte ihn offensichtlich gehört. Und war bereit, ihm eine Standpauke zu halten.

„Du hast großes Glück gehabt, großes Glück. Kannst du ordentlich hören? Kannst du gut sehen?“

Harry nickte und bereute es sofort. Nicken tat weh. Madam Pomfrey schien zu wissen, dass er Schmerzen hatte, als er ihre Frage bejahte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Severus sich entfernte und dann auf einem Stuhl nahe bei ihm Platz nahm. Irgendwie hatte Harry den vagen Eindruck, dass die Krankenschwester natürlich sehr besorgt und verärgert war. Und sich Gedanken um seine Verletzungen machte. Aber möglicherweise auch überzeugt war, dass es ihm recht geschah, dass jetzt sein Nacken schmerzte.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht jedes Jahr wegen Verletzungen in den Krankensaal kommen.“, schalt sie.  
Mühsam brachte Harry hervor: „Es kommt doch alles wieder in Ordnung, oder?“

Die Krankenschwester rümpfte die Nase und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem unschönen Ausdruck, der allen vergönnt war, die ihr Missfallen erregt hatten. Vor allen Dingen Schüler, die nicht auf ihre körperliche Versehrtheit achteten. „Oh, du fühlst dich sicher gerade sehr schlecht, aber ich glaube, du hast keine wirklichen Schäden davongetragen. Wirklich ich weiß nicht, ob du einen sehr guten oder einen sehr schlechten Schutzengel hast. Jedes mal, wenn du wieder hierher kommst, bist du in wirklich schlechter Verfassung, aber immer bist du noch gut davongekommen. Jetzt magst du dich kurze Zeit elend fühlen. Aber morgen früh kannst du aber gleich gehen, um dich wieder einer neuen Gefahr auszusetzen. Ein paar deiner Knochen sind geprellt, aber das ist leicht wieder zu richten. Vor allem, da Severus dich sofort zu mir gebracht hat. Ein Glück nur, dass es zumindest ein paar Lehrer gibt, die genug Verstand haben, verletzte Schüler gleich zu mir zu bringen. Wenn es auch noch Schüler gäbe, die den Verstand hätten, sich von den Dingen, die sie verletzen auch fernzuhalten...“

Harry schielte wieder zu Severus, der auf dem Stuhl aussah wie eine große dunkle deplatzierte Fledermaus und mit einem Ausdruck hinüber sah, der dafür sorgte, dass Harrys Magen sich ein wenig so anfühlte, wie als ob er einen Zaubertrank getrunken hätte, den Neville an einem seiner nervösesten Tage gebraut hatte... mit Hilfe von Ron vielleicht, der sich bei der Wirkung des Trankes nicht ganz sicher war, ob er wollte, dass er Harry half oder ihn vergiftete... Seine schwarze Gestalt wirkte überaus missgelaunt.

Wahrscheinlich war, was Severus davon abhielt näher zu sein, finsterer zu gucken oder Harry nun, da er sicher in einem Bett lag, auszufragen oder ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, Madam Pomfreys kleine aber energische Gestalt und sein tiefer Stolz in Verbindung damit sich keine Blößen zu geben.

Während ihres Monologs ging Madam Pomfrey um Harrys Bett herum. „Ich muss deine Knochen heilen und sicherstellen, dass nichts gebrochen ist. Das wird kurz ein klein wenig schmerzhaft sein, aber es dauert nur einen Moment.“

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, der mit einem Band an ihrem Arm befestigt gewesen war und murmelte ein paar Sprüche, zu leise, dass Harry sie verstehen konnte, die jedoch sofort Wirkung zeigten. Dort, wo sie ihn berührte verließen helle silbrige Bänder die Spitze des Stabes und schienen dann durch seine Kleidung direkt unter seine Haut zu fahren. Sie fühlten sich erst an wie kalte Nadeln, doch kurz darauf brannten sie und Harry spürte, wie sie an seine Knochen gelangten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Sie hatte nicht untertrieben. Es war schmerzhaft. Doch dann merkte er langsam, wie sich eine angenehme Kühle in seinem Körper bildete und schließlich vor allem Erschöpfung zurück ließ. Ansonsten fühlte er sich deutlich besser. Er überlegte, dass Madam Pomfrey eine ziemlich eindrucksvolle Heilerin war. Und er und die anderen Schüler sie möglicherweise manchmal ein wenig unterschätzten.

Die Krankenschwester trat einen Schritt zurück. Nickte stumm zu sich selbst und meinte: „Bleibe bitte ein paar Sekunden still liegen, damit du dir nicht wieder Schaden zufügst. Das ist ein einfacher und effizienter Zauber, aber er darf nicht gestört werden, solange er noch nachwirkt.“

Dann tat sie sich an, fortzugehen, wohl um geeignete Tränke oder ähnliches zu holen und Harry fühlte, wie ihm mulmig wurde, da Severus sich zu regen begann, offensichtlich in der Absicht seinen Schüler selbst in die Mangel zu nehmen, sobald die Krankenschwester außer Reichweite war. Ein Ruf von einem braunhaarigem Mädchen, das mit einer Reihe von Mitschülern in den Krankensaal hinein lief und sofort von der fortgehenden Madam Pomfrey missbilligend angeschaut wurde, rettete Harry.

„Harry!“, rief Hermine, die als erste bei seinem Bett ankam und sich weder um seinen Paten noch um die Krankenschwester kümmerte, „Ist alles in Ordnung? Wir haben kaum sehen können, wie es um dich steht. Professor Snape, hat dich fortgebracht und Professor McGongall hat uns zur Seite befohlen... Und oh, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Dieser Klatscher... Madam Hooch brauchte die Hilfe von zwei Spielern, um ihn wieder in die Kiste zu bringen... selbst nachdem er dich getroffen hat...“

Währenddessen sagte Adrian Pucey: „Fantastisch, Harry. Die Gryffindors haben ganz schön aus der Wäsche geguckt, als du den Schnatz gefangen hast, natürlich habe ich mir ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, als der Klatscher dich getroffen hat, aber wir haben gewonnen...“ Irgendwie erinnerte er Harry in diesem Augenblick an Oliver Wood.

Neben Hermine schaute Millicent Harry prüfend an, ließ ihren Blick kurz über Severus wandern, der sich wieder darauf besonnen hatte, einfach sitzen zu bleiben und dann zurück zu ihrem Freund. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb ruhig, während Hermine neben ihr voller Sorgen war und die anderen Begeisterung oder auch Bedauern ausdrückten, schwieg sie. Anscheinend hatte sie beschlossen, dass es Harry soweit gut ging. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie wusste, dass Severus sonst kaum so gefasst gewesen wäre. Wobei ein nicht gefasster Severus wahrscheinlich immer noch stoisch genug sein konnte, um sich keinerlei Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen. Der Mann würde wahrscheinlich jedem gegenüber vehement verneinen, dass Harrys Wohlbefinden ihn beeinflussen konnte. Millicent schien jedenfalls zu schlussfolgern, dass Harry mit wenigen Verletzungen davon gekommen war und es keinen Grund gab Fragen zu stellen oder Kommentare abzugeben.

Hinter den beiden standen neben Adrian mehrere weitere Slytherins, teils besorgt, teils immer noch aufgeregt, euphorisch und durchwühlt von dem Spiel und dessen Ausgang. Auch ein paar Gryffindors waren da. In der Gruppe waren Neville und Theo, die sich bemühten, nicht aufzufallen. Da sie beide sehr gut darin waren, und Harry jetzt ohnehin im Mittelpunkt stand, fiel es ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht schwer.

Harry sah sich nach Draco um, von dem er selten erlebte, dass er ruhig und unauffällig war, oder keinerlei beizutragen hatte, allein seine blonden Haare ließen ihn überall hervorstechen. Millicent schien zu wissen, dass er nach ihm Ausschau hielt, denn sie erklärte, während Hermine Harry umarmte und gleichzeitig jubelte, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er das Spiel gewonnen hatte (auch wenn sie auch ihr eigenes Haus angefeuert hatte): „Draco ist noch vorm Schloss... Ron Weasley hat ein paar Bemerkungen darüber gemacht, wie du den Schnatz gefangen hast und McGonagall hat sie auseinander gezogen.“ Er konnte seiner Freundin an den Augen ablesen, dass es noch mehr gab, dass sie sagen könnte, auch Dinge, über die sie gerne reden wollte, dass sie jedoch der Meinung war, dass jetzt und hier nicht der richtige Ort dafür war.

Dass Draco auf Ron einging war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich aber auch nichts, das er erwartet hätte. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht jedem so erscheinen mochte, hatte Harrys blonder Freund eigentlich eine bemerkenswerte Selbstbeherrschung. Auch weil auf Provokationen zu reagieren laut Draco selbst allenfalls angreifbar machte. Harry kam nicht zum ersten mal der Gedanke, dass die letzte Zeit seinen Freund sehr unter Druck zu setzen schien. Ob Ron wusste, dass der Slytherin gerade angespannt war oder ob er einfach nur aus Gewohnheit oder Ärger heraus wieder gezeigt hatte, dass es ihm manchmal an Feingefühl fehlte, es wunderte Harry bei allem nicht, dass es zu einem Streit zwischen den beiden hatte kommen können. Andererseits war Ron ohnehin ein wunder Punkt für Draco. Die beiden waren einander einfach wie Hund und Katz. Wobei Draco wahrscheinlich die Katze war.

„Und Flint und Wood streiten auch wieder einmal.“, sagte Miles Bletchley, der sich wie der Rest der Spieler noch nicht umgezogen hatte und Dreckspuren auf dem Boden hinterließ, die Madam Pomfrey (oder sehr viel schlimmer Filch) sicher später mit großem Missfallen bemerken würde.„Fühlst du dich gut, Harry?“, äußerte sich Neville.

„Dein Fang war brillant...“, sagte Fred, George?, sein Zwilling ergänzte: „...willst du nicht doch zu uns kommen? Du bist so herrlich unberechenbar...“ - „... du könntest uns helfen Oliver richtig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.“ Sie schienen sich Wood voll euphorischer Verwirrung und enthusiastischer Energie durch Harry bestärkt sehr amüsant vorzustellen.

Auch Ginny Weasley war gekommen, sie stand neben ihren Brüdern. Sie sah schockiert, bleich und beunruhigt aus, schien aber erleichtert zu sehen, dass Harry bei Bewusstsein war. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und Harry war sie kurz Neville und Theo ähnlich. Er fragte sich, ob sie inzwischen Anschluss unter den Slytherins ihrer Klassenstufe gefunden hatte. Und befürchtete, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Die anderen redeten und fragten also und Harry nickte oder schwieg, denn es war nicht wirklich leicht ihnen allen zuzuhören, geschweige denn ihnen allen zu antworten. Und in mehreren Fällen wusste Harry sowieso nicht, was er hätte antworten können. Es gab weniges, was so chaotisch war, wie ein Haufen von Slytherins und Gryffindors, die durcheinander sprachen. Andererseits kam es natürlich äußerst selten vor, dass Schüler der beiden Häuser einen gemeinsamen Krankenbesuch machten und in größerer Runde zusammen kamen, ohne miteinander zu streiten. Es gab zwar viele Slytherins die Wert darauf legten, sich angemessen zu verhalten, doch das hieß nicht, dass es keine Rivalität zwischen den Häusern gab, die für viele jede Art von gegenseitiger Missachtung rechtfertigte.

Harry wollte gerne noch mit seinen Freunden und Mitspielern reden, doch Madam Pomfrey ließ ihm und den anderen nur allzu wenig Zeit. Kaum, dass Millicent, Hermine, Slytherins und Gryffindors, sein Bett umrundet hatten, kam die Krankenschwester zurück und scheuchte die ganze Gesellschaft hinaus, noch bevor Draco zu ihnen hatte stoßen können. Sie machte sehr deutlich, dass ihr Patient Ruhe bräuchte und sie keinen mehr zu ihm lassen würde. Außerdem verärgerte es sie offensichtlich sehr, dass ein paar der Slytherins beschlossen hatten, eine spontane Siegesfeier im Krankensaal zu veranstalten. Sie untermauerte die Idee, bevor auch nur einer etwas zu Trinken oder zu Essen hervorholen konnte.

Erstaunlich folgsam verließ die Gruppe den Krankenflügel. Allein Severus blieb stur auf dem Stuhl sitzen, sein Blick wanderte den Mitschülern Harrys hinterher, blieb an Hermine und Millicent hängen und wanderte dann zurück zu dem Jungen im Krankenbett. Doch Madam Pomfrey sah den Lehrer tadelnd an und zu Harrys Überraschung erhob sich da auch Severus, in aller Würde und ohne jede Unterwürfigkeit. Harry war klar, dass Dracos Pate die Krankenschwester zwar sicher nicht fürchtete aber respektierte, genauso, wie er respektierte, dass sie im Krankenflügel diejenige war, die das Sagen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es viele Lehrer an Hogwarts gab, die von sich behaupten konnten, Severus' Respekt zu haben.

„Harry“, sagte er knapp im Gehen, der lange weite Umhang um ihn schien ihn bedrohlich und gewohnt fledermausartig zu machen, „es ist... gut, dass du dir nicht dauerhaftere und ernstere Verletzungen zugezogen hast. Ich hätte es deinem Paten ungern mitgeteilt, dass du schwer verletzt worden bist.“  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er über die Sorge, die der Mann ihm gegenüber empfand (nicht nur, weil Remus Harrys Wohlergehen am Herzen lag) froh oder über den wachsamen Blick und die Dunkelheit in Severus' Augen besorgt sein sollte. Er nickte auch ihm zu, dann rauschte Dracos Pate davon wie ein dunkles Phantom. Oder ein fleischgewordener Geist.

Madam Pomfrey trat an sein Bett und zwischen Harry und die Tür und so zwischen ihn und Severus sich entfernenden Rücken. In der Hand hielt sie ein kleines grünes Fläschchen, das den Eindruck erweckte einen Inhalt zu haben, der nicht allzu gut schmecken konnte. Sie murmelte erneut etwas über Verantwortungslosigkeiten, dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Mach bitte den Mund auf.“ Sie tropfte mit einer Pipette ein wenig des Tranks in der Flasche in seinen Mund und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um einen der Tränke handelte, die Severus zu Beginn des Schuljahres gebraut hatte, dessen Einnahme Schmerzen dämpfte und die Heilung beschleunigte. Die Medizin war bitter, kalt und leicht säuerlich.

„Morgen früh solltest du dich besser fühlen.“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. Sie reichte ihm seinen Schlafanzug, den sie wohl aus seinem Schlafsaal herbei gezaubert hatte und legte auf einen weiteren Stuhl frische Kleidung für den nächsten Tag. „Schaffst du es, dich selbst umzuziehen, oder brauchst du Hilfe? Versuch am besten einmal deine Arme zu bewegen.“, fragte sie.

Er folgte dem Rat und spürte deutlich die Veränderung. „Ich denke, ich schaffe es alleine.“

„Sehr gut. Dann überlasse ich dich jetzt dir selbst. Am besten ziehst du dich um und legst dich dann gleich schlafen.“ Aus einer Tasche holte sie ein kleines Fläschchen und stellte es auf seinen Nachttisch, dann öffnete sie ein Fach, holte ein Glas hervor und platzierte es daneben.

„Aguamenti.“, sagte sie und füllte das Glas mit Wasser. „Falls du heute Nacht aufwachen und noch einmal Schmerzen haben solltest, nimm am besten von diesem Linderungstrank. Solltest du irgend eine Art von stärkeren Beschwerden haben, kannst du mich herbeirufen. Ich werde sofort durch einen Zauber informiert, wenn ein Patient hier nach mir ruft.“ Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ließ Harry allein zurück.

Sie hatte recht, dachte er, als die Krankenschwester fortging, er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt. Aber er wüsste wirklich nur allzu gerne, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er überhaupt in diese Lage gerieten war. Wer hatte den Klatscher verflucht? Und wie?, fragte er sich, während er aus den von Severus gesäuberten Spielerkleidern stieg und dann ohne größere Schwierigkeiten die Sachen gegen seinen Schlafanzug wechselte.

Er wusste sicher, dass die Quidditchbälle, die in Hogwarts für die Spiele benutzt wurden, nicht einfach durch Schüler (oder Lehrer) verhext wurden konnten. Auch der Klatscher war eigentlich zu so großen Teilen magieabweisend und geschützt gegen Fremdeinwirkungen, dass er nicht hätte verflucht sein dürfen. Draco hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass die internationalen Quidditchverbände derart wachsam gegenüber Betrug und Manipulation waren, dass im allgemeinen alle Bälle schon bei ihrer Herstellung geschützt wurden.

Harry konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass es ein Zufall war, dass ein Klatscher auf ihn gehetzt wurde, nachdem Mrs. Norris versteinert worden war und man ihn (oder einen seiner Freunde) für den Erben einer geheimen Kammer hielt und verdächtigte. Er versuchte noch einen Sinn in der ganzen Sache zu finden, während er sich, mehr oder minder, aber doch zumindest ausreichend bettfertig wieder hinlegte. Da begann der Trank zu wirken und die Gedankengänge entglitten ihm, als er ihn einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber ging und seine Augen zufielen.

 

Der Schlaf sollte nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen anhalten. Harry wachte im Dunkeln auf, weil ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. Kurz fehlte ihm jede Orientierung, dann wurde ihm klar, wo er sich befand und dass es nun schon Nacht sein musste. Nur einen Moment lang fürchtete er, doch noch einen Schaden von dem Spiel davongetragen zu haben, dann fand er eine andere Ursache für sein Unwohlsein. Ein Gewicht hob sich von seinem Brustkorb und verlagerte sich auf seinen Bauch und nun fühlte er, wie Luft seine Lungen wieder ungehindert füllte. Das Gewicht verließ seinen Körper vollends und Harrys Augen, die in der Finsternis und ohne Brille fast nichts erkannten, konnten gerade so einen Schemen wahrnehmen, der sich von ihm fortbewegte. Das riss ihn vollends aus der Müdigkeit, er richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf und griff ohne zu überlegen blind nach seinem Zauberstab, den seine Hand tatsächlich sofort auf dem Nachttisch neben seiner Brille fand.

„Lumos.“, flüsterte er. Obwohl er in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden war, schaffte er es dabei leise zu bleiben. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es vielleicht nicht ratsam war, einen Tumult zu veranstalten, solange er die Lage nicht kannte.

Der Lichtzauber verschaffte Harry ein klareres Bild, brachte allerdings vor allem Verwirrung. Im Schein seines Zauberstabes fand er zwei große helle Augen, fledermausartige Ohren und einen Ausdruck großer Bekümmertheit, wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenem Gesicht entfernt. Im Zwielicht sah die Gestalt unwirklich und geisterhaft aus. „Dobby?“

Der Hauself sah ihn schockiert und voll tiefem inneren Unglück an. „Harry Potter, Sir. Sie sind aufgewacht, Sir...“

„Was... was machst du hier?“, fragte Harry. Dobby wirkte wie jemand, den man bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt hatte. In seiner kleinen lang-fingrigen Hand bemerkte Harry einen Lappen, eine Nässe auf seiner Stirn ließ ihn vermuten, dass der Elf seine Stirn abgetupft hatte. Er fühlte sich an einen Tag erinnert, an dem er krank gewesen war und Remus ihm feuchte Wickel gemacht hatte. Sein Pate hatte stundenlang an seinem Bett gesessen und über ihn gewacht. Dobby musste ihm hatte helfen und sichergehen wollen, dass es Harry gut ging. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry im Krankenflügel war, und war nach Hogwarts gekommen.

Und gewusst hatte er es, weil... Schuld lag in Dobbys Augen und Harry kam ein gewisser Verdacht. Er war kein misstrauischer Mensch. Er glaubte auch nicht, dass der Hauself ihm etwas Böses wollte, nicht wirklich zumindest, aber Dobby hatte ihn gewarnt und gebeten, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Hatte darauf beharrt, dass er fortging. Auch wenn er Harry nicht schaden zu wollen schien, war der Hauself überzeugt davon, dass Harry die Schule verlassen müsste. Möglicherweise so überzeugt, dass ihm dazu viele Mittel recht waren. Offenbar hatten Harry und Draco ihn unterschätzt.

Harry erinnerte sich außerdem an zwei Dinge, die er von Remus über Hauselfen gehört hatte. 1. Hauselfen neigten zu großer Treue. Wobei diese Treue oft durch ihre Herren ausgenutzt wurde, aber ursprünglich vor allem den Zielen und Überzeugungen der Hauselfen selbst galt. Das hieß, sie nutzten jede ihnen gebotene nicht ausdrücklich verbotene Möglichkeit, um zu erreichen, was sie erreichen wollten oder was ihnen zu erreichen befohlen wurde. Die meisten Zauberer dachten Hauselfen täten nur, was ihnen gesagt wurde zu tun, doch sie vergaßen dabei, dass jeder von ihnen in der Lage war, auch das zu tun, was ihnen nicht untersagt wurde. 2. Die Magie, die Hauselfen besaßen, ähnelte denen der Kobolde, war aber doch einzigartig und war einer anderen Natur als die der Hexen und Zauberer. Sie wirkte auf einer anderen Ebene, weswegen viele Sprüche der Hexen und Zauberer sie anders beeinflussten. 

Sein Blick wanderte über den Hauself. Er sah nicht gut aus. Nicht nur wegen der Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Er wirkte kränklich. Die Hände des Elfen waren verbunden. Und Harry hatte die ungute Vermutung, dass dahinter eine der Bestrafungen steckte, die der Elf sich selbst gegeben hatte. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie er und Draco ihn bei seinem Besuch in ihrem Schlafsaal davon hatten abhalten müssen, sich den Kopf einzuschlagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dracos Anweisung an den Elfen sich nicht selbst zu verletzen, ihn nicht davon abgehalten es doch zu tun. Dobby unterstand im Grunde Dracos Vater, daher bedeuteten Dracos Worte an ihn weniger. Aber keine Strafe hatte den Hauselfen davon abgehalten zu tun, was auch immer er getan hatte und nicht hatte tun sollen. Wie zum Beispiel Harry aus Hogwarts zu bringen.

Harry mochte sich nicht für den Gedanken, und er mochte es nicht, ihn auszusprechen, dennoch seufzte er gedanklich und sagte zu Dobby: „Der Klatscher... das warst du, nicht wahr?“  
Der Hauself zuckte zusammen, wie als hätte Harry ihn geschlagen. Seine Augen wanderten beunruhigt hin und her. Dann schüttelte er nervös den Kopf, wie um die unangenehme Wahrheit zu verneinen.

„Dobby. Du hast gesagt, ich soll Hogwarts verlassen.“, sagte Harry beschwichtigend und senkte langsam seinen Zauberstab, bis der Lumoszauber nur noch sanft von der Bettkante her Licht spendete. „Und ich bin sicher, du hast es gut gemeint.“, er sprach leise und beruhigend weiter, auch wenn er verärgert war. Laut oder wütend zu werden, wäre allenfalls kontraproduktiv. „Ich habe gedacht, du hättest die Idee aufgegeben, aber dann wären wir beide kaum hier. Es ist nicht möglich, dass du weißt, dass ich im Krankenflügel bin, wenn du nicht erfahren hast, dass ich verletzt wurde. Und du hast davon erfahren, weil du von dem Klatscher gewusst hast.“

Dobbys große Augen wurden größer und Harry bemühte sich seine Hände, die er auf die Arme des Elfen gelegt hatte, leicht ohne jeden Druck, um ihn davon abzuhalten, den nächsten Gegenstand zu suchen, um ihn sich gegen den eigenen Kopf zu schlagen oder davon zu fliehen, er war sich nicht sicher, was wahrscheinlicher war, ruhig zu halten, „Aber wer hätte dir davon erzählt? Es ist schwer für einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe einen Klatscher zu beeinflussen, der zudem unter dem Schutz von Abwehrzaubern steht. Aber deine Magie funktioniert anders. Dich hält auch kein Zauber davon ab, durch Magie direkt hierher und in das Schloss zu kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand dir befohlen hat, den Klatscher zu verhexen. Dracos Vater kann mich wahrscheinlich nicht besonders leiden, aber ich bin für ihn kaum wichtig genug, um dich zu schicken mich zu verletzen. Oder umzubringen. Er hat keinen guten Grund. Und Dracos Mutter noch weniger. Draco erst recht nicht. Also hast du eigenständig gehandelt. Und dich dafür bestraft, weil du es nicht durftest. Oder weil du dich schuldig gefühlt hast...“

Als er seine Erklärung beendet hatte, bemühte sich Harry möglichst verständnisvoll dreinzuschauen. Und musste Dobby nun doch etwas fester halten. Der Elf war sichtlich weiter und weiter während Harrys Worten zusammengeklappt.

„Es war notwendig, Sir. Dobby wollte Sie niemals umbringen, verletzen, ja. Er dachte, Sie würden die Schule vielleicht doch verlassen. Es hat ihm nichts ausgemacht, dass er sich dafür die Ohren lang ziehen und die Hände in der Herdklappe einklemmen musste. Dobby darf nicht, Dobby kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie hier bleiben.“

Harry fühlte sich elend. Er wollte nicht, dass Dobby sich selbst verletzen musste. Er wollte nicht, dass sich der Hauself schlecht fühlte, weil er ihn verletzt hatte, aber er wollte ganz sicher genauso wenig, dass Dobby ihn in Unfälle verwickelte, damit er aus Hogwarts fortging. Weil es in Hogwarts gefährlich war. Weil...

Es kam ihm vor, als sei es unwirklich still, länger als es sicherlich eigentlich war.

„Dobby, der Grund, warum du willst, dass ich Hogwarts verlasse, hat es etwas mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun? Weißt du, dass eine Katze angegriffen und versteinert wurde? Ist es das? Dobby! Weißt du, wer dahinter steckt?“ Erneut zuckte der Elf zusammen, diesmal noch heftiger.

„Bitte fragen Sie nicht, Sir. Fragen Sie nicht weiter. Dobby kann Ihnen nichts erzählen, Harry Potter, Sir, er darf nichts erzählen...“

„Hat Dracos Vater etwas mit der Sache zu tun? Weiß er, was hier vorgeht?“

Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Herr ist, der Herr würde, er...“

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Harry war nicht schnell genug. Mit einem Satz war der Elf zum Nachttisch gesprungen und schlug sich den Kopf gegen den Tisch. „Böser Dobby, böser Dobby.“ Das Geräusch, das sein Kopf machte klang beunruhigend, hallte in dem Zimmer wieder und ließ Harry fast selbst die Zähne zusammenbeißen in einer Art verbundenem Phantomschmerz.

„Dobby, Dobby, beruhige dich!“ Er versuchte den Elfen davon abzubringen, sich seinen Kopf zu zertrümmern (auch wenn er sicherlich vielem standhielt und Hauselfen allgemein weniger anfällig für dauerhafte Verletzungen waren als Menschen, war Dobbys Verhalten sicherlich nicht gesund für seinen Körper, geschweige denn seine mentale Verfassung). Doch der Hauself war nun vollkommen außer sich geraten. Einen Augenblick lang wünschte sich Harry, er könne ihm wirklich befehlen, aufzuhören, so wie Draco, auch wenn er sich für den Gedanken schämte, da er ganz sicher nicht der „Herr“ von einem Hauselfen sein wollte, oder von irgendjemandem.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch in der Nähe unterbrach sie endlich. Dobby hörte auf. Und Harry war ein bisschen erleichtert und gleichzeitig beunruhigt. Es war nur kurz eine Erlösung. Dann wurden Schritte hörbar und aus der Erleichterung wurde Sorge. Harry blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren, da sagte der Elf abrupt „Dobby muss gehen.“ und löste sich vor seinen Augen in Nichts auf, bevor die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufging und Harry gerade noch Zeit hatte, seinen Zauberstab unter das Kopfkissen zu legen und den Lichtzauber zu beenden.

Madam Pomfrey musste die Unruhe im Krankenflügel gespürt haben, dachte sich Harry, als er eine Silhouette im Türrahmen zum Gang hin erkannte, aus dem nun wieder Licht auf die Krankenbetten fiel. Wahrscheinlich waren er und Dobby nicht gerade leise gewesen.

Würde sie bemerken, dass der Hauself hier gewesen war? Und wenn ja, was würde das für ihn bedeuten? Konnte Harry bestraft werden? Würde Dobby bestraft werden?

Doch die Krankenschwester schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Stattdessen drehte sie dem Türbogen den Rücken zu und sprach zu jemandem im Gang.

„...ein Glück nur, dass Sie ihn gefunden haben und nicht einer der Schüler. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen...“

Zwei weitere Stimmen erwiderten etwas, dann kamen auch ihre Besitzer. Sie waren für den Jungen im Bett weniger gut zu erkennen, ohne Brille und im Halbschatten waren sie verschwommen, doch er erkannte, dass es zwei Männer waren. Sie trugen etwas zwischen sich, achtsam durch die offene Tür durch und zu dem leeren Bett neben dem von Harry. Vorsichtig legten sie es auf das Bett.

Die Panik, die Harry überkam, als er ausmachte, was sie da trugen, ließ ihn die Worte, die gewechselt wurden fast vollständig überhören. Zudem erkannte Harry jetzt, wer die Personen waren. Ausgerechnet Professor Dumbledore und Severus hatten den Krankenflügel betreten. Und das, was sie da getragen hatten, was nun dort in einem Bett neben ihm lag, verhieß nichts Gutes. 

„...habe ihn im Korridor gesehen, als ich mir noch eine Tasse Tee holen wollte...“, sagte Dumbledore. „Ein Glück, wenn man bedenkt, was hätte passieren können. Und dass keiner der Schüler ihn gefunden hat.“  
„Zweifellos.“, murrte Severus. „Man sollte meinen, Schüler wüssten es besser als nachts alleine herumzugehen. Der Junge wollte offensichtlich Ha- Potter besuchen. Närrischer Gryffindor.“, selbst der Ernst der Lage schien den Hauslehrer nicht davon abzuhalten Harry gegenüber seinen Kollegen nur als Potter zu bezeichnen.  
„Ja, aber meine Güte, was...“, ließ sich wieder Madam Pomfrey vernehmen.  
„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.“  
„Albus, glauben Sie, dass es vielleicht wirklich... ich meine, das sollte nicht möglich sein, aber...“  
Der Schulleiter nickte fast unmerklich und Harry sah Sorge in seinem Blick. Schnell schaute er fort. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore seine Augen auf ihm spüren würde. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass die drei Erwachsenen mitbekamen, dass er wach war.

Professor Dumbledores Hand reichte zum Bett und nahm einen Gegenstand hoch, der offenbar in Colins Händen gelegen hatte. Seine Kamera, wurde Harry klar. Was auch sonst? Er konnte sich erinnern, das er Colin eigentlich nie ohne sie gesehen hatte.

„Meinen Sie, er hat seinen Angreifer vielleicht fotografieren können?“, mutmaßte Madam Pomfrey. Der Schulleiter antwortete nicht, sondern hantierte an dem Gegenstand in seinen Händen herum. Es zischte leise in der Dunkelheit, dann konnte Harry sehen, wie sich die drei Erwachsenen über Dumbledores Hände beugten.

„Daraus lässt sich zweifellos überhaupt gar nichts mehr ablesen.“, sagte Severus kühl und ohne jedes Gefühl in seiner Stimme. Harry konnte nicht einschätzen, was er gerade dachte.  
„Es ist alles geschmolzen.“, stellte Madam Pomfrey fest.  
„Aber wer könnte dafür verantwortlich sein?“, fragte sie.

Wie es die Art des Schulleiters war, sagte Dumbledore etwas, das wohl nicht nur Harry keine wirklichen Antworten lieferte, allenfalls weitere Fragen. „Nicht wer.“, meinte der Mann, „Wie?“ „Professor.“, schnarrte Severus, vielleicht war es weniger Unruhe als vielmehr Gereiztheit, vielleicht war es Unruhe und die Gereiztheit war der Grund dafür, dass Severus sich unwohl fühlte, „Wenn Sie andeuten wollen...“ - „Severus.“, erwiderte der Schulleiter knapp, höflich, aber kühl und es reichte, um den anderen verstummen zu lassen. „Es liegt mir fern Anschuldigungen zu machen. Doch unabhängig davon befinden wir uns in einer Situation, die wir kaum einfach ignorieren können.“

Dieser Satz bestätigte Harrys Vermutung endgültig. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um. Colin Creevey war versteinert worden. Mrs. Norris war kein Einzelfall geblieben. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was das für Folgen haben würde, außer der einen, dass die Unruhe unter seinen Mitschülern nun neue Nahrung finden und das Misstrauen ihm und seinen Freunden gegenüber wachsen würde. Auch wenn er selbst im Krankenflügel gewesen war und die drei anderen in ihren Betten gewesen zu sein schwören würden, waren sie doch immer noch mit einer versteinerten Katze gesehen und in Pansys Stolz der ersten Schülerzeitung am Tatort verewigt wurden.  
Irgendwie musste Harry ein Magnet für schlechte Ereignisse sein.

 

Als Harry zum nächsten Mal erwachte, war er beinahe verwundert, dass er es geschafft hatte zu schlafen. Hätte er seinen Tarnumhang gehabt, wenig hätte ihn wohl davon abgehalten, sofort nachdem die Lehrer gegangen waren zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Glück, dass er ihn nicht gehabt hatte... Im Nachhinein überlegte Harry, dass seine Freunde leise aufzuwecken oder unbemerkt in den Schlafsaal zu kommen (und wie wäre er überhaupt zu Hermine gelangt?) in der leichten Panik, die ihn überkommen hatte, nicht besonders gut gelungen wäre. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch Filch, oder gar Severus, beim Herumschleichen nach der Nachtruhe entdeckt hätte. 

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, kam Madam Pomfrey zu seinem Bett und sprach einen Zauber, der wohl dazu diente zu überprüfen, wie es um Harrys Gesundheit stand. „Mh...“, murmelte Madam Pomfrey, „es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Du kannst zum Frühstück gehen.“ Offenbar war Harry zu ihrer Zufriedenheit wieder hergestellt. Er spähte zu dem Bett neben sich. Colin war nun nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Vorhänge um das Bett waren zugezogen, aber das war auch alles, das noch auf die nächtliche Unruhe hindeutete. Madam Pomfrey schien auch keinerlei Beweggründe zu haben, das belegte Bett Harry gegenüber zu erklären. Es war deutlich, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen würde und Harry befand, dass es sinnvoller war, nicht zu fragen.

Er nickte der Krankenschwester zu und fing sich einen letzten Tadel von ihr ein, als er wohl ein wenig zu schnell aus dem Krankensaal hastete. Aber darauf zu achten, langsam zu laufen, war wirklich nicht seine größte Priorität. Er bremste zwar leicht ab, auf den Gängen zu rennen wäre sicher eine gute Möglichkeit für Filch eine Strafe zu verhängen, ging aber auf dem kürzesten Weg zur Großen Halle.

Er war früh dran. Bisher waren die meisten Tische nur spärlich mit ein paar Frühaufstehern besetzt. An Sonntagen schliefen einige Schüler länger, mehr noch nach einem Quidditchspiel. Frühstücken konnte man bereits eher, wenn man wollte, das Essen blieb eine ganze Weile auf den Tischen und es gab, wie Harry wusste, durchaus ein paar Schüler, die auch wussten, sich nach den Mahlzeiten etwas zu beschaffen. Harry hatte gerade die erste größere Schar eintreffender Schüler erwischt und mischte sich sogleich unter sie.

Auf den ersten Blick sah er noch keinen der Slytherin- und Gryffindorspieler. Aber zu seiner Erleichterung bemerkte er dafür zwei wohlvertraute dichte Haarschöpfe am Tisch seines Hauses. Auch so waren seine beiden Freundinnen unverkennbar, denn es gab sicher in der Regel wenig Schüler, die an einem Sonntag schon beim Frühstück einen Stapel von Büchern vor sich liegen hatten. Arry war froh, dass ihn niemand beachtete, als er schnell zu dem Platz an Hermines und Millicents Seite lief. Die Wolke aus Schläfrigkeit, die in der Halle lag, ließ gerade mal ein, zwei der frühen Schüler aufblicken. Am Haus der Hufflepuffs war Harrys Eintreffen ein Glück für einen der Zweitklässler, den er geradeso davor bewahrte, mit seinem Kopf auf den Tisch zu fallen, als er ihn aus seinem Sekundenschlaf riss.

Harry sah zum Lehrertisch und bemerkte, dass Severus, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick fehlten. Außerdem ein paar Lehrer, die er nicht mit Namen kannte. Die Besitzer der wenigen besetzten Plätze sahen fast alle ernst und unruhig aus. Also mussten die Lehrer bereits eine Besprechung gehabt haben. Das war nicht verwunderlich. Wenn der Schulleiter selbst beunruhigt war, dann war er eindeutig jemand, der keine Zeit verschwendete, um Maßnahmen zu treffen. So seltsam Dumbledore sein konnte, sicher konnte man sich darauf verlassen, dass es ihm ernst wurde, wenn es um das Wohl seiner Schule und deren Bewohner ging. Wie schon in der Nacht fühlte Harry sich mulmig.

Allein Lockhart war, wie immer, das Ebenbild unangebrachten Verhaltens. Gekleidet in einen hellgrünen Umhang sah er aus, als gäbe es nichts auf der Welt, das irgendwem Sorgen bereiten könnte. Leider wusste Harry nur zu gut, dass die zur Schau gestellte Zuversicht des Mannes in sich selbst bisher nicht ein einziges Mal angebracht gewesen war.

„Harry.“, grüßte Hermine, während er sich neben sie setzte, „Geht es dir wieder besser? Hör mal, ich habe gestern noch ein wenig gelesen, Windebald Wimmers „Wege zum Wandel“ und mir fiel etwas ein zu deinem Aufsatz bei Professor Sprout, du hattest doch letzte Woche erwähnt...“

Sie brach ab, als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Millicent, die augenscheinlich damit beschäftigt gewesen war, mit Johannisbeermarmelade die Silhouette einer Katze, oder zumindest eines katzenähnlichen Wesens, auf ihren Toast zu klecksen, schaute auf. „Irgendetwas ist passiert.“, stellte sie fest.

Harry nickte und senkte seine Stimme. Auch wenn niemand in ihrer Nähe saß oder ihnen Beachtung zu schenken schien, wollte er nicht, dass irgendwer sie zufällig hörte. „Gestern Nacht sind Sev, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey in den Krankensaal gekommen. Es...“, er flüsterte noch ein wenig leiser, „...es hat einen weiteren Angriff gegeben. Und diesmal ist ein Schüler versteinert worden. Ich denke nicht, dass es wieder eine Nachricht gegeben hat, aber ich habe gesehen, wie sie Colin im Bett neben mir abgelegt haben. Heute früh waren die Vorhänge um das Bett zugezogen, aber ich habe sie miteinander darüber reden hören, er hatte seine Kamera dabei... er... er wollte wohl zu mir, mich heimlich besuchen, um Fotos zu machen. Er lag da wie eine Statue.“

Hermine riss ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. „Oh mein...“, sie blickte sich um und sah zum Lehrertisch, „...ich hatte mich gefragt, ob es nicht irgendeine ernste Besprechung gegeben hat, weil so viele Lehrer noch nicht da sind und selbst Professor Sprout irgendwie besorgt wirkt, aber ich dachte nicht...“

Millicent hingegen verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Katze und ein Erstklässler? Was sind das nur für Feiglinge, die dafür verantwortlich sind?“

„Harry, das ist übel. Ich meine, jeder hat gesehen, wie Colin von dir gestern Fotos gemacht hast, als du auf dem Feld lagst und genug Leute haben mitbekommen, dass du dagegen warst und dann werden sicher viele bemerkt haben, dass er auch für die Fotos in Pansys Zeitung verantwortlich war...“ Hermines Gesicht war nun sehr bleich. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen... Ich glaube, dass wir vielleicht in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek einen Anhaltspunkt finden können, dazu womit wir es überhaupt zu tun haben und dazu, wie sich die Sache lösen lässt...“, murmelte sie, „Am besten gehen wir nachher gleich noch einmal und schauen nach.“

„Wo ist eigentlich Draco? Habt ihr ihn heute schon gesehen?“, fragte Harry. Er bemerkte nämlich wie Pansy, die sich gegenüber von Hermine auf die Bank gesetzt hatte, neugierig zu ihnen hinüber sah. Dass sie mitbekam, wie sie sich über Colin unterhielten, fehlte gerade noch. Und er fühlte plötzlich einen kleinen Stich, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sie vielleicht nicht unberührt lassen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, was dem kleinen Erstklässler zugestoßen war. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, auch wenn er sich sicher war keinen Grund dafür haben zu müssen.

Doch er fragte nach seinem blonden Freund nicht nur, um das Thema zu wechseln. Ihm kam nämlich die Sache mit Dobby in den Sinn. Er war sich sicher, dass der Elf etwas wusste, das er nicht zu sagen vermochte. Er blickte zu den Schülern, die jetzt nach und nach durch die großen geöffneten Türen kamen. Um sie herum füllten sich die leeren Plätze, doch platinblonde Haare bemerkte er keine. Er musste unbedingt mit seinem Freund reden.

„Ich habe ihn ganz früh getroffen, als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum nach Helena gesehen habe.“, meinte Millicent, „Er hat gesagt, er wolle noch schnell zur Eulerei.“

„Ja, aber wozu das denn?“, fragte Hermine und sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an, „Die Eulen sind doch ohnehin gleich hier?“

Millicent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihn nicht gefragt. Ich denke mir, er hat seine Gründe.“

Sie musste recht haben. Aber Harry merkte, dass ihm etwas an der Sache nicht gefiel. Vor dem Quidditchspiel noch, hatte er da nicht gedacht, dass irgendetwas mit Draco anders war und er sich seltsam verhielt? Natürlich hatte er den Gedanken in diesem Moment beiseite geschoben, wenn Draco ein Problem hatte, über das er nicht sprechen wollte oder konnte, dann würden sie auf ihn warten. Aber jetzt schien ihm, dass sie, was immer auch Draco beschäftigte, nicht ignorieren konnten. Andererseits war da die Sache mit dem Spiel, Dobby, Mrs. Norris, die Gerüchte um die Kammer und nun auch noch Colin.

Er fühlte Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wohl kurz in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein musste. „Harry. Ich weiß, ich habe eben gesagt“, sie linste zu Pansy und fuhr leiser fort, „dass die Lage übel ist und zurecht, aber, wir überlegen uns etwas.“

„Ich... natürlich.“, sagte er. Er hatte schon wieder begonnen, zu versuchen weitere Sorgen für sich zu behalten. Er wusste, dass er auf seine Freunde zählen konnte. Natürlich, konnte er das. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Hermine und Millicent auch von Dobby berichten sollte. Außerdem spürte er auf einmal, dass er wirklich Hunger hatte. Mit leerem Magen hat man mehr Sorgen, sagte Remus manchmal. Er sollte nicht in Panik geraten. Damit half er niemanden.

Er goss sich eben ein Glas mit Orangensaft ein und wollte Dobby zur Sprache bringen, da ertönte das magisch verstärkte Geräusch eines Löffels, der gegen ein Glas geschlagen wurde. Harry folgte dem Klang und bemerkte am nun gefüllten Lehrertisch Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore, die beide aufgestanden waren. Er war nicht der einzige. Um ihn herum verstummten die Schüler, die geredet hatten und die, die gegessen hatten, sahen auf.

Die Augen des Schulleiters wirkten müde hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern seiner Brille, aber entschlossen. Als er zu sprechen anhob, fühlte Harry, wie jemand neben ihm auf den freien Platz schlüpfte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Draco, der leicht verwirrt zum Lehrertisch sah. Er würde später mit ihm sprechen müssen.

„Ich unterbreche das Frühstück nur ungern.“, sagte Dumbledore, sobald er die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler erlangt und die letzten Spätkommer Platz genommen hatten, „Doch ich muss eine kleine Ankündigung machen.“

Wie immer war der Blick des Schulleiters, den er auf seine Schüler richtete, freundlich. Nichts deutete mehr auf die Sorge hin. „Wegen ein paar dringlicher Angelegenheiten muss der Unterricht morgen leicht verändert werden.“ Er zwinkerte. „Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape werden voraussichtlich verhindert sein und baten mich Ihnen allen mitzuteilen, dass ihre zeitweilige Abwesenheit im Unterrichtsraum nicht bedeutet, dass der Unterricht ausfällt, oder dass Sie sich“, seine Augen wanderten zu der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, deren Miene streng war, „unangemessen verhalten können. Es wird Sie jedoch alle sicherlich freuen zu hören, dass es Ihnen morgen nach Erledigung der Aufgaben, die Sie in den entsprechenden Unterrichtsräumen für Sie vorfinden werden, frei steht die übrige Zeit nach Ihrem eigenem Gutdünken zu nutzen. Sofern Sie sich dabei nicht allzu sehr über die Schulregeln hinwegsetzen.“

Damit setzte ich der Schulleiter wieder und Harry fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert, weil Dumbledore nicht laut den neuen Angriff angekündigt hatte. Andererseits war ihm klar, dass die Neuigkeit nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben würde.

„Das ist doch einfach mies“, meinte Draco, „Ausgerechnet Montag haben wir zuerst Kräuterkunde... Wenn schon die anderen drei Hauslehrer ausfallen, warum nicht auch Sprout? Und McGonagall hat mir gestern zu allem Überfluss auch noch Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, wegen dem Schafskopf Weasley. Wette, dass sie vielleicht ihren Unterricht ausfallen lässt, aber nicht vergisst mich und Rotschopf am Abend zu sich zu zitieren und uns zu irgendeiner blöden Arbeit zu verdonnern, die mir meine freie Zeit stiehlt.“

„Professor Sprout und Professor McGonagall.“ korrigierte Hermine.

„Seltsam.“, meinte Pansy über den Tisch hinweg, „Was meint ihr, wie kann es sein, dass gleich drei Lehrer weg sind?“

„Keine Ahnung.“, sagte Harry knapp, auch wenn das nicht ganz stimmte.

„Sev sieht nicht glücklich aus.“, bemerkte sein blonder Freund. Und Harry stimmte ihm zu, es verwunderte ihn freilich nicht.

„Ha. Das tut er selten.“, sagte Pansy nur und wandte sich ihrem Frühstück zu.

Hermine sah zu ihr hinüber dann erst zu Millicent und danach zu Harry und Draco. „Ich glaube, wir sollten am besten den Tag nutzen, um ein paar der Hausarbeiten nachzuholen, durch das Training und das Spiel habt ihr beide noch einiges bis Montag zu tun...“, stellte sie fest.

„Aber zumindest Sev wird ja nicht einmal da sein, um die Arbeiten einzusammeln...“

„Er ist euer Hauslehrer. Ich denke kaum, dass es ihm nicht möglich ist, Hausaufgaben einzusammeln, nur weil er keine Zeit für seinen Unterricht hat. Professor Dumbledore hat schließlich nur gesagt, dass er und die anderen beiden verhindert sein werden, was nicht heißt, dass sie morgen nicht im Schloss sein werden.“

Vielleicht war die Angelegenheit, die die drei Lehrer beschäftigen würde, so wurde Harry klar, Nachforschungen anzustellen. McGonagall und Flitwick kannten sich mit Verzauberungen und Verwandlungen aus und Severus war schließlich der Hausleiter des Hauses, dem die Kammer des Schreckens zugehörig sein müsste.

Auch Draco schien einen Schluss gemacht zu haben. „Meint ihr“, fragte er, „sie versuchen die Kammer zu finden? Aber warum...“

Harry sah ihn vielsagend an und sein Freund schien zu begreifen. Der Blonde wirkte irgendwie, als sei er nicht ganz bei der Sache. Gefühle und Gedanken huschten über sein Gesicht, doch was ihn auch zusätzlich beschäftigte, er hatte wohl beschlossen, nicht darauf einzugehen.

„Mh. Ich vermute, du hast recht, Hermine. Ich denke wir sollten am besten nach dem Frühstück einen guten Ort finden, um die Aufgaben fertig zu machen. Also, es wäre ganz nett, wenn du noch einmal über meinen Aufsatz lesen könntest... Ihr habt doch den gleichen Aufsatz aufbekommen, nicht wahr? Und da ihr schon eher Verwandlung habt, hast du doch deinen sicher schon beendet..."


	8. In dem Colin Creeveys Zustand ein Geheimnis bleibt, noch, Harry Draco von Dobby berichtet, die vier Freunde mit ihrem Latein eher am Ende sind und ausgerechnet Severus einen unfreiwilligen Hinweis liefert

Harry und seine drei Freunde zogen sich den Sonntag über lang zurück. Früh genug würden sie sicherlich wieder im Mittelpunkt unangenehmer Aufmerksamkeit landen. Doch für den Moment waren zum Glück noch das Spiel und die folgenden möglichen Ergebnisse in dieser Quidditch-Saison die Hauptthemen der Gespräche ihrer Mitschüler. Es schien fast, die Versteinerung von Mrs. Norris wäre bereits mehr oder weniger in Vergessenheit geraten. Obwohl zumindest Filch ganz sicher immer noch nach den Übeltätern suchte. Seine Katze war schließlich seine aufmerksame Gesellschaft bei der Kontrolle von Gängen und Räumen. Und möglicherweise das einzige Wesen, zu dem er echte Zuneigung empfand. Unabhängig jedenfalls von den Gefühlen des Hausmeisters ließen die Ereignisse nicht sportlicher Natur die meisten Schüler am Sonntag kalt. Ausgezählt wurden stattdessen Wettgewinne und Schulden, mehr oder weniger verborgen vor den Blicken der Lehrer, während die besonders fleißigen Verwalter der Wetten begannen neue Prognosen zu stellen und sich auf das nächste Spiel vorzubereiten. Der freie Tag gab außerdem vielen Zeit sich ganz ihren Hobbys oder drängenden Aufgaben hinzugeben (Ersteres mehr als Letzteres).

Für Harry war der Sonntag die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und er fühlte, dass er diese kurze Auszeit vor der nächsten allgemeinen Verunsicherung dringend benötigte. Und er war sicher, dass es seinen drei Freunden ähnlich erging. (Obwohl. Bei Millicent konnte er das nicht wirklich einschätzen. Sie schien nichts wirklich richtig nervös zu machen.)

Nach dem Frühstück suchten sie erst ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle auf, um ihre Schreibmaterialien zu holen (Draco und Harry begegneten Theodore, der sich in seinem Bett mit Zeitschriften verkrochen hatte und sie müde anblinzelte und Crabbe und Goyle, die sie angrummelten und händeweise Essen vom Frühstück mitgenommen hatten), und gingen dann gemeinsam in die Bibliothek an ihren Stammplatz. Dort berichtete Harry Draco leise von Colin, während Hermine einen Bogen Pergament hervorholte. Sie waren an diesem Tag die einzigen in der Bibliothek. Abgesehen von Madam Pince, die ihre heiligen Hallen selten verließ.

Draußen schien die Sonne und es war seit Tagen wieder einmal warm und trocken. Das Wetter war zu schön und die Stimmung zu gut, um zu Lernen. Selbst die eifrigsten der eifrigsten hatten entweder besseres zu tun oder verrichteten ihre Schularbeiten zumindest draußen oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Es war gar nicht so einfach, den Platz zum Schreiben zu schaffen, da sich inzwischen auf ihrem Stammtisch mehrere Bücher stapelten, was natürlich vor allem Hermines Verdienst war. Madam Pince musste aufgegeben haben, sie davon abzuhalten Wälzer zu horten, die offenbar von keinem anderem vermisst wurden. Wie ein Hamster häufte Hermine Bücher zu scheinbar allem und jedem an. Bei dem Tempo, das die Gryffindorschülerin bei ihrer Lektüre zudem an den Tag legte, war es möglich, dass sie es schaffte die Bibliothek bis zu ihrem Schulabgang, wenn nicht sogar eher, auszulesen. Harry fürchtete den Tag, an dem Hermine in verzweifelter Langeweile neues Lesefutter suchen müsste. Nun jedenfalls, vielleicht billigte Madam Pince also Hermines scheinbare Lesewut und beließ den Bücherstapel deshalb unerwähnt. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher. Die Bibliothekarin schien im Grunde vor allem Wert auf Ruhe und Sauberkeit zu legen (und darauf, dass niemand Hand an die Bücher legte, die ihm oder ihr verboten waren), sich ansonsten aber aus den Angelegenheiten von Schülern wie Lehrern herauszuhalten.

Bevor sie damit begannen, sich dem Thema zuzuwenden, dass Harry nun, da Colin versteinert worden war, umso mehr beschäftigte, bestand Hermine darauf, dass Harry und Draco ihre bis zur nächsten Woche fälligen Hausarbeiten erledigten.

„Wie kannst du an Schule denken“, klagte Draco mit theatralischer Stimme, „wenn es so viel Wichtigeres gibt?“ Mit großen Gesten hob er die Arme, schüttelte den Kopf und gab seinem Gesicht einen, wie er wohl hoffte, leidtragenden Ausdruck. Manchmal war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob sich der Blonde gerade ernst nahm, oder selbstironischer Stimmung war.

Millicent, die Draco gegenüber saß, rollte die Augen und schenkte Harry einen Blick, der sagte: Es ist immer wieder das Gleiche. Sie selbst protestierte nicht, aber zumindest Harry war klar, dass von ihnen allen Millicent die geringste Motivation besaß, wenn es um Hausarbeiten und Schule im Allgemeinen ging. Wie sie es dennoch meist schaffte, alles recht gut zu erledigen, war genauso ein Mysterium wie die Frage, woher ihre Zuneigung zum Großen, Haarigem und Tödlichem kam. Und wie sie diese nicht immer gesunde Vorliebe seltener in Gefahr brachte, als Harrys Neigung zu Zu- und Unfällen unglücklicher Natur.

Hermine indessen fiel es sichtlich schwer, Draco nicht sofort zu widersprechen. Harry wusste, ihre Freundin nahm die Lage ernst, aber es fiel ihr nicht leicht, Schule als weniger wichtig zu erachten als irgendetwas sonst. Es brachte deswegen, wie eigentlich immer, letztlich nichts, mit ihr zu diskutieren, auch wenn Draco es natürlich versuchte. Harry wusste nicht, wie viele der Proteste er einfach nur deswegen äußerte, weil er im recht sein wollte.

Sie gingen also die Aufgaben durch. Zauberkunst erwies sich zum Glück als relativ einfach, auch wenn Hermine krittelte, dass sie den Großteil nur leicht umformuliert aus ihrem Buch abschrieben. Der Trennzauber war außerdem wirklich kein besonders spannender oder aufregender Zauber. Es bot sich nicht viel dazu zu schreiben an. Aus gutem Willen ergänzte Harry aber zumindest noch eine Alternative, die Remus manchmal verwendete (der Zauber war nicht sehr gebräuchlich, weil er nur für Papier und Pergament genutzt werden konnte). Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Aufsatz wohl kaum mehr tat, als den Anforderungen zu genügen. Aber Professor Flitwick war ja nicht so streng in seiner Bewertung.

Danach machten sie sich an Verwandlung. Den Anfang hatte Harry schon fast vergessen, ihm kam es vor, als wäre viel passiert, seitdem er mit dieser Hausarbeit begonnen hatte. War es auch erst wenige Tage her, dass er die ersten Sätze geschrieben hatte. Fünf weitere Fuß ergänzte er, während Draco Kommentare dazu abgab, dass er es unsinnig fand, Insekten und ähnliche Lebewesen in irgendetwas zu verwandeln. „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen Käferknöpfe zu tragen und Tausendfüßlerstifte zu benutzen? Das ist doch einfach nur eklig.“

Millicent brummte etwas, das wohl bedeutete, dass auch Insektenartige es verdienten, gut behandelt zu werden. Auch wenn sie freilich mehrere Stufen unter Katzen und Monsterhunden standen.

„Einen Tausendfüßler in einen funktionierenden Stift zu verwandeln ist beinahe unmöglich, zwischen den beiden gibt es zu viele Unterschiede.“, verbesserte Hermine. „Wenn du das Kapitel in Verwandlung für Anfänger über die allgemeinen Regeln der Verwandlung von lebender Materie ordentlich gelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass selbst wenn es gelingen würde, der Nutzen in diesem Fall die Kosten zu sehr übersteigen würde.“

Harry baute einen Teil von Hermines Kommentaren in den letzten Sätzen ein und beendete dann den letzten Fuß Pergament mehr schlecht als recht, weil ihm wirklich nichts mehr einfallen wollte. Professor McGonagall erwartete seiner Meinung nach einfach zu viel von ihren Schülern. Von einigen Enthusiasten, und Hermine, einmal abgesehen, genügte sicher keiner ihren Ansprüchen. Man musste ihr allerdings zu Gute halten, dass sie bei ihrer Bewertung zumindest unparteiisch war. Welchem Haus man angehörte, oder welcher Familie, hatte eine sehr viel geringere Bedeutung gegenüber dem, was man leisten konnte.

Die Aufgabe für Zaubertränke zu bearbeiten war hingegen für Severus' Verhältnisse beinahe zu leicht. Irgendwie war Harry so, als müsse es etwas geben, das er übersah. Eine Art Fangfrage. Severus' Verhalten in letzter Zeit war merkwürdig, aber es passte nun wirklich nicht zu ihm, es seinen Schülern leichter zu machen als nötig. Eigentlich war doch eher das Gegenteil für ihn üblich. Es war eine von Severus' Grundphilosophien, dass man jedem so viel abverlangen sollte, wie ihm möglich sein konnte und am besten noch ein wenig mehr. Wie sonst sollte „aus dem traurigen Haufen, dem man ihm aufgebürdet hatte“ eine Gruppe „halbwegs akzeptabler, nicht ganz so katastrophaler“ Schüler werden? Es war im Übrigen nicht so, dass er nicht ebenso strikt mit sich selbst war. Harry wusste, dass die Fehler von anderen Severus reizten, ihn seine eigenen jedoch noch viel mehr ärgerten.

Harry hätte aber auch nicht gewusst, welchen Grund er hätte haben sollen, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass eine ihrer Hausarbeiten einfach war. Immerhin schafften er, Draco und Millicent es so, zügig fertig zu werden. Hermine hatte ihre Hausaufgaben schon am Samstag erledigt. Die Gryffindorschülerin erbarmte sich sogar und kontrollierte die Aufsätze der drei anderen, wobei sie leise vor sich hinmurmelte und die Stirn in Falten legte, so dass Harry sicher war, dass seine eigene Einschätzung in etwa der seiner Freundin entsprach.

Erst als Hermine mehr oder weniger zufrieden war, begannen sie mit dem Versuch den fast leeren Pergamentbogen zu befüllen.

„Was wissen wir?“, sagte Hermine und fuhr sogleich selbst fort: „Also. Erstens: Beide Angriffe geschahen wahrscheinlich spät und zu Zeiten, als die meisten Schüler und Lehrer nicht in der Schule unterwegs waren.“

„Na, ich denke mal nicht, dass der Erbe von Slytherin mal eben mit seinem Monster durch die Korridore laufen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass man ihn sehen könnte...“, murmelte Draco.

„Nun, es sagt uns doch immerhin, dass der Verantwortliche erstens weiß, wann und wo er zuschlagen kann -“

„Wer hat denn bitte schön nicht gewusst, wann das Halloweenfest stattfand oder wann die Nachtruhe einsetzt...“

„- und zweitens ziemlich sicher nicht gesehen werden will, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass er oder sie...“

„Oder es...“, brummte Millicent.

Hermine zwinkerte irritierte, weil ihr nun auch noch ihre beste Freundin ins Wort fiel, fuhr aber fort: „Oder meinetwegen „es“ wahrscheinlich auffällt oder sich doch zumindest nicht leicht verbergen kann.“

„Prima. Also hat er, sie oder es zumindest vermutlich keinen Tarnumhang...“

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich von keinem als von meinem eigenem...“, murmelte Harry leise.

„Nun, wir können es nicht ausschließen, aber es ist nicht komplett unmöglich, dass noch jemand im Schloss einen Tarnumhang hat.“ Und Harry musste an ihren leicht undurchschaubaren Schulleiter denken, der nicht nur immer mehr zu wissen schien als alle anderen, sondern auch die Fähigkeit besaß fast unbemerkt in Erscheinung zu treten. Wirklich ein seltsamer Mann.

„Dann wären da die Brandflecken...“, sagte Hermine. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Dazu die Sache mit dem Fotoapparat. Nachdem, was du gehört hast, Harry, ist zumindest ein Teil des Apparates geschmolzen. Wir können mutmaßen, dass die Ursachen für die Hitze, die dazu nötig war, eng mit dem Täter zusammenhängt. Wenn wir doch nur wüssten, wo Colin genau versteinert wurde... Ich würde zu gern nachsehen, ob sich auch dort irgendwelche Spuren finden lassen.“

„Fragen können wir schlecht. Und eine Botschaft gibt es diesmal nicht. Was ich übrigens nicht kapiere, wozu erst eine Ankündigung machen und dann beim nächsten mal nichts tun?“

„Vielleicht hat der Täter angenommen, dass er keine weitere Botschaft braucht.“, mutmaßte Harry, „Wenn die Sache mit Colin bekannt wird, werden alle ihre Schlüsse ziehen, auch ohne Nachricht...“

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass der Schuldige wirklich der Erbe von Slytherin ist und dass er dabei Hilfe vom Monster von Slytherin hatte, das in der Kammer des Schreckens oder doch zumindest in einem anderen verborgenen Raum im Schloss lebt...“, spann Hermine ihren Faden weiter.

„Das wäre ja noch schöner wenn es noch ein weiteres Monsterversteck gäbe.“

„...bin ich immer noch der Überzeugung, dass wir mehr Anhaltspunkte finden müssten...“, sagte die Gryffindorschülerin und sah, nach einem neuerlichen Seitenblick zu Draco, der sie schon wieder unterbrochen hatte, auf das recht leere Pergament. An der Seite hatte sie ein paar Notizen zu Büchern gemacht, die sie zu Rate gezogen hatte. Bisher erfolglos. Für sie war es beinahe undenkbar, dass Bücher ihnen nicht weiterhalfen. „Ich frage mich, ob wir irgendetwas übersehen...“

Harry beschäftigte aber noch etwas anderes, während er an einem der benachbarten Tische eine Ausgabe von Pansys erster (und bisher einziger) Schülerzeitung stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Auch wenn sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte, wurde die Zeitung noch von einigen regelmäßig gelesen. Wem immer aber auch diese Ausgabe gehörte, er hatte sie entweder vergessen oder wohl doch keinen Gebrauch mehr für sie. Die Titelseite schien Harry fast vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. Das größte Bild war eins der Fotos von Colin. An den Erstklässler zu denken, drehte ihm erneut den Magen um. Das Wort Slytherin war unter den Schlagzeilen besonders hervorgehoben.

Harry dachte daran, wie er zum ersten Mal wirklich von den Häusern gehört hatte. Remus und Severus hatten selten über Unterschiede gesprochen. Remus war allgemein ein Mann, der wenig urteilte und eher beobachtete und Severus mochte gegenüber Slytherin bisweilen parteiisch sein (und sich über Professor McGonagall und unvernünftige Gryffindors beschweren), hatte aber Harry nie dahin gehend erzogen. Deswegen gehörte er zu den Schülern, die zwar aus Zaubererhaushalten kamen, aber wenige Vorurteile in Bezug auf Hogwarts' Häuser durch sie mitbekamen. Im Allgemeinen hatten jedoch die meisten Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien schon vor ihrer Schulzeit erzählt bekommen, dass es besser war zu diesem oder jenem Haus zu gehören. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Wunsch, die Kinder mögen das Haus der Eltern teilen.

Harry wusste, dass viele der Familien, die gerne betonten, dass sie Reinblüter seien, Slytherin bevorzugten, während viele andere das Haus gerade dafür verurteilten. Er wusste, dass Gryffindor als heldenhaft doch übermütig, Ravenclaw als schlau aber zurückhaltend und Huffelpuff als durchschnittlich galten. Auch wenn er sofort ein paar Gegenbeispiele hätte.

„Das Monster von Slytherin, die Kammer des Schreckens von Slytherin, der Erbe von Slytherin, das Böse in Slytherin... warum können nicht auch mal die anderen Gründer etwas getan haben, das alle „böse“ nennen? Ich habe es so satt, dass nur wir einfach immer wieder in diese Schublade gesteckt werden.“, sagte er leicht genervt in das Schweigen hinein.

Wäre ihre Lage besser, wenn er damals, als ihm der Hut eine Entscheidung gegeben hatte, nicht nach Slytherin gegangen wäre? War seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen, oder ein Fehler?

Andererseits wurde schließlich auch Hermine verdächtigt.

„Mh...“, machte Millicent. Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Naja“, meinte Hermine, die Harrys Kommentar von ihren fruchtlosen Bemühungen, etwas mehr aus ihren wenigen Notizen zu machen, ablenkte, „Mich betrifft es zwar nicht, aber ich finde es auch irgendwie nicht ganz richtig. Es scheint mir nur wie ein Weg, es sich leichter zu machen, in dem man ein Haus immer als schuldig abstempelt. Und einige Dinge, die die anderen Gründer und ihre jeweiligen Häuser betreffen, werden recht gesprochen und unter den Teppich gekehrt.“

„Ich glaube ja, dass auch die anderen Gründer ein paar Geheimnisse haben.“, meinte Millicent. Und Harry war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob sie recht hatte, aber er fand zumindest, dass man die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen sollte.

Sie schwiegen und Hermine sah das Pergament vor sich nun wieder beinahe ärgerlich an, so als gebe sie ihm die Schuld daran, dass sie keine Fortschritte machten. Harry konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht doch seinen Paten um Rat fragen könnte. Aber er wollte ihm keine Sorgen bereiten. Außerdem stand in zwei Tagen der nächste Vollmond an. In der Vollmondwoche war Remus meist ohnehin ein wenig angeschlagen. Harry wollte diese Zeit nicht verschlimmern. Dennoch sollte er ihm vielleicht einfach so mal wieder schreiben. Er könnte ja vom Spiel erzählen. Und vom Unterricht.

Von Polly hatte er auch noch einen Brief, den er in der Hektik bisher nicht beantwortet hatte. Er hatte den Wunsch etwas zu tun, das nichts mit seinen Sorgen im Zusammenhang stand. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich nachher ein paar Stunden einfach ein wenig abschalten und es ihren anderen Mitschülern gleich tun und einfach nur den Tag genießen.

Draco riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er ihn vollkommen überraschte, als er auf einmal losprustete: „Das Gewächshaus des Todes mit dem Monster von Hufflepuff.“

Sie alle blickten ihn irritiert an, aber ihn schien das nicht zu stören.

„Das ist ein ernstes Thema.“, sagte Hermine, doch der blonde Slytherin winkte nur ab und lachte leise. „Und der Erbe...der Erbe von Hufflepuff... ist Ron Weasley.“

Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, die ein paar Meter entfernt saß und ihn hörte, sah ärgerlich zu ihrem Tisch herüber. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie. Die Frage war freilich rein rhetorisch.

„Nein, nein.“, lachte Draco. „Ich habe nur das Bild vom Monster von Hufflepuff vor Augen. Und den Erben von Hufflepuff.“ und lachte dann weiter. Bis er wohl doch verstand, dass Madam Pince ihn eigentlich darauf hinzuweisen versucht hatte, dass er leise sein solle und sich beruhigte, woraufhin die Bibliothekarin den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder dem Buch vor sich zuwandte.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte deine Vorstellungskraft.“, meinte Harry, überlegte aber, dass gerade jetzt nicht der Augenblick für solche Scherze war, und Millicent sagte trocken: „Du vielleicht, ich mir nicht...“

„Jungs.“, sagte Hermine und schüttelte gespielt den Kopf. Was Draco erst dazu brachte, sie verwundert anzusehen und dann gleich erneut zu lachen.

„Merlin, klang das seltsam...“, brachte er heraus, ahmte Hermines Geste nach und wiederholte erst mit verstellter Stimme, dann wieder in seinem normalen Tonfall, weil er sich nicht einkriegen konnte: „Jungs. Jungs... Ich werd' nicht mehr...“

Bevor aber Madam Pince nun laut protestieren konnte, nahm Hermine das Buch, das vor ihr lag, und schlug es ihm gegen den Kopf. Wenn auch nur ganz leicht. Wobei das wohl eher daran lag, dass sie das Buch nicht beschädigen wollte. „Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. Reiß dich zusammen. Außerdem solltest du nicht so laut sein. Das hier ist immer noch eine Bibliothek.“

Millicent nickte. Sie machte sich zwar sicher keine Sorgen darum, dass sie hinausgeworfen werden könnten, doch die Versteinerungen hatten auch sie beunruhigt. „Es ist schlimm genug, dass Mrs Norris versteinert wurde. Ich mache mir Sorgen um die anderen Katzen im Schloss. Aber dass nun auch Schüler angegriffen wurden...“

Nachdem Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Hermine gemurmelt hatte „Und ohnehin ist Ron ja nicht mal in Hufflepuff-“ - „Wer sagt, dass ein Erbe von Slytherin in Slytherin ist?“, versuchten sie noch mehr zusammenzutragen.

Aber sie blieben leider weiterhin nicht so erfolgreich, wie sie es sich wohl alle gewünscht hätten. Ja, die Hausaufgaben waren fertig und ja, sie wussten immerhin noch ein paar Dinge durch ihre ersten Nachforschungen und ein wenig durch das, was Harry in der Nacht beobachtet hatte, aber im Grunde blieb das Pergament eben doch sehr leer.

 

Schließlich mussten sie wohl oder übel auch schon zum Abendessen, da die Zeit ihnen durch die Finger geronnen war, und dann waren sie bevor sie es sich versahen schon in ihren Schlafsälen. Der Sonntag war alles in allem irgendwie leicht enttäuschend.

Harry kam außerdem nicht dazu, mit Draco wirklich über die Sache mit Dobby zu reden. Der Blonde war entweder damit beschäftigt hin und wieder leise zu fluchen, nachdem er sich von Gedanken an Ron Weasley und das Gewächshaus des Todes erholt hatte, oder aber unverhältnismäßig viel zu schweigen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich, bis sie sich schließlich schlafen gingen, nie richtig an, das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen. Und im Schlafsaal waren dann natürlich auch die anderen und es gelang Harry erst recht nicht einen guten Moment zu finden.

 

Trotz seiner Sorgen und der Ungewissheit brachte die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage Harry jedoch immerhin einen ruhigen, schnellen, fast traumlosen Schlaf. Dobby allerdings war doch noch in Harrys Unterbewusstsein und ermahnte ihn kurz vor dem Aufwachen daran, dass er noch mit Draco reden wollte. Im Übrigen war der Hauself ziemlich gut darin selbst im Traum zu irritieren. Nicht dass es Harry verwunderte.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstanden, zog Harry seinen Freund also vor dem Frühstück schnell noch für einen Moment beiseite. Leise berichtete er ihm endlich von dem neuerlichen Besuch des Hauselfen und bemühte sich möglichst genau wiederzugeben, was der Elf getan und gesagt hatte.

„Dobby hat den Klatscher verhext?“, fragte Draco, als Harry geendet hatte. Er war weiß um die Nase geworden und sah ernst aus. Genau wie Harry selbst hatte er mit Dobbys Beitun an Harrys Krankenflügelaufenthalt nicht gerechnet. „Mein Vater...“

„Nein“, sagte Harry schnell, „ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater etwas damit zu tun hatte. Also nicht direkt. Dobby wollte mir helfen. Denke ich. Er stellt sich nicht wirklich gut dabei an. Aber er hat sich dafür bestraft, den Klatscher verhext zu haben und in den Krankensaal gekommen zu sein.“

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen ist.“, murmelte Draco. „Dobby ist schon so lange bei uns wie ich mich erinnern kann. Und er ist vielleicht manchmal ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, dass er aus eigenem Antrieb einem Zauberer absichtlich Schaden zufügt. Oder überhaupt irgendwem.“

Und er ergänzte, bevor Harry ihn unterbrechen konnte: „Auch wenn seinen Kopf zu malträtieren sicher nicht gesund für ihn sein kann, denke ich doch, dass er eigentlich vernünftig ist. Also muss er einen wirklich triftigen Grund gehabt haben.“ Der Blonde runzelte die Brauen. „Ich wette, es hat etwas mit Vater zu tun. Dobby muss etwas wissen, das wir nicht wissen. Etwas, das ihn soweit gebracht hat, sich in irgendeiner Weise dadurch gegen Vater zu widersetzen indem er dich dazu zu bringen versucht hat, Hogwarts zu verlassen.“

„Meinst du dein Vater weiß etwas über die Kammer?“, überlegte Harry und sah Draco besorgt an. Da war etwas Dunkles in seinen Augen, als er von seinem Vater sprach. Er musste an Dracos Eigenheiten in letzter Zeit denken. Eigentlich schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Harry war sich fast sicher, dass zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern gerade nicht alles im Reinen war. Länger schon. Und er wusste nicht, ob er seinem Freund irgendwie helfen konnte.

Draco schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Nickte. Seufzte. Er wandte die Augen von Harry ab, als er weitersprach. „Wer weiß. Vater hält gerade nicht viel von... naja, er ist nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Und auch sonst erzählt er mir meist nichts. Glaubt wohl, dass ich ein paar Sachen besser nicht weiß. Das war zwar schon immer so, aber diesen Sommer... Und Mutter hat sicher keine Ahnung. Sie mischt sich kaum ein. Hat sie noch nie. Und Dobby kann ich nicht fragen. Wenn er etwas mitbekommen hat, dann ist es ihm ziemlich unmöglich mir darüber Bescheid zu geben. Sich so sehr gegen Vater zu widersetzen. Ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen, allein schon weil ich nicht weiß, ob er das überleben würde.“

Er sah zu Boden und meinte dann: „Kannst du mir ein wenig Zeit geben? Ich meine jetzt. Also, du könntest ja schon mal vorgehen. Mir ein wenig von der Kürbispastete auftun. Sonst bleibt sicher keine mehr. Ich... brauche einen Augenblick.“

Harry nickte und Draco ergänzte: „Und in dieser Angelegenheit. Gib mir auch in dieser Angelegenheit ein wenig Zeit.“ Seine Stimme war ungewohnt leise. „Ich möchte erst einmal allein versuchen zu verstehen, inwiefern meine Familie vielleicht in... nun ja einige Dinge, die hier vorgehen, involviert ist. Oder sein könnte.“

 

Fast bereute es Harry Draco von Dobbys Besuch erzählt zu haben. Selten hatte er seinen Freund so bedrückt und ernst gesehen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte, um ihn aufzuheitern. Aber er wollte seine Bitte respektieren. Also ging er wortlos und schloss sich einigen anderen Spätkommern an.

Theo lief schließlich neben ihm so schweigend wie er selbst, bis sie in der Großen Halle ankamen und Harry sich zu Hermine und Millicent gesellte. Die beiden fragten nicht, wo Draco war, oder warum Harry selbst länger gebraucht hatte. Sie machten auch keine Anmerkungen, als der Blonde dann ein paar Minuten später als Letzter zu ihnen stieß. Harry war nicht zum ersten Mal dankbar dafür, dass die beiden Mädchen manchmal einfach zu spüren schienen, wenn Worte nicht weiterhalfen.

Das Frühstück war unruhig, aber noch war es nur die Unruhe eines teilweise quasi freien Unterrichtstages. Um sie herum planten die anderen Slytherins, wie sie die Zeit nutzen konnten und diejenigen, die den ganzen Tag lang regulären Unterricht hatten, neideten es ihnen, zum Teil mehr im Scherz, zum Teil doch recht jammervoll. Auch an den Tischen der Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors ging es lauter zu. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr bei den Gryffindors. An dem Tisch war es immer ein wenig belebter und es mochte durchaus bei ihnen keinen merkbaren Unterschied geben. Auch eher ruhigere Schüler gaben Kommentare ab, oder schienen auf ihren Plätzen angespannt und aufgeregt.

Die vier Freunde jedoch blieben still. Und still war es auch am Lehrertisch, zu dem Harry hinauf sah, nur um zu bemerken, dass Severus, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick nicht anwesend waren. Vermutlich hatten sie schon gegessen und waren bereits beschäftigt, womit auch immer sie Dumbledore beauftragt hatte. Kein anderer war ja wohl für ihre Abwesenheit im Unterricht verantwortlich. Der Schulleiter wusste sicher wieder einmal mehr als der Rest der Schule und musste seine eigenen Gedanken und Überlegungen haben. Harry bezweifelte, dass irgendwer diesen Mann und seine Motive gänzlich verstand.

Als sie den Saal verließen, wusste Harry nicht einmal zu sagen, was er eigentlich an diesem Morgen zu sich genommen hatte. Nur dass er sicher war, etwas gegessen und getrunken zu haben. Zumindest knurrte ihm auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern nicht der Magen.

In Kräuterkunde teilten sich Draco und Harry mehr zu dritt als zu viert erneut eine Arbeitsbank mit Terry Boot. Millicent, die mit ihm zusammenarbeiten sollte, legte ihren Kopf auf die Platte und schaffte es, bis zum Ende des Unterrichts nicht von Professor Sprout dafür ermahnt zu werden. Statt mit den anderen die Alraunen zu pflegen brachte sie die Zeit im Halbschlaf zu. Terry schien zwar verärgert über das Verhalten der Slytherinschülerin, doch er hatte, wie sie alle drei wussten, keinen Bedarf Millicent möglicherweise zu reizen, indem er sie zur Mitarbeit aufforderte.

Der Unterricht mit den Ravenclaws war im allgemeinen angenehm. Zwischen den beiden Häusern gab es selten Streitigkeiten, jedoch eine Art stille andauernde Rivalität. Terry Boot war zwar nicht wirklich mit Harry und Draco befreundet, aber weil sie oft zusammenarbeiteten, kamen sie ganz gut miteinander aus. Auch in diesem Unterrichtsblock nutzten sie die Zeit während dem Begutachten der Stängel und Blätter der Alraunen und schließlich der Untersuchung der Erde auf die richtige Konsistenz und Feuchtigkeit zum Gespräch.

Terry gratulierte Draco und Harry zu Beginn zu ihrem Sieg, wies sie jedoch darauf hin, dass ihre Flugfähigkeiten nicht dazu ausreichen würden, das Team der Ravenclaws im Frühjahr zu besiegen. Der Ravenclaw ließ sie wissen, dass ihm bekannt war, dass die Mannschaft seines Hauses in diesem Jahr in bester Form sei und dies sicher schon bald im Spiel gegen Hufflepuff beweisen würde. Fünf Galleonen wollte er im Januar auf sein Haus setzen. Und würde sie seiner Meinung nach doppelt zurückbekommen.

Über Quidditch zu reden, lockerte die angespannte Atmosphäre. Und Draco versicherte Terry im Gegenzug, dass Slytherin zwar sicher sowohl Hufflepuff als auch Ravenclaw platt machen würde, doch dass Ravenclaw freilich gute Chancen bei den Spielen gegen die beiden anderen Häuser haben würde. Das Team von Ravenclaw könne immerhin die zweitbeste Mannschaft werden. Doch gewinnen würden in diesem Jahr die Slytherins. Schließlich hatte ihr Team jetzt immerhin Draco höchstselbst zum Jäger. Einmal mehr bewunderte Harry die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sein Freund sich selbst zu loben im Stand war (und war sich im klaren darüber, dass seine Eltern dazu beigetragen hatten). Vor allem aber merkte er, dass das Gespräch seinem besten Freund sehr gut tat. Draco war nicht mehr so blass und seine Augen schienen stolz und fast schelmisch, als er Terry Schritt für Schritt erläuterte, warum und in welchen Punkten das Slytherin-Team jedem anderem überlegen war (seine eigene Unfehlbarkeit war natürlich einer der wichtigsten Gründe).

In sehr viel besserer Stimmung stiegen Harry und Draco nach Kräuterkunde hinab in die Kerker. Millicent folgte ihnen schweigend und mit festen Schritten, die klar machten, dass auch sie guter Laune war. Vermutlich. Ein paar der Schüler überlegten laut, ob sie denn wirklich in die Kerker gehen müssten, wo doch der Lehrer für Zaubertränke gar nicht anwesend sein würde. Aber letztlich fanden sich alle Zweitklässler der Slytherins und Gryffindors pünktlich ein. Keiner traute sich herauszufinden, ob ihr Lehrer nicht eine Möglichkeit hatte genau zu wissen, wer seinen Unterricht versäumt hatte. Harry traute das Severus im Übrigen durchaus ohne Weiteres zu.

Zu dritt gesellten sich die Freunde zu Hermine an ihre vertrauten Plätze. Wie sooft lag vor der Gryffindorschülerin ein neues dickes aufgeschlagenes Buch, dessen Seiten gelb-stichig waren und den Eindruck erweckten schon mindestens ein paar hundert Jahre alt zu sein.

Auf jedem ihrer Plätze lag außerdem ein einzelner Bogen Pergament mit einer Tabelle. Ein Blick auf die Tafel machte klar, dass sie die Unterrichtszeit nutzen sollten, um eine einfache kleine Testreihe mit verschiedenen gebräuchlichen Zaubertrankzutaten zu machen. Die anderen Schüler schenkten ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit, deswegen war es leicht miteinander zu reden. „Das ist eine gute Gelegenheit“, sagte Hermine und sah nur kurz zu ihnen auf, bevor sie damit fortfuhr die Worte vor sich zu überfliegen und während dem Umblättern weiter redete.

„Ich denke, wir sollten die Aufgaben schnell erledigt haben und da wir gehen können, solange wir dies getan haben, wird uns das ein wenig zusätzliche Zeit geben.“

„Ah... ja.“, meinte Draco und schielte auf das Buch, „Sag mal, was genau liest du da eigentlich?“

„Das? Oh, ich hatte vorhin noch einmal überlegt. Was wir brauchen, das ist ein wenig mehr Wissen über das Schloss und ein paar bessere Möglichkeiten nachzuforschen. Seht ihr, bisher habe ich wenig über eine geheime Kammer finden können, nicht einmal in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“, ich vermute mal, dass man versucht hat, die Kammer, nun ja, eben geheim zu halten.“

„Deswegen heißt es ja auch die Kammer des Schreckens sei eine geheime Kammer...“

„Mir kam aber in den Sinn, dass ich vielleicht mehr Erfolg in einem etwas älteren Buch haben könnte.“, fuhr Hermine mit einem ärgerlichen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin fort, „Das hier ist zwar eindeutig leicht überarbeitet, aber es ist eine sehr frühe Ausgabe von „Gründerzeiten“. Ich habe gehofft, das sich hier doch etwas finden könnte. Seht ihr, die erste Ausgabe ist fünfunddreißig Jahre nach der Gründung von Hogwarts geschrieben worden, was sich nach viel anhören mag, aber im Vergleich doch sehr viel verlässlicher ist. Es ist ein wirklich interessantes Buch, muss ich sagen...“

Sie brach ab, als mit dem Klingeln zum Unterricht eine leuchtend grüne Uhr vorne neben der Tafel in der Luft erschien. Eindeutig ein Zauber von Severus, um seine Schüler zu gemahnen die Stunde zu beginnen.

„Oh.“, sagte Hermine aus ihrem Redeschwall gerissen, fasste sich aber sofort und verstaute ihren dicken Wälzer. Die anderen drei warteten höflich, dann begannen sie gemeinsam die Aufgabe durchzugehen.

„Wir brauchen Gänseblumenwurzeln, Stachelschweinstacheln, zerriebene Granatapfelkerne und ein wenig Quarzsand.“, stellte Hermine fest.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Granatapfelkerne und Quarzsand sind ziemlich ungewöhnlich dafür, dass in der Aufgabenstellung etwas von gebräuchlichen Zutaten steht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir eins von beidem je verwendet haben.“

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hol die Sachen.“, sagte er und stand auf, um zu den Zutatenschränken zu gehen, zu denen sich nun auch ein paar der anderen Schüler begaben.

Offenbar hatten immer je vier Schüler eine eigenes Quartett aus zu untersuchenden Zutaten. Wahrscheinlich, weil Severus nicht wollte, dass sie den Zutatenschrank zu sehr plünderten, während er nicht da war, um zu kontrollieren, dass sie nicht zu viel aus den verschiedenen Gläsern, Fläschchen und Flaschen verwendeten.

Harry hatte den Vorteil, dass er sich ganz gut auskannte und so nicht lange suchen musste, ein paar der anderen hatten jedoch nicht das Glück.

„Blutegel...“, murmelte Theo und sah nicht begeistert aus. Harry wies zu dem Gefäß ganz unten rechts im äußersten Regal und der andere Slytherin bedankte sich, wirkte aber nichtsdestotrotz verdrossen. Theo beklagte sich selten, aber Harry erinnerte sich, dass der er schon einmal geäußert hatte, dass er nicht gerne mit Blutegeln arbeitete. „Eklige Dinger.“, hatte er sie genannt. Weil Theo sich einen Tisch mit Neville, Dean Thomas und Pansy teilte, mutmaßte Harry, dass der andere Slytherin es wahrscheinlich dennoch für klüger hielt, die Verantwortung für das Suchen der Zutaten und die meisten Arbeitsvorgänge selbst zu übernehmen. Die anderen drei waren nicht wirklich die besten in dem Fach. Auch wenn das bei Neville wohl vor allem damit zu tun hatte, dass ihn Severus sooft verschreckte, während Pansy und Thomas sich schlichtweg einfach keine Mühe gaben.

Harry drückte Theo innerlich die Daumen und kehrte dann zu seinen drei Freunden zurück.

Sie begannen still zu arbeiten und die anderen taten es ihnen gleich. Bald waren im Klassenraum nur die blubbernden Kessel, das Schaben und Schneiden der Zutaten und ab und zu das Knirschen der Marmormörser zu hören. Nur dann und wann unterbrach sie der stille Austausch einer Gruppe an einem der Arbeitstische. Dafür, dass kein Lehrer anwesend war, ging es erstaunlich ruhig zu und Harry merkte, wie gut es ihm tat, sich allein auf die Zutaten und ihre Verarbeitung zu konzentrieren.

Sie waren als erste Gruppe fertig, worüber vor allem Hermine sichtlich zufrieden war. Sie räumten leise auf, dann legten sie ihre vier ausgefüllten Tabellen in eine Ablage auf dem Lehrertisch, die Severus bereitgestellt hatte. Daneben war ein Pergament mit der Aufforderung ihre Hausarbeiten darauf zu legen. Und Harry war nun doch recht froh über Hermines Beharren am Sonntag die Schularbeiten der Woche zu erledigen, während er Dean Thomas neben sich fluchen hörte, als auch dieser das Pergament bemerkte. Der Gryffindor hatte ganz offensichtlich darauf vertraut, dass er noch bis zu nächsten Stunde Zeit haben würde. Während sie ihre Sachen zusammenrafften und hinausgingen, hörte Harry noch wie Dean sich an einen der anderen Gryffindors wandte, um schnell noch ein paar Zeilen abzuschreiben. Sicher, dass es ihm mit all der Zeit möglich sein würde, dieses Problem leicht zu lösen, ließ er ihn und ihre Mitschüler zurück und schloss hinter sich und seinen Freunden die Tür.

„Lasst uns noch einmal den Ort besichtigen, an dem Mrs. Norris versteinert wurde.“, forderte Hermine sie leise auf, als sie im Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer standen, „Vielleicht können wir noch irgendetwas herausfinden. Mit etwas Glück ist gerade niemand in dem Korridor unterwegs.“

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock. Nur um festzustellen, dass ihr Plan den Korridor erneut zu besichtigen ins Wasser fallen musste (sogar fast buchstäblich, da die Maulende Myrte den Gang überschwemmt hatte). Nicht jedoch wegen der glitschigen Steine unter ihren Füßen. Sondern weil die große dunkle Gestalt Severus' ihnen entgegenkam, kaum dass sie in den Korridor eingebogen waren.

Harry sah den Eingang zum Mädchenklo, in dem Myrte spukte, nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Immer noch stand neben der Tür der Schemel, auf dem Filch mehrfach Platz genommen hatte, um alle zu beobachten, die sich dem Bereich näherten. Harry argwöhnte, dass der Hausmeister seinen Sitzplatz auch immer noch in und wieder benutzt. Und er wusste vor allem, dass sie heute nicht daran vorbeigehen würden.

„Es ist nicht vernünftig von euch hierher zu kommen.“, sagte Severus, während er sich mit schnellen Schritten näherte. „Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich damit gerechnet habe, dass ihr glauben würdet, jetzt sei ein guter Zeitpunkt, um herumzuschnüffeln. Argus hat erst vorhin noch den Korridor besichtigt, wegen diesem dummen Geist. Nichts als Ärger macht dieses Mädchen... und ihr seid zurzeit nicht besser.“

Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und sah Harry scharf an. „Vor allem du musst es besser wissen. Ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt, dass du nicht geschlafen hast, als du im Krankensaal lagst. Und ich wette...“, er ließ den Blick über Draco, Hermine und Millicent wandern, „...auch ihr wisst, was ich damit meine.“

Harry duckte sich unter seinem Blick. Severus' Laune hatte sich sichtlich nicht gesteigert.

„Sir“, fragte Hermine, „Wenn Sie hier sind, heißt das, dass Sie und die anderen tatsächlich eine Auszeit genommen haben, um Nachforschungen anzustellen? Heißt dass, das es wirklich eine Kammer gibt und dass Sie sie nun suchen?“

„Wir wollen wirklich nur wissen, was eigentlich passiert ist.“, ergänzte Draco. „Und unsere Unschuld beweisen. Das ist doch sicher nachvollziehbar...“

„Wir wollen keinen Ärger machen.“, fügte Harry hinzu und neben ihm nickte Millicent zustimmend.

Erst glaubte Harry, dass sie jetzt zu weit gegangen waren und es sich nun wirklich mit Severus verscherzt hatten. Er glaubte, er würde ihnen gleich Strafarbeiten erteilen oder ihnen zumindest ein paar Punkte für ihr Verhalten abziehen und sie mit einem wütenden Blick fortschicken. Dann aber senkte der Lehrer den Kopf und rieb sich die Stirn. Auf einmal sah er ungewöhnlich müde aus.

„Was soll ich nur mit euch machen?“, sagte er fast mehr zu sich selbst und klang wie jemand, der genug eigene Sorgen hatte, auch ohne sich um ein paar Schüler kümmern zu müssen, die dazu neigten in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Vielleicht bemerkte er sein ihm untypisches Verhalten, denn er hob schnell den Kopf, streckte sich, setzte eine ärgerliche Mine auf und fuhr mit schnarrendem Ton fort: „Dafür, dass ihr eigentlich nicht dumm seid, neigt ihr viel zu sehr dazu, euch dort einzumischen, wo es euch nur schaden kann und euch viel zu leicht erwischen zu lassen. Daran hindern kann ich euch offenkundig kaum, aber euch helfen dabei in noch mehr Schwierigkeit zu kommen, werde ich auch nicht. Glaubt übrigens nicht, dass ich vergessen hätte, dass wir uns noch wegen der Angelegenheiten der letzten Zeit sprechen müssen. Wenn der Schulleiter es nicht für angebracht gehalten hätte, mich vom Unterricht mit dieser Unsinnigkeit abzuhalten...“

Er brach ab und ergänzte dann murmelnd: „Wenigstens war er vernünftig genug, den geschätzten Kollegen „Wunderknabe“ dazu zu bemühen uns nicht ins Handwerk zu pfuschen. Das einzige, was er bisher geleistet hat, ist mehr Chaos zu stiften und von seinen Heldentaten zu erzählen. Nicht dass wir ohne ihn mit dieser Aktion mehr Erfolg haben, die früheren Lehrer haben schon beim letzten Mal...“

Er stockte und die vier Schüler sahen ihn verwundert an. Ausgerechnet Severus, der immer aufmerksam war und sich nie ausfragen lassen würde, hatte sich verplappert. Und sie alle hatten es bemerkt. Harry hatte beinahe den spontanen Impuls zu prüfen, ob sein Hauslehrer krank war. Er fragte sich, ob er Remus vielleicht wirklich einen Brief schreiben sollte. Nicht der Kammer und der Vorkommnisse wegen, sondern um zu fragen, ob er wisse, was mit Severus vor sich ging, dass er sich so merkwürdig verhielt. Der Blick der sie jetzt traf, war jedoch der ihm wohlbekannte und war fast eine Beruhigung, wäre er nicht ein solche Drohung gewesen.

„Geht jetzt.“, zischte Severus, „Und hofft, dass ich euch heute nicht mehr sehe. Stellt euch darauf ein, dass ich euch noch diese Woche sprechen werde. Und ich behalte euch im Auge.“

Sie waren so verblüfft, dass sie sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck rührten.

„Braucht ihr vielleicht eine zusätzliche Aufforderung oder wollt ihr doch noch ein paar Strafarbeiten oder einen Punktabzug bekommen? Glaubt mir, wenn es euch wenigstens eine Lehre ist, bin ich durchaus bereit, meinem eigenem Haus Punkte abzuziehen und ich bin sicher, dass Professor McGonagall mir darin zustimmen würde. Geht!“

Das brachte sie wieder in Bewegung und schnell verließen sie die zweite Etage. Harry spürte jedoch deutlich Severus' Augen in seinem Nacken.

„Verdammt.“, sagte Draco, als sie im ersten Stock ankamen, „Ich glaube, wir haben gerade dafür gesorgt, dass Sev endlich doch jemanden umbringt... und die Leiche hinterher nicht versteckt...“ Harry überlegte, dass es vielleicht eine Chance gab, eine hoffnungsvolle naive Chance, dass Lockhart derjenige sein würde, an dem Severus seinen Ärger ausließ. Ihn würde er nicht vermissen...

Doch Hermine winkte ab. „Er sagte beim letzten Mal.“, sprudelte sie aufgeregt hervor, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, „Natürlich, es ist ein wenig unglücklich, dass wir ihm gerade begegnet sind, wo er selbst in dem Korridor war und dass er ohnehin schon verärgert war... aber das ist so ein guter Anhaltspunkt, versteht ihr nicht? Wenn es ein letztes Mal gab und wenn er davon wusste, dann glaube ich nicht, dass dieses letzte Mal all zu lange her ist.“

Sie deutete auf ein Klassenzimmer, von dem sie wussten, dass es zu dieser Zeit leer und nie abgeschlossen war und ging hinein, wo sie zu einem der Tische ging, das Pergament aus ihrer Tasche zog und ihre Feder hervorholte, und auf den Tisch legte, um zu ergänzen: „Die Kammer wurde schon einmal geöffnet. Und das wahrscheinlich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.“

„Was wir herausfinden müssen“, sagte sie, „Ist, wann sie geöffnet wurde, und was zu dieser Zeit geschehen ist. Ob es Verdächtige gab. Wer noch davon weiß, von wo oder wem wir mehr erfahren.“

„Ich glaube“, sagte Harry, der sich an die Worte und die Reaktionen des Schulleiters erinnerte, „Dumbledore war beim letzten Mal anwesend. Erinnert ihr euch, was er gesagt hat? Er meinte, dass die Kammer wirklich wieder geöffnet worden sei. Es macht Sinn, wenn er nicht zum ersten Mal solche Versteinerungen sieht. Ich frage mich nur... wenn sie beim letzten Mal keine Kammer gefunden haben, warum lässt er dann McGonagall, Flitwick und Severus danach suchen, und das ist es doch, was sie tun... denke ich.“

„Na, Dumbledore können wir schlecht befragen. Ich glaube kaum, dass man von ihm irgendetwas erzählt bekommt, was er nicht erzählen will. Keine Ahnung, ob es irgendjemand gibt, der weiß, wie der eigentlich tickt. Und was die drei angeht“, meinte Draco, „Ich denke vielleicht sollen sie nicht die Kammer suchen, sondern Schutzzauber oder so wirken. Klar, Dumbledore ist sicherlich recht eigen und, wie gesagt, schwer verständlich, aber ich vermute, er würde sich schon um die Sicherheit der Schüler sorgen... Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass wir am Leben bleiben. Oder nicht?“

„Wer weiß. Wir sollten es hoffen. Mir kommt es zumindest immer so vor, als läge ihm letztlich das Wohl der Schule am Herzen.“

„Obwohl er Riesenhunde und Fallen in ihr unterbringt.“, murmelte Hermine und nickte.

„Nichts gegen Riesenhunde.“

„Na, Riesenhunde hin oder her, und ich bin übrigens froh, dass ich weiß, dass zumindest dieses Monster nicht mehr hier ist. Ja also, wie dem auch sei, selbst wenn Sev mithilft, denke ich, dass Schutzzauber nicht helfen.“, erklärte Draco, „Nicht solange nicht einmal irgendwem klar ist, wogegen wir geschützt werden sollen. Ich meine, klar, es gibt ein paar Sprüche, die für Sicherheit sorgen, aber es ist nicht so, dass es echte Universalzauber gegen alles und jeden gibt. Sonst würde irgendwer die ja garantiert bereits verwenden.“

„Mich beschäftigt da noch etwas anderes“, sagte Hermine, „Wenn die Kammer schon einmal geöffnet wurde, muss sie irgendwie auch wieder geschlossen worden sein. Vor allem muss es Versteinerungen gegeben haben, wie die von Mrs. Norris und Colin, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass keiner der jetzigen Schüler davon weiß... Müsste es nicht zumindest ein paar Eltern geben, die sich daran erinnern?“

Harry dachte an Dumbledores verschlossene Art. War der Mann damals schon Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen? Oder nur einer der Lehrer? Und wenn jemand anders die Schule geleitet hatte, was hätte er getan? „Sie müssen es vertuscht haben.“, stellte er fest.

„Dann werden wir versuchen müssen etwas zu finden, das sie dabei übersehen haben. Ein loses Ende.“

„Guter Gedanke, aber wo?“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Dann seufzte sie.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe keine Ahnung. Und ich fürchte auch, dass ich mich in diesem Fall nicht wundern muss, wenn ich tatsächlich mit der Suche nach einer Antwort in Büchern erfolglos bleibe.“

Dazu ließ sich nun wirklich nichts mehr sagen.

Aber, so überlegte Harry, Hermine musste recht haben, wenn sie sagte, dass sie nicht alles vertuscht haben konnten. Zeit sich außerhalb von Büchern umzusehen.


End file.
